What it means to be a shinobi
by Kazama the shell bullet
Summary: Well I'm back with a new chapters to boot the latest one is called "Change for the future". This is Team Tecmo games and Naruto. So if you love the characters from DOA and NGS. Your in luck so please review to get me back.
1. Prologue

_A/N _Like I promised I would go back and correct this story myself due. So every story I have in my profile will be deleted and I will dedicate myself to this one story and see it all the way out. So please read past the first chapter and review to tell me how you think about it. Also your thought on it can be better so review and view and thanks or supporting me in this story. I have been juggling my college work with fanfiction stories. So I will take my time to reread and correct it myself. If someone is a beta and has the requirements and time please PM. If you're speedy and fast otherwise I will keep going so I hope you enjoyed this installment.

What it means to be a shinobi

Prologue

Twelve years ago a giant nine tailed fox ravaged the land of fire, it attacked the hidden leaf village. The shinobi rose up to fight the beast and stall it for their Hokage. While the shinobi were fighting the beast a small meeting is taking place before his final battle. The two men in the room were standing, while a small newborn baby sitting in the crib sleeping. This is where his story takes places over the tragedies and triumphs.

The Hokage of the village sat as his desk wearing his jounin uniform with a white cloak with red flames draped the end of the cloak. His blonde hair was glistened by the candle light, while his blue eyes rested on the newborn that had a seal placed on his belly. He looked out the window to see the moonlight shining into the room and turned his head towards the man across from him. He was wearing a white shinobi gi, while carrying a red handle katana that had a slot at the end, black sheath. His brown haired pulled back into a pony tail, brown beard showing some appearance, and his brown eyes resting on the baby. Minato lifted his head and saw a man he would considered like an uncle and best friend at times Hayabusa Joe.

"Joe I know you're here out of concern since my wife died early today from stressful childbirth. The fact you came here after hearing that I would seal the Kyuubi within my own son has unsettled you. It's been six years since your son Ryu was born, is quite healthy for his age yet strong like his old man. Yet you leave the village for periods of time leaving him alone and I wonder how he is faring by himself," said Minato.

"Minato my son learned to deal with being alone at times. Ryu made some friends in the village along with Mugen-Tenshin clan's son Hayate. The fact you wanted your son to be seen as a hero will not come as soon as this incident is over and done. Many will think he is a demon off the bat and I worry about your son Naruto's safety. The fact Sarutobi's too old, the orphanage won't take him in, and adoption will never happen. He will be alone for quite awhile the hate and fear will be in the people," said Joe.

"I already know of my options Joe and that's why I called you here. Because the people I serve and protect them will never understand what's truly going on. Only my close friends will ever understand the situation and that's a problem all together. Joe I wish I could give him to you to raise, but the fact the council will bar you from raising my son because you live between our border and Waterfall country. I know my sensei can't do it: Sarutobi is too old, Teuchi has a daughter that needs attention, Kakashi is too young, and you know well the council trying to prevent you too. Root has showed up recently from Danzo's unit trying to watch you from a distance. I know a couple of rookie's can easily be dispatched easily. Holding on to a baby while fighting is not an easy feat to do, so can you at least, keep this a promise between me and you when this blows over," said Minato.

"Say no more Minato, I will be a shadow and exist when I need to be there. As of Christmas and his birthday I will bring gifts for him too. I wanted to know how you want me address him when we finally meet for the second time. What do you want me to say when he asks about his parents," said Joe?

Minato got up from his desk and seeing Gamabunta waiting outside and he turned towards Joe while picking up his son.

"Joe tell him that's his parents love him so much they died for him. That the fact you don't know your parents aren't there to protect him from such sadness and loneliness. There will be a time where you will learn who we are, when he gets older and he can protect his self from danger and only then he will know who we are. That's what you can tell him when you meet for the second time and now I must go and stop the Kyuubi's rampage. Joe thanks for giving me such a talk and to reassure me that my son won't grow up alone. So please at least make him understand the words I said when he is at least six years old," said Minato.

Joe nodded his head and shook Minato's hand before he went out to the battlefield. Seeing the man walk out with full of confidence knowing that death was emanate. Minato smiled at his newborn son and friend before heading out.

This is where the story begins….

Time skip

Six years from that faithful day

Joe walked into village with a bag containing scroll full of gifts and money walking towards the designated apartment Sarutobi had got for his birthday a year ago. He walked up the stairs in the same white shinobi gi he wore six years ago. His katana he had was replaced with white hilt, black guard, and with a white tassel hanging from the hilt. As he walked up to the apartment he noticed it was trashed and it people was vandalizing it. He saw several people breaking the windows, the door, throwing trash into them. He felt outraged from the act as he slammed one of the offenders head into the wall making him pass out. They all turned towards with that look of anger and realized the shinobi were even madder than them. He looked at them with menacingly look scarring the civilians in their tracks and shinobi listened.

"If I ever see this happen again I will kill all of you and your love ones that are dear to you. Hurting an innocent boy who even can't defend his self is pitiful and you best not call him a monster. He deserves better treatment; I will dispatch you from this world right now if you try that again. So take all the people with you and leave as of right now I don't want to scare him right now.

Out of the mob a shinobi pulled out a kunai and Joe looked at him sad as he thought this was pathetic and terrible. The man lunged at him at him he sidestepped him and twist his arm around making him drop the kunai to the ground. He twisted his arm more and pressed it down on his knee breaking the bone in his arm. He threw the man to the ground as he screamed; the others started to run as they noticed the man didn't use that much force. Anbu landed around the complex and Sarutobi was here with them. He walked up to Joe as he shook his head and looked at Joe, he waved his arm signaling anbu to place them under arrest and taken away.

"So you've noticed already Joe, I placed the law where no one talks about the incident to anyone it's an S-rank law and punishable by death. Still they get around by mistreating the boy wrong numerous amounts of cruelty placed on Naruto from the orphanage, stores, academy, and civilians. You manage to catch second assault today, since I got this apartment for him at five and look at it now already it's in shambles when it relatively new condition. I have no power when it comes to the council since I've been reinstated and the fact they wouldn't even agree of letting you take care of him. They didn't want a risk that they will be attacked in the future by him. Knowing how fierce and strong you are he will grow to hate and despise this place. Usually we celebrate his birthday after this day or before," said Sarutobi.

"How is this problem going to fix itself, I know it' not going to be soon. They will stop trying to mess with him, but the hate will never stop," said Joe.

"Well I came up with something to bypass this at least even a little. One every time when academy lets outs for a period to let them rest and holidays you can stay here for a while and help raise him. Let's go in to see Naruto he will be happy to find someone that is fond of him just like me," said Sarutobi.

The two men knocked on the apartment door and as it opened by a blond haired boy with blue eyed boy looking at old man. He hugged Sarutobi and he looked up to see Joe's face and saw he was smiling down on him.

"Oji-san is he one of your shinobi friends," said Naruto.

"Well yes Naruto he is a friend, but he was a closer friend to your parents so please listen to what he has to say. He really wants you to succeed and become a great ninja. Plus the fact he has birthday gifts for you in like the ones I give you," said Sarutobi.

The boy looked at him with bright eyes and wanting to know at least some bit about his parents were. Joe pulled Naruto to the side and gave him the words that Minato said six years ago. Joe saw Naruto was crying and he wiped his face quickly from the few tears. He pulled out a scroll and unraveled and made a half ram seal to unleash the items contained in it.

The items ranged from a bokken, sketch books, painting materials, a basic book on seals, several pieces of clothing, ink containers filled, brush collection for painting and another for seals. A large stack of money was laid out contain 10,000 dollars since the six year wouldn't know how to spend the money carefully, but only to help invest the money. Naruto eyes went wide for the fact this total stranger went out the way and gave him all these gifts for. Until he placed the scroll down on the table and unsealed it on the table and it was a birthday cake with his name and number 6 on it and Naruto hugged Joe, which startled him a bit. He patted his head and he smiled the boy always wanted to be treated normally like the other kids around him.

"Naruto I know your happy and all, but I need to tell you something. I can't be here all the time to meet you, but holidays with days off days from the academy I will be there for you. So expect me to be here to help no matter what to help. I have a son too you know and the fact I live out of fire country right now proves to be very troubling. So I will make a promise to look after you those months and days you're out of school also some random visits to drop in to see how you're doing. So what do you say to this proposition about me coming over and watching over you," said Joe.

"Of course Joe-san you can even help me train for the academy and beat out the boy named Sasuke. It doesn't matter what you teach me I can do anything if I put my mind to it Dattebayo," said Naruto.

"So it's finally been approved then eh, but Naruto that means his teachings is quite strict and yet flexible at times like his son," said Sarutobi.

"What is your son like Joe-san, will I get to meet him just like I met you today," said Naruto?

"One day you will Naruto and it's when you almost become a ninja you will meet him for the first time. So let's get some of your birthday cake to celebrate the occasion, also I will get you a better place than this one you got right now. It's a lot bigger and secluded than this and it will be a real house compared to this place," said Joe.

Three laugh and went to eat cake, and little did Naruto know that the faithful day of meeting his son will happen in the six years.

Time skip

Six years from that day

A lone figure on a pole outside of house in the residential districts and near the condo a lone black figure overshadow the house were Naruto resided.

So this is where Uzumaki, Naruto lives I heard much about him over the years form Tou-san. He taught him the basics if I remember correctly the past six years and kept much of his child like self for quite a while. Since the two concurrent attacks on our village in the past two years we moved closer to Konoha along with the Mugen-Tenshin clan.

A swirl of leaves on the nearby pole showing Joe standing there and the moonlight showered down and revealed the person. A person clad in black leather as a shinobi gi: special weaves in places where the ribs were, bracers on his arms, legs having silver fasteners on it with, a mask only showing his green piercing eyes. The same familiar sword on his back as Joe wielded years ago.

"Well Ryu what do you think about being a sensei coming up in this village. It's quite nice and the fact you will have something else to do besides mass murdering sprees in the past two year incident with the land of darkness Vigor and black spider ninja clan incident," said Joe.

"Every since you gave me the dragon sword to hold on to. Nothing has been normal lately so I can't take it for granted. Besides I checked all the students they offered and looked at everyone them had no drive at all or the wrong purpose driving them. Except Naruto of course, you raised him like you raised me some. I'm not mad, but this friend of yours really trusted you so much to watch over his son. He really makes the best candidate out of them all and he is workable and knows the basics. I can truly work with him the best since the others are mentally unstable or never mentally challenged or hardships," said Ryu.

"Well you're quite right the fact he never gives up when he puts his mind to it has impressed you. The fact he won't get a normal test unlike everyone else unsettles me. The fact that they you helped identify a traitor and making him catch him in the act as a test," said Joe.

"I did much harder test by storming an armed tower filled with shinobi older than me. That is when I was around twelve and the fact if Naruto uses what he learned and zankensouki method he will make it and turn him in alive, but first he needs to two things before he does this little test I have set up with Sarutobi. Because he one thing already to be true shinobi," said Ryu.

"Ryu what do you mean by that," said Joe.

"It's quite simple; know also that the path of the Shinobi is long and difficult one. It not for the weak will to walk upon this path. I will need him to convince the other to join us and he is the one to help in this endeavor because he learned from you what it means to be a ninja," said Ryu.

"My thought's exactly my son, besides you never done team work and training truly together and then Momiji your other pupil is already here in town," said Joe.

"Of course I brought her here besides she is going to be a Chunin and she needs to learn squad functions too," said Ryu.

"Already thinking a couple of steps ahead of me already, I raised you to be an old man so quickly," said Joe.

Two silently chuckled as time pass under the moonlight, they jumped of the poles heading across rooftops to their clan house.

A/N The chapter finally ended and the new chapter is being made right now so please review for some feedback. Because of your lack of feedback it has gone on this long without any response until I get lucky and berated on my lack of quality.


	2. A sense of belonging

A/N It's me again with a new update I was working hard on making no flaws in the chapter. I probably need to rest more due to me straining my eyes staying up couple of nights to do this chapter at least proper and presentable. I tend to focus on his child hood a lot and what happened, I made prevent measures in his life, but this one is still the same Naruto loves tricks inside. I decided to dedicate this chapter on seals if he did learn such a thing. It would have prevented things from happening if he had someone caring more for him so. So enough of my expository banter next chapter is a fight so please review to give me more insight to make it better or spot errors in grammar so thank you Scione for reviewing first. I plan on giving you a special chapter about Ayane on how they meet it would be two different stories or the sisters so hers is first. Be on the lookout within the next three chapters. On with the story

Chapter 1

A sense of belonging

The sunlight was beaming down inside a condo not too far away from the academy. Naruto groggily got up and noticed his clock wasn't five o'clock yet. He reached over to see his clock was at five minutes until five he turned off the clock. To see his hand was met by someone else he immediately knocked it away and rolled out of bed to the other side. Thankfully he was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. He looked up to see it was Joe-san smirking at him; Joe turned the clock off and gave a round of applause for him. Naruto jumped over his bed to hug him, and he Joe patted his head as he received it Naruto let go of the hug.

It's almost time for you to take your test to become a genin eh, I thought we could something special today, but first I want to see your clone jutsu at hand," said Joe.

Naruto pressed his hands together to form the ram seal and made a perfect clone in front of him and smiled.

"While you were away Joe-san I made some seals to restrain my chakra since I use too much on the simplest of jutsu. So I decided to place some seals on my palms and around my wrist to minimize the flow to proper amounts letting a slow burst instead an overflow of it. I'm calling my chakra restraints seal jutsu, did I pass your little test," said Naruto.

"That you did, you realize that Sarutobi might plant more ideas into your head. Make you do seals such as to lock there chakra in their bodies. He will praise you for such accomplishment instead of just using physical restraints' to stop shinobi escape attempts. That's anbu related material right there Naruto so hold onto your ideas and write on paper to do for another time. I don't want you to get ideas like the last time," said Joe.

"The time I was eight and making paper bombs, flash bang and smoke ball effects using seals," said Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and did a nervous smile at Joe as he crossed his hands.

"Yeah that incident where everyone in your in the upper classes that picked on and took your stuff learned the hard way. Where fifteen soon to be genins' were extremely hurt and the building caught fire. It put you out of school for three months, but that's what they get for messing with your stuff eh. Luckily for you it was all blamed on them since they have authorization to have such items on hand and they couldn't tell about the flash bang and smoke effects since it went up in flames. Since we are done talking about that Naruto, I will have my son and his students come by this morning for a visit to finally meet you like I promised. Since it's your day off today I want you to cook breakfast and no ramen either I gave a schedule to not stunt your growth unless you take vitamins' to compensate what you don't eat," said Joe.

"Ah can I work on ideas for some seals such a cool one that put's an enemy in stasis for a period of time and I'm working on gravity seals ever since you showed them to me," said Naruto.

"What I'm going to do with you know making such seals, oh well we will talk about it later. You can work on them until seven so get cleaned, take a shower, and get dressed before then. One of the guests is a girl you know," said Joe.

Naruto blushed turning a light pink color on his face as he nodded and took off to the bathroom. Joe smiled at this thought as he remembered he talked him out his first crush.

_Flash back two years ago_

_Joe-san can I ask you question about something," said Naruto._

_Let me guess it's about a girl in your class you like," said Joe._

_How did you know I was going to ask this question," said Naruto?_

_Well boy's to get a goofy smile and never talk about such things, but you're different Naruto. So does she like you to some degree and what's her name," said Joe._

_Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is the top kunoichi in training in class. She has pink hair and green eyes. Though she never gives me the time of the day she always Sasuke this and that though," said Naruto._

_Joe chuckled and patted his head to cheer him up and placed one hand under his chin._

"_Well Naruto a girl that never cares about is a girl you don't need to associate with her. It's a phase and life you wanted to be accepted just like how she does Sasuke. You should go for a girl that accepts you for being you also to acknowledge as a person. Women are complicated creatures they say one thing and do the other compared to males. Give them time and see what happens something is bound to happen," said Joe._

"_You mean I still have a chance with asking her," said Naruto!_

"_Actually no Naruto she is so focused on something like Sasuke it's no doubt she will change. Being in a fan club for several years with other girls, it's already set in her. Women don't like to lose let alone to other women it drives them crazy. When one door closes another opens, means that are others' out there that will accept you. Besides you don't want to be like Sasuke who broods and act's confident to get girls, which he will never show interest. Besides being noble, kind, gentle, and compassionate. One thing I should tell you as a shinobi you should hate the enemy you kill them. The reason behind this saying their intentions might have been evil, but there is good in their words. Such as an Uchiha clan set out to learn every jutsu through any means at one time. The reason Uchiha clan behind that to combat to prevent death of the young ones right before they became villages and they stumbled upon Senju clan," said Joe._

"_Moral of the story all together love is like a battle you win some or lose some. In defeat you will always learn more than you ever known. A person hating or miscounting their fortune will blind you of other options and opportunities. It's truly about perspective that guides people down their own path and guide their decisions'," said Naruto._

"_Now you learn something valuable about life it's never fair at all, but play with the cards you already have. Love is like a battle field in a since because it can crush one's spirit and blinds you of the reason. If it's beyond your power on why this happened than leave it be. There is one thing I have to say before you do your homework, a man's hope is his castle," said Joe._

_Naruto smiled brightly and hugged Joe as he walked to his room and turned back._

"_Because nobody can tell who I am or who will I become because it's my choice," said Naruto._

_As he walked up stairs he smiled the boy may not be book smarts, but he wiser than all the children in his class. _

_Flash back ended_

**He really came a long way since I first met him, despite the head rookie in his class. He can never beat Naruto in taijutsu the strongest subject that he can never best him in. **

He watched Naruto come out the bathroom wearing black pants, orange shirt, white cloak, black sandals, and orange obi tied around his waist. He smiled at himself at what he was wearing and patted his self down.

"I guess learning how to sew and make my own clothes was quite investment instead of buying them they actually let me buy it for low prices since they didn't think I was capable," said Naruto.

"Yeah I remembered when I first taught you when you were six, you pricked your finger some many times you could of donated blood to the hospital. I learned if you can't do that I had to address your hand signs speed and how fluently you do that. Besides everything I got you into you took in stride such as: sewing, sketching, painting, seals, cooking, music, and sword training. Well you have an idea let me here it, what will you make for breakfast since I know your fridge is completely empty," said Joe.

"Oh that I did go grocery shopping I found out a long time ago, when you dabbled in seals. I figured a way out to make food never age or get old. To keep the life cycle of the food fresh, I have the scrolls in the cabinet. I plan on making homemade omelets that have green and red peppers, bacon, rice, fresh squeezed orange juice, and milk," said Naruto.

"Yeah can you do me a favor make sausage with it and add a syrup blend in the omelet to make it a little sweeter," said Joe.

Naruto nodded to him and Joe left the room to check on the rest of the condo. He checked the nearby living room where his work resides his art, music, and seals resides. He walked into the room to see a several paintings on the wall. One was about him holding his katana up he was standing alone in moonlight, while surrounded by several shinobi in the shadows. He smirked to himself as he saw everyone that impacted his life was up on the wall. One was about Iruka teaching down him and using a younger version taking notes. The next paining was about Naruto eating ramen and with Teuchi and Ayame at the shop with Sarutobi sitting down next to him.

He looked around to see Naruto enter the room and sat down at his coffee table was a mess with his new seals. He looked over to see his desk was messy full of notes until Naruto handed him something on notes about his stasis and gravity effects he study.

"Well as you can see I got working at the same time, the stasis securing everything that I didn't want to be affected. I got to work the gravity concept part, but I noticed the seals are way too big to be used in combat or in the field. So how do you like it Joe-san it's probably too big of concept for me still," said Naruto.

"Well I was thinking can you place one in the living room when your guest come I think they will love the surprise. I know my son has a gravity based technique and I think he can help you with your problem," said Joe.

Joe left the room he looked at the notes in hand and saw a diagram for the hand for gravity. He looked back at Naruto and smirk.

"That nut case I call my second son a gravity amp seal, to alter gravity at will with click of his hand and flicker of chakra. I tell him many times not to mess with anything dangerous, it like telling my son to stop with these killing sprees," said Joe.

As he walked out the door he went to check on the rest of the condo for his inspection.

Time skip

Ryu was walking up the stairs with a young girl of age fourteen walking beside him. She had a spear that had lantern on the end, wearing red hakama bottom, and white top. She had golden brown eyes with bluish black raven hair. (Look in profile to see Momiji) She carried a green Chunin jacket in hand.

"Ryu-sensei I just don't get why doesn't have other colors other green. I don't see you wearing one too, I know it's an honor though," said Momiji.

"You don't have to wear one Momiji-chan; it's the option to wear one. I would point out never to wear one unless you need extra protection or carry more items. The uniform tells what rank you truly skilled, many people just go after the strongest then mop up the rest. You really don't have to wear it you know," said Ryu.

"I know Ryu-sensei I just want to impress my new kouhai and I feel unprepared at all. I never met him at all and first impressions are important you know. Besides you always a destructive entrance and aftermath wherever you are at," said Momiji.

"Calm down Momiji this is my first time meeting him and he is the one making breakfast for us. He must be nervous as you are to be meeting us for the first time. He has only very few friends he can truly trust so just relax we almost at the door," said Ryu.

As the two walked through the door, Ryu knocked on it and the door open to be his father smiling.

"Looks like you made it in time for breakfast you two, so come on in. We been waiting for you for quite some time," said Joe.

Joe walked in and left the door open, which gave Ryu a response and Momiji looked up at him. He let Momiji come in and closed the door after him the two noticed the art work on the wall.

Naruto came into the room and laid down his bag on the couch and noticed the two. Momiji walked into the room and noticed the calligraphy and art on the walls. She noticed one of Joe-san and walked up to it. She touched the edge of the frame and it started to animate. It showed several ninja's trying to rush him and he swirled his blade and dust picked up and bodies laid to rest on the ground as he sheathed his sword.

"Sugoi, Joe-san who did this art and who animated it so beautifully," said Momiji.

Naruto blushed slightly, while Joe nudges Naruto with his elbow causing him to be embarrassed.

"Well Naruto someone loves your art, saying you're not good at all is an understatement. Besides why don't you say hello instead of staring into space," said Joe.

Naruto bowed for Momiji and Ryu, they also bowed back to say hello.

"Ohayo my name is Uzumaki, Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you Ryu-san and I didn't catch your name miss," said Naruto.

She ran over and hugged Naruto causing him to blush even more. Her breasts were in his face he felt like shutting down and hitting the ground right on the spot. Then she pulled back and messed with his whiskers birthmark on his face.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun my name Momiji and don't call me I'm not that old. Joe-san you taught to be so proper gentleman he seems little inflexible though. So he is the one that made that art in the house," said Momiji.

"Hmm, I see he has quite a talent in sealing already no doubt you just gave him a small taste of it. Besides that I see you Momiji is already getting acquainted with you, my name is Ryu from what my father told you already. Now for a question for you two were did you get such a big condo like this there quite expensive from I believe," said Ryu.

"We'll ever since I was six I was told to invest in my money so I just invested it to make a building that I can live in instead a small apartment. So when the contractor did the whole building Joe-san asked it housed on my two floors instead of one floor. So it's a total of five rooms to live in with their own bathroom: including the kitchen, living room, there is at least one private room for each guest for their personal use. I also own a spa down in town because I knew Joe-san was getting old and I knew he would appreciate that I own one," said Naruto.

Joe hit Naruto on the shoulder as he chuckled and he had stern look on his face. He heard Ryu chuckled slightly and Momiji was looking at him with big eyes.

"Ha, ha Naruto quit making jokes like that or else I tell every kunoichi in town you own that spot. They always wanted to meet the owner of the best one in town I'm sure they do anything to convince on getting free vistas. I heard one day from the special jounin said she wanted to torture someone to get free visits," said Joe.

"Well they will never believe that because Ayase-san working there. Anyway I have breakfast ready for you guys instead of letting it get cold," said Naruto.

The two waved his arm towards the kitchen, Momiji saw the laid out spread of food on table she sat down, while the three sat slowly they all grasped saying itadakimasu before eating. Momiji was eating with enthusiasm until she spoke up to Ryu.

"Ryu-sensei is it all right I can stay here instead of staying of buying an apartment," said Momiji.

"Well you shouldn't be asking me that question you should ask Naruto that. I know he wouldn't mind since he is living alone," said Ryu.

"I don't mind it all she can stay here; I really don't have to pay at all so it really doesn't matter to me. Just pick a room and I get you any color of paint for your room or anything you need name it. I will pay for it all since I hardly use any money so say this is your welcome from Konoha from me," said Naruto.

"What no gift for me or welcome for me at all. You gave her stay here at this wonderful condo and premise to have to customize and fill you're her room up using your money," said Ryu.

"Oh I already got something for you already it's experimental, but it works. Still it one of the seals I made when I first got I to jutsu variant was a jutsu said used by second Tsuchikage so I found it interesting to make use of it," said Naruto.

"It's all right you didn't have to get me anything at all, but your working in seals can we see some of your works then for welcoming me in.

Naruto lifted the cloak of his hood up and got out his seat then formed a ram seal. Naruto's body went clear and when he did a quick jog they saw distortion as he passed by back to his seat.

"Meisaigakure no jutsu (camouflage technique) Sugoi and no even using the hand signs at all," said Momiji.

"Yeah since I tend to wear bright colors' a lot Joe-san will always get on to me it's not used in a stealth mission. The problem with it when you: move fast it gives you away, wear cologne/perfume, or makes so much noise it will give you away. The advantage such as it eliminates smell is gone since it's a fabric and not the real jutsu so I replaced it with a chakra dampener seal instead. It prevents people picking up on your chakra, but you have to remain still to make it work correctly. So I will move on to my second favorite one since it's based off the clone jutsu," said Naruto.

Naruto formed the monkey and ram seal his clothes simmered for a moment and look towards the couch. The body of energy ran from in the shape as him like the clone jutsu and it maneuvered around the chairs and obstacles and it sat on the couch. It stayed there for a minute and dissipated leaving a blue flicker chakra resonating in the air.

"I can give you the answer for that one this one is called Hologram, unlike the clone jutsu it uses the users mental capacity. Such as focusing a point like running to point by focusing on it and then it goes to the point avoiding obstacles and things in the environment unlike the clone jutsu. It is more reliable because it also produces even a shadow giving it a more realistic look. It eliminates the smoke from performing the feat and does not use any hard copy seal to get by. He made the seal for it, but I told him to revamp to a jutsu. So I told him to make seals that will disappear and ingrain in his chakra system. The concept was easy, but it took several weeks to make it work properly. That's enough showing off Naruto leave your other abilities out for the time being because you still haven't got out of the test phases yet," said Joe.

"Fine, fine I'll eat first before I help Momiji-chan settle into her room here," said Naruto.

"Impressive already, but what of the others seal related techniques are in development process still," said Ryu.

"Well I'm working on more than one thing at a time: stasis, gravity, shield/barrier, elemental, augmentations, healing, construct, space time and summons. Joe-san said to not even touch the subjects unless it was supervised by someone since he said it was dangerous to do so," said Naruto.

"Well I heard someone was destroyed trying to manipulate time space he go torn to shreds and another was dispersed into dust once. It's underdeveloped field that's why many shinobi deter from it since it dangerous. Seals take time to make, which can be against when time is critical so many think it waste time. It needs to be correct or it will fail leading to disastrous effects. I see why he wants you to take it slow such concepts and theories are particularly dangerous altogether. I want to see some of that in a sparring session then we me so this is live combat bring your weapons," said Ryu.

"What about my shopping trip for my room," said Momiji?

"I can lend some scrolls to help carry all the stuff you're buying. How much do you need to fill up a bedroom and extra room Joe-san," said Naruto.

"At least 1,500 Ryou for such a thing to fill the rooms and decorate personally for Momiji and she should keep the change if she wants something else," said Joe.

Naruto made a half ram seal and placed it against the kitchen wall and small portal open from the wall. It was stacks of money, scrolls, weapons, and other sorts of equipment in it. He pulled out a stack of and pulled out the 1,500 along with scrolls. The wall closed up and he gave the items to Momiji.

"What was that it looked like a giant safe in a wall," said Momiji.

"Well I built because I needed to put half the money I gain during the condo with the rest in a bank. So I decided to make a seal vault to keep my stuff just in case someone breaks into this place when I first got this place built. So Ryu-san where are we going to have this sparring session at then," said Naruto.

"We will meet at the training today at 3:00 P.M. sharp today so be prepared," said Ryu.

Ryu got up from the table since his food was done, he waved bye to them. He took his leave out the door and Joe along with Momiji looked at him.

"That's interesting Ryu-sensei doesn't fight rookies' at all, I fought when I finally asked him when I was fourteen to fight him. I did terrible of course he just only used taijutsu on me the whole time and beat me soundly," said Momiji.

"Ah I know why he wants to fight you it's because I trained you and he never fought a person that uses seals in combat. Well I taught you some ninjutsu, but let's say all the stuff I said don't use you might as well use it. Use what you got and break out some weapons from storage only fast and balance weapons," said Joe.

"I know what to get Joe-san I just don't know why I need to be prepared for an army or something," said Naruto.

Naruto left the room to go pick up some of his equipment, while Momiji turned towards Joe.

"You didn't tell Naruto-kun about Ryu-sensei at all did you Joe-san. You didn't tell him it was going to be a live or death situation at all. He broke my ribs and my leg when I fought him and he went easy on me," said Momiji.

"Well it wouldn't be different like you didn't tell him what happened in ht at sparring session did you. Besides Ryu was searching for one student to make his team, when he was showed the candidates he said none of them were good enough to make it through a three minutes of sparring session with non-lethal weapons. He council was quite appalled by such a thing that he didn't except: the top rookie was Uchiha, Nara kid, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clan. He said all of them have the wrong motives, no drive, and relied on clan techniques too much. He stated he needed someone different, adaptable, flexible, and have drive to do things they couldn't do at all. He checked everyone out for the candidate spot they offered and said none of them were even ready for such a thing. Teaching such rules such to abide by them in a shinobi conduct or don't have a psychological background to handle the stress. So Sarutobi spoke up about Naruto to him saying I was taking care of him. My son never asked what I did over the time he was dealing with incidents and training you. So he asked me what he has learned I told that he needs to work form the ground up since the teachers he had for several of the years wouldn't teach him properly," said Joe.

"What did you teach him: ninjutsu, taijutsu, or kenjutsu," said Momiji?

"I told him to be you and think outside the box because each new day there is another way for a man to die. I really didn't train him it was him training himself and I offered to help. I told Naruto to find his own way of doing things at his own pace, so I got him up and running with all the basics that every ninja should learn. The academy taught him nothing and he learned by doing it himself and by himself before I came along a year later. Struggling to do the things kid do so easily compared to him and yet he lived alone. No one cared except a handful of people, but there is something Ryu has not taught you at all from what I told him. Determination is a weapon that is strong as any skill out there, I never taught my son everything because a teacher can also give wrong advice and guidance. It can lead you to doom or success, but you always will be a shadow because only the teacher gets credit for what he taught you," said Joe.

"So really you taught your son nothing than basics and teaching the clan techniques," said Momiji.

"I was always watching the village and protected it Momiji until he turned fourteen I handed the sword over for safe keeping as a sign of trust. A teacher will always know a student's abilities if that person was taught only by them. A goal for a teacher Momiji, that the student to pass in their own way so that it means something, Momiji when I said I taught him ninjutsu I meant I told him the principle of making and performing arts," said Joe.

"So you only taught him the basics of everything and that's it," said Momiji.

"It doesn't mean I don't spar or train with him to see what's wrong. Remember I only came holidays and the summer. That mean for six years I came here to help he really had 18 months of training with me. A total of one year and a little over six months unlike your training you started when you can walk and talk since three to four years old. Build up already to be taken under him since he was fourteen after the Vigoor incident. When he was sixteen you were twelve and before that you were trained as a shrine maiden. That you knew combat quite well already and that he can't teach anymore due to the fact he was you to learn own your own now. To be a young woman that can help lead people in the right direction in the way you know," said Joe.

"So you mean that this whole time I thought he was ditching me for new students to train with it was a lesson," said Momiji.

"Well you didn't get the whole lesson then did you; you're still his student it's just time to spread your own wings since he opened his at fourteen. It time to prove to you that you can do this by yourself and make a name for yourself. What Ryu didn't want you to become a heartless killing machine because emotions do tend to get in the way of our judgments? Emotions at that right time and use properly is just as deadly as a weapon. Enough about talking about this maybe you should get ready for shopping experience like you planned since Ryu decided to let Naruto stick with you until three in the afternoon," said Joe.

He patted her head and she smiled at him giving a hug, she picked up her Chunin vest contains her scrolls with her stuff upstairs. He thought to himself and spoke out loud to situation that was unfolding.

I didn't leave Naruto to be alone to the elements and leave him defenseless. He is what my son is looking for the whole time when I noticed it myself. Something to have hope in and thrive under circumstances to adapt because the last person he picked to be on his team besides Ayane and Kasumi. Is Naruto himself as a leader since the two don't see eye to eye no more. Convincing to join on Ryu's little team is going to be hard since he hasn't told them at all yet. He needed a person like him to make this possible to make this happen. The sparring session is his test hopefully he will proof to himself to Ryu about his skills. I didn't want him to have taught truly by me. It truly has no merit at all and saying you have no potential, if he impresses him. Anbu personal named Uzuki Yūgao, Sarutobi, Iruka, and Gekkō Hayate will be watching to see if is up to plate. If he impresses even two of them it's sure enough he doesn't even take this test to become a genin. I always told him never show his cards in the academy for a reason. I know he will impress Iruka easily when he shows up for battle.

A/N Please review even if it's you don't sign in I need some feedback and constructive criticism to help this story. I have an idea on what their Ayane and Kasumi Jutsus' already I will post it up as a notice so please review because I wasn't to see your thoughts' after the next chapter so see your guys soon with another chapter from me Kazama the shell bullet out.


	3. A friendly outing

A/N whew biggest chapter I made in a while I decided to speed up some of stuff in one chapter and thanks Dannystringer I stayed up until morning do this chapter. So I cut the chit-chat for another so enjoy a direct response from me to you enjoy and review please to get me some feedback.

Chapter 2

A friendly outing

Naruto walked up stairs to his room and walked to the back wall were his bed was at. He made the ram seal and pressed the wall to the right that looked blank. The wall revealed another door and he opened to reveal a huge storage room full of items he found over the years and made. He walked over to the first sword he found when he was younger it was owned by Sasuke and abused so badly he discarded the sword. He was given a sword and yet he never cared for it was a beautiful sword it had a wooden case is had no hilt to it. Yet he knew he envied Sasuke when he was younger, but the sheath and handle was a work of art. He took his seals to manipulate the look into pure black sheath and white handle like Joe-san. He pulled the blade out and reminded him that it was scratched and damaged. He bought a sword repair kit to get the damage out the best he can. He used his seals to smooth it out using the transformation jutsu method and using the undamaged parts of the sword. It didn't work at all until he looked up in a book about chakra blades. Yet he when he found out that it uses an elemental nature or yin or yang.

He went to shinobi shop to find elemental affinity paper and the shop owner wouldn't sell it to him. Saying he was up to no good and then he said why can't you just show to me and I will get out your shop. So the owner failed to notice he fell for the ploy, he quickly studied the paper it was completely blank so he add why there are no seals on it. It took he by surprised when he said when a seven year old asked about seals. He told Naruto that paper is made like ordinary paper except it nurtured by chakra. So the shop owner was curios to why he wanted to tell him so Naruto told him his reason and showed the discarded blade. So out of curiosity he handed a piece of paper so he molded it and split in half. He said he was a wind nature which was rare and since Konoha has no wind nature he heard of let alone scrolls of that nature. He made relationship with the man and figured he was ex-anbu under Sarutobi's reign before he retired due to his self over exerting himself he had quit. He tells the younger generation that they slow down and take in the finer points other than showing off. That man was naming Genji the assailant when he was shinobi, he would come to the man shop to help with his work despite many hating him. He actually paid him and gave him safe haven when Joe was away until he was eight.

When he finally fixed the blade it was finally a chakra blade, until he heard that he died in his sleep form his family. He went to his funeral and helped paid for tombstone for him, but he when it was time to for his will He was given a box from his daughter Nagi said he wanted to give it to him saying that the reason he was called an assailant was the fact he used a special blades that were huge. Three blades inside the box one was called Kukri knife, bowie knife, and a two trench knives. The two knives were 12 inches in length and the trench knife had smooth hand guards to block blows and short three inch blades on the end. The last thing that intrigued was a message from Genji himself saying that this weapon was so secretive to the shinobi world all together that made him a lethal assassin. He had design for it that had a faded drawing to it, but the words said hidden blade. He went to Sarutobi and showed it to him and smiled saying that Genji believed would never give that up and take it to his grave. He said it was a family tradition used by Shinkyo clan, using the pressure and pulse form the user to engage also disengages for silent killing purposes only. It was old and dissembled due to the lack of maintenance so he had to restore the writing over time when he was nine by using lead pencil and brushed it over paper. It was easy to do that, but the parts for it were rare. He finally finished when he found springs, pressure plate, and using a mechanism from the door like a lock to disengage and engage the blade faster and easier. He attached to old gauntlet and he was proud to have and placed inside a case for safe keeping with a new scroll.

He looked over his stuff he collected over the years when he was alone collecting old weapons of battle fields or finding people just dump of without care. Remembering that Joe taught him the saying that one man trash was another man's treasure. Finding: anbu combat vest's that were discarded due to improvement in protection, and two wooden tonfa. He went outside of the village by himself saying when his birthday comes around I was safer he was gone when he turned nine. He found plenty of items over that time period: Japanese parasols with a drum, book on theoretical sealing. He found weapons to weapons over three years and saying he was proud collector. He actually got his hand on jutsu creating book since he couldn't get his hand on any wind scrolls and figured out making jutsu was harder than seals without inspiration so he held off on that until he got his hand on three wind scrolls paying a merchant from wind country selling his goods just this year.

I love collecting and fixing my stuff I guessed I formed quite a hobby of the years. Which Joe-san noticed saying you find the beauty of things left behind when he noticed his giant collect of weapon and items. I even have samurai armor inside with every arsenal they use in the corner. I might as well gear myself up for a fight I might as well grab my knives, sword, and my anbu arm and shin guards just in case

Naruto grabbed the black leather that attached around his frame on in the front and back. He picked up the kukri knife and placed it on his back and bowie knife hanging downwards from his left shoulder. He loved the special holster for it was you can click it off and pull it out. He placed the chakra sword on his back. He decided to place his modified anbu armor on top of his shirt and placed the cloak on top again. He smiled to himself as he left his little storage room to himself and look at the mirror. He pulled out his sword and spun it several times to get the feeling back in his hand. He placed it back up in its sheath and he heard a whistle seeing Joe at the door with Momiji wearing a white kimono top and a red hakama bottom looking at him and his choice of weapons.

"Wow I didn't know you liked collecting stuff on the side I guessed a good bit of your stuff was quiet rare and one of a kind. Carrying big knives like that would make others think twice about messing with you. Also a modified blade turned into chakra blade, I felt the difference when you used it for show," said Joe.

"Joe-san I wanted the parasols' in the corner those are the rare princess version ones for daimyos," said Momiji.

"Well those are Naruto's Momiji so let's go and get your shopping done we can talk as we walk," said Joe.

"I got my money and discount card for art materials so I can get you a discount at the store," said Naruto.

The three walked out the room and headed outside, Naruto turned towards Joe and he gave him a nod for some type of go.

"Joe-san and Naruto-kun can I do my own shopping today, since I got scrolls today," said Momiji.

"What's the change of heart; you want Naruto to be focused on the sparring session today? Naruto you are free to leave soon as you give me the discount card for the store. Your free for the rest of the day until the spar so enjoy yourself I will accompany Momiji," said Joe.

Naruto shrugged and handed the card to him and he jumped of the rail of the condo diving towards the streets below, which shocked Momiji knowing that this was five story building. She looked over the railing to see he was safe, but a purplish black blue color emanated particles from his feet he waved bye to them as he walked along the streets going to see shinobi shop were Nagi-san was first to see if he can buy anything he could buy. He closed his cloak to hide his bowie knife as he walked to shinobi shopping district.

Well time is ten o'clock so I will see Nagi-san, Iruka-sensei and Oji-san and see how they are doing today.

He continued walking and he felt someone watching him he turned to see Anbu was watching him for some reason so he pulled his hood up and put his hands together as people passed around and went away he was gone which shocked the anbu personal himself as he looked he didn't see him at all. Naruto smirked to himself that trick always worked the best.

Time skip

Naruto lifted his hood down when he went the alley and walked up the store to see the woman with blond hair and brown eyes stocking the shelves he saw Sasuke and his fan girls inside. He slapped his hand against his face and sucked up and went inside to greet her. The bell of the shop ringed as he came in and they noticed him. Nagi waved hello and smiled and Naruto waved back with a smile.

"Hello Nagi-san I'm here to see if you found something rare today," said Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun I have something, but first I will stock up first I did not get my shipping today because of some bandits so I'm improvising for today," said Nagi.

She went into the back of the shop and Sasuke address him with a smug smirk.

"Hello dobe it's not easy seeing your face in the morning," said Sasuke.

"So says the gay person that spends his time address men before women. I'm sorry I don't swing your way with that dark emo thing going on. I'm sorry that these girls are just chasing a dream that can never come true," said Naruto.

"Take that back Sasuke-kun is not gay at all," shouted by a pink and platinum haired girl before the whole group shouted silent curses at him and protested screams.

He noticed Sakura his first crush was defending him and Ino the head of the Sasuke fan club.

"Well why he hasn't accepted your offers and dating you if he said no or ran away from you. I have to draw that conclusion myself; go on explain yourself to them why haven't you even accepted one of their offers Sasuke," said Naruto.

He grunted as he about to leave the shop and they were looking for the answer from him.

"You think you know why he doesn't accept then tell us why you baka," said Ino.

"Well there are two reasons why he don't accept if he's gay he likes men only or the other reason he thinks you're annoying as hell since your yelling like a harpy. There is one answer I would like ask him before he leaves is he trying to hit on me," said Naruto.

Sasuke snapped at him and tried punching him and he caught his arm and Naruto smirked to himself.

"How about we settle this outside there is not a lot of people outside how about a taijutsu fight to settle our difference," said Sasuke.

"When are you going to let go off this a little vendetta of not being the best at taijutsu in class. At least answer the question why you don't like them it will give you some peace instead of running away like you usually do," said Naruto.

"It's annoying being followed around and listening to constant screams and praising I wanted some peace and quiet to myself. So what are you going to wager this time for our fight in taijutsu," said Sasuke.

"Well I wager my one of my unique jutsu's that has not seen the light of day yet I will let you claim it," said Naruto.

Naruto let go of his arm so before he went out the door, he smirked to himself of hearing the jutsu up for grabs.

"Well I wager money then since you say you didn't want scroll I wager a thousand ryou," said Sasuke.

Sasuke went outside took off after him; the fan club went outside to take to Sasuke's defense and cheer for him. Naruto saw Nagi coming outside with him, he handed his sword, cloak, and two familiar knives to her. She saw Sasuke on one end of the streets and he walked to the other end.

"Well shall we dance you have first move," said Naruto.

He bowed to taunting and Sasuke charged forward trying to give a straight punch he rolled to the side. Naruto spun around and block a fury punches until he stepped to the side and grabbed his right arm. He took his left palm slammed it under his chin knocking him off his feet almost. He looked up to see he was on the offensive now and threw a punch at him. Sasuke grabbed and noticed he bend his arm and punched the underside. He got under his arm and threw him on his back and over his shoulder making him land with a thud. He held onto his arm and pushed his foot against his shoulder.

"Damn it why the fuck your trying to pop my arm out of place," shouted Sasuke!

"It's because you were so easy and I have to get you a reminder not to fight me again. Besides you using an arm is needed to perform the genin test is needed right," said Naruto.

A sly smirk appeared on his face and scream went out as he popped it out of place. He grabbed the money he promised from his pocket and his fan club rushed over to him.

"You did that on purpose you heart Sasuke-kun in two days of the test so he couldn't take it," said Sakura.

"So what if I did do it on purpose I told street fights do get out of hand. Two using academy taijutsu doesn't sit well with me at all. I really don't give a damn about how you and your friends' feelings let alone his. He stamped on mine for some years already for no reason, so I taught him a lesson. Like Shino would say bugs appear weak, but they are really strong or special abilities others don't have," said Naruto.

"Who taught you how to fight dobe because I liked to know," said Sasuke.

"I learned through dedication through the man named Hayabusa Joe and he will never teach someone like you ever. You want to know what he would do since I told about you let me show you instead," said Naruto.

He picked his foot and raised his head and stomped his head into the ground causing him to be knocked unconscious with a broken noise as the blood dripped from it. The girls looked appalled at his action and went to find a doctor for his wounds. He walked back to Nagi as they walked inside the store. He placed all his weapons back on his body as she walked behind the counter.

"You know that was excessive force Naruto-kun and right before your genin exam takes place," said Nagi.

"Well he wants to prove to himself he can beat me at everything and mocking others just that he can do it. I hope the doctors can't heal before the test so he has to take it another year besides he was that suggested it and attacked first to I can't be in trouble," said Naruto.

"Well excessive force charges can be placed on you, but I don't they want believe the number one rookie Uchiha beat by some nobody despite witnesses present. Oh what I found from another traveling merchant it really rare it belongs to a country that died out for some strange reason. The land of Uzu that's where your name came from is that correct," said Nagi.

"I really never heard of such of a country in class at all, besides what kind of item did acquire from there," said Naruto.

"Well I'm not surprised you didn't know because you're so young. It was destroyed years before you were born; the country is desolate of the coast of Konoha. The uniforms what are shinobi wear have the swirls on the sleeves to show off their allies in respect. Besides the country was known for its sealing jutsu and no one rivaled them in it at all. Just like you you're really good in seals so I thought you can get this to work since it's in mint condition it's seals have faded so I thought you can figure out and use it," said Nagi.

She smiled and handed it to him and it was circle shape, he looked at his arm guard. He noticed it had clasps on it and attached it to his arm. He focused chakra into and noticed it lit up for a second and died down. He noticed the seals on it making a swirl pattern for that time being. It had faint sealing on it and took out his brush and ink out as he tried again with his chakra. He wrote them all in and focused again. He took out a scroll and pressed against the wet ink to make a copy. He focused his chakra again and the words were converging together making the word Uzu appear and disappear. He focused again and noticed it was almost like a chakra blade and focused chakra in a steady flow. It made a giant blue shield as he waved it up he took out his blade and pressed chakra through it and tried cutting through and noticed it had resistance to it before cutting it. He putted his blade and looked it at it before it dissipated and looked up towards Nagi in awe. He rolled the scroll up for further study for later study on his own time.

"Its chakra shield I think it was made to combat chakra blades and jutsu during the second war. I thought it was weird, but it must be some prototype that didn't get off. Probably discontinued the shield because it uses chakra continuously and don't hold and retain its shape. Once it's breached that part of the shield dissipates and making you vulnerable to attacks. This is rare indeed how much for it because I'm not leaving without paying you for finding this through others. I will give you the thousand I got just today and please don't say no to it," said Naruto.

He gave her the thousand and smiled hugging him softly.

"You're really a big softy inside Naruto-kun I wonder what type of girl you will make happy being with her. I remember my father and others hated you, but they never really knew you at all. He found you were a great listener and wonderful little boy when he got to know you. He was impressed you were trying seals and you really were serious about becoming a shinobi. It reminded himself of his young days before he died. He was ready to be a shinobi so fast he tired himself out. So please don't over exert yourself, think, and minimize errors to ensure success for me also my Tou-san ok," said Nagi.

She kissed his head causing him to blush and he nodded his head as he waved bye with a bright smile on his face. She waved bye to him as he left out the shop she saw several doctors coming out to treat the boy he beat up.

Time skip

Naruto was making his way up to the tower invisible and he noticed he was smoking in the room in quit.

"Naruto you do that jutsu effect I see and the open door. Plus the smoke in the room gives you away along with the wooden floors given away your position with ease. Plus you never take time to let it work a hundred percent plus the fact its sealed base which means it gives you a certain time and use before you use it again. A good one minute moving and a good three minutes not I learned of it watching you of course when you first made it," said Sarutobi.

"Nothing gets pasts you Oji-san besides you have to say it's not continuous that jutsu and doesn't use chakra like the real thing you have to give credit for such a thing," said Naruto.

As he walked and closed the door he noticed he was doing paper work. He saw down to help he took out an extra brush and dipped in ink. Seeing he needed to rewrite his writings he saw the secretary in and noticed Naruto in there. Sarutobi raised his hand up saying two meaning two cups of tea. Once he was done with rewriting the report for him, he took Sarutobi hand and made a seal on it and made a half ram seal.

"Well this seal is a little different from other when I'm tired of rewriting things or trying to write new things for my sealing experimentation. It's called memory writing you visual what's on the paper once you place on it the paper. It virtually to you so think of the report you want to write and let it do it magic's just try it Oji-san.

He was not skeptical knowing Naruto loves the fact making seals for fun was exciting yet dangerous knowing the incident years ago that he made seals got into the wrong hands. He visually a report of all Jounins will have meeting giving the time and place. He looked down on the paper to see the whole notice was done without lifting a finger at all and smiled as he patted his head.

"Ah you make things sound so easy with seals I wish I thought about when I was younger it would of have saved me some time," said Sarutobi.

He noticed the seal on his hand was gone and Naruto tinkering with his brush putting a piece of paper around with seals on it. He handed it to him and he looked it over for he noticed some of the seals were on his palm.

"Well since you don't like to write these stupid reports I managed to give your spare brush the ability to memory write, so dip in ink and let it touch the paper. I have one brush at home I used to write in my journal and notes to save some time. So how is your day today Oji-san, said Naruto.

"Well it seems better I might be able to smoke with this brush in hand. I might take a lunch break with soon as I'm done," said Sarutobi.

"Well you get to pick where you want go, but I haven't found Iruka sensei at all today. Well I wanted to show you something Nagi-san got for a rare find I think it's from the second shinobi war from the land of Uzu. Since I know you came from the war I was hoping you what this is," said Naruto.

Naruto raised his left arm and pushed chakra through his new shield and it showed made a giant shield of chakra. Sarutobi made a small fire ball hitting the shield and it dissipated on the contact where it hit. He smirked at Naruto disengaged the shield and put his arm down he heard him chuckling at him.

"Ah I heard about the test trials before Uzu was destroyed, they discontinued because the problems you had right now. The problem was making it have a more solid form and retain its chakra. The concept eluded them because it didn't use some conductor or a medium like a chakra blade does. Also over using it so many times shut it done all together making it useless. It may be rare, but it has a lot of problems to work out so how do you propose to work it out," said Sarutobi.

"Well I thought of several things to do like make it project the shield outward away from the body using the hologram idea or configure a new seal to retain it. The problem with retaining it would mean it would still have make gaps when hit with something," said Naruto.

"Ah you and seals you make wondrous improvements I wish you had one for restraining chakra. We had some complaints of shinobi we imprisoned for treason and captured using the jutsu," said Sarutobi.

"Well I made one to restrict my flow of chakra and I made it to lock all chakra since Joe-san said you were looking for him. So I made this wood badge with the imprint of the seal, quite easy to use too. I have one already set out to unseal and seal just place it on their stomach and use chakra to make it work. Even if it's used on you just make sure you push out so much that unstable the seals when pressed because it takes time to write the seal on your stomach or consult another sealer on to break. I know you got skill in sealing so you will know how to break it," said Naruto.

He handed to wooden badges to him and he saw a smirk set on his lips as he patted on his head.

"Always making advances on seals I will hand this to anbu black ops when I leave the tower. Besides let's have lunch at Ichiraku ramen since you do good work and helping me get out this paperwork easily," said Sarutobi.

"Isn't there some jutsu you could of done to leave the office and be somewhere at the same time," said Naruto.

Sarutobi mentally slapped himself of course that jutsu why didn't I think about that one. As Naruto left Sarutobi to stoop in his thoughts to stop him from embarrassing himself further now. He walked outside to see Iruka holding stacks of paper. He took his scroll and sealed the paper before it was blown out the nearby window.

"Iruka-sensei you do know wind blows up here than on the ground one step in front of it. You would have to chase down the papers you can get or write a new report. I thought you knew sealing so you don't have carry things like this and lose them," said Naruto.

"Well that's why most shinobi use storage sealing for weapons they haven't experimented on the uses of other things unlike you of course. Thanks for not letting dash away the rest of my weekend," said Iruka.

"Yeah you would have your weekends if you used that brush I gave on your birthday the memory writing brush and pencil," said Naruto.

"Are you making an ass out of your teacher or trying to me something in retrospect and saying I'm teacher when you're trying to me," said Iruka.

"Well it's irrelevant now, but Oji-san is about to finish up his paper work with the same concept I gave you. Want to join lunch with us for lunch I'm buying it's on Ichiraku ramen soon as he is done," said Naruto.

"If you this helpful you would actually you would get a girlfriend with ease eh Naruto," said Iruka.

"Well I would say the same thing, but I haven't lived half your life yet so why haven't found one," said Naruto.

Now Iruka's mouth was open and he couldn't say a word and Sarutobi came out Naruto unsealed the paperwork on the secretary desk. Sarutobi saw Iruka and trouble and helped him out.

"I see your student caught you on the some joke or a remark and gave it right back eh. Oh well let's go, but before we go why are you wearing an old modified anbu gear. It had numerous defects in the armor since it doesn't offer flexibility to move your stomach let alone protect it," said Sarutobi.

"Well I knew your whole anbu squad got rid of them and put them in the trash so I said it was just a waste to just throw it away. So I made extra cotton weave instead of spandex to replace its inflexibility and gave a test with my knives with one extra uniform to see the flaws and used seals to reinforce preventing easy breaches in the armor due to a single kunai or knife plunging through. I even took me the time to make own mask its fox mask that can move its moves its jaw also with sharp bits of metal. Since I hate the fact you can't see in the dark with the mask on I decided to make a seal see in dark having dark, while placing clear plastic for the eyes to prevent something getting in your eyes. It was all in the report they thought they destroyed due to complaints, defects, and manufacturing problems in the report," said Naruto.

Naruto unsealed it and it showed a fox mask and put the straps on around his head. It was orange white and it had orange stripes around the muzzle. Whiskers were protruding from the mouth and the eye hole's are clear, but think to see out one way. They mouth open up to show the teeth made of metal.

"You do know all anbu related material such as that report should be destroyed along with materials," said Sarutobi.

"Really I thought it was a waste to just let it all go to waste let alone destroying things means you haven't learned anything. Its history you should keep records of it for future reference to show the new recruits the problems of having the armor to reduce complaints meaningless reports and make your job easier. I thought you guys know it the best besides when I met dog-san when I was five, I thought it was cool and it could be better. When someone tries to pick up the mask I can put explosives or gravity effect to prevent people taking and masquerade as other anbu since you can't see their faces," said Naruto.

His face gave a sly grin like a fox catching in another moment again.

"Well he does provide a good point to it you shouldn't destroy everything that can be reliable for future use," said Iruka.

"You know you been hanging around Joe too much it makes you feel like an old man. Well I will let this one slip, but put a reference you want new armor see Naruto Uzumaki for new improvements detailing what you just said," said Sarutobi.

"If you did that mine wouldn't be special no more Oji-san wouldn't it besides I will be waking up to knocks at odd hours and my new housemate would appreciate that you would bother her beauty sleep," said Naruto.

"Momiji eh, I thought she find a place to live at, but I suppose yours is too big to yourself. I will make a note where she lives in my files," said Sarutobi.

Several anbu passed by looking at Naruto and his armor and his fox like mask grinned back at them. It could give them odd feeling that it was deceptive as the mask as he wore his hood.

"See you done at Ichiraku ramen," said Naruto.

He ran down stairs and the two went down stairs after in their own pace to the ramen shop.

Time skip

The three finally reached the shop and pulled his mask back as he reached the seat. He noticed Teuchi and Ayame working hard he said hello to him as he waited for Iruka and Sarutobi to sit down with him before ordering.

"Want would you guys like to order today," said Ayame?

"Well I want pork ramen," said Iruka?

"I will go with miso ramen," said Sarutobi.

"I'm paying for everything so I want ramen deluxe with pork, chicken, vegetables, beef, and fish in it today please except I will have three since they are huge of course instead of the five I get sometimes I have sparring match today with Joe-san's son Ryu," said Naruto.

"Sparring eh, with his son that is interesting thing I met Joe before, but never his son yet," said Teuchi.

"Well I heard he was eighteen he was a black leather suit with silver fastener's and the suit shows of his muscles and stuff," said Naruto.

As he was talking to him Ayame noticed why Naruto didn't get into his features. He was hunk in her opinion and other women's too. Sarutobi finally noticed and he sat down with them he pulled down his mask. She was in awe with his face and green eyes until Teuchi bumped into getting her attention.

"Ryu-san you're eating here for today I will pay for you too," said Naruto.

"You're paying Naruto fine I will have sushi special ramen then please.

As the two worked up the ramen Ryu turned towards Naruto and looked at him.

You know you caused quite stir in town saying you hurt the Uchiha Sasuke beating in taijutsu fight early this morning. Ripped his arm out socket and then knocking unconscious with a stomp to his head causing a concussion and a broken go along," said Ryu.

The people looked at him as he said that quote to him and he looked calmly at him.

"Well he challenged, betted, and soundly got defeated by me. Saying that your father wouldn't train someone like that so I stomped him saying that's would he do if he asked him," said Naruto.

"Not this again last time Sasuke challenged in class for some stupid reason again because he never beat you in taijutsu making you the best in the class at that. It means can't be the rookie of the year if he didn't excel in taijutsu area if your still standing. We're going to hear a lot of complaints saying you shouldn't be a shinobi again and say give Sasuke more time to heal to pass," said Iruka.

"Well I didn't start it the fight, but I ended quickly as possible because I spar I got with Ryu-san. Besides Nagi-san can back me up and saying he started even though I only said words," said Naruto.

"True my father wouldn't teach a spoil boy thinking he can get everything I remembered he stomped my best friend thinking he can get the same training as me once. He learned to be himself afterwards, yet if you were in the right it would just blow over. Besides that it's civilian matter at hand meaning he can't make an excuse to hold back the exam. I see the council will pull strings and try to push it back proving I was right in the matter he was their pet," said Ryu.

"Ryu-san it's finally good to meet you ever since I met your father my name Umino, Iruka Naruto's teacher and what rank are you in the village," said Iruka.

"Well I was given the rank after I finished some missions that were assigned and never completed and they gave me the rank jounin. I wear headband somewhere else since I got one. I have mine around my waist instead. So are we still on for the spar Naruto because you look like you're ready for combat," said Ryu.

"Well looking ready doesn't mean you know what you're doing until you actually do it eh," said Naruto.

"Well that correct and the fact remains true you sound and act like my father sometimes," said Ryu.

"I do I never noticed," said Naruto.

They laughed as time went on time went on and the food was getting ready. Ryu noticed a couple of things that his father didn't know at all from his talks with him when Momiji and him where shopping. Thinking it would be a rare treat to pass up fighting a seals specialist in the making.

Time skip

2:50 P.M. training ground 1

Sarutobi, Hayate, Iruka, Joe, Yuugao, Momiji were sitting in a tree together seeing Ryu in the opening and Naruto standing in front of him in the distance.

"So let me get this straight why are they you trying to bump an academy student up to genin so fast *cough *cough it seems a little too fast," said Hayate.

"It's because of our allies that helped us in the second war unconditionally was the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin clan Hayate. The council allowed them to pick one and was here to watch if he has the skills to become one without the test. Everyone younger than Joe may not know this, since we have to wait for the tests for a while since one is put out of commission it gives time to grab the other two that take a good week to grab. Due to the problem the council said he has to prove his skills before they are let in along with the back ground check along with security checks to move the clans into Konoha," said Sarutobi.

"Hayate what he means is to pay back the favor by accepting them in yet they participate like everyone else in the village. Besides I haven't gotten a day off to do anything let alone watch match like he Chunin exams in a while unlike you," said Yuugao.

"Well I get to see how my Kouhai fairs against sensei in a fight besides that someone didn't teach him a thing yet he has all these things you didn't describe," said Momiji.

They stared at Joe with a weird look on his face and he just shrugged it off.

"Well if you asked the right people and looked at his stuff instead of berating he been learning stuff without like intended instead of relying on me. If you thought I was neglecting him because you have to find your own way as a shinobi is I correct," said Joe.

Well they all knew that was true in what he said it didn't go for a fact that didn't any defensive capabilities yet offensive capabilities of the boy.

"Well he has his sealing is spectacular he was the one that gave the sealing to anbu and T&I. It worked just like he said to the letter," said Sarutobi.

"Sealing how much does he know about sealing since is almost unknown to most shinobi. Also why is wearing the defective anbu gear and that mask," said Yuugao.

Sarutobi and Iruka went over what Naruto said in the tower to him about the gear he had.

"Now that was something I didn't know about at all that little sneak I really need to his seal vault he keeps in his room," said Joe.

"You're telling me he took defective armor and made it cutting edge and yet were stuck with this armor that can't breathe at all. Well his sealing is beyond normal levels so what do you think how far would you say radically one to ten," said Yuugao.

"Ten saying he has the craziest concepts ever to be used in battle let alone talked you'll see," said Joe.

"Wait you mean tested fully and extensive before use right," said Iruka.

"Well I said he might use all the ones he know he can use instead saying off limits I really I see what he created," said Joe.

Hayate was coughing up a storm before taking some medicine to stop it.

"You know that sealing is dangerous stuff altogether yet you told to ignore it," said Hayate.

"Of course the test is now during battle or a spar session to see if it works so quit being worried in watch already," said Joe.

Since he was taking heat for supervising him properly enough and may do same his own soon about such notions.

Meanwhile while they were down on the field Ryu had a clock on the rock saying three O'clock now.

"Well shall we begin Naruto let's start off with Taijutsu and then everything will come. Don't hold back and try to come at me for the kill because I won't stop until it thirty minutes tops and then I will end this session myself," said Ryu.

"Hai I won't try my best then I will do so," said Naruto.

Naruto dropped into his karate stance and Ryu dropped into stance (insert Vigaku song from dead or alive 2 awesome ost out of the series)

Naruto started out the fight throwing the straight only got blocked by Ryu's right hand. He pushed it away and used his feet to catapult of his body since he wasn't budging at all. He saw Ryu coming jumping in the air using a flurry of kicks only getting block by Naruto then landed on his handed. Ryu swept his lower legs under Naruto knocking him flat over. He jumped up and try landing on him Naruto held his arms grabbing his leg and pushing him away. He got flipped up to his feet and jumped using kicking twice at him and landed punching and only getting the blocked and knocked out the way. Ryu ran forward and grabbed his arm and judo flipped making hit his back on the ground. Naruto held onto his arm and pulled him down putting a foot and his chest throwing him to the ground using the momentum of his throw. Realizing he just rolled back to his feet, Naruto got up and fought again using hi jump kick. Ryu sidestepped it and he saw Naruto rolled back to his feet. He saw he wasn't drawing any weapons yet. He was intrigued Momiji, Ayane, and Kasumi did when they noticed it was futile. Naruto changed up when he punched he bend his arm and hit his knee making it bend his leg back. Naruto made half ram seal and his whole body lit up for a second as his open palm hit in his chest causing him to fall over. Ryu rolled his body around where his head was showing and launched out like rocket hitting him square in the chest knocking Naruto several feet.

As Ryu was on his feet and thought augmentation for strength he wasn't expecting it at all for that second. He was watched Naruto get up from the ground and he pulled out his sword, Ryu took out his sword too. Naruto came forward using a low strike formation knowing he will be cutting up. He came down with his blade and he grinds the dragon sword together making sparks and knocking his sword away from him. He picked up Naruto and he noticed left pulled out a huge Kukri knife out of nowhere and he tried slash at him. He threw him away before it slashed at him, Naruto to land on his back. He rolled back to his feet putting his Kukri knife up and put his hand. Which Ryu thought he needed a breathe he heard a buzzing sound he turned to see it was his sword and coming at him. He sidestepped it and he watched it reached Naruto's hand and he caught by the hilt. Ryu charged again giving hitting sword against sword until clashing again until Naruto placed his hand on his blade this time.

"Kaze bakuha no jutsu," said Naruto.

A giant blast of wind came from and he noticed it spilt and Ryu did a wind related technique to combat his. He pulled his blade away letting Ryu's strike come down; Naruto pushed his left arm up activating the shield blocking his blow. He slid his arm off as he came down; he flipped his bladed around crashing against Ryu blade again. He pulled out a piece of paper and jumped back and it illuminated a flash bang effect. He noticed he was not in sight he used wind jutsu around his body pushed the dust around he took his sword and cut into him into his shoulder causing Naruto to arch his body away with the cut. Blood was flying in the air at the others watched on shock watched in shock except knew he did that to his son to show him that his blade can do the same thing when he was younger. Naruto slipped a piece of paper with a smoke bomb effect from his pouch and threw it down. Creating A giant dust cloud, Ryu took another wind jutsu and slashed though to disperse He saw Naruto click his fingers and jumped extremely high backwards. Ryu took out his fuma shuriken and at Naruto making him clash his blade to block it. He flipped back words and land on his feet and he noticed Ryu was charging him again it. He took out his bowie knife from his chest to help defended against him. He saw a flash almost pass him he lifts up his knife blocking barely as it cut into side. He looked back seeing him having blood on his he stuck his sword in the ground and quickly performed tiger, ox, dog, rabbit, and snake seal with his knife in hand. A giant blast of wind leveled the whole field around and picked up Ryu blowing him away it seems he lifted up his sword knowing that he beat all his attempts already thus far. He noticed a shadow coming down on him and raised his sword up to block the attack from landing.

Ryu knocked his arm up and away and threw his sword in the air, and eh reared his arms back together hitting him square in the chest. He impact caused a small dust cloud pop up, it sent him flying into a tree. Ryu caught his sword in midair and saw his handiwork he did, Naruto slammed into the tree cracking in half and slid back even more. Everyone in the group was shocked with such force he easily did so, he was barely tried to do anything.

"Joe-san *cough* cough I didn't your son was this strong he didn't even a jutsu even once. He really tried he will killed him in a flash," said Hayate.

He was busy recording with camera of the battle on higher level to catch the battle better.

"Well I told him to be ready for this and he is doing far better than the other he picked in Momiji so far. It's already fifteen minutes I'm impressed really they never get to the dragon sword used them on them personally like that. He was expecting Naruto to do better since I had a hand on him and I know he likes what he sees so far despite his stoic state right now. Besides I guessed one of his seals just kicked in after words when he is on the ground right now. This one appears to be a healing one right now I think the name of this one was called Chiyu Hi Tate ( healing light shield) when he gets hurt only probably minimize the pain he is feeling right now and the cuts he got," said Joe.

Ryu looked at the blue like shield appear and he threw the bowie knife at the ground and didn't pass through it. He saw him getting up struggling to get up and used his sword to help pick him up. The shield dropped and the wounds on his body healed faster than usually from what he noticed. The pain coursing through his body was painful and he put his hand forward and his bowie knife came to his hand. He was breathing hard and put his knife up. He got up slowly and the seals around his whole body lit up like a night light to Ryu.

"In a critical state my seals go on auto I wish one day I won't have to use these, but for know I keep on. The jutsu I had on was called healing light shield jutsu a variant of my seal I created just in case I can't administer my first aid. This augments my body to fight harder giving me two times the speed; strength, reflex, and my jutsu are double effect is astronomical increase for a three period. Once it's over it makes me vulnerable for one minute," said Naruto.

"That's a gambit shouldn't you be fighting me instead of talking to me," said Ryu.

"Well I didn't say the trigger word yet limit break," said Naruto.

Naruto was gone in a second and he appeared in front of him his placed on his chest. Hearing the word Kaze bakuha a small hurricane gale blasted the whole field away. Everyone else was looking in awe, while Joe he was humming to himself. Ryu split the wind and he saw him coming through the wind using the speed of the wind to propel him forward. He was glowing blue and Ryu charged up for ultimate guidance attack clashing blades for moment and clashed blades for a moment and placed his hand on his chest and a giant fireball erupted from his palm.

"Thanks for creating this giant burst of wind you think about you actions and not rely on a crutch like this to be strong. Because fire beats wind and you know that seals on your body can't prevent this at all," said Ryu.

He launched and Shunshin away from the giant inferno that engulfed the field, noting that fireball he created wasn't big to hurt him badly alone. The giant gale of wind was actually strong as he said it was, he looked at the clock on the ground to show time was up. He fire died down finally and he sheathed his sword as he walked up to the charred Naruto. He bent down towards him and patted him on the head and smiled at him. Naruto groggily moved a little he looked at Ryu as he bent down.

"How did I do for your spar session I did my best, but I relied on my sealing a little too much eh. I guess I wasn't up to snuff like you thought eh, I should've of done better to prepare myself, but I'm just like the others relying on things that me weak was a sign of my lack of skill eh," said Naruto.

"Of course your weak right now I was amazed that your seals are well design in battle you have a lot of potential than the other kids I seen in the academy. Knowing the basics and seals you made you faired far well than I imagined. I had my father record the battle on one of those cameras's used for the movie I found on my travels to help review what you can improve in the future. Namely everything you did in battle was the best you can do so breakdown your current fighting style and make another. So use less seals and see what happens, increase stamina, strength, technique, jutsu, skill, critical thinking. These are part of something I believe all too well called zankensouki and you were using the same principle too. We had some people watching to evaluate you in your skill for something big I want to see what they think before I say it," said Ryu.

"Evaluate what and why my skill what's really going on," said Naruto!

He looked towards the group in his tree to see what reaction they had on the fight.

"Well I think he did amazing considered the gap in the level between him. He has no true form of combat training like most clans prepare for shinobi hood," said Iruka.

"Well the fact he survived thirty minutes of being overwhelmed so easily show he is ready for it seeing he didn't scream out when he got cut," said Yuugao.

"Well *cough he did better than I expected," said Hayate.

"Truly fascinating I think he met the requirements already I would give the go ahead for him to be approved of the rank of genin," said Sarutobi.

"Sugoi my Kouhai my relied on seals, but he didn't noticed it was that he believed in his skills with sealing will work. He may not be strong in subjects like others in the academy, but he never gave up it using all the power he can," said Momiji.

"He has a lot to learn still, but I have to say he will have nice career being a seal specialists being a shinobi too. I might as well get the film done so I will see you later to review," said Joe.

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Sarutobi lit his pipe up signaling Ryu of his decision to proceed. Ryu checked his weapons to see if they suffered any damage for him and noticed none at all.

"Well it seems you passed their expectations Naruto congratulations you made the rank of genin and you will be my student. You did well, but know you can do better like you wanted, but work hard at it. So while father develop the film let's get you off the ground and to a bed I know you're tired," said Ryu.

He heard him sound of snoring as he pushed the mask aside to see he was asleep he had a headband in hand with a black wrap. He picked him up and walked off his field to his condo to let him rest up.

A/N Yes the chapters' over and yes another chapter will come somewhere on the road and not as big this one I promise. Next time I will break it up instead of this nonsense. So please hit the magic review button called review because I need feedback to fuel while I burn the midnight oil, Kazama the shell bullet out.


	4. The journey through memory lane

A/N yeah new chapter and thanks to dannystringer so give thanks to him like I said not big as the last, but good enough. I like to add more substance into a story instead jumping into. Yet I don't like leaving characters I make or don't make have a good appearance once in a while. Besides like characters like Hanabi no one talks about in the story at all. So I decide to do some sort of follow up instead of leaving things to guess. Like what happen to Sasame Fuuma when the shipudden came in so expect more of that and some Omake's in between here and there. I don't like to rush a story if I can't help. So I hope you enjoy and review the new chapter for me please. Some fluff for Ayane-chan like I promised for you Scione so review. There will be more I promise.

Chapter 3

The journey through memory lane

Three days passed from the incident on training ground 1

Five o'clock in the morning he woke up in the morning he felt warmer in his bed for another reason. He remembered the day after the so called the spar when he woke up he had several buries over his body he had to do a mission for Sarutobi since it was a last minute job. He heard Sasuke had the best doctors fix his ass up to take the test with the others. He was mad, but he was ok it was the fact that one of his senseis' from the academy. Mizuki-sensei he tried stilling the scroll of sealing it was a last minute call from him. He tracked him down before Iruka caught up with him; he managed to catch him in a sealing trap that turns up the gravity. He said that I was some fox that had the Kyuubi sealed when in him. That he was a demon that needed to be exterminated, yet he knew it was no excuse to say such a thing. He told Sarutobi of what he said and finally knew that there was an S-rank law about mentioning it to younger generation. He finally knew why everyone hated him. Yet he asked about the seal placed on him on how it worked. The depressing fact everyone was so ignorant thinking he was some damn fox. The seal was made to contain and separate his soul and give the Kyuubi's chakra over time. Joe-san knew people were blind for seeing him as something else that he wasn't. He groggily got up out of his bed, he noticed two people in his room. He noticed it was Joe-san and Ryu-san was in his vault where he stored his stuff. He had gotten a coolest jutsu from his Ryu-sensei calling it Kage bushin from the day after the fight. He was really good and on learning it within the hour and stored in his seal vault. Joe gave him a book on summons, and Momiji gave him grooming kit. He didn't know why she gave him such a thing saying he didn't need it. She protested saying he needs to care more about his appearance and she gave him a scroll on how to cut hand signs down on jutsu.

He looked over to the photos' on his desk over the years he took of people, but he remembered his two friends he made outside the village. One was the harvest festival when he found a girl saying she wanted to go the festival so he offered her to by a kimono and take her himself. She had reddish brown eyes and purple hair she had a purple headband wrapped her head. He bought her a kimono that was purple that had butterflies imprinted on and a black obi along with sandals. She was so happy that she couldn't contain herself; she felt he was some princess. As he walked along helping her win prizes and taught her about sealing and she loved it. She was so taken by he won spa products from a lottery for her. It was time to go and he met a man that looked like a shinobi he asked how she was doing and she was happy. She showed him her scroll and how it worked he smiled behind his mask patting her head. He took the camera and snapped it with the two for the commemoration. Thanking me for taking care of her, while he was busy and teaching her sealing. He said I will go far somewhere for being so talented to teach another kid the concept of sealing so early. I asked for their names and when I will see them again he told me his name was Genra and her name was Ayane. Saying if you become a ninja you might see them again and I waved bye to them. It was right before after he met Genji when he was seven. It was the proudest day in his young live making someone else smile when she was alone like him that's why he remembered.

The other one he remembered was a New Year's festival when he met a girl being picked on after Genji's death. He loved the knives he was given he that's when he first heard it was the rabbit festival when he made real bunny hood for fun. It was made out of real rabbi ear and pelt; he made a seal on them to move on emotion or hearing. It was the funniest thing for him to wear, but it was cute it had brown color and the pink insides of ear. He used his Kukri knife to skin the rabbit and it was delicious seeing that it was a survival test in the academy to stay in the woods for a whole week. Everyone did terrible except for him since he knew how to survive on his own. So he knew ahead of time and saved the items. He ran into a group of older boys that were the same one's that messed with his stuff before they graduated and tampered with his new seals. He was called names as I approached telling her to leave her alone. He pulled out his giant kukri knife and twirled it his hands making them back. He put the knife up and looked over the girl with a blue kimono with flower petals with a yellow obi. She had auburn hair and brown eyes and had her hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon holding it together.

She was crying and he pulled handkerchief to wipe her tears and she looked up to see his smile on his face. See saw the bunny ears on his head and commented on how cute he looked, which he blushed naturally of course. She told him that she was waiting for her brother to walk her around the festival since she didn't know the town at all. So he offered to walk her around and help hew with the games as her brother will come find her soon. He gave her the bunny hood to ensure her nothing would happen and she giggled how cute it was as it moved on its own as she noticed the ears move up in excitement. He walked around helping her win prizes for her and commenting on his sealing. So he gave her a quick lesson on how to store items as he won prizes and bought her food. She said loved being normal like this and wished she lived like his. When the festival was dying down, he was picked up from behind he pulled his kukri and tried stabbing at the person he thought was a threat. (If you know where this come from you get a cookie) It was stopped by an older man saying his son need to be careful you don't pick any child. He dropped him and put his knife up, and he heard Oni-chan and Tou-san as a woman walked up guessing as her Kaa-san. She was so exuberant she showed them in what she learned and got from Naruto at the festival. Hayate noticed the camera on the ground and picked it up. The introduced themselves as Hayate, Shiden, Ayame, and Kasumi. When it was time to leave she gave him a hug and he heard a snap form a camera. Saying the scene was so kawaii he handed his camera back as she waved bye to him. He hoped in his art he will meet the two again.

When Joe and Ryu asked about the pictures on his desk he said he met Ayane-chan and Kasumi-chan. Whenever Joe wasn't there in the village at all. They smirked at him and patted his head saying he was growing which annoyed him. When Momiji looked at she thought it was Kawaii and he tried getting it away from her. He was blushing madly as she played this game until he cheated and used his experimental stasis seal on her catching her in slow motion for a second and retrieved them back. Saying that the only picture of my first friends, which made her sad for a bit.

He got up from his bed to see Ryu, Joe, and Momiji rummaging through his vault in his room. They already dressed for a trip already, the noted the repaired clothing he wore the other day in the fight. He got and looked at him and noticed they couldn't pick up the stuff to examine. He noticed Ryu was looking at the hidden blade that was in the case side by side with his new acquired chakra shield.

"Ok I know I was up last night helping with a mission critical last minute S-rank mission last night for Oji-san last night. Why is everyone dress and ready for a trip and I'm not," said Naruto?

Naruto walked over to the case and pulled the glass up and grab the hidden blade out and slipped it over his left hand. He engaged the blade to show them and then disengage it as he placed it back into the case. He made the ram seal and the room lit up and died down allowing them to pick up the items.

"What did you do know it's a hidden blade I thought all of them were destroyed and lost forever. Saying it was the fabled weapon of the assailant doing a five year period he just disappeared killing over hundred influential people with that blade alone." said Joe.

"Well it seems like you have some rare stuff and I have to say I'm impressed and I run a curio shop as my day job. Oh we have a little journey to pick up your future teammates so gear up and get ready for the trip on the road. It will take at least two days to reach without stopping so dress light and have enough supplies for at least five days," said Ryu.

"Momiji carried a red parasol that had gold lanterns on it and Naruto frowned knowing that it was expensive one too. She pleaded with him to keep the parasol and he gave up soon as she used those eyes as he pulled out another that looked like it which made her pout.

"You didn't tell me you had a spare parasol you hoarder," said Momiji.

"Did I tell you I collected stuff and I knew I had a spare so I gave that one ok? I'm sorry, but I like holding onto stuff I collected for fun. So where's are itinerary going to be," said Naruto.

"The Mugen-Tenshin village, we will make it there by sun down so dress light or dress the gear you wore in our spar. It matters not to me on what you do, but at least make yourself presentable for allies and teammates. So use the grooming kit I gave you ok," said Momiji.

He grunted in disapproval knowing she has some sort power even it was invisible or was it hormones as he scratched his head. They left the room he scratched his head and decided to bring his combat knife and attach to his left leg. The hidden blade on his left arm where his shield will be, he walked to his bathroom and saw the kit Momiji gave and said the hell with and started to use it.

Time skip

Two days from now in a valley next waterfall country the group landed in tree using chakra control, while Naruto was standing in the tree since he was never taught the trick yet. Ever since he used that stuff Momiji gave him his hair will not stand up spiky again. It made his hair shiny smooth and his hair when he gets out the shower. He wore his new arsenal like he sat out to do he looked at the scene with village in the distance with waterfall and rainbow in the sky. He took the time to snap a picture with his camera to paint later. The grouped jumped down towards the bridge and they noticed several shinobi already at the bridge waiting. Naruto carved the insignia of Konoha on his mask. He had headband under it as he wore the hood covering his head up from Mugen Tenshin shinobi.

"You didn't tell me Anbu black ops will be here with you heavily armed in your entourage, said the main with a demon mask.

"Do I know you," said Naruto?

Genra pulled his mask up to look at him showing his steel color eyes. Naruto lifted his mask up to show his face up and he remembered his face from years ago.

"Well I surprised its same boy I said had so much potential as a ninja years' ago. I knew we would meet again I would bet Ayane would like to see you again. So how did he do in your little Ryu since I know he can't be black ops," said Genra?

"Well it was thirty minutes in our sparring session," said Ryu.

"Thirty minutes eh, I let you three first in, while I talk with Naruto awhile," said Genra.

Three walked onwards into the village, while the other ninja dispersed Genra walked along with Naruto.

"Hello Genra-san it's nice to meet you again after so long, how has Ayane-chan been," said Naruto?

He closed his eyes and sighed and kept walking with him. He opened his eyes up and with a stern look.

"We'll ever since you show up in her life for a brief moment you can say that was one of the happiest moments in her life in the years she last saw you. She has grown up closed off the world with anger. Since this will be important when you talk to her again, it's supposed to be a clan matter. This is an exception seeing you and her have a similar background of being alone at times. I see your conclusion turned out better than hers. She was ac child of rape by a person name Raidou that raped Ayame-chan," said Genra.

"Don't tell me that I met Ayame-chan briefly when they came to hidden leaf village on New Year's when I was turning nine," said Naruto.

"I see you know the rest of the family already then, she has grown resentment to the way her sister or cousin if you want to say it. Maybe you should talk to her first since she will be on your team form Ryu said. Nice job of making thirty minutes in live exercise Ayane made it to seven minute mark," said Genra.

"Seven minutes I thought she would do better than me if she was training earlier," said Naruto.

"Training doesn't matter before a fight does it count in the fight. Have your seals got way better than last time we met," said Genra.

"Well it helped me survive enough through session I was slashed, knocked down, beaten, bashed into tree, and burn to a crisp at the end. I really thought he was going to kill me at that point and time," said Naruto.

"Yeah that's what they said, but they didn't get to dragon sword part for the test. I will show you into her room in on Hajimon dark sect side," said Genra.

"I felt like I should have brought something to welcome gift for her. They didn't tell me who team was on me at all until you said so. Well I can get into my seal vault from luckily I got something in there at least I got something in there I can give her," said Naruto.

He made a half ram seal and slammed it against the ground and the ground dispersed under them as they fell it was storage room form Genra saw. He saw a lot of things in this place and looked he had a collecting hobby. He saw Naruto pick up a tea ceremony set and ceremonial drum and sealed it up in his scroll.

"Well you noticed this is my vault I can distort space to take me into my vault form anywhere. I place and anchor to one spot if it gets destroyed in the original spot it doesn't matter where I place it next. I will give tea ceremony set to Ayane-chan and the drum to Kasumi-chan so just jump right back up to get and I will close it," said Naruto.

The two looked up and jumped through the hole and Naruto closed it using a ram seal. Genra looked at him thinking my god this boy is nuts. He never thought seals done stuff like that means he can just open it up and keep it open. It's like home away from a home he can keep it open one way and walk out into his home.

"Have you ever thought of telling your sensei and friends about such thoughts you have. I know it takes probably takes imagination to perform also. Oh well I just a few minutes away from our position so let's keep going. Also I'm telling your sensei you don't have to walk back home anyway," said Genra.

"So you noticed eh, it was a nice trick to get inside the village back and forth when I was nine. I had a thing of collecting things from outside the village," said Naruto.

A few minutes they walked to a house sitting by it lonesome it was plain, which sadden him. Genra walked in the house and he waved him. Everything was so bare like she owned nothing, but guessed she probably packed up her stuff already. Genra knocked on the door on the door apparently the bedroom.

"Ayane I have an old friend that I want you to meet. He knows too by the way so are you decent," said Genra.

"Yes I'm decent Tou-san I was ready to my new teammate despite princess being on same team," said Ayane.

Genra came into the room and Naruto followed in he saw the girls he knew years ago was taller and she was wearing a purple tank top with black shorts on. He saw a familiar origami butterfly he made for her years ago. Animating it for flying, he placed his hand with a little bit of chakra he beckoned it. It landed on his and stopped moving, she looked at the heavily armed person and was taken back thinking it was anbu. Naruto's mask grinned slyly catching her off guard as he thought she grown into beautiful and cute girl over the years.

"Tou-san I thought you said old friend he is just as old as me," said Ayane.

"Well you met him before, but he will be on your team along with Ryu. He lasted thirty minutes in a fight with him; also he has a gift for you.

"He placed the butterfly down on the desk; he quickly brought out the tea ceremony set and gave it to her. He gave her a hug which caught her off guard and blushed causing her face to turned tomato red hugged by a stranger in front of father.

"You really don't remember me at all I ashamed I thought I was you're my first friend and I was yours too," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry if I don't remember I don't remember much at all when I was young," said Ayane.

Naruto lifted up his hood and took off his mask it showed his bright hair, blue eyes, and bright smile. Ayane blush went to a darker shade be hugged by such a cute boy. He took out the photo of her and him at the festival which clicked for her.

"It's me Uzumaki, Naruto you remember now don't you. It's been five years since I last met you in it seems like it's been rough on you a lot are you okay," said Naruto.

Genra left the room and closed the door, which caused her to frustrate her even more she was stuck in the room with a boy she thought was attractive and was from her past.

"Naruto-kun you changed so much I thought you were anbu walking in like that. I didn't think you turned out to be my teammate and thank you for the tea set," said Ayane.

"Well I heard from Genra-san what's happening, but I don't want to upset you from what he said to me. I won' pry into things that should be left in the past, so what do you do for hobby now," said Naruto.

"Hobbies well I like beauty treatments in my spare time and enjoy myself when I'm alone," said Ayane.

**Why did I say that he probably thinks I'm not a kunoichi at all and just some girl?**

"That's wonderful you have at least one because I own a spa and my own condo. I like collecting items, making new seals and using them to help me make art. I have more than one hobby, but I won't bore your with the details unless you want to ask. I really got that spa for Joe-san since he is getting to old and relax more," said Naruto.

She giggled at the mention of him saying Joe was getting old and needing a spa treatment.

"You really own a spa where is the papers to prove it then," said Ayane.

He pulled out the papers to a condo and the spa. She looked at him with a serious look on her face before handing them back to put up.

"Yes I really do own it and yes I know you would like to go to it. I will let you get appoints for free since that's what friends do. By the way you noticed my gear I might as well tell what I did to it using seals," said Naruto.

He took his mask and placed it on her head and walked over to shut the blinds not letting light into the room naturally. She could she in the dark and she him clearly, he pulled the blinds up and no glare at all. He pulled out his weapons and went over the history of each piece and their uses even showing her the hidden blade and chakra shield. Also he told Ayane that the fight was caught on film at his condo with Ryu which apparently was a sparring session to him. He even told he met Kasumi when he was nine years old, which made her sulk. He turned his head in confusion and sat closer to her.

"You met princess already, when I left for good. I bet you like her more than me already eh Naruto," said Ayane.

He frowned as she said that and picked her up and place her on his lap making her turned a dark shade of red and he hugged tightly around her waist. He laid his ahead or her neck and closed his eyes and then opened them and looked into her eyes and smirked. It almost sent her over the edge since this never happened ever and he took her hand in hers.

"Don't ever degrade yourself like that; it's easy to tell that you two are completely two different people. Both good at different things and like different things also beside that Ayane-chan I treat people that care for with love and respect. So what if you don't have the same life as her I will give everything I can to make you happy. I will let you stay in my condo with Momiji, me, and if so your sister. I really want to tell you that your sister said a long time ago that she just wanted to be normal and live her own life. It's ironic you want to be each other, but what do you truly want in your heart," said Naruto.

She thought why reminds her of those romantics guys inside the romance novels she reads secretly when she is and the bath.

"Well I want, wait I hear someone coming get up," said Ayane.

He picked up his mask and rolled off the bed turning invisible, he saw a familiar face Hayate the same man that called short stuff and picked him up. He was wearing a white shinobi gi and his swords strapped on his back. Kasumi was wearing pink t-shirt and white pants looking worried at her brother actions.

"I heard short stuff was back and part of your team Ayane and I heard he would be here alone with you. Where is he anyway and where did you get tea set from," said Hayate.

"Hayate Ni-san you should knock before coming and the tea set was a gift from him," said Ayane.

Naruto's cloak phased out, due to the time limit. He knocked over Hayate and sat on his back with his Kukri knife to Hayate's neck. He placed the drum in her hands and she had a happy smile on her face.

"Well I said we will meet one day again like I promised and I said I will have you at knife point next time you called me short stuff. I see that you're here so is Ryu-sensei and the others right now," said Naruto.

The three walked up into the room along with Genra, Shiden, and Genra.

"Well Hayate I see Naruto got the drop on you, pretty careless you've become when I was away," said Ryu.

Naruto got off him and placed his knife up and pushed his mask aside. Kasumi just blushed slightly as he looked at the rest of the family.

"Well everything is set all we have to do is go back to Konoha to get them set up," said Momiji.

"Since I'm asking what arrangements did you make without me being present," said Naruto.

The mask on the side of his head look like it was about to growl and Ryu Shiden stepped in.

"They are staying with you since you have the room and board for free. Plus the fact it's easier setting up residency on a current person having residence. Two your place is the safest from what I hear because of your seals. Last and foremost they said it was a team so you should act like one," said Ayame.

"Besides that are you two ready to go on the trip back," said Joe.

They nodded their heads and Naruto put his hand and smirked. His mask gave a sly grin, which freaked them out at first it was connected to his emotions.

"I know of a faster way back without moving from this spot at all. I showed Genra-san early, did he tell you of it already," said Naruto.

"Yeah I heard you using space time and make a portal to open one and easily getting to your room with ease. My son we need to look over all his notes he is getting bolder and daring each day he might dispersed the condo into dust one day," said Joe.

"Yeah since I'm sensei here I'm making you work on your weakest subjects. This will be top priority: Kasumi using ninjutsu, Ayane its taijutsu, and Naruto genjutsu. Since you were a Kitsune mask you might as well work on it despite your great dislike in the subject," said Ryu.

"Well how about their sealing they need to train in that on top other things," said Shiden.

"Well this is a team effort and that means you too Momiji, we will review Naruto's sealing due to the experimental nature. Other skills I already evaluate them and break them down since this is my first team function let alone the same for them. It will be all purpose team to lone wolf missions. Momiji has guardian role, Ayane has the recon and infiltration, Kasumi can pacify and cripple, and Naruto well I haven't decided where you will be," said Ryu.

"Really why have I gotten a role yet," said Naruto?

"We will talk about this more tomorrow so open the vault up to get you guys home," said Joe.

Naruto shrugged and did so open the portal on the wall this time walking in. Kasumi and Ayane carried the scrolls carrying their stuff. Momiji went in after saying they are going to have a sleep over and Naruto will cook dinner. He was said I'll cook their favorites tonight, which made her pout. Hayate turned towards Ryu, while Joe walked on through it.

"By the way I know you think these things out and you didn't tell it to him yourself," said Hayate.

Shiden was listening to their son's remark knowing his best friend as he almost passed through he turned back and looked at him.

"Well the problem is he is great at attacking, defending, support, saboteur, using ninjutsu, and has some healing applications. It may be weak right now, but the potential I everything. He has something that my father seen on film we recorded the session. He is becoming an H.L.V Hayate and has the characteristics of one. Never giving up until he gets the conclusion he wants, never crying about pain and willing to protect other even killing. Naruto creates new tactics and techniques' for practical and experimental use instead of copying from other people. Instead of trying to constantly make new things he masters it and uses it for other things. Tou-san along with me knows he test's out his seals and trying to perfect or make it better. It something you don't make through at all it's more like their born with it. The weapons he had on him were owned by Genji the assailant. He saw something in him before he died, he saw another him standing across the table. Untrained and untamed saying he wanted Naruto to take it slow because it blinds him or turns him to a berserker. When people were in disbelief my father that he didn't train him, yet help practice along with him saying he needs relearn things he missed. Yet he searched out finding his own way of fighting already we want to slow him down. It will cause of disharmony in the group making problems. So far his sealing grew to astronomical way since he had only known that. I will see you later Hayate and make it safely to the village when you do come," said Ryu.

He walked more into the portal as it closed the rest of the Mugen-Tenshin ponder on what he said.

"Genji Shinkyo you saw this boy as another one, yet Joe noticed he was one too like his son. It's dangerous putting Hyper Lethal vectors together the body count will only rise now. Untrained ones like Naruto burn themselves out to quickly and took the precaution of slowing him down. Genji was unstoppable when in service in the second war, he was the whole reason why it ended the way it did. Killing the second Raikage on top of the swordsmen of the mist by himself," said Shiden.

"So your saying there dangerous I never seen one before and he looked normal along with Ryu when I first saw him," said Ayame.

"Correct they look normal, but there chemistry is something like a murder. Yet it's completely different it's mostly paragon minded concept for H.L.V. Yet they don't feel like accomplish anything retaining their emotion and demeanor. Often going though wide range of emotions such as depression, anger, calmness, and etc. It's mostly psychological thing and scientists and doctors from country try to run tests on them. The problem with that they don't catch them, they are killed, or get killed by overwhelming odds. I know Ryu will make him go through the some tests along with him in Konoha due to their unique status. Having a well trained one and not can help the researchers see what make them extraordinaire. Saying kages might be born of such a reason and really what to know if it's true," said Shiden.

"I thought it was training, superior thought and critical thinking, and reflexes," said Hayate.

Shiden nodded his head saying yes ad they left the room. Hayate thought to himself how this will affect the team in their future.

A/N well the chapters over and I will give the next chapters name Team dynamics so please review and PM for me to answer questions. I hope to see your response soon Kazama the shell bullet out.


	5. Team Dynamics

A/N Well it's me again and I got a review of me starting over never and not again hundred percent dedication and thanks for addressing it. This is more of more content, no Naruto is not getting more powerful in this chapter at all it's more likely oh well no spoiling you have to read my second longest chapter. Well I give you a guide line at the end of the chapter in my notes to give you something to look forward too along with the next chapter so review. Also if you want to express go ahead and say it in the review I might just add and I give tribute to it every chapter or when it comes ok. Now on with the story finally…..

Chapter 4

Team Dynamics

Naruto was sleeping in his bed; thinking to himself as he was awoke. He was playing his favorite set of seals he made right after Hologram jutsu. He played this all the time with Joe since he truly didn't like getting beat in shogi saying it was an old man's game. Shikamaru would be the living contradiction to that, but he had a man of old man already. Simulation scenario seals it was hypothetical theory that takes instances the writer writes on a tablet. While the other tablet is the other player giving countering your effort and defeat you. Saying it was a fortress and there was doors of course you want go through door. He learned that the hard way beacsue the traps and ambush already. Ninety percent of the time the door is the problem all the time to counter that he blew open around the door. Using flash bang, smoke bomb, or explosive kunai were a way to go breaching the door. Soon as he done this why can't he put in instances when a mission happened, training, or remembering something? That's when he came up it took him years to do, but Genji along with Nagi-san helped him with it. It helped track down his first memory when he was younger, it was called memory orb. It was a secret project even from Joe and the others. It held his psyche, thoughts, ideas, embarrassing moments, and other things the mind has. He made a seals and locks to fragment it so it was unreadable. Since the orb was beautiful rainbow color to a dull gray color.

It projects scenes that happened or project battles to the simulation. He had to keep it off the books, when he got it to work. Joe and Ryu told him to hold off on everything with seals so he respected the authority since one was his sensei and the other a father figure. He had no clue about genjutsu at all; he checked all his seals notes and books on jutsu. He had no idea and clue let alone the patience to look it up and practice. It took him a seals to do help his control, but took them all of due to Ryu's talk that day. His control was shot to hell and Ryu telling that they will work on it. The three girls in the house knew he just force out too much even though he wanted to minimize it. Joe and Ryu had looked over his seals for a least a week by now saying it was just too much. He wrote so many notes, pages, theories, uses, and unorthodox. Making a little book on sealing which was a good five hundred page manuscript. Then he showed him the simulation and memory orb, which sent them through whole another loop. He found out the academy students he graduated with were cut down to three other teams. It consisted of Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and some boy that wasn't there Sai. The problem with that he hasn't seen them or let alone his team for a fact. It was almost time for them to be completely official as a team meaning pictures and profiles to be written in. The team will have profile off their specialty, which plagued him since he didn't know his role at all since Ryu spoke his words a week ago.

He was running a current simulation with him facing Ryu in urban combat. Everything he known and learned it ended in failure, but he didn't put the genjustu probability in and decided it would in defeat. He heard a knock on his door and put his stuff up he was wearing orange shirt and black pants. Being the only male in the whole condo meant no more walking around in his underwear anymore.

"Come in," said Naruto.

He saw Kasumi come wearing pink pajamas and her red hair down.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun I know it's early in the morning in all it's still four, but I couldn't sleep at all. I noticed your light was on in your room and I wanted someone to talk to," said Kasumi.

She noticed she was blushing light pink and waved her telling her sit on the bed.

"It's ok I couldn't sleep too, but I know something is really on your own mind. Is this about the team and what will happen go ahead speak your mind," said Naruto.

"Well of course it's about the team; we haven't gotten training in at all. The function of the team and leader of it has not been declared. Do we kill people for no reason," said Kasumi?

"Full of questions I see, but I can tell you this team will not be dictated on favoritism. We only kill if we have to or if you know that pose a threat they have to go. Remember I know how render people useless too. I heard you didn't like hurting people if you didn't had to, but I was working on something that shocks the central neural system rending them unable to do anything. I was going to call my shock tag it would be in a small plastic ball. To ignite use a little chakra and zap them for a while, yet I'm banned from doing elemental seals," said Naruto.

"Who would be team leader than would it be you," said Kasumi?

"No I would not be team leader due to me being different; you need a calm head on your shoulder and care for your allies. Being leader isn't what it cracked up to be even though my dream is to be Hokage. It's the way I act and the moves I use in battle and Ayane is too impulsive that means you being team leader. This will help you get over the fact of your uncertainty and make decisions and Ayane learns to listen and be in control of her," said Naruto.

She giggled and patted his head, which made him tilt his head in confusion.

"You talk like Joe-san and Ryu-sensei sometimes it's so funny hearing it from you," said Kasumi.

Naruto almost forgot and pulled something out from under his bed. It was a box full of sewing materials. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a white stuff rabbit for her, she took it and hugged. He placed the stuff back under his bed she hugged him causing him to blush slightly as she pulled away.

"Yeah since I got Ayane some spa supplies for her yesterday as a welcome gift I almost forgot of yours. It will be alright Ryu-sensei will know and make the choices properly like I just said. Besides I'm right here if you need to help with your ninjutsu Kasumi-chan," said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun its so kawaii, and thank you for helping me I hope I will become a good leader," said Kasumi.

"Well it's something that takes use of getting into so I will give you my other simulation tablet. I will put scenario's up and you have to beat using efficiently, strategic, and making sure you put skills together correctly. This is all hypothetical stuff so if something happens it may not happen in the real world," said Naruto.

He handed her tablet and she saw as scenario he put and it was Ryu. Ten out of ten was his win against Naruto easily; she noticed a brush attached to it.

"I will do my best if I become leader of the team so I will go back to sleep now," said Kasumi.

Naruto got up and picked up her bridal style, which her blush and giggle. He walked upstairs to her room and he land her back in her bed and placed the tablet on her desk. He waved by to her and closed the door as she went to sleep. He walked back down stairs and he heard a knock at the door at the hour at 4:30. He grabbed his hidden blade and put it on his left hand just in case. He walked the door and opened it slightly. He saw an old man wearing a straw hat, clothes that looked like a monk, and a wooden bamboo stick. He knew this man was dangerous despite how he looked and noticed his bag on the ground.

"Hello Naruto-kun it's nice to finally you in person I heard much from Joe. I heard you liked collecting things such as weapons too, but I my shop am being built still so I can stay here just for a little while. Ah where are my manners I forget sometimes my name is Muramasa," said Muramasa.

Naruto helped picked up his bag and waved him in to condo. He placed his straw hat on the rack at the door. Muramasa walked up to the couch and sat down as Naruto placed his bag next to him.

"What kind of tea do you like or do you want something else," said Naruto.

"Ah I can take some milk, but may I ask you a question," said Muramasa.

"Yes you can you're the guest so go right ahead," said Naruto.

"It that Genji's hidden blade on your arm," said Muramasa.

Naruto came back in and placed the glass of milk on table before him, he sat down next to him.

"Yes that's right it belonged to him I managed to get it from his daughter Nagi. I had to find spare parts to fix along making another manuscript on it. I guess he was one of your friends I bet since you know all about," said Naruto.

"Of course he was I helped him come up with the design despite its being incomplete. It had a problem with delivery system of the blade, but I see you changed it to pressure plates. Very good to see you modify it despite not having all the components it originally had. It seems you modify it very good and you're using seals to a more then a proficient than storage. May I see all the weapons you modified using your seals," said Muramasa.

"Well I only modified my sword and my new acquire item the other day. By the way are you weapon collector or something," said Naruto.

Naruto made a half ram seal and clicked his fingers and open up his hand. The sword and chakra shield came to his making a blue light instead of smoke. He noticed it didn't take chakra, but the will of the person instead and smirked as he was handed the weapons. He looked over the blade and noticed it had a totally changed since it was created. It was a chakra blade despite no chakra conducting metal at all. Pure sealed base sword and he looked over to this piece of armguard it was from the land of Uzu.

"Very impressive work Naruto using only seals turning a regular blade into a chakra blade. You're wielding the experimental chakra shield from your original country Naruto. As you noticed I have a fascinating interest in weapons because I make them for a living. As you know you may know my daughter and her daughter live here. You may know her by the name of Tenten she loves weapons, but she doesn't care for them properly," said Muramasa.

"Ten-chan eh, I guess it runs in the family eh loving weapons she wanted to see my chakra blade when I first revamped it. I told her I collected weapons too and she wouldn't stop pestering me about seeing them. So I showed her all my weapons one day and she said she wanted to keep my scythe from my collection. I said no of course, but last birthday I gave her white modified anbu armor. Since she was a ninja already I thought she needed more protection than a shirt just in case. She said it was one of the best gifts she got," said Naruto.

"Ah it seems she loves armor you gave she said it helped her prevent form being stabbed. The kunai was snapped in half trying to stab her in the gut. She found seals going across the chest, which her teammates noting that. Saying it was a friend form the academy so I expected your name when I heard you did seals impressive. By the way would you like to try an experimental weapon of mine in near future," said Muramasa.

"Of course I like to try it out a new weapon, but I need to practice with my current one's first," said Naruto.

"Would you mine that I take your chakra blade for a little more reinforcement. You made it to use chakra and elemental nature. The physical form needs work because I notice the shaft on the side was hit with great force. So I will give it back to you in the afternoon and I will give it back to you. By the way may I see the rest of your weapons they may need care too," said Muramasa.

"Of course you may see them; I was hoping to get some work on them soon just in case. Besides what of my knives and hidden blade do they need care," said Naruto.

"Well I will say it's better to be safe than sorry, besides I need to make sure they don't degrade because of no use," said Muramasa.

Naruto showed him into his room to see his weapons and hoped Joe and Ryu will come for breakfast this morning.

Time skip

Naruto was in the kitchen wearing the gear he was said in excellent condition was his knives. That was it he was wearing orange vest, black pants, and his black armor underneath the vest. He placed his Kukri knife on his left arm making a holster for and wrap. His bowie knife was on his chest, but his knife was hidden in storage seal. It was hidden his left arm guard for in case in emergency type cases. His chakra shield was cleared to go saying he needs to make it more stable for prolonged uses. His mask on the table was ok, but his decided to leave his cloak saying he looked too much like anbu. He was busy making his one his creation called breakfast pizza. Making thin crust of bread placing a frozen egg that had cheese built in already with bacon strips on top and pieces of stages strewn across it. He made two since he had three sleepy heads in bed still. He made the table already with orange juice and milk in the fridge set. He noticed the three girls in their bed attire on. Momiji wearing a white kimono, Ayane was wear a purple tank top and white short, and Kasumi with her pink pajamas.

"Well, well sleepy heads I been up this morning talking with Muramasa this morning about weapons. I decided to stay up and make you guys some breakfast so I hope you like because we have a meeting to be commissioned today," said Naruto.

"Meeting I haven't heard of any meeting at all the past week," said Kasumi.

"Well of course you hadn't since all the teams had been confirmed you need to have profiles ready for clients to see in hire you," said Momiji.

"Sit down and eat it won't start until ten o'clock so you will have plenty of time to look presentable for the pictures. Besides how are you always dressed and awake before all of us," said Ayane.

He placed all the food down on table and gave his questionable look, which looked cute always to the girls.

"I guess it was Joe-san that did that making me wake up and I always got use to it besides my room is on the side of the sun too. So I guess it becomes natural and now since Joe-san and Ryu-sensei has entered the condo just now," said Naruto.

As he said that the two just walked in carrying box filled with scrolls. Joe gave it back to Naruto as they sat down at the table.

"Well we had to catch up on reading using Naruto sealing I didn't think it was this extensive full of research into this. Yes it legible I would say perfect kanji, but the fact a lot of this has not been tested at all. Muramasa came by to visit us saying he has taken a great vast of your weapon for reinforcement too and you made breakfast too," said Joe.

Naruto placed another breakfast pizza on his table and cup of coffee on the table along with orange juice.

"Can I start using seals again, I was so bored out of mind since I couldn't finish them," said Naruto. As the group at their breakfast Ryu spoke up for them.

As you know there will be a team leader for this team when no higher and rank is near. So listen up even if you dislike it or not. I looked up your skills and to evaluate usefulness on the battle field. I want to improve you as a people Ayane, Kasumi, and Naruto, so listen close before you start to protest your feeling on the matter. Due to your impulsive nature Ayane putting at the leader role with your sister would prove to be disastrous, putting Naruto into the role would minimize his effectiveness in the battle field because his effectiveness in his unorthodox style. I would appoint Kasumi as the leader with consideration of no just me, but my Tou-san. Due to the fact you hesitate and worry so much for not just others, but for the enemy. That is risky behavior in this profession as a shinobi. Due to the fact Ayane has infiltration skills and scouting abilities she is more likely to go alone to get the best information. Kasumi you do great about the safety of team and great about neutralizing people without killing them along with great insight on what dangers could be a problem. Naruto I didn't answer what your role was truly at on this team because your different case all together and reason why I didn't say it was you're the most likely to going to be team assault expert on top of being an H.L.V means you're going to lone wolf it most of the time meaning you almost means you come through situations quickly," said Ryu.

"H.L.V what does that mean," said Kasumi?

"It's what I am too it's not good for the enemy, but when you're so inexperienced not seeing combat much. Genji was classified this and he saw you were the same too from what I heard from Nagi-san when I started scouting you out for the third member for this team. The little session I called prove a good deal to what he said was true after all. The reason why my Tou-san didn't train was a test after all. Thinking we knew you had no true combative abilities at all was understatement. H means for hyper, L is for lethal, and V is for vector. Ayane was asked four years to recon for me, while I went to Vigoor and Momiji and Kasumi seen me fight before. The whole session was to see how you can handle life and death scenarios. Kasumi did the worse out of all you at the total of five minutes, Momiji lasted good eight, and Ayane seven minutes. That's me going easy on you guys, except I started to mix it up for you seeing you weren't giving up the fight. The way I slashed and you arch to not take the full brunt of the attack; I slammed you through a tree, and lit you on fire afterwards. I showed the girls' film for their little sleepover they had showing each other, but when it got to yours it was quite different for them. Seeing you only have a good year and a half of training over their training takes place when their young," said Ryu.

"Well it frightened them on how you fight with little skill and the fact you're so nice at the same time. It's like staring at two different people when they saw that film. They know the reason why you're not team leader even though they expected you since the quarrel with the family. Now the problem with seals is to make sure you contain it and a control environment. Kasumi and Ayane will help dictate if they need any new seal to help in their work on missions. Even us, but if there is no one needs something your free do whatever you want. Right now I seen your seal vault idea as a plus I want you to make a dojo setting and training field to help maximize training instead of destroying fields like a you two. Blowing down so many trees and lighting the place on fire we were told the field will be closed with that type of combat. All senseis' were told to not destroy the environment so we will make one instead and us means you. So if you have any questions and complaints speak them now because my son and I don't like to hear such problems. Any problem will be address and be punished. If I see a problem with you Naruto it would be worse than Ayane and Kasumi put together. So it becomes any problems I want all leadership roles pass to you," said Joe.

Naruto turned his head and groaned, while Ayane was about to speak.

"Why not place him at team leader shouldn't you place the best and brightest at the role," said Ayane.

"I see you don't like taking your sister command at all, but putting a person with skill is like putting them on the sideline. If you don't like such commands Ayane let's put this in certain categories. If it's recon and infiltration since it's specialty you make suggestions. Kasumi will take place over body guard missions, and Naruto you have assault or exit strategies. Over all it will be suggestion base and you will not take over the leadership role from Kasumi. I said this would improve you as a person because one day you might be recruited with others and work with them. If you were chosen to lead a team it would be different all together, but my decisions stands," said Ryu.

"Ryu-sensei why I'm hyper lethal vector I haven't done anything yet," said Naruto.

"Remember what I said in inexperienced, besides Genji wouldn't give up his equipment to no one. He was a prominent shinobi figure at the second shinobi war, that's when the term was first heard. You will see when you get a mission and let Kasumi speak what happens," said Ryu.

"I'm honored to be leader, but does that mean I have to hard decisions that may lead someone death," said Kasumi.

"Of course leading is harder thing to do than others, making choices that may lead to someone's death, or others. Hypothetical situation you were sent out to capture a target and then in mid-mission you knew there were civilians in danger or hostages. Even though you didn't' scout out do to be spotted endangering the mission, what would you choose and would you do it," said Ryu.

"Well I would choose to save the civilians first since they can be used as hostages, and then go on with the mission," said Kasumi.

Ayane slapped her head and Ryu looked towards Ayane.

"We will go after the target above all things first and get rid of the cannon fodder along the way," said Ayane.

"Well if I had to make a choice I was use Kage bushin or use Daitoppa jutsu knocking over everyone making sure no one can do anything and use same tell them to use the same chakra control exercise. I haven't been trained in yet, but I won't fly at all and them sticking to the ground they won't get hurt at all," said Naruto.

"Correct Naruto that would create less to no causalities at all, as to see your choices would of lead the mission go into disastrous ways. As leader you would try to maximize your team efficient and effectively. Knowing one's abilities and using them like a weapon can make your success rate go up," said Ryu.

He patted Ayane and Kasumi on the head, while Naruto kept eating.

"Well that's leading 101 I had to take missions before I got the rank of Chunin. By the way is he not the leader again because he actually thought outside the box. He actually would make a good one after all," said Momiji.

"I'm not a leader at all yet because I don't know every consequence of my actions yet. If I don't know the risks I won't know how to function properly. I have a hard time thinking someone else to do something I can do to. The best reference would say don't send someone you know who can't get the job done and live with knowing they did something out of their power. I rather know that others are safer than me than putting them in danger," said Naruto.

The girls just giggled and Joe ruffled his hair causing him to be annoyed.

"Speaking like an old man already my kouhai I think you need to hang out with more people," said Momiji.

"Besides that do you know how the ranking system goes for the village you three," said Ryu.

They shook their heads no and laughed at it and Momiji and Joe smirked.

"Let's just say d-rank is village's problems such as civilian problems all together. C-rank are body guard mission or fight bandits and outlaws, B- rank involves Chunin rank ninja in a fight, A- rank jounin fighting you, assassination, and retrieval, and S-rank are top priority problems the Hokage handles out to the one on request. It means you're going to walk like dogs until you complete eight d-ranks to take a c-rank mission. If your leader is smart you can pick missions that are like training instead of something belittles you," said Joe.

"It that a first come and serve to get the best," said Ayane.

"Yes, but all the other teams got the missions they wanted since you're not commission today yet. The Hokage gives out one after everything is done so you're at the mercy of him today," said Ryu.

"Great and we really don't know the Hokage to get the best mission out of what's left," said Ayane.

"Actually I know Oji-san he best and he owes for giving seals for his anbu. Also helping him get over his paperwork problem also, I know he won't throw us something that demeans us. If that happens I will do the mission myself for you if that makes you happy," said Naruto.

"Everything is set and everything is done so look presentable at least other teams will be there. By the way Naruto the camouflage cloak Sarutobi said he needs one of his anbu to use for a mission," said Ryu.

"What I don't hand it out to no one and the time constraints on it is a problem. I can't just hand it to nobody I don't know at all," said Naruto.

"If you hand it over for a mission it would prove to be in your favor besides you had a seal that returns it don't you," said Ryu.

"Ok fine I see your point, but I better get it back in one piece," said Naruto.

"Soon as breakfast is over I will take the cloak to Sarutobi to hand it off. I want you at the office before ten o'clock until then I will see you later," said Ryu.

They nodded under approval despite their personal problems they had they had to live with it. Yet everyone else knew it was going to be a problem to some degree.

Time skip

Naruto, Ayane, and Kasumi were walking up to the tower he ran into Muramasa. He sat at the steps to the tower waving his hand.

"Ah it seems we meet again, but I have something to give to Naruto. It's the chakra blade and the other thing we talked about. I managed to make a slot to put your shield on it, I decided to make a rush on it since I have all the time to check the others," said Muramasa.

Naruto grabbed his sword and hidden blade from him. He took the shield of his arm and placed on the arm guard. He slid the sword on his back and the gauntlet on his smirking behind his mask. He nodded his head and approval and pulled his blade out and noticed it was a little different as it had blue edge now.

"Arigatou Muramasa-san for helping fix my weapons for me," said Naruto.

"Douitashimashite (your welcome) Naruto-kun the blue edge on the sword is chakra conductor metal. That's for making armor to help my granddaughter Tenten as she continues her career as a shinobi. By the way I will your weapons all done in a week so be ready or I send them to Joe," said Muramasa.

Muramasa walked off saying by Kasumi was wondering what's so special with the gauntlet. He waved down showing her as he flicked the blade.

"It belonged to a person that believed in me and I'm at least carrying out his legacy even if his family doesn't do it. So I will only use this to stop the same madness that made the second shinobi war possible I's the least I can do," said Naruto.

She nodded in approvable because that blade saved a lot of lives killing wicked people. They made their way in and anbu was watching them go. They noticed the cloak Naruto had was one a woman and she patted Naruto on his head as they went by. Naruto stopped her and handed her a two kunai's explaining something to her and the other two pulled their hands out he handed them two kunai's. He walked back to Kasumi and Ayane wondering what type of seals the kunai's had.

"Hey Naruto what's up and giving two kunai's to them, I know you use seals so what were they," said Ayane.

"Well I handed two variants of kunai to them, I handed a smoke bomb variant and flash bang variant. Instead of giving of with regular smoke bombs that you need to throw. I noticed you can't throw them far or flash bangs need a special chemical mix that might be corrupted if they touch water. So I removed the nonsense and I said use them in tactical situations. Seeing they look like regular kunai and believe in my seals work due to my cloak. I'm still working on one called shock tag which stuns them or knocks them out," said Naruto.

"Don't tell me you already have the training field and dojo already set up do you," said Ayane.

"Well that was easy since I had the go already on it, so I managed to take parts like a doll house would be. I go to the art store and buy scene sets with my money to save time instead of building them. Quite easy to do once I learned I could save time doing that and the face I can make a house bigger inside is quite possible at the same time. He told to wait of on things like that, but I knew it wouldn't take days or months like the first time," said Naruto.

"Now only if you make seals to change clothes, clean your body, and change equipment on the go. It would be so useful in the field if we had something like that," said Kasumi.

"Working on that too, it's quite harder to do since its space time effects, reverse summoning and summoning effects. I don't have a name for it and it's in its infant stage, I know for a fact it's something I can't do off the bat first since it involves something living," said Naruto.

"You have an idea for everything eh," said Ayane.

"I actually heard Momiji wanting such a thing so I might surprise her for a birthday one day. If you have anything you want me to make say so," said Naruto.

"Let's say a personal summon for each for each of us and make them to our requirements. That will stop you in your tracks you insatiable nut and do it slowly on free time. Are you trying to scare us Naruto one day you will blow up the condo with such thinking. Besides why don't you work on a genjutsu one instead of making one," said Ayane.

His mask went to from the grin to sad look in an instant, which worried Kasumi.

"Ayane can't you tell he doesn't know chakra control yet, but genjutsu is his worst subject. Even with seals you can't make illusions easily apparently," said Kasumi.

"Well it's the fact it's the most dangerous thing ever because no one tried in history except one person. This monk made an alternate dimension in which the opponent is left conscious but unable to move. If the user still channels more chakra create illusions based on the targets' memories, trapping them until their souls are crushed. It was unstable and dangerous to all trapping them and killing them all. I try to stay away from that stuff the most since it's just as deadly as space time. The stuff I do is still small because it doesn't anything living or used in combat," said Naruto.

"You mean tell me no one in history tried anything like that in hundreds of years. I'm amazed that's why genjutsu is still used today it's dangerous in the right hands. Maybe if you want to be the best of sealing you should try to make one yourself that involves you instead of environment instead," said Ayane.

Ryu was sitting in the chairs waiting for his team and hearing what Naruto said. He saw Kasumi was wearing blue kimono top and white pants. She had blue and white shin guard along with arm guards. Ayane was wearing her purple shinobi gi with the fishnet underneath.

"Of course that technique was hallelujah the first ever attempt to do seal based genjutsu. It was to reflect ones sins of their lives the first attempt was a monk from the Hayabusa clan sect. I heard it from a friend and that would be a great goal to make one Naruto. I see why you're so hesitant because you have no talent in genjutsu at all in it. I was making training schedule myself since I'm the youngest person as a jounin in the room after all. I have a senior that is twenty six and he is the youngest out of the three jounin. I'm eight years younger than him, hey I can say that I'm a little more scared because my team is six years younger me," said Ryu.

"There that old I hope there isn't a woman in the room, someone will say something about the age difference," said Ayane.

"Well it's about time we go in since I know someone is going to be late anyways," said Ryu.

He ushered the three into the room the rookie's from the academy turned their heads and noted the four. As three sat in attention and Ryu stand right behind them, they noted a man coming in after them with silver hair and orange book in his hand.

"Hokage-sama I wasn't aware there would be someone from anbu gets to be on their team," said Ino.

"Well Ino it's not anbu because there is no mask that corresponds with the system. It's a self made mask and number two that's Naruto behind the mask if you haven't noticed," said Shikamaru.

His mask grinned and he slid it off his head and smiled.

"Still as perceptive as ever eh Shikamaru, I'm glad someone didn't forget about me," said Naruto.

"Naruto I thought he failed the course and had to retake it or something," said Sakura.

"Well it's because out of all of you that were suggested to Ryu he chose Naruto to be on his team. He already took his test and made it on his team already. Now that's settled I would like to address you on your standing on your teams you took your pictures and your files to let clients see to pick and choose. I won't give some boring speech that none of you remember at all so I will spare the lecture and let your senseis' do it for me. You all will be told the rolls you will play on mission already, but I want to clarify something for you all. Since I know none you genin are in a cooperative mood. Despite the differences you are a team, you work as a team and you work with at times. Hurting your fellow shinobi comes with consequences now; I had numerous reports others using illegal or non-tested jutsu and equipment. Others starting fights in streets and making scenes, and I won't allow that to continue despite me knowing all you personally. I'm I clear on the matter.

Every genin in the room nodded as they heard him say it, but he sighed as they did that.

"You may understand, but its different doing like I said. The teams were based on your senseis' that were put together. Team Kakashi is based on teamwork, team Kurenai is based on tracking and retrieval, team Asuma is based on teamwork, team Ryu is based on lone wolf status and teamwork," said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama you said lone wolf that's risky in genin team, why do so now it's been so many years since we stopped that tradition," said Asuma.

"Well I'm quite aware of that, but the status to split up even one that can change things in battle instead of whole platoon of four. Saying that and doing that goes along way meaning fewer we send show military strength t other countries. Saving more lives than endangering others, I seen teams led to their deaths because careless orders of their leaders. I have faith in all of you like you do with the children in your hands please don't mock my decision," said Sarutobi.

Everyone else stayed quiet until Kakashi spoke up about the situation.

"Well if you think about the situation we all been in a team except Ryu here. The concepts of them working as a team would be harder than going alone. Meaning together they pose more of threat to themselves than others around them. Of course they won't go off that bat and lone wolf when they need to practice to be a team to function right with other teams and cells," said Kakashi.

"That's correct you won't get a mission until the requirements are done and you can show you can do it. That is all, but I need to talk to all senseis' so you genins' can go to the next room please it's about mission statement," said Sarutobi.

The genins filed out into the meeting room and into the lobby. Naruto pulled back his mask as they waiting room. Naruto saw a chair on the ground; he kicked it up flipping landing up right as he sat down. Kasumi and Ayane sat down in the chairs as Sasuke walked to him.

"What with the stupid mask dobe take it off you look ridiculous," said Sasuke.

"Well I can say this you didn't want to see my face in the morning so I wore a mask since you suggested that. Besides what's really ridiculous is your face right now trying to tell others to do? When I think it about the really stupid thing is you think your better than everyone when you emo, gay, and conceited. Just sit down and wait for your sensei to come out for you," said Naruto.

"Don't tell Sasuke-kun what to do you probably didn't even pass the test like the others and placing on a team with rejects," said Sakura and Ino.

"Calling us rejects look at yourself you can't even fight I bet you bunch a cheerleaders. Mocking him just because he was chosen by our sensei, if you say you say it to all of us," said Ayane.

"I don't see why everything is already fighting over something so silly," said Kasumi.

"Well you don't know about it then, Sasuke couldn't be rookie of the year due to Naruto taking the best taijutsu in class. So he is trying to make some rivalry out it since he couldn't do something to avenge his loss. Plus the fact last I heard he was left with a broken nose, arm socket out of place, and a concussion from that fight in the street. This is already troublesome and got to the point we should of left this behind like the Hokage said," said Shikamaru.

As a boy named Sai walked up to them with a smile on his face and his arm out to greet them.

"Hello my name is Sai and what are your names since I'm new to everyone like you," said Sai.

"Don't bother with the fake smile Sai you already can't be more fake than you're showing it. I don't make nice with people are too friendly anyway," said Ayane.

"Don't mind them, but this is Ayane my sister, that's Naruto with the mask, and I'm Kasumi," said Kasumi.

"I wouldn't shake his hand either Kasumi-chan he is just too friendly, but thank you for representing being leader for our team. Since I don't like jackasses and harpies talking to me," said Naruto.

"You mean that Kasumi-chan is your leader, why does he get so lucky," said Kiba.

"Ano, it's nice to meet you too my name is Hyuuga, Hinata," said Hinata.

The group was giving out there greetings until their senseis' were out of the room making the groups coming with them. Ryu sat in the room as soon as they were gone and looked at them.

"We heard quite of arguing outside, but that's to be suspected when one is given everything, but never known of not being spoiled. Besides we have a good one today for you, this person Naruto knows really well that belongs to Nagi. The store owner of shinobi store involving materials that needed to be move or thrown away. Knowing Naruto he gets the stuff for free that she doesn't sell at all," said Ryu.

"Nagi-san who is that," said Ayane and Kasumi?

"Well I show you were the shop is I helped remodel the whole store when Genji was alive. She is the one found a chakra shield and gave me these knives too," said Naruto.

Naruto waved them to come on and they followed the exuberant boy.

Time skip

They group walked into the shop and they noticed a woman with golden blonde hair and brown eyes she wore a white dress and a golden ribbon around her waist. She knew it was Naruto as she hugged him as he entered. She noted Ryu, Kasumi, and Ayane walking into the shop as they pulled back from the hug. The three took note in front of the room she did a short bow for them.

"Hello Ryu and your students I actually picked you guys out for this job. I have a storage room full of supplies I don't need no more. Its stuff Genji collected of the years; I need space to store new stock. Just take want you want and clean up the spaces where I marked four crates that needed to go. Besides I have a date tonight and didn't want to mess up my clothes," said Nagi.

"A date with who," said Kasumi.

The rest thought it was interesting and innocent question to say. She hesitated at first, but decided to until Ryu spoke up sensing that she already his name already.

"It seems like you knew my name the best don't tell my father is taking you for a date," said Ryu.

She blushed as she as he was correct hundred percent on the matter.

"Of course Joe was going to take me out to dinner, dance, and hit the movies," said Nagi.

Ryu thought to himself he couldn't his father was coming out here to a see woman, while watching Naruto for so long. Wondering how deep the relationship was already in she might be his stepmother at this pace. He looked to see Naruto was happy, but looked down towards who looked up.

"It's been three years since we met after Genji's funeral when they first met," said Naruto.

Ryu felt two going into already thinking damn three is a lot, but he hasn't said anything. I think he is scared to hear what I would say.

"Three years eh they will get job done so sit back and relax I need have a talk my father is thirty-eight. I wonder how old are because I'm eighteen out of respect," said Ryu.

She sat down and giggle to him with a blush on her face looking at them.

"Well I'm thirty-two if you're wondering you thought I was younger than that did you," said Nagi.

Thirty-two she didn't even look like that she looked like is model in a magazine than someone thirty-two. The Ayane, Kasumi, and Ryu knew Joe was going to get a talk from his son after his date tonight.

"Well any rare finds Nagi-chan since I been away for a while," said Naruto.

She patted his head and smiled warmly at him.

"Of course I got something from the back in one of the crates it's the one just for you," said Nagi.

She led them to the back where the storage room was, scrolls, books, weapons, and anything else you think was back there meant for a shinobi. She pulled out one box it was something that looked old.

"What is it by the way Nagi-san you getting for Naruto," said Ayane?

She pulled out manuscript that was bound by seals and threw it to Naruto.

"I have no idea what's, but it could be a manuscript like the hidden blade or some jutsu altogether. It said it was another project from Uzu I believe since I checked back here I noticed a crates only my father Genji stored stuff he found over the second war," said Nagi.

Naruto was looking at it and bit his hand since he thought only Uzumaki's can open. He rubbed blood to open it. He unraveled it and Ryu looked at it and it reminded him the weapons Vigoor used.

"Well I knew Vigoor used a variation of this weapon before, but never with a blade has it appeared. Due to the fact countries were small and had smaller forces they often tend to turn to technology or some certain skill. It apparently was trying to turn technology, but do to resource constraints it made it hard. Apparently the experimental theories and seals are out in the world still," said Ryu.

"You mean there is probably more stuff from my home country eh Ryu-sensei," said Naruto.

"Seeing that Uzumaki were a part of Konoha's forces I won't be surprised at all. Naruto you do realize your parent might be a refuge and the only things left form the country maybe in this box," said Ryu.

Kasumi went into the box and grabbed out a scroll saying water barrier.

"Wasn't the second Hokage a water user," said Kasumi.

"Of course that's his technique, it's like a piece of history form second war is in this box. I wouldn't be surprised if we find stuff form the third was inside the boxes too. Naruto put everything up in a scroll to take home to look over the stuff," said Ryu.

"I told you there was something inside the boxes for you to use. Besides it's a mission just to get rid of the stuff anyway you see fit," said Nagi.

She smiled brightly and patted Naruto on his head. Ryu thought to himself my dad has great taste in woman after all. At least it scored some points on his list and thought to it easy on his father.

A/N It's me and I got a chapter name for and no it's not a linear name to it's called the unit. Well it's basically training and how the team will function all together leading up to a mission. I will put some Omake's in for fun here and there. Then well I won't spoil the rest so please review and if you're nice and ask enough in the review I will reply back personally with the answer to your question or take some advice it's up to you. See you guys later Kazama the shell bullet out!


	6. The Unit

A/N Finally a new chapter I was mad and not inspired at all because no one reviewed at all last chapter. Oh well I have important announcement for you all so listen up it was noted in the summary. I won't honest opinion should I move this story to a crossover and which Dead or Alive or do you prefer Ninja Gaiden. Of course it would have both elements of the two. Should stay or not stay it's up to you guys because putting in the crossover that are populated or stagnate doesn't help me at all. Still I will do what the majority says to make someone happy out there. Also I love the fact that Naruto does not explain what happened to whirlpool well guess what I'm making my own conclusion that's right and I don't care what the manga said of it pops up later. Also if you didn't why is Genji important to the story well if will have a background story later you'll see I promise now enjoy and chapter and review. Next chapter is omake details at the bottom…

Chapter 5

The Unit

Six 'clock AM

Naruto us up in wearing a T-shirt and black pants, activating his seal he walked into the portal that open. Ryu walked in with him and he noticed it was bare white as he looked around.

"Well as you noticed its bare white as of right now, because the way you wanted to design was increasingly hard. Making the environment was easy, but when you destroy things and you want it to go back to normal was insanely hard to do at this point in time. I managed to make an interactive field with all training purposes. The problem it's quite unstable because of the field to dojo changing with seals is reconstructing means one thing. Error its keeps making the place white as you see it now. I would say that this idea needs more time along with a slower pace to work out correctly. Plus when you're using chakra in the space it seem too, well I show you instead since it's added effect I put in," said Naruto.

Naruto pointed his palm and used Kaze bakuha and it was only at one fourth the strength it should be.

"So that special effects we were asking deals with a great effect of using time space. Plus the added effects to increase training potential increase. I know you want to work on other seals so work on this over time for now I got training field one under name. Please tell me the training purpose or the restraints for the seal are done,' said Ryu.

"Oh those were easier to do making you do, dodging, chakra, blows, speed, and anything you want I can add with ease it can reduce it making kill blows don't kill at all. Sorry I didn't get it up for you," said Naruto.

"It's ok we haven't got you to mess around with seals truly so the problems will arise. I might as well take the constraints of you using seals at certain levels. Make sure there safe so can you at least make it the dojo setting if you can since we only need that for today if not we can use the training field today," said Ryu.

Naruto slammed his hands together and made the ram seal, the white room was constructing like the inside of the building. He didn't expect what he saw next it was like Murai's fortress when he was fourteen and same room he fought with him appeared as Naruto smiled to himself.

"Well I didn't want to be linear and just make a dojo room I decided when I was eleven I needed a place to train since they don't open up fields. So I took environment that was already constructed despite it was poorly maintained when I first saw it. So I managed to micromanage and reconstruct this by hand by making a model to fill in gaps. I managed to add a special feature when I heard he had ninja's come out to fight you. So when I got the Kage bushin technique I decided to add shadow warriors. There different from regular people and easily defeated, but I added a boss at the top. It's very unique when I designed it was possibly too tough since it's you will be fighting. There is giant mirror at the top were it mirrors you at the top; the problem is it never gets tired at all, but you have to beat them just like regular opponents. Except there is a problem when I get up there," said Naruto.

"Problem meaning that it mirrors you, but it's a different side of the coin like yin and yang," said Ryu.

"The mirrored version will be the complete opposite of you it taunts you and mocks relentless. Knowing things and doing things completely different the skill you learn they said they learn at the same time or they have a move you haven't master yet. It's more dangerous, but this environment is repairable on its own since I copied parts of it and made the rest. The training field is still under developed and it interferes with this setting this is all I got right now," said Naruto.

"Well more than great, but we can start training you now with some special exercises," said Ryu.

"Why not Ayane and Kasumi get same training with me," said Naruto?

"It's because I tried to teach them years ago and they showed potential at all. They said it wasn't for them and these techniques will help in time to save you chakra moves I will show so follow me at the bottom of the valley. Be sure you have your sword by the way what do you call your swords name," said Ryu.

"I called it Aoi tenbun (blue destiny) despite the black sheath and white handle. I named it on the edge it got from Muramasa knowing the sky is the limit. Well anything else before we start and are we doing something to follow up," said Naruto.

"I'm going to teach you the tree climbing exercise after this; they will know to come in this portal. Besides that it's more likely that they get the day off because I need to teach you things. It's to help you go solo in the field and they have missions to complete and jobs to find for them. Naruto you allowed them to stay, but they need to develop into a person like you did. The problem just like you had when you're younger, they had years on you. I tried to train them all with the same thing I'm about to teach you. It's too much for them because the style is more stamina based. This type of fighting is not for the weak hearted and they have no resolved. They were already trained in such ways it's hard to break it out of their styles. Genji has faith in you as he delivered a letter to my father you haven't read at all, but I have seen it for myself. He told you tells about become a shinobi and the deeds he done were all not righteous. Yet you said if you didn't do it more people would be hurt. He replied saying yes if he didn't stop it would hurt others. What we found in those crates was a jutsu and collectable weapons and armors the first and second Hokage had. What he really implied by that was hope and teachings you would turn out to help more people than he hurt. Do you wish to help others despite the pain and strife that will come," said Ryu.

"Of course I want to protect people even if it's me doing this," said Naruto.

"Well that's start for right now, but for now let's train and they will be no breaks until you learn what I teach. Let's start shall we are going to learn how to run on walls without chakra first," said Ryu.

Time skip

Naruto was dragged by down sweat and it was midnight his blade sticking in the ground. Ryu stand right over him with sword in hand looking at the sky and then back down to Naruto.

"Ryu-sensei is that all the basics with agility and kenjutsu lesson today," said Naruto.

"Of course I know you missed all your three meals altogether, we will meet like this three a times a week and I want you train by yourself for one day. The other three days is team work training I will lesson up the more you learn and teach you how to break genjutsu and make them too. You don't have to use it, but it's safer knowing that you can do that," said Ryu.

"What are you trying to speed me up in my training only in the basics prove I always wanted to know that at least," said Naruto.

"Naruto I seen and heard shinobi dying form trying to use the simplest of techniques in battle. I collected ninja's dairies and journals speaking of the failures. Technique wise you need more training than the others, my father has agreed to take up training with Kasumi, Ayane, and Momiji while we have these sessions. We will change up next time and next is taijutsu and after that is ninjustu. Genjutsu will take place the same time. That manuscript you got from the crate, I gave to Muramasa to build for you that also means, training how to wield new weapon. Because the majority of missions you will go solo since your dream are something you're striving to be great. Being ordinary never changes things yet Momiji is one of the last shrine maiden kunoichi, Ayane being a child of rape, and Kasumi who wants peace. I can't tell who you want to be, but I can show you the way, but only you can walk it understand," said Ryu.

Naruto nodded and Ryu picked up Naruto's sword and placed in his hands. Naruto grabbed onto the sword as he pulled off the ground and he looked at him.

"Why can't you just train me like the others on my team Ryu-sensei," said Naruto.

He chuckled and then turn into a laugh as he put the dragon sword away in its sheath.

"Naruto you want to become Hokage right you don't need everything I teach you. The master always holds back techniques from his students for a reason. Once they learn everything they grow stagnant to never learning again let alone teach others. I'm showing you the way and I don't want you to stop being you. Be the person that believes in himself and his abilities, despite the fact you don't have jutsu like the others. You have more than to prove yourself to others so make your way. Truly your sealing ability can exceed other abilities, but I want you to use your disadvantage to your strength. Seals can be used in battle properly and you make a new way you would make your ancestors proud knowing you took after them like I did taking the dragon sword in hand. Whether you believe it or not there was something in that few see. The girls' may never notice until you show yourself that one us my Tou-san, Genji-san, Nagi-san, Sarutobi-san, Iruka-san, and anyone that cared to know you. It's called hope something the girls forgot when they grew up alone even Momiji. When her sister died because of protecting dark dragon blade I took upon I myself too train her. They have no confidence in themselves making it impossible to get stronger as person. Ayane is starting to feel appreciated and Kasumi the girl that wanted to be a little normal like others. They didn't join the team because I said so it was you that did this. I showed the film long ago to them when you were stuck in the village for two days. They wanted to become like you kind yet strong when you need to be," said Ryu.

"I made them join because I was like this," said Naruto.

Ryu shook his head and nodded yes to him as he walked along side with him to leave the training grounds.

"Naruto you said you didn't want to be Sasuke and you wanted to be a better person than him put together did you not," said Ryu.

"Of course I would do anything not to be like him," said Naruto.

"The real reason why I never chose him at all was due to fact he believed revenge, power, and being superior. His is like staring a crack mirror looking at the moonlight promising no tomorrow with those eyes. No hope was there at all and the way he thinks he needed to be train to beat his enemy. It holds no wait because it was not for the justice and his family he didn't care about the mother and father wishes at all. In the letter Genji saw he saw you asking the question and not giving up wanting to make a chakra blade. He knew you were trying to trick him into letting you see the elemental paper. When you asked about why it didn't have seals he was taken back because you were trying to find another way of obtaining it instead of wanting. When he looked into eyes he knew you were not a demon at all. It was filled of hope and optimism like your seals represent you. Like staring at sunrise waiting for a new day to come up like you mother he said in his letter. He wanted you to take it slow since life can be easily taken away so easily. As his final gift to you was not the blades he was passing a piece of hope to you. Along with this picture of your mother was your true gift. Sarutobi was holding onto saying you don't need to know your heritage yet. So I convinced his mother Uzumaki, Kushina is not a priority, she was part of the will of fire and she gave everything to have you," said Ryu.

He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a picture frame containing a woman with steel gray eyes and red hair eating ramen at the bar. She was wearing a jounin outfit and headband, but on her arm was a headband symbol for whirlpool. He looked up to see Ryu handing him the headband and tears fell out from his eyes as he looked at him.

"Arigatou Ryu-sensei, Genji-san thank you for caring and taking me under your wing," said Naruto.

"Don't mention I can't say much about your father at all. Genji-san was the one that held onto him after he found it. This was for the favor you did to open his eyes and reconnect him with his family for the last three years. He wanted you to have it and used his skills to grab it for you. So don't ever do it for me a favor do it for the mother that cared to have you ok. Now let's go I know you tired and ready to it," said Ryu.

He picked up Naruto and placed picture frame of her in his vest as he walked down the hill tears came out of his eyes as he went to sleep.

Even beyond your grave Genji-san, you were a reaper made human finally.

He walked through the portal and closed it finally concluding the day for them.

Time skip

A month from that incident

Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage with Kasumi and Ayane. Naruto was wearing his full gear except his cloak that was rented out to anbu. Kasumi was wearing red shinobi gi and Ayane wearing her purple one. He wore white shirt, blue pants and vest. He wore a white cloak like his first one and his mask on.

"Well this is out of my normal situations, but it looks like you three can function as a team finally. This is your first C-rank assignment from me and I will say it might go up to B-rank of the likely hood of a skilled combatants will take place. This mission has been bumped up to be because of rogue samurai name Ukon. I sent a three Chunin after a team genin were killed. I can't stress the fact he is dangerous because of his weapon negates the uses of using jutsus'. Since you don't rely on jutsus' to do fight I chose you personally for the job. Head north of fire country to a mine you can't miss it. It's thirty-five miles out from here it's not a gold, silver, and or any other metal out there. It's more of excavation so be careful trying to head in the mines," said Sarutobi.

"How many samurai would there be," said Kasumi.

"You mean ronin samurai it's estimated in twenty-five including him," said Sarutobi.

"Do they all have some negate effect like Ukon and what are they digging for," said Ayane.

"I would know personally they will be looking for the second shinobi war materials. Across everywhere affected by war it will caches, bodies, and possibly up to be anything out there. So you find something it's your to keep or destroy do to its nature you are all dismissed," said Sarutobi.

The three walked out the room and Naruto shrugging his shoulders as they two looked at him.

"Since we can't use a jutsu around what type of seal do you have to fight such a person," said Ayane.

Naruto put his hand under his chin as he walked after him and shrugged to himself.

"This is the first time I actually heard of something like this the only thing I got is augmentation seals. Both of you would protest on how this works altogether since you didn't ask to read my notes," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun it's just too much to read and difficult to understand can you please just tell us," said Kasumi.

Naruto rolled back his sleeves and lifted his shirt to expose his belly and focused chakra and it went to his right arm lighting up. He lifted his shirt back down and grasped his fist making his bones in his hand crack.

"Well I have to write across your whole body with ink and ingrain into your chakra. It requires you to be naked o get across your body so I did my back before my front. It took three months without messing up to get it right and then it only amplify one body part 1.5 times your current strength. Limit release is discontinued to the seal makes you vulnerable to attack for a whole minute without moving. I decided to revamp the seal into a jutsu doing something completely different," said Naruto.

Two blushed as they thought the seals took that long and you have to be naked to do the seals properly. They hit him putting such thought into their heads and walked off ahead of him. He was wondering what was wrong with them thinking they were jealous. Several older shinobi were giggling as they saw the whole seen.

Time skip

One day later

In the morning at four the group overlooked a giant camp surrounded by huge wooden walls and towers posted overlooking the valley

The group got ready and reequipped and he noticed Ayane and Kasumi don't have a weapon at hand.

"Ok I know you two didn't come with a weapon that can't help you defend against swords. What type of weapons do you have," said Naruto.

"Well it's the fact that Ryu-sensei eh broke them in training and we couldn't by one since we didn't have a job. We been using your money up and never doing anything for ourselves so we didn't ask," said Kasumi.

"We only done these d-ranks and they don't make us enough to buy supplies we need," said Ayane.

"The two of you should have told me about you needing anything. I said if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me since I make more with the spa than the condo anyway. Fine I might as well let you guys use my weapons so take good care of them for me," said Naruto.

"You don't have to lend us your weapons it's our fault we didn't ask," said Ayane.

Naruto took of his hidden blade and handed it to Ayane and Kasumi his bowie knife and holster.

"Now you two have a weapon we need to get the people in the towers before we enter so make the plan and we follow it Kasumi-chan," said Naruto.

"Well since Ayane is the best with infiltration and she has the hidden blade she goes first. We need to make sure the doors are open after we spring the people from the camp. That will be your job to blow it open using shadow clones to help me lead them out. Find and neutralize any hostile after Ayane finishes up with the guards in the tower," said Kasumi.

"You forget the man name Ukon he needs to eliminate to along with the rest of them," said Ayane.

"I know, but the people comes first Ayane remember that these people are defenseless it's more likely he is at the excavation site trying to uncover something for himself. Since we can't use jutsu, I really don't want you to put Naruto-kun in danger fighting him," said Kasumi.

I'll be okay I have more experience fighting people close quarters combat. I have seals and my clones will help before I enter combat. Let's go on with the plan and Ayane want this quiet or loud," said Naruto.

"Quiet until they noticed everything is wrong so wait for my signal.

Ayane slammed her hands together making the ram hand sign and she became transparent as she walked off. Towards the nearest tower, she quickly saw one bandit up in the tower. She looked at the hidden blade and stretched her hand activating the blade. She stabbed him in the back of his spine and walked away to deal with the other three watching the four corners.

Several minutes later a flicker of purple fire lit up three times. Kasumi and Naruto slid down the hill and went towards the gate and quickly scaled it. They saw Ayane at the gate mechanism to open the doors.

"You do realize that the gates makes too much sound we should deal with the guards before opening the doors," said Ayane.

Agreed so Naruto-kun makes at least thirty Kage bushin to help me with a crowd that appears t be a hundred," said Kasumi.

He nodded and crossed his hands making thirty he told ten them to stay at the door and the rest followed Kasumi.

Ayane and Naruto went around finding guards and neutralizing them before the yelled or sounded an alarm. Until they noticed one in samurai armor that was red. He pulled his blade out and Naruto pulled his out and spun it. He put chakra into his blade and threw it at him lodging in his throat making Ayane wince. Naruto walked up to him and lifted his helmet up and looked at his face. He shook his head telling Ayane it wasn't him. The man was struggling to breathe and Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"Do you know where Ukon is and where we can find him," said Naruto.

The samurai pointed towards the excavation site north of the camp as he fell dead.

He pulled the blade out of his throat and flicked the blood off it as he walked back to her.

"When did you learn that trick Naruto-kun because that was a first for me seeing a sword flying at someone's neck," said Ayane.

"It shocked you too I did that to Ryu-sensei in training he didn't suspect it too. Since I have a recall seal on it I can retrieve my blade easily. I really didn't learn it at all I just heard it from Genji's stories he did that and it always worked when you see them first. Besides that we cleared camp up let's see how your sisters' doing with the people," said Naruto.

As the two walked back to the buildings containing them and to see several guard already the ground dead seeing they were all wielding weapons as they dropped. A large group of hundred people were outside moving along with the clones towards the open gate she was with elderly men and women who couldn't move that fast.

"Everyone is escaping as we are speaking so how are we going to handle Ukon now," said Kasumi.

"Well I will go ahead and I will fight him myself it seems weird he have very few guards at the base. Make sure their safe first before coming back here something seems so wrong with this," said Naruto.

"Of course I thought this was a b-rank shouldn't there be more people," said Ayane.

"Well the problem what I heard he said he found a blade that uses the blood of others. It makes the user turn younger into their prime from the old villagers saying that it belonged to a dead clan when the first shinobi war ended," said Kasumi.

"Why the hell would someone make something like that of all things," said Ayane.

"Well they said that many people were interested in immortality and to live long as possible," said Kasumi.

"Great an old psychopath that wants to live a life longer than he had. Be careful with this nut Naruto-kun he seems dangerous already enough, but hi younger takes the cake now," said Ayane.

He nodded his head as he went off to the site himself.

Ten minutes later as he walked through the site he saw fifty husks of skins and clothes. He walked towards the river and noticed it was blood red with most of the bodies in it. He walked far into the water and pulled his blade out. A black armor figured rise from the water slowly and poised a blood red sword at him. Naruto flipped his blade around block from behind and knocked his blade up. Striking with several quick blows trying to cut him and then finally clashing blades with him.

"Well nice form for a ninja boy with a sword what is your name by the way since you already known mine," said Ukon.

He took off his helmet and revealed his face having long brown hair and brown eyes. His whole appearance looked like he was twenty.

"Uzumaki, Naruto genin of the hidden leaf village, I was wondering why would you come out here for such a thing that probably needs more blood later to keep you young," said Naruto.

Ukon knocked him back through water and Naruto made ten shadow clones as Ukon pulled out his blade.

"Quick to notice my blade prevents jutsu's already very good you weren't novice unlike the other genin cam through and then three Chunin. It goes a long way and carries wait I used the same trick to catch Chunin off guard. This is why I had to teach them a lesson replacing skill with a blade for some cheap tricks called jutsu. Don't get me wrong I use them too, but it can go only so far like how I fought in the second war for my daimyo before he died from assassination. We were supposed to commit suicide and I see no point since he participated in behavior that attracted attention. You're probably too young to understand what happen, but the daimyo hid something from all of us. He was older than he said trying to continue with old ways before villages were formed. He was the one that helped open a hole to the stone and lighting ninja's get into this country," said Ukon.

"You mean the assailant Genji I knew that man before he died and I might as well continue his work and kill for the blade," said Naruto.

Ukon's face scrunched up and his eyes shot blood red at Naruto.

"You now that accursed man he was the main reason why I searched for this blade crippling me making me look like a fool. Begging like dog to survive as he made sure I couldn't wield a sword no more. Also to hear someone is caring on his legacy after his death he didn't die in combat at all, but some deathbed. Uzumaki, Naruto I will eliminate you to prevent such a legacy, like your people they knew how to prolong their lives and reverse such incurable illness," said Ukon.

"What are you trying to say I haven't heard anything like that at all from even my Hokage," said Naruto!

"Ah you're too young to know why they attacked the land of whirlpool. They were known for their seals oh their wondrous seals. Everyone wanted theirs seals because we were novices just trying to imitate them. The real reason why it's just nothing there no more is because of your own people and clan destroyed everything protecting their secrets. Enough with the banter time to fight and maybe if I see your seals I will let you live as a servant as mine," said Ukon.

"The water maybe blood red, but when you look at my eyes it's like looking at the sky. I just have to put you on the ground old man," said Naruto.

Ukon placed the blood red sword up and charged Naruto; his clones ran up to intercept him. He spun water up and in their faces causing them to drop their guards. He slashed right through them and he swung clashing blades with him. Naruto back stepped as he blocked the strikes and augmented his hand catching his hand when it was outstretched and judo flipped slamming into the river bed. Ukon through several kunai from his a kunai leg holster at his ankle. Naruto deflected them upwards and caught them and threw them back at him. Ukon flicked his blade at the kunai knocking them away from him. Naruto reached around and pulled out his kukri knife in his left hand. Ukon was weary, but he his anger seethed as he saw it. He charged forward clashing blades and sidestepping trying to attack his left. He knocked Naruto arm upward and threw his sword in the air and formed seals making a giant fireball come out. Naruto threw his blade at him striking him in his left shoulder and he pulled out a small yellow ball with seals lining it. He threw it down at his feet and it erected a yellow honey comb barrier around him.

Ukon pulled Naruto sword out of his shoulder and he looked at his hands he was getting older. He looked up to catch his sword coming down with his right hand. He looked up to see Naruto was alright and his mask was smirking proudly as it dropped he pulled his arm up and blue light surrounded the sword making it disappear and reappear in his hands.

"Kuso you have abilities outside jutsu even if I died to die I didn't die from jutsu altogether. As you guessed already once I'm hurt it ages me slowly over time to a certain age. Meaning it's not permanent like I thought after all. Let's continue boy I want to see more if you die or I die," said Ukon. He took the crimson blade out with left hand and he charged forward blocking Naruto sword and his kukri knife. Naruto flicked a pouch form his vest open and it was a flash bang kunai and activated it. It blinded him as Naruto side stepped and stabbed him in between his left shoulder blade and spinal cord, causing him to cough out of blood. He spun around trying to cut him making an x pattern as Naruto cut under handed cutting his off his hands. He took his kukri and poised it in his hand and stabbed into his throat. They were no blood coming from his body; he was withering away into a husk before him. He picked up his blade and sheathed it he placed it on his back. He picked up the crimson blood sword and looked at it.

"A sword hunting for the blood of others and the price for extending your life you must give up fighting to live. A blessing in disguise as a curse maybe I should destroy it. I need it for my report though and sealing it up would prove the sword render useless. I'm collector after all and this is one of kind I wonder what Muramasa would say to this," said Naruto.

He walked away and looked at the husk and dragged it from the river as he walked off with the blade.

Time skip

The three were in the office with the report in hand and the sword on the table. Sarutobi was going over the report having a pleased look on his face as he put the report down. He stamped their profiles for the mission complete and gave them the slips of paper to get there pair from the secretary. The seals on the blade he handed it back to Naruto as he sat back down.

"No casualties at all, building are intact for future use also. All enemies are neutralized and this blade is sealed properly so don't use it at all. Above all I'm impressed first C-rank and no screws up I will put this on the board and your sensei will be proud. It makes me want to put up separate missions for you all in the near future," said Sarutobi.

They did a silent cheer in front of them and Naruto raised his hand to speak to the Hokage.

"I have a favor to ask you Oji-san, it's about a job for Ayane and Kasumi since their looking for a job to pay well since we are taking d-ranks for some point of time until we move up. Are there any jobs for them in the village," said Naruto.

"I saw in your report about this and most shinobi have a family to support them or a family store. I have a teaching slot for the academy open as assistant teacher opened at the academy. That's the only current slot open for such a thing," said Sarutobi.

"I want the teaching job Hokage-sama," said Kasumi!

As she waved her in delight and Sarutobi smirked and opened up a file marking it.

"Ok I gave approval to do so as teacher Kasumi so meet here tomorrow at seven to discuss with Iruka on the days you have helping him. Now Ayane what would you like to do," said Sarutobi?

"Well I want to do something important and not irritating like messing with children like Kasumi," said Ayane.

"Ayane how about you help with the mission statements and files? They need updating since the secretary isn't a shinobi. Plus you're more informational type of ninja so you can help me organize these tasks and make a better system probably than before.

She smirked and nodded her head in approval at his recommendation.

"That would be great Hokage-sama I'm honored to take the position," said Ayane.

"By the way is my cloak I haven't heard a word of this mission being done yet let alone the condition of it," said Naruto.

"It's ok actually it was so useful I thought would be good for undercover and recon missions do take time. All of anbu was impressed and they love your gear too. The kunai you gave them worked beautifully to the letter despite them being skeptic about it. Momiji teaches a dance class and you on the other making money by putting in the bank and generate over time. Also having a spa and a condo which means you have free time. You need get out more form I what I heard form Joe spending making seals all day is not healthy habit. How about you teach a calligraphy since you know how write kanji and romaji so well or teach our forces about the wonders of sealing," said Sarutobi.

Naruto took out kukri knife in protest, while waving in the air.

"When I try to teach these about sealing it won't go any farther in storage seals. It's a loss cause just trying to teach people that can't think above that. Besides I go to art classes and show my work each week. Last week I showed a painting of Ryu-sensei, Ayane, Kasumi, and Momiji. I'm doing one on Hayate-san for this week and they want me teach them how to do art. On top I'm learning to ice sculpt, carve statues, and make metal giants for my future sealing experiment," said Naruto.

"Fine then go see Muramasa he needs a helping hand then time to time or help Nagi-chan with her shop because I refuse to let you make seals all day unless teach a class. Like that training ground I heard from your sensei you made out from thin air," said Sarutobi.

"Well that was fun, but what I'm trying to do is serious work for future tests in the field. Why are trying to force to teach people how to use seals so much," said Naruto.

"How about this for helping them I will take off your restriction of using seals on any term related to your research. Naruto you don't have to show them your high class stuff. Teach the basics so if they run in the field and see any seal they would know how to disarm it or identify it. On top I will tell the calligraphy to give you a fifty percent discount on top of the art store. You will teach our ninja on Sunday morning to the afternoon on the theory and practice of it. Because I'm making it mandatory to go see you as part a pay increase. Also you have to teach calligraphy writing to help improve them write their reports," said Sarutobi.

"Ok Oji-san, but if they attack me or don't respect me I will use my seals on them. Anyways I don't have to teach Chunin since they make up the bulk of the force," said Naruto.

"It's mainly special forces as anbu, T&I, jounins, and Chunins that are in the rank to be promoted to jounin. Besides it's like an advance calligraphy class so wear nice clothing. Plus its volunteer for other's and you can down the ones you don't like," said Sarutobi.

Naruto thought to himself everyone he stated needed the training is apparently some type nuts in the class. He would need to bring more of his special Hikari zukku (light screen) seals with him along with his weapons knowing them they would bring theirs.

A/N Chapter's over and also review I'm saddened already of weak responses. Omake chapter between the wave chapters and I will have a few going between the story to tell a story. Quite funny if you read then think it about as more of progression. Omake chapter sealing for crazy quirky bakas' it would have some crazy people so take a guess at it I will tell you later when you review please I need it t get me through the tests in four weeks Kazama the shell bullet out!


	7. Sealing for carzy quirky bakas' 101

A/N a short little fun side story from the story line I took some real live ideas from some games. I own nothing at all so don't rag on me. I had this idea no one in Naruto was forced to work together until Tsunade came into the picture. So I decided to make a chapter where they try initiating the same thing, but it will be noted if the force suffers in numbers or skill. I changed the section crossover and added Ayane as the pairing. Don't worry about it was the first fluff action between that made it possible. Next Omake's will be posted before wave so please review so I can tell more later down at the bottom.

Omake Chapter

Sealing for crazy quirky bakas' 101

Naruto groaned as he walked to the tower at five o'clock in the morning on a Sunday morning of all things to teach some grown shinobi how to seal. Ayane being the Hokage's assistant made it worse because she was the one to get him up after all. Grabbing brushes, scrolls, and ink for his soon to be class than he promised Kasumi he will help teach on Monday meaning he gets to meet Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon in class. They love his creations so much when he gave them to try out. Then Ayane wanted me to take her to the spa on top with Momiji and Kasumi wanting the best treatment. Ryu-sensei wants have another training session, but this time with his friend Hayate will be there to. Joe wants me to do some type of favor on Friday along with Nagi-san wanting him to come to a shop for rare find she got. Then Momiji of all things wanted him to practice dancing to help his kenjutsu on Thursday. He carried his weapons, scrolls, paintings, and all seal related items in his giant scroll towards an open meeting room where Sarutobi resided in already. He quickly made ten Kage bushin to help set up the room for the class as he walked up to him. He sat down to see he had a shogi board set up and decided to sit down and play with him.

"Well good morning Naruto it's a little too early for it takes place at six o'clock. There will be breakfast at eight I presume when the class takes a break," said Sarutobi.

"Ohayo Oji-san, I want to know why you are making grown adults teaching under me a genin and kid of all things," said Naruto.

"It's due to the fact most people don't know a lick about sealing in the force let alone seeing seals they don't know at all. The academy teaches everything else expect kenjutsu and Fuuin it will let them know of the dangers and help them in the field besides. The class size is reasonable today, Jounins and special squads will be in today and if they don't follow you they know punishment. So start them off with calligraphy, theory, and seals," said Sarutobi.

"I wonder how long you want me to teach this class for them," said Naruto.

"How long did it take you to learn the basics and understanding of it? It didn't take long, but the people will take even longer than you so you can quiz on the thing s they learn to brush strokes to proper way of writing it. I will be in the class too by the way doing my paperwork just in case so don't worry at all. I think a good eight days of this and if they don't pass the requirements they get punishment. Besides Ryu, Joe, Kasumi, Ayane, and Momiji along with Hayate will be here to attend the class. Besides do you have anything interactive that they will do for fun or a challenge," said Sarutobi.

"Well I have three games that I made as training ground exercises gauntlet, firefight, and capture the flag," said Naruto.

"OK I know capture the flag, but the meaning may elude me right now so explain it to me," said Sarutobi.

"Ok since you're going to be here I think it's all right to be safe, but whom else will be in the class today," said Naruto.

"I won't tell until they showed up, but I will give you a list of their names," said Sarutobi.

He handed Naruto a piece of paper with names on it to review. Knowing he just handed him people that would test his patience to the limit.

Time skip

Kurenai was walking with her best friend Anko walking towards the tower.

"Kurenai I don't know why we have to take a course on sealing it's an old man's thing if you asked me," said Anko.

"Because it's mandatory of all things and two the class isn't run by an old man Anko. It's being run by Ryu's students since he made seals and passed them on to squads. The Hokage asked him to teach people how to do calligraphy, write seals, and the theory behind it. It's because we are seeing more seals in the field that our shinobi don't understand at all. Anbu has been getting the red light on operations until they were told about it later. By the same kid no doubt it was a special seal that splits you up in four directions and one in the center. They all have to be pulled off at the same time. He has been making a new revolution in seals Anko plus it's the fact if I don't know where he stands. I won't know if his seals might pose a problem to my team in the Chunin exams one day," said Kurenai.

"Kurenai don't always over think because it always poses a problem besides that. I heard Ibiki has been using some seal that locks away their chakra. It's a long process though and it's quite effective making sure prisoners don't make problems. Only the Hokage authorizes to use it on a few shinobi also Yuugao-chan knows something else about the same gaki," said Anko.

Moments later Yuugao, Hayate, Ino-shika- cho, Kakashi, and Asuma were walking together and Kakashi read his book half heartily with a sigh as he noticed Gai was following him being so loud in the morning.

"It's a quite early to see you up Kakashi did Gai get you from your apartment," said Kurenai.

"No it was the Hokage's new assistant and Ryu's student and impulsive one that one. She said she will burn down my apartment and I didn't take it seriously. So she bust right into my house and took book instead s right now I'm reading another until I get it back. Besides she brought Gai just to annoy me even more. When I argued to Sarutobi saying I have some seal training from my sensei. He said did he teach you supplemental and supportive sealing on top teach me space time techniques. Then he told me my sensei didn't teach you real sealing and I couldn't say no," said Kakashi.

"Eternal rival it's the same boy that gave my student Tenten a vest that protects her for her birthday. It really protects unlike our vests that do nothing, but carry things. Besides if it makes me stronger and be able to beat you in challenges more I will do it," said Gai.

"Really I had a cloak that makes you invisible for short periods of time. Everything he had on him been manipulated even that fox mask he wears. It looks like it expresses his emotions and it's just creepy, but helpful apparently it has seals too. I think he lined his whole body with them its dangerous stuff messing with seals. I remember the time Hayate tried to do sealing it was hilarious he almost blew himself up," said Yuugao.

Hayate was blushing; while Shikaku spoke up to stop his embarrassment moment go further.

"That's why I agreed to this and dragged Choza and Inoichi along hopefully he has a seal for silencing people on the spot," said Shikaku.

"My thoughts if he has one I hope we can use them on the people that really need like it would really help him be quiet more," said Kakashi.

Everyone chuckled as Gai was infuriated even more and he spoke up.

"I wonder if he has a training ground he makes out of nowhere were you can train even harder," said Gai.

They didn't hear Ryu and Joe walking up on them as they were talking.

"Well my student does have such a thing and if you ask he will let you use it without any risks at all," said Ryu.

Everyone tensed up for a moment as they walked together in stride with them.

"You two really have to stop doing that it's creepy because we can't feel your chakra for some reason at all," said Asuma.

"It's a talent that we have so sorry about that it's training purposes that test teamwork to the max. If you ask about it he may skip teaching seals for the day to show you, but you can only enter with four or less," said Joe.

"He made it to deal with the teamwork problems you have no experiences of working in a group. What's does this space time seal do for training purposes benefit," said Kakashi.

"How about you ask him when you get in there to meet him in the class. Seeing everyone it carrying combat materials today s it's to do it," said Ryu.

As the group of Jounin walked into the room it was all up set up sealing related items strewn throughout the room. They saw the art he had moving animated by seals as they walked in they saw breakfast at a table. Choza was immediate to sit at the table also seeing Sarutobi there eating already with Naruto setting down the food on the table.  
"I see you all made it here with no problems except for you Kakashi. Naruto decided to make breakfast since you all have to be up here so early. So enjoy yourselves and eat up before it starts," said Sarutobi.

"Food my wife couldn't get early to cook, but this is ok I wish there was a way to replicate food though," said Choza.

"Well to replicate food it can be done, but the fact that the taste is lacking so much I discontinued that for another time. Ohayo minna I will be teaching you more about seals since I couldn't get out of it," said Naruto.

He eyed Sarutobi which he kept eating until Anko notice the knives he had on sides.

"Nice knives gaki where did get them they seem a little too big for regular knives," said Anko.

"It's not important I got them from Genji-san when he died. Anyway do you have any questions about sealing and how this will go," said Naruto?

Gai raised his hand first before everyone had the chance too and he noticed it was Tenten's sensei. He pointed to him to allow him to speak since he was next to the crazy lady licking her lips looking at his knives.

"I want to see if there any training fields you made for training purposes," said Gai.

"Well I have three already up and running the best one I would say would be the last I will say. Capture the flag was innocent concept when I was younger. The flag resets and reverse summon back to the base once touch by the team. Gauntlet is a lone wolf training purposes that give you a time limit and gives a score on what type of enemies you beat before the time limit is up once you meet the goals. The last one is a challenge from Joe-san called Firefight this one that makes me proud," said Naruto.

"Firefight that sounds easy," said Anko.

"Firefight is fifteen minutes it consist of five rounds make a set and three sets make the match you think it's easy your wrong. I took my advance cloning technique and made several ranks of shinobi up to anbu level ninja to genins. Well I have special seals that hamper your skills all together such as tough luck where if a jutsu or any item is slow enough for the skill level they dodge it. Catch is where they are more likely to throw explosive kunai at you. Cloud dulls your senses to sense chakra from all opponents and allies. Mystic enemies will last two times longer to stay in the fight. Famine is when the enemy drops dead all projectile based weapons are halved for a normal pouch full of kunai. When you make through the whole match you make it to bonus round and that's when turns worse. You can't die in it, but you can get hurt instead for being carless. It reverse summons you to a spot where the enemy is not there. Weapons will be supplied already there in store rooms where you start although special weapons and supplies will come every new five rounds at the beginning and look before the start match. Word of warning it has seal mines, chakra packs to restore your chakra, and multitude of it is to help clear out enemies. When bonus round comes the last of seals will light up and difficulty will be jacked up. Such as tilt all projectiles will do less damage due to the armor they wear. Iron in bonus round you gets a kill blow you time u and get sent back to the entrance and you can't enter anymore. Also there are med packs on the walls for assistance. Also genins are more likely to do kamikaze attacks on you and the other thing I will not put in for safety purposes since it isn't' done yet," said Naruto.

(Firefight is awesome I went the whole round in survive getting invincible on sniper on the outpost. Insane stuff I killed hunters on the bonus round.)

Everyone looking disturbed who in the hell would take the time to make some disturbing shit like this up.

"It's that bad I went through it with them and its tests you to a point you might not handle it no more training exercise. Besides the more you fight in it in changes tactics due to your response on how you fight the enemies. How about Gai, Anko, Kakashi, and Kurenai go into it and we will watch," said Ryu.

"Excellent idea you always wanted to know why Sarutobi made those remarks Kakashi," said Shikaku.

"By the way did you pass it yourself Naruto," said Asuma.

"Well I never got passed the special round I placed so I took it out so yeah I got passed so I open it up for you," said Naruto.

He did a few seals to open it against the wall the four walked in there. Naruto closed and he dropped the orb on the ground and it projected them.

"By the way why the difficulty and if you did pass it didn't mean you did great on it," said Inoichi.

"You caught me Ayane, Kasumi, and Momiji have so much difficulty due the seals activating limiting their actions. The stronger you are and more specialized you are its truly tough on you I fall for the genjutsu most of the time. The main problem if they can get along and coordinate their attacks you can run on someone's mine or trap sending you back to the start making it even easier for the enemy to overrun you. Ryu-sensei actually picked the worst that can work together I bet just for some fun," said Naruto.

"Wait you did that because they can't work together, I forgot on how Gai would and Anko would make this worse than it already is.

Time skip

Seventeen minutes later

The four were in the room and their clothes were smoldering form the fire.

"The bonus round was a thousand suicidal genin along with the fact that this nut using taijutsu made it worse It reminds me not to work with you guys at all except you Kurenai," said Anko.

"Well it's not my fault that you and Gai running into mines I set to help us not overrun our position. You two running over them when I told you there were there didn't help," said Kakashi.

He group was bickering more and more until Sarutobi stopped them from going any further.

"Well this proves a valiant point in war time when you working together being surrounded. All of you are going to kill each other I might as well make a test that randomizes everyone and put four together. I'm making this mandatory test everyone Chunin rank and above to take right Shikaku," said Sarutobi.

"Well your right about that we all have preferences about who we work with. What a drag, but this is all true so we might make this a proficiency test to get them all motivated," said Shikaku.

"Well thank you for sharing Naruto-kun it was funny to see them fight each other. So are we going to call this as a meeting instead of class today," said Yuugao.

"Yeah I call this a meeting for today I hope to see you all for next Sunday at eight instead. I know have some work to do with Oji-san about this," said Naruto.

"We will see you in the next meeting for forces soon eh Hokage-sama," said Hayate.

The group got up except Shikaku, Ryu, and Joe who sat with Naruto and Sarutobi.

"Well how did I do for today Oji-san, I will give you the seal to dictate on how to use it on top of the new field changes for you," said Naruto.

"Good job and now everyone on the force we hate your guts in some way for making this. They will blame me first for making you do this idea," said Joe.

"Well this was issue you were talking about Sarutobi-san about us not working together despite differences. Using Joe to tell Naruto to help prove your point n what we need to d with our forces. I guess you took out Chunin and Jounin rank ninja's out of the seal too. Not bad to show us that even teamwork is flawed concept when no one can work in harmony because their skill set doesn't match," said Shikaku.

"Well you caught on to it so easily Shikaku, but he challenged Naruto to make it. Yes I knew we have some problems on the force due to people they want to work with in the field. Thank you Naruto for sharing today I want you to relax starting Monday through next Sunday. They will be no classes at all so enjoy your time with friends since you have plans," said Sarutobi.

"I got an appointment with Kasumi tomorrow, Momiji with dance lessons on Thursday, and Ayane-chan with the spa along with them since I promised them. By the way what did you want me to do Joe-san as some favor," said Naruto.

Well me and Ryu are going to teach you patience starting on Wednesday were going fishing," said Joe.

"A day of relaxing I wish I can come, but I got to help plan with the Hokage," said Shikaku.

"Well don't they have an electronic randomizer already just input the names. Plus the seal can be activated all the week and can appoint by another person. By the way come on Tuesday to Naruto's condo he can give you refuge against your wife Yoshino. Due to ditching work, just say you're staying at a friend's house on a training trip," said Joe.

"Well that could work if no one says a word about what I'm doing is you coming Hokage-sama," said Shikaku.

"It's been a while since I've been out of the office so I'm up for it. Besides I have assistant now to help do the work in my stead so no worries," said Sarutobi.

The men laugh in the room as time passed Naruto had a scroll with an extra seal Joe didn't noticed at all. It was locked and it had more security measures which struck him.

A/N well the future omake will have four chapters more before wave the names are. Back to school, Reminisce on those days, elegant dance session, and a day at the spa. It may not be permanent for the names, but it's something to look forward. So please review for me since I moved the section over to really help it out. Kazama the shell bullet out


	8. Meeting the son

I will be short and brief if you have problems uploading you videos go into your URL and put content instead of property hope that helps. I did well on some tests and passed them I had a surprise exam my teacher such an ass he gave a surprise test we had no time to study. I hope you enjoy this little filler chapter it ties into the story. The other Omake's I promised will come later and the mission to wave starts now so please review and tell me what you think what should I do at the bottom of the chapter.

Omake chapter

Meeting the son

Naruto was waking up to the sun beaming on his face and he heard a giggling sound in the room. He looked up to see Kasumi wearing a blue dress and a pink apron. He saw the clock on his wall six and got up slowly from his bed and looked at her. He looked towards the door and saw Ayane wearing a purple shit and whit cargo shorts. Momiji was wearing a white Kimono top and a red Hakama.

"Ok what's going on this early in the morning that causes you three to wake up this early," said Naruto?

Ayane shrugged her head as she walked into the room to see it was quite a mess full his work and materials spread over the room. She saw a painting on the wall incomplete and photo showing a young Naruto and some younger man garbed in white as she walked up to his bed.

"Don't you know we are cleaning up around the place since we are having a guest? Plus the fact you never clean up your room properly unlike your storage space. Nagi-san said her younger brother Leon was coming to see you today," said Ayane.

"Why haven't I heard about it from Nagi-san I visit her every day almost," said Naruto.

"Because it was in a letter addressed to you that just came today he will be in town at eight so please clean up. He says he is here to help you with something his father was working on. His name is Leon he is some kind of inventor and painter so you two will have a lot to talk about," said Kasumi.

"By the way what are you three going to do today since I'm meeting with him today at eight," said Naruto.

"Oh that we will be leaving at seven for a mission unlike you mister it's going to be a b-rank ladies only mission. Sarutobi says he has something else for you t do for him tomorrow since we are going away on this mission for awhile," said Momiji.

She was smirking to herself as they continued to walk out he slammed seal on his desk. The seal grew bright illuminated and light died down. The room was immaculate and in place and they dropped their jaws and looked at him.

"Well if everyone was dedicated to seals or let me take the time to teach instead of groaning about how long and tedious you can do that too," said Naruto.

He smirked as they huffed and he went to the bathroom to get ready for his guest for today.

Time skip

Eight o'clock came around he was sitting on his couch wearing a black pants and white T-shirt. He had a painting easel out and he had a painting of Ukon done to the side on the wall. He made a painting with the younger Genji and the older Genji down the road. Genji's younger self looking down at the old man that was him, until it showed him garbed in white carrying his knives. He heard a knock at the door he saw a man with a man with a white shirt and brown pants except he had glasses on him. He walked in and shook Naruto's hands in hurry bringing in some of his stuff in a cart. Naruto noticed his lack giving a greeting and closed the door to notice he was looking at the paintings at the wall.

"Marvelous just like my Nagi Onee-chan said you really love art, but that's not why I'm here Naruto I was asked to help with some of the weapon and creations you found. Such as the old manuscript with the weird looking weapon over the years I made my father not proud of not taking up the mantle after him. Art, inventing, and medical science was just a waste of time and then I get letters before his death saying he was wrong about what he said. He talked a lot about you and along with Onee-chan about you. I really wanted to help you out with such stuff since my specialty. Oh where my manners my name is Leon and I traveled around the world making art and finding things like a historian of sorts. Like that chakra shield you got to work again eh Naruto, it has a problem maintain the shape," said Leon.

"So you know what's going on with some of the weapons and ideas. You know I can't make weapons like Muramasa-san, but I know a great deal about seals," said Naruto.

"Exactly imagination is important to making things, and I heard you make seals out of nothing so how about you the fine art of crafting to learning how to make things such as weapons. Naruto you can impressing your friends by learning how to shape jewels into shapes and making weapons. I will be teaching in the art classes you go to anyway and for helping my father I managed to make something out his old weapon. So I will need to see the original for an upgrade and I need to give you this," said Leon.

He gave Naruto another gauntlet containing the hidden blade to him and he looked at it. He placed it on his right hand and tensed up to show blade before letting it go back in.

"So you know about the hidden blade from you father, Sugoi just on memory since it was in pieces. By the way why do you do you need the original so badly Leon-san," said Naruto.

"It was one of my father manuscripts on what he wanted the weapon to do other than that. He wanted to hollow out the shaft to put poison or a paralyzing agent in it. Also he wanted to add a spring loaded to shoot out senbon it's a complicated, but pressing a small trace of chakra to activate it. It penetrating force is good enough to puncture, but not enough to pierce the body. Hitting them in the correct spot will drop them, but let's wait on such concepts. I would like to do another say in the future because my father said you have to rely on your own skill than some weapon. A reminder Naruto from that chakra shield you got it uses the person will, imagination, and chakra control to maintain for longer periods of use. So would so show me around wondrous art for me please," said Leon.

"Well if you run a workshop and I want to practice or get your services for making things. Do I need to pay you in advance for work and materials you use," said Naruto.

"Well it's hard getting between commissions I do for people to get by on my own. It's sad really I know, but it will benefited for me since I have no one paying for me other than relying on my funds I get from jobs to get by," said Leon.

"How much do you pay for your workshop to stay open on expenses you need to keep your shop open," said Naruto.

"You do realize I don't have a shop anywhere I constantly moving and camping most of the time. I asked my sister for start up money or a loan and she said no. It's hard to get work without having a shop at all to work with in the first place," said Leon.

Naruto raised his hands and protest to him to stop talking.

"So you want to ask me for money to help open your shop you can ask me Leon-san. I really want to see your dream soar too. Plus your father helped take care of me so I will return the favor since I helped Nagi-san out. How much do you need all together to get you shop open up," said Naruto.

"Really you would just give me the money just like that you really are a saint Naruto-kun. I just need 5,000 thousand ryou to set up my shop and two thousand in supplies to start off," said Leon.

Naruto opened his seal vault by pressing his hand on the wall and took out the requested money he wanted for along with his first hidden blade. He handed straight to him with a smile as Leon saw the money inside the safe.

"You realize I own a condo and a spa resort in Konoha on top of mission and help Nagi-san. I'm really loaded half of everything I make I keep in this vault and the rest in the bank. Along with redecorating Nagi-san shop and Teuchi-san ramen shop. If you want more than that just ask, but I would like a lesson in crafting and weapon making sometimes ok. No need to pay me back at all since your Genji-san son." said Naruto.

He hugged Naruto and picked him up off the ground and stopped.

"I almost forgot the Hokage needs you for some mission saying it was lone wolf mission something about wave country. Also if you have time can you buy a house on the ocean side for me for a vacation house? I heard wave is suffering from some type of economic blow down there and buying a cottage will be wonderful," said Leon.

"I will see what I can do Leon-san and thanks for telling me about let me get suited up and ready for the road," said Naruto.

"Well I will get to work on that weapon design, but was there one more thing you need me to do before I go," said Leon.

Naruto tossed his manuscript to him and he looked at it and it was seals that where decoded expect is was encrypted

"Well it seems to be a weapon from Uzu and it has a blade I was hoping you can decrypt and make it for me. Since Muramasa-san said he didn't know how to do it and Nagi-san said you love these things I was hoping you make that for me too if you know how. Let me get all my gear and I will give my goodbye so take your time. Also you must be hungry so there are snacks in there since I know you don't have a place to sleep and eat yet. Leon-san it's alright to stay here for a two weeks since there on a mission by themselves Leon-san. There is more than enough to feed you for two months so help yourself to hospitality," said Naruto.

"By the way how did you know I had no place to live Naruto-kun?

"Easy you said you came back and your sister doesn't want you to live in her house that is also the shop. I expected you needed a place to stay so use my spare room or mine when I'm gone plus there's an extra key in the spare room. I will be gone soon so please make yourself at home I need to set up my gear for the trip. I already have a huge food pack sealed already and along my clothes sealed," said Naruto.

Time skip

Naruto walked back down stair's wearing a black shirt underneath blue combat vest. He had blue pants and black sandals along with a coat. It was blue and had sleeves that yellow inside the coat and he had blue destiny tied with yellow tassels holding it to his left side. His headband tied to his head except his hair was down instead of the usual spikes he has. He had a small carry sling storage backpack that was solid black and weaved. It contained his scrolls and small canteen in holster along with pockets for his weapons to fit. He heard clapping form Leon and him eating a sandwich in his mouth.

"Looking sharp, but where are my father knife and the hidden blade I got you," said Leon.

"It's meant to be concealed Leon-san and yes I'm wearing them. I now know that Joe-san went through my closet and took everything orange out on purpose again even my mask is gone. Oh well I have to go since I have to get there before ten yet again so don't make a mess Leon-san or the girls will try to murder since keep things in order. Also don't mess with the seals on the wall you will get trapped in the world I created for training," said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-kun I will just chill until my shop is finish and also by the time you get back everything will be done by the time you take it back so be careful," said Leon.

The two waved goodbye and Naruto set out the door towards the tower.

Time skip

As he walked up in the mission statement room he saw Kakashi's team, Asuma's team here along with Kurenai team. He walked in and people looked at and didn't notice until Shino spoke up.

"No wearing orange I see eh Naruto and your hair is down. It looks like your geared for a mission so where is your team," said Shino.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun y-you look nice," said Hinata.

"Yeah thanks for noticing Joe-san must have taken all my clothes again. By the way I thought you guys would have a mission by now or you're waiting for your senseis' for the mission," said Naruto.

"Yeah dobe were getting a c-rank and by the looks you were left behind on your team," said Sasuke.

"Well good luck to you all I hear C-ranks are longer and more circumstances than other missions that are offered," said Naruto.

"No come backs or back talking something must be wrong with you Naruto. They must have done something to you to stop your loud outbursts," said Ino.

"Well I don't deal with people like Sasuke anymore I have more important things to do, but if I really want to rub it in his face I get to solo on my c-rank unlike you guys," said Naruto.

Everyone looked at him weirdly until Sai spoke up for them.

"Ah you guys don't look at the board to see what your team specializes in. You see his team also does solo if deemed necessary and important due to special circumstances'. A team is not recommending for such or it's better to go alone. Often it's the skills they bring to the table to do these missions alone is preferable," said Sai.

"Meaning that he has to work three to four times harder to get things done and the fact that he takes all the blame if he fails it's on him. It's to troublesome to deal with such things Sasuke on debating who gets better the Hokage picks them out along with sensei's so we have no say in the matter at this point," said Shikamaru.

His friend Chouji eating snacks and Sasuke giving humph sound their sensei's walked out waving them come on. He saw Sarutobi smiling and waving him into the room.

"Hello Oji-san it's been a while so what do you what me to do today for you," said Naruto.

"I see your ready for the a long trip and you have the right gear. I know your have everything set with seals with food, clothes, and equipment. This is a special mission that I have and can't wait for anyone it's a c-rank mission. I told Leon to tell you about and it was probably vague at best. I would put the other teams on it, but your talent and seals make you able to do this alone. He constantly worries about protection and he wanted to get a guarantee. I will bring him in to see you right now so please don't get offensive about his nature," said Sarutobi.

He waved a Chunin to open a door to reveal an old man with a bottle of sake and he wore mostly brown poncho and grey pants. He had wooden sandals on along glasses on his face and wooden straw hat hanging of his back. Naruto flicked out sword cutting the bottle in half causing the man to flinch as he drink fell to floor and Sarutobi sighed at Naruto performance.

"At least he knows how to defend himself, but was that necessary to do that to my drink," said Tazuna.

"Well there is a clause where a shinobi can deny a client due to a lie, behavior, or false pretenses. My personal one is that I don't deal with drunks on my missions I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I will be your guard," said Naruto.

"My name is Tazuna and I'm master bridge builder from the land of waves. Do you really think one shinobi can protect me on this mission by himself he doesn't look tough like the others I seen. He looks like a pretty boy to me that pretend to fight," said Tazuna.

"I assure you Naruto may not look like anything to you, but when he has a task he does it with unique besides you a great seal user to help in your time and need," said Sarutobi.

"What does a seal user do that makes him special," said Tazuna.

"Well for one I have created charms and items to produce barriers that protect the user from all evil intents and attacks. I have one for you already made at my expense so wear for me," said Naruto.

Naruto handed him a yellow ball with seals and piece of string and placed it around his head. Naruto made the ram seal and the ball grew yellow and pulsed around him.

"How do you tell that it works," said Tazuna?

Naruto took out his sword and swung it towards Tazuna and hearing a clanging sound with a yellow barrier showing up around him causing a scare. He touched it and felt it pulse around him and Naruto placed his sword.

"It works for incoming attacks for more, but the downside if someone wants to rip it off your neck to get through. I have a defense against so don't worry about I will protect even it means my life," said Naruto.

"Well every matter is settled and what do you say Tazuna," said Sarutobi.

"Well the matter is settled I'm ready to leave at anytime," said Tazuna.

"I will give the mission report and statement Naruto I want a report soon this is done. Any matter that is a concern does what's necessary for the safety and the will of client you represent the leaf and Wave country as of right now. Please be safe and return back home soon as you're done," said Sarutobi.

"I not good and keen saying goodbye so safety and peace Oji-san so please do not worry I's what you picked me to do personally so believe," said Naruto.

"Saying that phrase takes me back to when I first met Genji see you later Naruto," said Sarutobi.

A/N

Should Zabuza die or Haku die and there is no both I would choose only one. Also if Haku does survive is he or a she please and choose and review. Hope to see your responses Kazama the shell bullet out!


	9. A Guardian's Charge

A/N I finally can't update with a triumphant leap for sadly we can't alter summaries yet damn. I had tones of hits and no reviews yet since my return so please review. It helps me get by these troubled days in college and trying to figure how upload chapters so please give some reviews for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter its action for all of you.

Chapter 6

A Guardian's Charge

Naruto and Tazuna were strutting down the road the sun overhead. Tazuna had his hat on drinking from a bottle. Naruto looked calmed and not even bothered by the weather.

"Hey gaki how come you not sweating like me you have some trick to keep you cool in this weather," said Tazuna.

"Well remember the seals user from our Hokage, I can manipulate them to make me cool or warm and insulate at will. I can offer you water if you want because I have more than one jug. One of these look like it holds twenty ounces that a lie. I alter the bottle with seals to hold at least six gallons so give you bottle," said Naruto.

Tazuna was skeptical since he heard only ninja's used three arts from what he was told. He handed him a bottle and took out his and poured water into it. His was full along with Naruto's which didn't move an inch and handed back to him. He placed his jug in his carry sling backpack and looked forward at the road and Tazuna spoke up.

"They really didn't tell me why they didn't want to give you a full explanation to send you alone. Do you think you can handle this all alone," said Tazuna?

"Well I was trained by Ryu-sensei and his father Joe-san to be some H.L.V. I really don't see why they think that though," said Naruto.

"What does H.L.V. stands for anyway," said Tazuna?

"It means Hyper Lethal Vector or very dangerous force. If I showed symptoms of signs of such a thing you make a report on my actions. Then I will see if I'm one or not by letting you make notes on such a thing and then I will send it off to my Hokage with my report deal," said Naruto.

"Ok then I will make note of such things for you since you are so skeptical," said Tazuna.

The two walked by the small puddle and walked along the road, Naruto hand his hand on his sword.

_Quite weird when the sun is over head and it hasn't rain for weeks. Ah be aware of your surroundings such wonderful advice from Ayane-chan since she loves scouting and recon. She would always sneak up on me even when I had a camouflage cloak on._

Naruto heard the snap of a chain and he looked to see two figures coming around him. He flicked out his sword and pushed chakra out and snapped the chain in half. He looked to see two Mist Ninja headbands on their foreheads. He maneuvered to protect Tazuna and held his blade in a defensive stance.

"This is land of fire territory and operating and invading with no reason is subjugated to death," said Naruto.

"He doesn't know who we are brother were the demon brother my brother Meizu and I'm Gozu. Your about to die along with that old man Gaki," said Gozu!

The two charged at the same time he let Meizu pass and flicked his blue destiny out taking out his muscle in his back leg. He saw Gozu charging at him with gauntlet he swiped sword under hand cutting his arm muscle. He held his right arm in pain and looked at him to see him sighing.

"Terrible approach and clumsy actions you think a regular person would be scared I see you two are so use to each fighting together you leave so many openings that the other watches out for the other. By the way it's courtesy to tell you my name Uzumaki, Naruto and you will die until unless you tell why you attack me," said Naruto.

The other brother Meizu got off the ground and raised his claw up to attack waiting on his brother to keep him distracted.

"It's because of the man your protecting he is trying to build a bridge and he wants him stopped I don't have to tell anything else except you're going to die," said Gozu.

He turned his head to see him trying claw him in the back and Gozu taking the broken piece of chain to latch his leg. He used his sheath to catch the chain and swiped off his Meizu whole left arm making blood spurt and then stabbed Gozu foot causing them both scream out in pain. The blade was stuck in his foot and Tazuna winced he dropped the effortlessly without them getting to him let alone hurting himself.

"Ok since you were not helpful I will ask your brother and note if you take out the sword from your foot you will die let alone striking with it is impossible. Now Meizu it doesn't matter now you will both die and you threw your chance away and your hopes I want to know who hired you and if there is anymore," said Naruto.

"I will never tell you even if I know so fuck off," said Meizu.

Naruto pulled out his sword and beheaded Meizu on the spot and came overhead slashing off Gozu's head and sighed he took out alcohol agent and cleaned his blade he looked at Tazuna.

"I see this about the bridge you are trying to make for your country. Sending at least Chunin level ninja that are novices that can't fight at all for me to fight was a joke. Tazuna-san can you really tell me what's going on because if I think what's going to happen next when we get to Wave I might have to fight a jounin rank ninja. That's out my skill level, but it won't stop from protecting you," said Naruto.

"You killed those men even though they couldn't fight no more," said Tazuna.

"Yeah I tried being nice and they tried to kill me and you. I'm sorry you have to see that, but let's keep focus on the current situation from the file said you said bandits and the bridge needs at least a month to be finished by your expectations am I correct. So who opposes you and wants you dead so badly so much is this about economic situation I heard about from my friend," said Naruto.

"Ah so your friend must be a travel and he is correct you see a man name Gatou that owns Gatou industries own a boating and shipping company. He ravaged our lands taking our jobs and livelihood and our people lives of those who opposes them. I who have hired the correct rank so I hired anyone that could do the job to help me since I only had enough to hire for the c-rank. You can leave if you want, but I have to go back home for family's sake," said Tazuna.

"An oppressed country that has a dictator and businessman approach dangerous combination. I won't drop the mission I can't leave people to suffer anymore. I met a man name Genji and he believed killing one saves a thousand people yet I have a chance to save a country. Now I have to make extra attempts to make more safety precautions for you and your family. I know I might get reprimanded and regret it later. I was asked to escort and keep you safe I will do it, but when this done the full mission payment and a vacation house for my friend," said Naruto.

"I thought you would ask for more than that do you want anything else other than that," said Tazuna.

"No I know Konoha will ask for the full pay and Leon-san wants a vacation house. I really want to see your country free and that will make me happy enough so let's get going after I'm done collecting their heads for the bounty and their weapons they prove useful for me in the future," said Naruto.

As he was taking the weapons away Tazuna thought to himself about this boy is crazy to take on something beyond his own abilities.

Time skip

The two were riding in the boat and got out and headed towards the mainland to the town. Naruto looking around as they headed towards the way they see a lake and they walked along until he heard a weird sound he hadn't heard before in his life and pushed Tazuna down and he clicked his fingers to activate his gravity seal. He dodged pulled out five kunai with purple wraps and threw them around Tazuna and he did a quick ram seal and silently said Go Ten Fuuin no jutsu (five point seal). Four kunai made a purple tint aura around blue made a dome around him. He landed on the ground to see where the metallic object landed. It was huge Zanbatou with a huge man in with bandages around his mouth area and grey pants. He had his headband slanted on his forehead and no eyebrows he looked down at him.

"Who you are so suppose to be gaki a ninja," said the man?

"That's for being a hired assassin just a hired to do menial tasks under somewhat weak and coward. The demon brothers are dead and I want to know your name too by the way since I'm younger than. You don't care about what I say, but we can give names for our first meeting Uzumaki, Naruto from the leaf village," said Naruto.

"A gaki with manners and you don't know who I am for a wannabe shinobi, Momochi, Zabuza the demon of the mist. I'm very busy man and I have no time to mess with kid playing as a shinobi, but if you killed them I want to see how that was possible," said Zabuza.

(A/N epic music for the fight so try this song out for a spin .com/watch?v=YBoOys9YJtc&feature=related)

He made a half ram seal with both hand seals and raised one up high and he saw a Mist coming in and thought he should read up on the bingo book on this guy. The mist covered the field and performed small great breakthrough dissipating the mist in the area around. He pulled blue destiny for combat and he felt some one behind him. He turned to see Zabuza behind him and saw him trying to cut the two in half. He swung and clashed against the barrier and looked at it. Naruto stabbed his blade through his head and dissipated into water. He pulled a kunai and threw it behind him and he saw another puddle of water. He saw a blade overhead coming down he took his sword to block the blow. He felt how heavy the blade was and pushed away from under it and saw it hit the ground. He raised his blade up against his back and whistled.

"Damn you're a seals user this might be a little bit difficult and your lot faster than I thought. I need a little more to catch you or kill you," said Zabuza.

He walked back into the mist and felt thirty Mizu bushin surrounding the field. He made the seals again for great breakthrough and made the field explode with wind knocking the dust up and pushing clones away destroying. He saw three mizu bushin coming out of the dust he ran forward and dodged one of their slashes and cut the clones legs out from underneath. He drove his sword into the ground and pulled it knocking dust into one their eyes causing to slow down. He stabbed it and threw his sword into the last one and he took out his bowie knife and felt huge Zanbatou swipe at him. He got cut on his on his forearm and he was sent flying across the field until he saw water. Naruto clicked his fingers making him gravity kick in, he landed on the water and he ran foreword back onto land. Zabuza noted the water droplets stuck in the air for a moment and landed back in the water. He was standing on the surface of the water hoping to catch him in the water.

"I got careless and got my forearm cut by not blocking properly almost got me into the water eh. That was your plan, but fighting a mist in of your caliber on the water is dangerous," said Naruto.

Naruto put up his bowie knife in his clip as he looked towards Zabuza standing on the water

"What the hell was that some gravity based jutsu you did gaki. Shit capturing you seems more worth now, but killing you is my only concern. Who trained you gaki how to fight like that it seem to be a little faster than most," said Zabuza.

"I was trained by Joe Hayabusa than when I got my sensei it was his son Ryu Hayabusa trained me on fighting using zankensouki," said Naruto.

Zabuza visibly frowned and looked seriously at him and pulled started to do a series of hand signs.

"You mean the super ninja the elite killer that destroyed the land of darkness four years. The same S-rank ninja obliterated hordes of his rival clan and taken only the most dangerous missions they offer. Then letting you live in mistake Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)," said Zabuza!

A giant dragon of water emerged from the lake and he picked up his sword from the ground. He crossed his hands together making Kage bushin he mad thirty and split them both up into two groups. They went around the lake as he stood his ground and he put his hand and focused a giant Kaze bakuha at a continuous burst as the dragon came down. The dragon was body was slowing down as it was freezing solid. He jumped onto the dragon and ran towards Zabuza and to see his clones throwing hails of Kunai at him and him blocking it with huge sword. He stuck an explosive kunai on it clicked his fingers jumping up. The explosion busted the dragon into ice shards raining down destroying his clones and cutting into Zabuza skin. He was bleeding out everywhere and he looked around to see him. He saw a shadow coming down on him and tried to pull his sword out to block. Naruto slashed the front on his chest making a shallow cut and dodged the oncoming attack and pressed his hand on his chest saying wind blast sending him across the field to the edge of water. He ran across the water and walked up the shore standing next to him sprawled out bleeding from his wounds.

"You will pay for that Gaki for damaging my flawless body," said Zabuza.

He was coughing trying to get up and Naruto kicked Zabuza over and pressed his blade to his throat.

"Did you just realize why you losing to me and why I have my blade at your throat. It's not about the experience, tactics, and jutsu that decide battle not even fate. I did had a chance to know what happened to Mist by a name Ayase Terada saying the annihilation of bloodlines and coup de tat seeing that you're a missing nin that must of did that. If you wanted to kill the Mizukage you should've of rallied the people that have been oppressed by such a campaign and build a backbone for a resistance. Such cowardice as hiding in Mist using the same tactics someone was bound to beat you. All your tactics relied on getting a weak spot or exposing one dulling one senses. Saying I'm not a shinobi I'm a killer and to protect the people I care for in this world. Of course I'm not a just a shinobi I'm Uzumaki, Naruto the one that sent this demon to hell like the rest of the monsters out there," said Naruto.

He was laughing madly as he looked at him and was about to slam his blade into his throat. It turned into water and he looked up behind him to see coming down with his blade. The slash came down and cut his left arm causing huge spurt of blood to flow. He flicked out his hidden blade from his right gauntlet and stabbed him in his kidney. Blue destiny was on the ground with blood all over it since his chest muscle was cut open violently. He saw Zabuza buckle over in surprise in pain as he dropped his sword. He had the same wounds he gave which gave Naruto a reluctant smile. He remembered the same jutsu the demon brothers did and picked up his blade and ran past using ultimate guidance attack first level. Naruto cut Zabuza's his midsection open sending him falling back on the ground for the wounds. He picked up the blue destiny and held it his right hand.

"Damn gaki I almost caught you off guard and killed you on the spot I swear I will hunt you down and kill you personally," said Zabuza.

"How are you going to do that you're a dead man that has no future," said Naruto.

A flurry of senbon flying through the air and slammed into his throat, he saw a person wearing brown and blue kimono with a mask on with a wave symbol jumping down from the tree. He made a ram seal to dissipate the barrier for Tazuna. Tazuna ran over to him, while the mysterious shinobi walked up he pointed his blade at the person. Stopping the shinobi them in their tracks and Tazuna standing behind him.

"Who are you because you're authorized to operate in Wave country without a reason," said Naruto.

"Why are you being hostile to him he helped kill Zabuza," said Tazuna.

"I assure you no harm will be done I was tasked to hunt and kill Zabuza. I saw you engaging him one on one combat your village would be proud. I'm hunter ninja from Kirikagure tasked with such an assignment and I was uninsured you would damage his body like his head area I need it for confirmation," said shinobi.

"You didn't tell me your name and I'm suppose to trust you I don't think so. Number one you said that one on one combat was dangerous where your partner is then. They work in teams of two I believe so explain where he is," said Naruto.

"We are tasked to bringing him back dead and he died on the mission encountering head on and died I was not going to suffer the same fate as he did. So give me time to prepare his body for decapitation. My name is not given and will be disavowed you may call me siren though," said Siren.

Naruto placed his sword up and he saw Tazuna had the five kunai's he placed in the ground and took them from him. He saw a swirl of leaves dissipate into the wind knowing the person used a Shunshin jutsu and Zabuza's body was gone. He was breathing hard and placed an ointment on his wounds and sighed.

"That was not a Hunter ninja because if the target is high profile they would send two. They would send four instead to help with one target," said Naruto.

"You let him go and didn't take him out when you had the chance," said Tazuna.

"Well I'm low on chakra and I can't use my left arm to perform jutsu. I have a sealed based jutsu to heal it with ease along with the fact freezing that huge dragon of water took a lot out of me. Let's just get you home I will come up with something else to help me the second fight I promise to protect and you're my first concern. No need in starting a fight I could avoid for now your family is still vulnerable to anything. I can set up the barrier to protect them when we are asleep without me staying up at night," said Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto for staying with me on this mission and for sticking up for me," said Tazuna.

"It's what I do as a person by the way if I assassinate Gatou who will be hurt mainly other than your country," said Naruto.

"Well it ships to Mist and Sea country, Mist has the most business of course they would care the most they're not getting their supplies. Gatou mostly uses that as cover for smuggling and drug deals as a cover up," said Tazuna.

"So do you know where he lives at in the country," said Naruto.

"Well no, but taking and holding onto his dock and warehouse is an easier feet," said Tazuna.

"That's a good start I will make barriers to block his efforts of using the docks and then his warehouse. First things first your family and then if I hit the warehouse and see any food I will seal it up and distribute to the village a good plan eh," said Naruto.

"It's more of a great plan it would give the town more hope for the bridge to come," said Tazuna.

The two walked to the ocean side to find a cottage on the shoreline. Naruto placing his kunai's around the area as Tazuna walked to the front door and opened it. He saw a woman known as his daughter Tsunami cooking food. Naruto came after him walking into the house and she turned her head around to see the two she ran up and hugged him and he smiled.

"Father it's great to see you again and who is your friend," said Tsunami.

"Tsunami this is the ninja I hired to protect he already been in two fights already and he is amazing he just set down a barrier to protect our house. This is Uzumaki, Naruto and I was hoping he can clean up his wound," said Tazuna.

"Let me get some clothes and disinfectant for his wounds then the one across his chest looks like a saw cut through him," said Tsunami.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unraveled to show a first aid kit as he laid me to down on the table. She got to work on his wounds she made him take off his vest, jacket and shirt to clean it properly. Naruto sat down wondering how to get a message out of the country and thought back to his storage seal that leads back to his apartment to see what Leon is doing for another day. He slept soundly in the chair until his wounds were bandage.

A/N Chapter over should I make Leon appear next chapter or Haku please note for me in the review which. I debating if Haku should die or Zabuza instead, let alone should Haku female in the story because I plan on starting next chapter Friday since I have class that day.


	10. Last Hope

I'm so mad I haven't had a review in a while and it's getting to me on top of this fanfiction problems. I can't edit my summary at all and hopefully someone has the answer besides making new stories and switching them. Sorry for the rant everyone is getting it lately if you want know how to bypass PM if it's about the story review for me I'm up at 3:26 A.M. typing this story still. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also Haku is a girl in this story and yet I don't know if Zabuza should live or die. Please see then end of the chapter for me, so on with the story.

Chapter 7

Last Hope

The next day

Naruto woke up in the morning he looked around he saw his shoulder was bandaged. He was wearing his blue pants still. He got out from his futon and he saw his carry sling pack and released a set off clothes he got a blue shirt, black vest and pants. He pulled out tan sandals and white trench coat along with his weapon he laid he saw Tsunami come into the room.

"Oh you're finally awake and the wound healed so fast. By the way the bathroom is across the hall for you to get clean Naruto-kun. I should thank you for protecting my father from danger and setting up this barrier to protect us," said Tsunami.

"Thank you for having me, but I need to ask do you have food in your house because I have food sealed you can have. All you have to is unroll and it and it will all come out," said Naruto.

She smiled at him and she brought out his sewed clothes and laid them down. Naruto pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. Tazuna came into the room with a boy hugging his leg with overalls on and a hat he stayed behind Tazuna's leg.

"Well your awake I know you must have been tired from the other day Naruto. I found out something about Gato he is on one of the islands along this island. It overlooks us easily, but it a waste of time so you stood hit the docks as soon as possible," said Tazuna.

"What's the point he going to die like the rest of the people," said the boy?

"Inari this boy is risking everything to be out here and you say that to him," said Tsunami.

"I don't care what your son has to say Tsunami if he don't believe that I'm here to help I might as well prove it to you myself. I'm going to the docks and take it over as my number one concern. I see you don't care that this is your country's last hope this bridge. Your really insulting your grandfather instead of supporting he cares for you," said Naruto.

"It doesn't change anything," said Inari!

The boy ran out of the room crying and he looked towards Tazuna and Tsunami was saddened. Tsunami walked out the room and closed the door going after Inari.

"Ah well you see the country is in poverty and food is scarce. Before this all we had a hero and he died he was Inari's father. Kaiza was Inari's stepfather and after he saved Inari from drowning. He saved our town from being destroyed in everyone believed in him. Everyone considered him a hero of wave, but that man Gato came along with his thugs. He tried to enter the dock and stop them by himself, but he was cut beaten and his arms cutoff. They brought him to the town and put him up as a public execution. Gato took a blade and beheaded him in front of the whole town. Everyone had their spirits crushed and they don't want to fight. Later on I thought if I build a bridge it would stop and help get the message out. Yet is come these circumstances and you come into this mess," said Tazuna.

"I won't get to eat breakfast today I'm going right now and I assume all the dock workers have to go now," said Naruto.

"Now maybe you should eat breakfast first and clean up first I need you to help protect while I work on the bridge," said Tazuna.

"That reminds I have to meet with a friend about something real quick I will be back soon as possible after I'm cleaned up," said Naruto.

"I thought you didn't know anyone from Wave other than us," said Tazuna.

"Well I don't except I have a seal that distorts space bringing connects to my condo. I'm going to pick up some weapons he is helping designing just for me. Let me show you just quickly instead real quick I don't need to be fully dressed for this for this so follow me," said Naruto.

He made a ram seal and pressed his hand against the wall. It opened up to reveal a huge storage room and he waved him in. They walked into room and headed for the door, Naruto opened to reveal his bedroom. Tazuna looked out the window and he saw it was the same village he was in the other day.

"You got to be kidding me if people knew about this they can cut down the travel time for getting home quickly," said Tazuna.

"Well for this trick to work me need a clam mind to recall this place and the fact it doesn't open up any other place unless I anchor it. It's really a great security risk sharing this information with others besides there is a special circumstance to use it.

"Circumstances," said Tazuna?

"I can't use it and any dangerous situations and the fact I need to keep it stays open on the other will distort space especially for prolonged time will go boom. If I make several points like that it may distort the person inside the zones where I place them splitting into atoms let's get technical it's two way only for safety purposes. Anyway Leon-san is downstairs care to follow me to what he is doing for hopefully he hasn't done anything to drastic," said Naruto.

The two walked down stairs and he saw papers, paint, and clothing articles everywhere. Leon was sitting on the couch with a mannequin with clothes on it. It had: leather grey boots, black pants with white vest he hadn't seen yet, white cloak with a hood, knife belt and orange sash. The hidden blade was set on the coffee table before him and deconstructed weapon sat there. Leon turned and was shocked and he jumped out of seat from the two.

"Oh god don't hurt me, wait Naruto what are you doing here I thought you left for wave," said Leon.

"Well I did and this is Tazuna the person I'm protecting and I was hoping you have some toys to help me do it. The mission took a turn, but I'm in until the end so what you got for me," said Naruto.

"Of course I noticed you're not dressed yet so let get the clothes out the way. As you see for yourself everything is clothing you can add seals perfectly fine, but the vest is quite different from others out as you can see. Jounin and Chunin vest's have a special weave that protects them from some intrusion. I saw my father's old equipment and the vest hasn't changed since then it's terrible you know. I managed to do something special to all the clothes you see here. The vest does have a special weave I made myself, but I managed to add light titanium plates in it. The armguards are made of tough leather that block kunai's and prevent stabs, but I made it hold he hidden blade options. The shin guards are made of the same materials, but the boots are a little different than others. I managed to make these boots to shock from a fall and also make sure your feet stay comfortable for long periods of time. The knife belt around your waist holds twenty knives. What your really is the new attachment for your hidden blade well it does like I said. I made the shaft hollow so you can inject poison in it. Also I made a chamber that spring loads six senbon from your wrist by using a clicking the switch. Reloading one at a time is safer since it can jam I'm working out the other problem for the weapon called the gunblade," said Leon.

"You already done this fast you can work for old man developing armor and weapons on the side. I know it pays big bucks for protection like that, but the weapons here are dangerous enough to spread around," said Naruto.

"I know too many hands and no control makes it messy unlike you can make a seal that recall it back to you or explodes on will using seals. I could go up to him and ask maybe I will do that later over a game of shogi. I managed to find a several scrolls my father used are encrypted and since none of us fight I will do on your spare time," said Leon.

"Oh by the way Tazuna said if we complete his mission he can get that vacation house you wanted," said Naruto.

Naruto walked over putting the gear on while Leon talked Tazuna about the proposition and Leon looking shock.

"What your mission it's not a C-rank it's an A-rank mission now you need Jounin support," said Leon.

Naruto was done arming and finally clothed he looked towards Leon and patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"I know Leon-san, but Genji said kill one and save a thousand did he not. It I tell him to bring more people he will hold them hostage along with the town. Besides that if it's just one he wouldn't do anything drastic only relying on hired hand to deal with it and the end. I know this is dangerous, but dragging more will bring more shinobi into the fight by hiring missing Nins or wandering Nins to fight. This is something I was tasked to do and I will kill Gato to free the country of their fear. This bridge is their last hope and I'm not going to let it die for being a coward I never go back on my word you know," said Naruto.

He looked sad and pulled his glasses up and looked up at him.

"Just remember to come back I know my sister will chew me out for letting you go. Let me see everything when you're done to evaluate them on how they last. That vacation better be there before this gets out to the Hokage and my sister. I will be leaving to check out myself to avoid my sister just in case," said Leon.

Naruto gave thumbs up and walked back upstairs to head between the portals to wave.

That man lost his mind to let you go like that, I know of a place already he can set up for this house. Your really going through this despite what consequences come with it is Naruto," said Tazuna.

"Well if they take an elite Mist missing Nin and live to tell the tale it will look good on my resume. Besides Oji-san always get berated have weak military force form some guy and Ryu-sensei and them will be proud to know I did good. I really don't care as long I finish what I set out to do not with mission tells me. All the years I heard of the rules dictating finish the mission no matter the cost and be heartless well however made them was wrong. A person and the circumstances will always have different outcomes the mission saying to leave the friends that grew up with you to die is absurd. Tazuna-san you're my first out of the country friend ever you know do you," said Naruto.

"I am," said Tazuna?

"Of course anyone standing up for others is always good friend in my books besides that I have to say the recovery rate for Zabuza might be week if he has a good medic on his side so let's hurry up ok," said Naruto.

Meanwhile at Gato's estate

Zabuza was resting in bed, while his partner was cleaning up his wounds. Gato was in his the room with two of his men.

"Let me get straight you lost to a boy of thirteen to twelve years old I thought you were the demon of the mist. What did I hire you for in the first place anyway," said Gato.

"Well unlike the other's I fought I didn't expect the boy to have seal based techniques' at all. Don't even try going to the house without dealing the gaki the barrier he placed around protects him. I will do the honor of either concerting him to my cause or kill them on the spot. Besides that I didn't expect him to be the super ninja's protégé," said Zabuza.

One of his henchmen handed them a file with Naruto's name on it and he looked at to see Ryu's name in it.

"Does that matter I want this done soon before they build that bridge or I would tell where you're residing since I'm doing my best to keep this a secret," said Gato.

"You wouldn't dare if you did it would reveal you hired a missing Nin and the check the country anyway you be arrested in heartbeat," said the girl!

Gato took his men and left the room she took the file from him and brought it to his bed to see.

"The gaki already completed a b-rank not bad for a rookie, but Haku what type of skills the kid have when you observed the fight," said Zabuza.

"Well he seems to know wind related jutsu and nothing high enough to form blades of wind meaning he is still a novice. He can use the Kage bushin jutsu which is unheard for Genin meaning he has huge reserves compared to mine. His seal related work says he does new and experimental jutsu meaning his accomplished seals user. That's the dangerous fact about him if he can use seals in a middle of a fight can hurt us. His kenjutsu and agility makes it possible to dodge you attacks easily and block them. The most curious thing when he stabbed your kidney with some hidden blade of some sort. I looked up the old bingo books you have and I found a name that comes close to such a thing. Genji the assailant the best assassin that ended the second great shinobi war he died years ago, which means he probably met him too," said Haku.

"Great he knows two killers that can level others so easily, he is still a novice, but let's get this done fast and safely as possible that seal stuff may give an edge. I know something you didn't see whenever he clicks his left hand fingers he distorts gravity. That's why he can run on water without chakra for a period of time. The max is time is thirty seconds and he waits to use it again for a while. Haku you know he going after the docks today let alone you answered the question about anbu wrong. It's four for high profile and two for low, this is going to be fun now," said Zabuza.

He chuckled and he coughs hurting himself, while Haku smiled and looked at the herbs was running low.

"If you laugh or move too much it will take longer to heal Zabuza-sama. I will get herbs another day for and prepare a meal," said Haku.

"Haku what do you think of our next fight with him," said Zabuza.

"He will be better armed to take on two of us and next time he really on the seals he pride himself on," said Haku.

Time skip

Fire in the distance and sun over head, he raised his hood over his head and placed blue destiny back in its hilt residing on his hip. He looked at hundred dead bodies sprawled out though the docks and he put his scroll with sealed food in his pouch.

I told you to surrender and they didn't they believed in drugs, easy money, and woman. I prayed it didn't come to a blood bath, but these people are suffering because of you ignorance I hope in the eyes of Kami forgive, but I now he wouldn't forgive you for what you did. Now I destroyed the dock's equipment and burn the drugs that will strike a blow to Gato and send a message. You can kill be people, but you can't kill hope.

Naruto walked away and saw a group of girls scared for their lives. It was a good hundred girls and he waved them on to come with them. He took a short stride with them to make them feel safe as he walked along with them.

If you don't have home in your home country when it's truly liberated you can stay here or come to Konoha are gates are welcome to all. If you have trouble of finding your families we will make the effort to find them for you.

He saw a ton of smiles throughout the crowd knowing that this boy wasn't so as true killer like they saw and smiled back at them. He looked at the documents of all of Gato illegal business and smiled at thinking it will do him so good with his mission report.

Time skip

His stomach grumbled as he walked back to town to Tazuna's house. He walked over the bridge to see him happily working with his workers and he sat down crossing his legs. Tazuna turned to see him and smile as he walked up to him as Naruto placed his sword on his lap.

"I see you made it back some of my workers that were discouraged came back saying that the daughters are safe. Food is finally being distributed properly and all thanks to you, but what of those thugs he hired," said Tazuna.

"They all died I gave them a chance to leave or surrender and they didn't listen to what I offered. A few managed to walk away before it all happen knowing I meant business. By the way you have anything to eat I'm starving," said Naruto.

"Well you can wait for lunch can you I will be safe since you dealt with the nearby threats and this charm thing protecting me," said Tazuna.

"Well don't worry I won't leave your side unless it's emergency now I might as well do some supplemental training for the upcoming battle," said Naruto.

"Training," said Tazuna?

"Of course I don't want to bring the same tricks into a battle. As you saw I performed wind jutsu except its blunt and doesn't cut objects. Since Konoha don't train in such things I was hoping to go to Suna in wind country to ask more about it when I get a chance. Also practice on using seals in combat purposes I have to really on my strong point to overcome two enemies at the same time will be difficult I haven't done something like that yet. Don't fret about it I will train when you go to sleep or stays at home so don't worry about me," said Naruto.

"Don't worry mostly meet with my workers and appoint them tasks and we move pace and don't make mistakes to ensure it will stand up the waves of hurricane force. We will quite in the afternoon at four than comeback by dinner between six to seven o'clock," said Tazuna.

"Sounds like a plan two- three hours to myself and then go after hours for some extreme training to myself. By the way you do know I can make hundred me and turn heavy objects weightless can really speed up the time we build up the bridge," said Naruto.

"If you can help it would be appreciated then it can get the plan back up to speed now," said Tazuna.

A giant smoke covered the area and it reveal a hundred Naruto's and wave them to help the workers in the job. Naruto unrolled a scroll containing his painting materials. He began to draw Zabuza, Demon brothers, and the people he met to pass the time.

Meanwhile at Gato estate

He came in and kicked the door in to Zabuza's room, Haku and Zabuza looked towards with two of his men that looked visibly shaken.

"Now guess what that ninja boy did now he destroyed my shipments and took the girls we had back. My shipping manifests are gone and hundred men are dead. He even stole all of the supplies and if any of my customers will be mad not getting any of their shipments they will make a fuss and come to check why they are not getting their goods," said Gato.

"That's why I'm here and you said that you hired people to deal with problem is some common thug. He will carve a bloody swatch through them all if you send anymore that's for sure. I guess what I thought was true after all he was different. Just hold saying that the boats are getting inspected and good check we will have the job done when the week is done. Messing with a young Hyper Lethal Vector and going to war with them is insane," said Zabuza.

"What did you just say," said Gato?

"You didn't know by looking at the file that this boy met the two very dangerous forces meaning he is upcoming new generation of one like me. Unlike myself there are types that believe in doing the right thing in duty are the dangerous they are like zealots' for a cause. They produced so many during the first two wars and many died as a result. One living long enough was Genji and he was legend among the shinobi. He ended a war and killed his targets and brazen daylight killing hundreds yet he burned himself out at the end of the war. Super Ninja at fourteen was finally known for destroying a land of darkness Vigoor in a week, while killing his rival clan off. Of course they sent the best person they thought for the job he is the next killing machine if he makes past eighteen," said Zabuza.

"Since you want the solve this problem so much you can have your week just make sure it's done," said Gato!

He left the room with his men and Haku closed the door and looked at him.

"Zabuza you told that to scare him they are methods of dealing with such things since the second war ended I believe," said Haku.

"Of course I know it's the fact he is so much of a novice can get him killed besides one of them is being is by all sides until he drops or pure numbers. Let him succumb to his wounds overtime they even made a guide to stop such people and gave it out to every country. Nobody likes one for what they do and they get killed by treachery or other things than combat. Since people don't want to risk a fight with one they kill outside of battle," said Zabuza.

"That's why Mist doesn't like you at all for killing all those children at the academy," said Haku.

"Of course and when they tried using me to kill bloodlines like yourself Haku. I knew something was wrong with the Mizukage he was dividing our country for some mad dream instead of worrying about military strength and one as a whole country," said Zabuza.

"So you want me to meet him and see what type of person he is to see if we can turn him to our side," said Haku.

"You can try, but me knowing this gaki he should turn back now and alert his village by now. He slaughtered men already and is not turning back at all Haku. This is going to be fun cutting him down and then I will get the attention of the super ninja myself," said Zabuza.

A/N Yeah end of the chapter I have a question should Zabuza die or live? I thought about killing him off, but I want an opinion now on what your thoughts with the story progressing as it is. By the way next chapter will be shorter it's called "Were friends right" I hope you enjoy that tidbit of what's next. See you later Kazama the shell bullet out.


	11. Were friends right

A/N I'm here again with a quick chapter by my standards so please forgive the fight will be next chapter I promise the fight. I just need some reviews you guy are cruel I see people reading and never hitting the magical review button at the bottom of the page. Oh well as long as I get some feedback to my story it won't drive me insane. I decided to focus on two characters I haven't talked about this Wave arc and gave the two a special scene between the two. I hope you enjoy the chapter of what it means to be a shinobi read A/N to see the next chapter name!

Chapter 8

Were friends right

Naruto woke up the next morning and noticed something a little weird he grabbed the leg of the boy walking towards his equipment he pulled him and rose from his bed quickly and held Inari upside down.

"Well well you trying to grab my weapons for some reason Inari. These are the weapons I use don't make them strong it's the resolve of using and protecting others either before or during it. So why do you need to have my weapons all of sudden and why sneaking around your terrible at it. I really wanted to sleep yet you were quiet enough to let me sleep until breakfast at least," said Naruto.

"I want to destroy Gato for what he did to us and kill him like he killed my father," said Inari.

Naruto flipped him upright and placed him on the ground to look at him correctly.

"I don't hate the enemy Inari I kill them whether or not what others feel. Just because having the weapon doesn't mean you do great things, it could devastate things, which your mother would not approve. Holding a sword like that thug and killing him in cold blood doesn't it make you the same thing," said Naruto.

"I will kill him for the village and to save everyone like you did at the dock," said Inari.

"Kill them on purpose I would never do such a thing like that I gave them a chance to surrender and leave. No matter if you did kill them you would provoke an attack on the village or use you for hostage and then your mother and grandfather would not know what to do if you die. You're going to leave you your mother and want to make her sad alone in the world for something you did," said Naruto.

"No I wouldn't want to I mean," said Inari.

"Now you know what I mean you're her son thing she treasures more in this world than anything. Leave everything up to me Inari I was trained for such a thing. I promised your grandfather your protection and that's what I will do," said Naruto.

He started to cry and wipe his eyes and looked at Naruto in his face.

"How can you say so easily, yet you go out there and do it easily," said Inari?

"It's said easily and yet never done easily, just because someone tells you can't do something. There wrong and you see when I said nothing you couldn't do, it's something what people have to do the things I do easily. An old man told me long ago before he died, he was the only person I knew when I was a little bit about your age," said Naruto.

"What did he say to you," said Inari.

"His name was Genji and he believed in me after I done something other kids wouldn't do. He saw something like I can make a difference and change people. He saw my resolve was different from other kids around me. I didn't cry on run I wanted to be respected and loved for who I am. Inari you been running away like the others in the village because of fear. I heard from your grandfather he said "If something is truly important to you... even its heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful... you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! ...Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a man... forever..." He said to believe in your strength and if you feel sorrow no matter what you to keep moving. Your father may have died, but he wanted you to grow into a man that he, your mother, and grandfather would be proud. Unlike me I'm a monster now despite my appearance I fight to protect other and my friends no matter. I never knew my parents at all like you didn't know your first father before he died. So do you know why are people like me are strong now," said Naruto.

"Hai, it's because of your resolve you fight like you are today. You fight to protect the others around just like my father did to save Wave," said Inari.

"Good now go down stairs I'm sure you mother wants to see a smile on your face for me ok," said Naruto.

He patted his head and let him walk out the room and he turned the clothes he laid out the other day he didn't use. He replaced his clothes with his black pants, black vest, blue shirt, tan sandals, and white trench coat. He picked up blue destiny and his three knives he got from Genji. He sealed up both his hidden and walked down the stairs carrying some of his gear with him.

He saw Tazuna sitting at the table along with Inari a little more happier like his mother humming quietly he sat down quietly to talk to Tazuna.

"Going to bridge today Tazuna-san," said Naruto.

He smirked as he put his book down to look at him.

"Not today you really helped out today and we are ahead of schedule and I will let concrete dry today. You made things lighter for even a skeleton crew to work easily. I really don't have to do anything until tomorrow morning so you have all day to train by yourself like you wanted," said Tazuna.

"Excellent I plan on training near the ocean next to the woods if you want to find me in an emergency," said Naruto.

Time skip

Naruto was walking out around on the shore heading into the forest. He walked a little further and he saw a girl with long black hair with a pink kimono along with geta's on. She had a wood basket and with some herbs in the basket and walked up to her. She looked up and smiled which caught him off guard and rubbed the back of his head nervously because she was pretty.

"Well I didn't expect anyone up this early in the morning. My name is Haku by the way and what's your name," said Haku.

"Uzumaki, Naruto I was wondering what are you doing myself," said Naruto.

"Well I'm picking herbs for my injured friend he really needs these to heal well. Would you like to help me pick them along with me as you tell your story for why you're here," said Haku.

Naruto sat all the way down to help her pick up the herbs from the ground and paling them in the basket.

"Well I'm here to train for upcoming fight that will test me because there's no going back the way I'm going now," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you look strong enough why do you need train even more," said Haku.

"It's something I took upon myself to do I chose to save this country no matter what. Coming into another fight with the same tricks can a person. I was taught that each new day is another way to kill a man," said Naruto.

"You're protecting them like your precious person then," said Haku.

"No I protect them because all life is precious not because of just one person Haku-chan. If I say one is more important than others would be selfish. Of course there are people I would give my life for someone who wouldn't save a person that didn't want to save themselves. Besides that what else you want to talk about Haku-chan," said Naruto.

"You already calling me with chan on my name are we really friends already," said Haku.

"Of course were friends your doing this to help a person healing is really nice thing is a good person in my books," said Naruto.

She giggled and looked at Naruto's sword blue destiny and pointed at it and he took it out of his sheath and he handed to her.

"This is weird blade and why does it have a blue edge to it," said Haku.

"Ah it has a story to it was my first seal experiment to work properly. I t was a damaged and beaten sword discarded by a boy I considered a rival in the academy. I managed to imbue chakra blade properties in the blade and gave it a black and white hilt and us the transformation to give the blade a polished look. Later it was given a blue edge to retain the properties and fine tune them to prevent breaks in the blade and after that I called it blue destiny," said Naruto.

She handed his blade back and he pressed chakra into and wave upwards creating a blue wave effect and sheathed it.

"Is there anything else you left out why you gave its name," said Haku.

"Well you're probably not into things I do, but it reminds you of the sky and all I have to do is put them on the ground. Just like them looking at my eyes as the last moments pass on o the afterlife where your path took you," said Naruto.

She giggled at him and he cocked his sideways and confusion.

"You sound like an old man for your age it's really funny to think someone at our age is this so calm like reciting some type of battle lore. You have any hobbies Naruto-kun you do on your spare time," said Haku.

Naruto took a scroll with two paintings one of the demon brothers and the other of Zabuza. The demon brothers painting animated them; they surrounded their prey and ripped them to shreds. Zabuza's painting showed him in the tree during the Kirikagure jutsu and disappearing. Haku looked at in awe as it animated beautifully. She looked up at him and looked back down at the two paintings.

"One of my hobbies it do a lot of art of some sort and my favorite is my own practice of art. Using my seals to animate scenes I draw over time using seals and it memorizes the scenes as I draw it over time saving time using paint. I just have to paint the first image stored and it carries over like the movies I see and theaters except in color. I hope to make a book or a movie using this method myself," said Naruto.

"Can you do one of me and just visualize anywhere I would be having fun then for me since we are friends," said Haku.

"Of course wait at least thirty minutes for me to show I will make one just for you please," said Haku.

Her brown eyes got big and he blushed and looked at the ground and looked at her.

"Alright give me some time to do it normally I do because of a scene I saw early so I will make it up for you," said Naruto.

Time skip

Naruto was satisfied with his work Haku looked at his painting it was ocean sunset with a purple and orange sky. It was blue parasol stuck and the sand with light blue beach towel. It was Haku wearing light blue- and pink patterned halter neck bikini with blue string in the back tied and a little bit of cleavage showing as she wore pink bottom and light blue petals across it. She had a long hair spread out through the wind as her straw hat blew off her head and it she licked sea salt ice cream staring into the ocean's sunset. Haku was blushing light pink and looked towards Naruto.

"You pervert thinking in such ways with your mind, though I like it so much is there a way I can keep it though," said Haku.

"Nope I keep everyone one of them and take pictures of every one of them like I did to keep them in a journal or reference with ease. Besides that it looks like you like the sea so much anyway. Plus you said not to make it on something I seen so how can you say I was wrong I just hope you have a happy life," said Naruto.

She giggled and kissed his cheeks causing him to blush and she picked up her basket full of herbs.

"Thank you for keeping me company Naruto-kun I wish you made art for me like that again. I really want to see more of your work in the future. I would to ask are we really friend's right," said Haku.

"Of course I just don't make art for people I don't know or care I will see later Haku-chan if we ever meet again comes to Konoha. Look me up using the missions statements if you want me to make more art for you," said Naruto.

"Thank you for being my friend and I will see you later one day," said Haku.

She waved goodbye to him and ran along and she was crying without letting him know.

**Why does this have to be of all the people he is my first true friend that we have to meet and combat like this. Fate has a weird way of playing games with people and he is not the cold heartless person that Zabuza's makes him out to be. I just hope this ends without him dying at least he deserves that at least, but he will die first protecting the person he is protecting until he has nothing left. He told me when he was doing the painting he wanted to be the Hokage of their village. This will not end well for any of us.**

She ran along out of sight and Naruto pulled out scrolls along the area and strewn everywhere.

I wanted her to leave so I can do this, but the original limit break was too dangerous to use in battle, but if I can lock there chakra up battle over. The problem I need to hold the still while I apply and then give it some time to use their chakra to make it work. So I need to apply both concepts somehow without me having a drawback at all. Plus an outside storage charka pack idea I'm working on right now sounds good I need it soon to do this correctly or else I die. I can't master a wind related principle in a week without being there so this method is the best I got for now. Ryu-sensei said not to do anything crazy at all without testing it I just have to believe in myself make it work. Facing one enemy is something, but two is harder by a long shot especially I really don't know their abilities at all. I got to give my A-game for this and Wave country and then Gato he has pay for what he did. I just hope I don't kill myself by myself before this happens I have such short amount of time it will take most of the week to complete.

A/N Yes chapter over so please hit the review I even accept anonymous reviews if your lazy signing in or don't have an account at all. The next's chapter's name is going to be called "Cometh the Hour" I won't tell you why I name it unless you review asking why and no PM's that my rule for now. See you guys later Kazama the shell bullet out!


	12. Cometh the Hour

A/N look what done to myself I type out two stories on a row because I felt like I needed look what done tom traitorous sons of…wait copyright bullet storm is funny and Steve Blum didn't expect I really review and not hits I rarely getting nothing at all now weird this is like three chapters later and no response now I have Omake's coming up now some DOA people coming into the mix and no authors not at he end of the chapters no more until I get a response in reviews so I hope you enjoy this chapter from Kazama the shell bullet out see you guys later I need some sleep.

Chapter 9

Cometh the Hour

One complete week the incident on the bridge

Naruto got up out of bed and he looked at the clock on the wall and it was seven o'clock he got out of bed to look and see his clothes he got from Leon. He got up and changed into his clothes while putting up the armor vest on and placed his cloak on. He saw Tazuna walk in with a worried face as he placed his weapons on his person. He unlocked both the hidden blades at the same time and then they slide back into place.

"Are you worried this is not going to end well I told your workers to stay home today for their safety," said Naruto?

"It's the fact that I'm the bait for this plan to work they can't come near the house at all. They can't hold me hostage and you need Gato to come out which will be hard to do," said Tazuna.  
"Don't worry he will come no matter what he wants' to see who giving his business a hard time too. The fact that man hires people he really doesn't care about the lives, but only money and profit. If I kill him first it will give a reason for them to disband and the problem is he is a coward and that will not happen until the end of the fight," said Naruto.

"Are you done gearing up for the fight, are you going to set down a barrier like last time," said Tazuna.

"This time the charm I gave you is a ball shape, but secretly it's really it can setup a barrier itself. Aligning the seals together to dome barrier to protect you are the anchor to make it possible. I managed to change the bubble shield effect to do that when you're asleep. I just activate it with chakra, but know it looks like they will go after me," said Naruto.

"I was wondering what you were doing the other day making my guest room into some voodoo like ritual last night," said Tazuna.

"I was finalizing a seal that took me five nights to do Tazuna-san and yes this will help me get an edge for a price though. Anyway if you're ready see you're Inari and Tsunami-san before we leave it may be a while before we come back to the house," said Naruto.

"I already settle the matter just make sure to eat first before we leave okay Naruto," said Tazuna.

"I know that if I go back home I'm getting grounded and placed under some probation or some evaluators' are going to check my mind or my skills to see what's wrong with me," said Naruto.

The cracked a smile and laughed it out, while Tsunami and Inari were concerned for Naruto's mental mind for taking on dangerous tasks.

On Zabuza's side

"Well today it looks like the gaki called a battle on the bridge means there's not going to be abundance of water. Anything you need to tell me Haku about him before he leaves," said Zabuza.

"The fact he has a chakra blade he made using seals called blue destiny," said Haku.

"Apparently the gaki didn't use the effect of the blade on me it seems like he is holding out on me. Let's times wasting we need this job done to get paid and then we leave it brought too much attention to wave already," said Zabuza.

The two took off towards the bridge and Gato smirked and he motioned his men to rally others.

Time skip

Naruto and Tazuna walked up to the bridge already noticing Mist rolling in. He made a half ram seal and yellow honey comb barrier popped around Tazuna. He pulled blue destiny out and looked around to see ten Zabuza's standing there with his blades out He smirked he saw the first one charging he pulled out flash bang kunai and through it at the first one. It stopped him in his tracks; he slashed its midsection and saw two coming at him he used the blade of water and flicked into their eyes he slashed at the legs destroying them. One came behind and he stabbed in its eye and then he saw a blade swipe at his head. He bobbed his head to the side and he saw the other come to the other side of his head. He ducked all the way to the ground and spun around slashing all of them down. He ran forward and he saw one coming at him he made pressed chakra thorough his blade and swung passing him cutting him in the back and slicing the other two as he spun by. The last one swung its blade trying to cut him in half he slid under his legs and sliced at where his balls would be destroying the last. Naruto got off the ground and looked towards the unfinished side of the bridge he saw Zabuza standing along with his accomplice.

He walked up spinning his blade in hand and pointed towards them.

"Not bad gaki not even using jutsu for that and that weird kunai with a flash bang effect. I would have to say you're not going to leave now and killing you is inevitable now. Say do you want to fight him first to see where he stands," said Zabuza.

The Hunter Nin stood up and Naruto stuck his sword into the ground and he taunted towards the two clapping his hands at them.

Come on I can take both at the same time I thought you were a man Zabuza. I thought you wanted to kill me yourself," said Naruto.

I'm going to shut your damn mouth boy Haku he thinks he is all that because had the upper hand first time around were killing him now," said Zabuza.

**Perfect he lets his anger give in and now for my jutsu Chouin ken no jutsu (sealing bond) by hitting his core and wounded after I make my chain I close off my chakra overtime with his rendering useless.**

Zabuza charged with his giant sword and Hunter Nin charged forward with senbon in hand. Naruto made pick up his sword and form dog, dragon, serpent, dog, and ram seal taking biting his thumb he seal took place on his hand. The seals wrapped around his blade as he saw Hunter charge he took out Kukri knife and snapped of senbon, which the Hunter Nin duck and Naruto threw blew destiny into his gut. Zabuza twisted his stomach avoiding most of the blood, Naruto ducked and jumped back he raised his hand to call his sword back to his that surprised him. He flicked his thumb over and placed it own where his stomach is. He parried he heavy zanbatou and hit three times using his chakra causing Zabuza to buckle. He slid and dodged a flurry of senbon of water from the Hunter Nin. He put up his kukri knife up and pressed his wrist were senbon launcher was and shot into Zabuza's neck causing him to flinch. He set them both up he charged the first level of the ultimate guidance attack. He went past Zabuza cutting some of his side and went forward trying to cut the Hunter Nin. He dodged more senbon ad sliced barely on the mask as he went by. He turned to see a face he knew which took him of guard.

"Haku," said Naruto!

He was slashed at by Zabuza countering by charging his blade with chakra cutting into sword causing a huge cut go into. Zabuza pushed all the way through cutting the blade in half and swung cutting his shoulder and cutting the down through the armor. He jumped back to see the blade reforming a little. The end of his sword fell to the ground as he looked up at Zabuza.

"Surprised you met Haku and your resolve was gone for that split second. Made some type of bond already and you can't do a thing about. I see you already see Kubikiribōchō (decapitating carving knife) regenerates no matter how much the damage," said Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama you want me to catch him in my jutsu," said Haku.

Zabuza shrugged and Haku performed a unique hand sign and he looked around to see mirrors' of ice surrounding. He reloaded the senbon launcher and put his blade into defensive stance Ryu taught and cross shaped to make Kage bushin at least thirty. It made five instead and silently cursing himself he was to engage Zabuza first. He saw Haku going into the mirrors' and he looked around to see it 360 degrees around him. The mirrors' lit up showing Haku's in each one and then holding up each one senbon in hand.

"I'm sorry it hand to come to this Naruto-kun, but this is bloodline Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors) it has twenty mirrors' surrounding you. I was the best to fight due to your unique circumstances you have. Despite your much strength such to alter gravity and create Kage bushin along with the status to move in combat made you difficult to deal with you Naruto. Now I have three hundred sixty degree to attack yield and let down Tazuna's barrier we will let you live," said Haku.

"I will never give and you won't kill him, if I have to win I kill your Zabuza myself since he seems to be your precious person because I'm not going kill you Haku-chan. Besides he doesn't know what I did to him earlier a created a seal and killing me will end his ambition all together meaning no dream and no future for him. You see I can create more Kage bushin than five and if he doesn't believe check his stomach," said Naruto.

Zabuza was outside the mirrors' and he looked down to see his seals across his stomach that had a spiral appearing around it and looked at it.

"Haku kill before it's complete I can't feel my chakra dwindling slowly for some reason," said Zabuza.

Haku through a hail of senbon and six Naruto spinning the swords to block the oncoming senbon and Naruto let a few that hit his plates and he threw down at his feet as he felt senbon riddle his back and arm and some of his legs. One clone fell to the ground and he reversed summon himself to Tazuna's position bleeding out from the wounds almost hitting almost his exposed parts.

"Hey how did you get here Naruto," said Tazuna!

Naruto put his mouth up to be quiet and he looked at the seal on his stomach was halfway done. He placed some poison into the shaft to get ready for his opening. He looked up to see Zabuza walking into the ice mirrors' and holding his sword up above Naruto's clone throat and Haku dissipated the mirrors and he was smiling.

"You think it's over because you say so don't you Zabuza," said Naruto's clone.

"It's over and I win and you lose this game ran long enough I knew you couldn't block all sides of attack and enclosed space gaki. Yet I had to say you had more balls than the other I've killed your staying death and face and taking it like a man," said Zabuza.

"Give up and let down the barrier and release the jutsu on Zabuza we can spare your life Naruto-kun," said Haku!

"You know what I never stare at shinigami even before, but I will tell him to see you on the way to hell personally Zabuza," said Naruto's clone.

"Damn hardcore until then end I wish others wear like you, but I see you stare death and see no fear. Not bad for some Uzumaki kid and that's they used to be a thorn in Mist's side for having these seals. Seeing you today I think you're the last one sad isn't it," said Zabuza.

Naruto's clone slimed and coughed up blood and flicked Zabuza off. Zabuza slammed his blade into the clone's throat and they looked shock and it was another Kage Bushin. Naruto ran behind and stabbed him into his back and pushing him down and laughed to himself.

"Man my clone is such good actor and you didn't call me gaki I think the day is finally coming now for you repent demon for sins' and your traitorous son of bitch. I gave you a good dose poison either I kill or that poison will," said Naruto.

"How in the hell did you get out of that Haku had you surrounded," said Zabuza.

Haku ran over to him to see the poison injected sight and saw that it was and looked at him to drain most of the poison of out. Wondering why he is not striking them at all and he walked up to her formed a ram seal and pulled out a piece of paper saying chakra suppressor and hit Haku on her forehead with it knocking on her back. She looked at him and Zabuza getting up and grabbing Haku and pointed her blade to her throat.

"Since you care about Haku so much I will kill her if you don't lay down your arms and dispel the seals and give me the antidote," said Zabuza.

He gotten angry and looked at him holding his blade in hand and bowed his head crying.

"Someone like you was never train to fight a seals user or my caliber you never expected such as thing. You want to change a country doomed by blood and be there leader. You point a blade at my friend Haku. Thinking she a tool for you goal I'm not going let it happen and to do so I'll kill you," said Naruto!

He looked back up to see his eyes were blood shot read with black slits and his whisker birthmarks broaden. He swung blue destiny and release a purple effect slashing his arm open and he dropped Haku and fear.

"What the hell are you," said Zabuza!

He didn't say anything as he back peddle his blade swung hitting his sword out the way and cutting down his open chest. Zabuza tried to perform jutsu and he couldn't the seal was in full effect preventing him and he tried to block the incoming blows and then he got punched in his face sending him twenty yards back skidding off the pavement. He dropped his broken sword and he saw Naruto pick up and waving it violently and he was about to bring it down on him.

"Stop Naruto-kun," said Haku!

She got in front of him and he stopped in his tracks and he looked at her to see her crying.

"I want to save you, my friend Haku. He's using raised train you to die like you're exposable like trash. Haku you deserve better than this and this man could have done other ways to be Mizukage," said Naruto.

"Stop and be the kind person I met in that field than your stronger than that. You cared enough to be my first friend and want to save me I really wanted to see the sunset like you saw. It doesn't mean you have to be like Zabuza," said Haku.

The three heard clapping in the distance and he saw hundred armed men done on the end of the bridge and a man in the business suit.

"My my you did a bag up job kid your all tucker out from your fight. To see Zabuza beaten by a kid less than half his age is surprising I thought you're supposed to be the demon of the mist. Yet I read up on his profile like you said and he was Uzumaki that knows sealing jutsu. They're famous for defeating Mist ninja like you so kid how you would like to work for me. Kill the girl, Tazuna, and Zabuza I would make it worth your while," said Gato.

He felt pain go through his body and fell to his knees and his blood lust and the red aura dissipated he felt all his chakra exude. He felt like he was burning up and he stand up he was getting bigger and clothes expanded and his shirt ripped and giant cloak fit around his body and pant's weren't baggy no more. Naruto was standing at 6, 4 and his muscles toned having a six pack his blonde hair went down to middle of the back.

"I don't think so you really don't know who you're messing with do you Gato. I was hoping you to show up so I can kill to free this country," said Naruto.

He charged forward with his blade and his men ran forward to attack and to see him killing them so easily. The blade was fully formed now and he swinging it around killing them until he got with Gato he rammed the blade in him and twisted it sideways and cut him in half showing the pain in his face as he dropped dead. Tazuna's barrier dropped as he ran up there he saw the feeling bandits getting on their boats and Gato dead. He saw Zabuza lying on the ground and Haku tending to him. He saw the tall blonde warrior with stoic face; he walked up to see Tazuna.

"Who are you and where did you come from," said Tazuna.

Naruto flicked some of his hair up to reveal his headband. He picked up blue destiny and sheathed it looked down at Zabuza's to see his condition.

"The seal I used was called sealing bond and it was experimental. Apparently my chakra released inside my body and increased my physical abilities since the lack of spiritual and created an imbalance making me grown like went through radical event of puberty. How is he is it the poison spreading through him or some other cause," said Naruto.

"I managed to get most of it out, but the jutsu you used was not the cause it's the poison you used neurotoxin and struck his spinal cord it's killing him faster than it would hitting any other and there is no antidote anywhere," said Haku.

"Hey Naruto before I go on to the afterlife mainly hell if you want to say, can you promise me a couple of things to me. I already said my goodbyes to Haku already I want you to take care of Haku for me. I want her to live a life that you said she deserved to be happy to be a normal girl unlike what I did to her. When you go Konoha make sure she has mercy by your Hokage she isn't missing Nin unlike me. By the way you can have that sword, but make sure to bring the broke piece of sword on my grave at least," said Zabuza.

"You have my word that this would happen no matter," said Naruto.

He laughed for a moment and looked him closing his eyes taking his last breaths.

"I love you Haku I wanted to know you touched my heart at least, you let him not kill me off despite what I did. Hey Naruto the first seal user I ever fought to and fall before I guess they were right about you being the Hyper Lethal Vector that it proclaimed in that file. A zealot for justice and doing right if I thought the way you did who knows this would never happen at all," said Zabuza.

He died finally and they looked up to see a ray of sunshine and snow falling down on them.

"At this time of the year snow doesn't fall in Wave country," said Tazuna.

"I would have to say Zabuza was really sorry after all, in God's eyes he was finally forgiven for what he did. Looks like you found your salvation after all Zabuza and the last hours of your life," said Naruto.

She cried and hugged Naruto and he picked her up and held her tightly as they watched the villagers' rally at the bridge.

Time skip

A month later

Naruto was wearing orange baggy pants, black shirt, orange jacket, and black sandals. His height was still 6, 4 and he had to deal with the problem of it until he figured out why despite his chakra balance back to normal. He had his carry sling pack on his back and blue destiny tied to his hip. He had everything sealed and thanking Tsunami making clothes for him and she made Haku clothes too.

She was wearing light blue kimono that had snowflakes and blue obi. She was wearing getas' on her feet with white socks. Naruto mad her sunset parasol for fun for her to carry and promised her to give money to buy stuff in Konoha since the economy just recovering. She was smiling loving her new clothes she got form Tsunami most all of her young girl clothes' donated to her since she had two pairs.

The two were giving their goodbyes to him mostly and praising him for being hero of wave. Naming the bridge after him Inari was crying and waving goodbye he saw Tazuna handed him small scroll as a written apology and another to tell him how he performed during his time with him.

They waved goodbye and walked along the road towards Konoha.

"You do realize I can't walk forever like this I thought you were going to use that vault trick to get us back," said Haku.

"I said I will get us back remember I can run as superfast and don't get tired. So close you parasol and let me carry you on the way back," said Naruto.

She giggled happily and closed her parasol and he scooped her up he looked down the road. He moved like a blur down the road the people in wave thought it was some ninja trick he did.

Time skip

Naruto made it to Konoha gates at ten o'clock in the morning. He walked towards the Chunin gate guards to push his hair up to show his headband. It was two female Kunoichis' had hearts in their eyes as he passed and made way to Hokage's tower. He sped pass everyone moving fast that anbu were trying to pick up on him. He made it to the tower and went upstairs with her and saw the Hokage's door open and Joe was playing Shogi with Sarutobi. Ayane was helping with files and Kasumi along with Momiji was worried. He walked into the room and he saw Ryu look up from his meditative stance.

"How did you get pass the arm guards and who are," said Sarutobi.

Naruto cocked his head as he put Haku down on the ground he flicked his hair away from his headband and showed blue destinies hilt. Everyone was looking with shock and he decided to speak.

"It's me Naruto no remembers me at all despite the size difference I'm ashamed," said Naruto.

"You can't be Naruto he is not even taller than Ryu-sensei at all," said Ayane.

"Well I heard Zabuza Momochi was in Wave how did that go," said Ryu.

Naruto told his whole experience in Wave country and leaving out some parts along. He gave out his report to them all along with the written notes from Tazuna.

"You baka you turned yourself into a man and not even older than fifteen I told you not to mess with seals. Now look at yourself you might be stuck like that for a good while now it might not even change back," said Joe.

"Well I Know how to change back, but I love tall Joe-san ok since my clothes are expanded and made to fit small just watch," said Naruto.

He exuded a burst of chakra from his body the enveloped to show the same Naruto he was before.

"Great you can transform into a tall giant at will use a jutsu you just formed great I wonder if we can try it," said Ayane.

"Well I still getting it done to go back and forth and sooner or later I can so Oji-san can let Haku-chan into the force for me," said Naruto.

"Well were looking for combat medic ninja and I will let her in and give her a test first to see where she will be placed. However you're not of the hook fighting an A-rank Ninja and not letting anyone help let alone using seals they are dangerous I have to get your psyche exam for that head of yours and leave I want no seals out of you until I get the report back. Then I'm putting you on a reserve list for a while to see a proper punishment for you," said Sarutobi.

The girls giggled at the sight, while Ryu and Joe didn't say anything.

"Come on Haku-chan I will take you by the hospital for your test and then we can go shopping. His first punishment for letting us worry he is taking us out shopping since his money was accumulating over time. Also letting someone stays in our condo he was a complete slob and yet Sarutobi gave him defense budget to make armor for the force," said Ayane.

The group of girls was laughing and giggling meeting Haku, while Naruto looked tired and walked out with them.

"I know you're worried for him and using seals were the way to go and we will check his memory orb to evaluate his performance Sarutobi," said Joe.

"It's not that he is like you said he is turning out to what you Genji, and Ryu were saying about him. There are going to be tests to determine how are Hyper Lethal Vectors are made. It was a main concern they were deadly and they couldn't figure out until they become too dangerous. I heard of several medical companies want to see a young one with talent. I want him to undergo test to see where he stands," said Sarutobi.

"You're worried that the people will try to use him as a weapon like Genji. That's the whole reason why you're worried and fear him at the same time. They tend to have problem mentally and yet dangerous as hell. DOATECH have the equipment and tests to see if he is one Sarutobi," said Joe.

"It's settled than no missions until this is settled than because he is only accessing a least high Chunin rank chakra and low jounin at best. Tactics reflex and speed wins his battles I agree he need more interaction and halt training. I want him to not burn him out mentally since his body fails to give up," said Ryu.

"If he is going to do anything training related he will help instruct the others on skills and that's it the test the company will be here form our capital will be here in a week to see him once I send the letter," said Sarutobi.


	13. R&R

**You guys are really bad I haven't had a review at all I mean not even one. Yes it's me again and the fact is disturbs me I had to go back text. Otherwise I promised a DOA girl appearance in the chapter and the mystery behind Genji will be revealed soon and yes after a chapter or two it will be others turns like Kasumi and them to get a spot light. I will post my stats at the end of the chapter so my progress for you all to see. Thanks for breaking some of milestones for me so enjoy my new chapter. **

Chapter 10

R&R

(Restrictions and Regulations)

Naruto woke up in the morning and looked around to see Joe sitting in a chair looking down on him.

"It's creepy when you stare down on me when I sleep Joe-san," said Naruto.

"Yes I knew you would wake up early no matter what besides that you have four girl housemates that need you to take a break since they can't tell you to do so personally. Naruto no training today at all and no fights either today. Also this is review day on your performances in Wave Country with the Jounin Commander Nara, Shikaku on what you did. Also weapons, seals, and yes your little memory to tell accurate accounts will be in question today. So there will be Anbu coming in today trying to take your weapons to be examined by Muramasa for testing," said Joe.

"If my hidden blade I thought they would just take some of my weapons Joe-san," said Naruto

"They are running into an investigation on how a genin took on Jounin rank missing Nin and live to tell the tale. Besides it quite investigation and they are already interview Haku and registered her and her talents into the force. She is Chunin combat medic Nin and like Momiji they will be working together in squads to see if we can get a school to train such people in the art properly all thanks to you. By the way the Shikaku is here already with a person you already here to seize everything," said Joe.

He saw Shikaku coming in whistle and he Naruto getting out of bed. He laid out on it and sighed he saw the seals on the ceiling like passing clouds in the sky.

"Nice place you got it's hard to believe you own the whole condo along with these beds that soft and contour they don't give back problems. Passing clouds on the ceiling and silk sheets man this is the life of luxury so we meet again and under such circumstances. It's not the fact it's a punishment and under the restrictions policy to see and review conduct of shinobi under questionable circumstances or to find answers. So no hard feelings they say your seals are the real deal and the fact that it can bypass certain skills. Letting people go through all your notes is so troublesome so I won't you to list your seals and weapons. I want a descriptive about it and then I want to see them in action so I want to take them from you instead. Actually you had a good response with the Daimyo and the Hokage. Establishing good diplomatic relations with Wave Country opening up jobs and getting trade routes opened. So they took it quite good and stride to be lenient, but they are cutting you out the equation for missions for a while. Also bringing back a combat medic Nin was a good plus along with a bloodline stopped them in their tracks. So by the way how did you do the cloud effect thing on the ceiling," said Shikaku?

"It's when Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba visited me staying over and he thought of the idea to do so for fun. So I did it and made the bed soft using seals for everyone one of them. Ayane let me do butterflies, Kasumi wanted an ocean, Momiji wanted the night's sky, and then Haku got snowy field for fun. I will let you sleep since I heard form Shikamaru you wake up earlier than him. So enjoy your nap, while I move everything out for you myself," said Naruto.

He saw Shikaku taking a nap and turned back to Joe to see what he wanted.

"By the way I have several messages for you one from Leon stating he wants you to see his shop. Nagi wants to see and give a speech about giving her brother money. My son wants to tell you that you have a doctor's appointment in a week. Also Kasumi and the others are stepping up their training so help for me and theirs sake," said Joe.

"You do realize my own skills to learn Ninjutsu needs to improve, plus I haven't had enough time for genjutsu. Also I'm working on seals that store chakra and I had disastrous results due to explosion of containing it properly. I have a lot of things to do and not time to improve," said Naruto.

"Well that concern is going to be steady for now and on, we getting some tests to confirm something's before we let you do anything training related for now. We will have a company taking all sorts of tests to see there is something different about you and others. Such as mental exam, physical test, and test that test even your reflexes and skills," said Joe.

"You say I'm some very dangerous force and I'm taking a test to see if it's true," said Naruto.

"Wrong this test is to see you are more likely burn yourself out as one. Genji was one participate in such exams when the company started. Some popped up later like my son, but they really want to see a younger one to see why people like you are special. If you have to train be light and be smart and no dropped dead training so get started on the task and get ready for the day. I will see you later after I meet with Ryu to see its setup," said Joe.

He saw open the balcony and Naruto started to get to work for Shikaku.

Time skip

Naruto was done with all his tasks reporting and showing Shikaku everything he had on hand. He was wearing black pair of pants and white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back. He walked down stairs to see Ayane was black tan top and purple shorts; Haku was wearing light blue yukata and Momiji wearing a white one. He saw Kasumi wearing blue sundress with a pink apron cooking he sat down on the couch with his chakra storage idea.

"To guess that we left you for B-rank and you get A-rank that is so unfair you get all the luck," said Momiji.

"So you wanted to trade missions we me instead Momiji-chan that's what you are saying," said Naruto.

"No that's insane to fight the demon of the mist; I heard form Haku-chan you were moving faster than usual," said Momiji.

Naruto saw kunai coming start for his head and he put a hand on the tip. He let it come into his hand and he threw it back towards Ayane slowly to let her catch it. She caught and the other looked at that and saw the gap between that it was hard to even catch it due to the fact it didn't slow down at all so Momiji spoke up.

"That's what I'm talking about you should have dodged moving just your head and you catch it instead. I think it's because you sense of perception and reflex are higher what type of training did you do when you're younger," said Ayane.

"Well Joe-san and I like to set up traps across the house for fun so I had to prepare to dodge it was fun game between us. He would throw a punch out of nowhere or do a martial arts move to see how I would react. Genji would always do some fun test testing my speed in different aspects since speed is useful, but not knowing how to react or stop is a terrible. Reaction time, response time, and movement speed I thought this was taught other places for you guys," said Naruto.

"Well no really Ryu-sensei wanted me to do such a thing and it takes years to get such an ability to work on those aspects. By the way what type of man was Genji he was the assailant after you became friends with him," said Momiji.

"Well it was a fact he fair and strict, but he was kind to think he was elite killer was unthinkable. Should have met him he took some time to teach some things to me of more practical using different exercises. He taught to not rely on knife's instead of Kunai due to the fact they are cheaply made. That's one of the reason I got his knives and then he taught me importance's of stealth and blending into crowds and free running when I was younger. Making fun exercises to think outside the box like never using the same tactics and engage using Taijutsu or Kenjutsu first," said Naruto.

"He never taught you ninjutsu at all like Joe-san and how many do you know besides seals based," said Ayane.

"Well I know two related wind jutsu, Kage bushin, five point barrier, hologram, and that's truly it. I haven't had the time to work on ninjutsu since wind is hard element to get and train. I mostly use chakra to enhance or seals to make it up for me," said Naruto.

"It figures that everyone don't each genin until they have a sense of the techniques or the chakra levels to do so. Why do you all want to rush things about training so much you should see if you can do it by yourself," said Haku.

"By the way what are you doing now for seals over there my Kouhai," said Momiji.

"Well over time I had an idea to make seals to store chakra and released to be absorbed by the person. I had the problem until now and figured it out to act as an injector. To make such a thing work I managed to make another seal that absorbs chakra you exude by training little by little. Until it reaches one four your reserves and then it generates over time and it comes in emergencies when you're on the edge of having no more," said Naruto.

"You don't realize that it may rupture chakra vessels in your body and damage them making you not use chakra no more at that rate. If you think as naturally building up over time as a natural thing instead of boosting it through your system," said Haku.

He scratched his head in frustration and cocked his head; he crumbled it up and threw it away.

"Great every time I do something with the body I run into problems like these like my gravity seal," said Naruto.

"Like it bears down weight you exude and then stretch your muscles to an extreme using reflexes and mental perception to guide it properly. It causes your mind to feel dizzy don't it and causes a senses to be off. That's why you take time to use such a technique to be used in battle I believe. All your seals based has such an extent to be used like making barriers you still need your chakra to be connected to," said Haku.

"Aw very perceptive Haku-chan everyone has drawbacks to use them so I will be revamping them and work on a new project since I haven't worked on my constructs yet for fun," said Naruto.

"Yeah before that you should work on your genjutsu first before you think of such things said," said Ayane.

Kasumi came in with breakfast that had handmade biscuits that had bacon, cheese, and egg containing green and red peppers in it. She separated two for each and sat it down on the couch next to Naruto.

"Well won't you sit down and relax for a while anyway Joe-san said you have a test somehow in the week from some company," said Kasumi.

"Test for what," said Ayane.

"Well you know Ryu-sensei said he was turning out like him and want to see a series of tests for some research," said Kasumi.

"Well to see he is some Hyper lethal Vector they think a series of things make them so dangerous and sets them apart from others in some aspect like Zabuza. There are ways to take out such people over the years they put in such books. For the fact that don't know how they are made yet another can find another to some degree. It's often a great topic for elemental countries ever since the second great shinobi war. Training them in the war and they all got killed thinking the where the same title and which it's not true. One training another person doesn't make them one at all it's really how they are born and they deal with things. Thinking outside the box is good trait of one often used between them? It's a fact they will burn themselves out mentally after a great period of times being used in such a fashion. They often can't control them let alone if it's not a good cause at all. Apparently they want to see why few popped up over the years in people they didn't think capable of doing so," said Haku.

"They have studies on such people over the years and everyone with such a high profile like Zabuza was checked before he defected," said Ayane.

"Well yes it's actually the fact where they grew up and brought up turns out to make them dangerous or not. He was checked to see he was very dangerous and never social at all. It was the reason why the Mizukage liked him yet he was mentally unstable for a reason trying to kill bloodlines off," said Haku.

"So you're saying my Kouhai here can help solve the mystery of how they show up," said Momiji.

"It sounds like a scam to me the study of such things in a medical company no doubt. It sounds like they want to make the perfect super solider or something. The fact remains that even a trained person in art can go down as long as you have in your skills and have new ways and thought to handle adversity. Genji-san said each new day is a new way to kill a man and using the same tactics will kill you. Ryu-sensei stresses this and yet I see you guys have a hard time believing it can happen. So he asked you to help in training at least with you guys since I can't go all out for a while," said Naruto.

"It sounds like you had some training to become one as you grow up like some game to see where you stand. By the way we finally got an outdoors training field, but its area three. Hey don't you need to seen Leon-san and Nagi-san today about something kouhai," said Momiji.

"That's right I need pick that thing up and drop off my weapons for Muramasa-san to check. Also I need to see if Nagi-san has a rare find for to buy. Anyways you four need anything like money or something to buy things since I know we need supplies for the house," said Naruto.

"We all have jobs you know and you don't have to say anything more about it," said Ayane.

He nods and he went to the wall to see his slot where his rent money and Spa resort money come in and he pulled out huge stack of bills. He handed a good portion of five thousand to Haku as he pocketed the rest.

"Well I normally endorse saving half of my money in the bank and keep half of it to myself. I was asking because a teachers' pay don't give you luxury, Hokage's assistant is stressful, and teaching dance over time can only do so much. I had Tenten's parents remodel there shop so I can get a discount along with Nagi-san and Leon-san. On the same note give Yuki, Ayase money for working the Spa and give health benefits. On top of that I donate my money to orphanage time to time. I was asked the other day at the Hospital that wants a real training academy to teach and make combat medic Nins. A start price was fifty thousand to get it off the ground and I said I will go by and ask Oji-san to help endorse it properly," said Naruto.

"Let me get this straight how much money do you have over the years you made and collected I know for such a thing you get tax cuts for donations," said Ayane.

"I lost count over the years I made more than 100, 000 for sure I haven't checked I had account for six years and I helped financed the bank I put my money in too. So I haven't checked in a while I managed to make seals to prevent theft though so it's ok. That's why I asked since I hardly use it for anything so that's why I asked," said Naruto.

"So you're really a real bleeding heart of generosity eh," said Ayane.

"Its good karma I thought helping others I thought I wanted to donate to the academy years ago to upgrade how it goes instead of some mainstream teaching that's boring. They said it was unethical to do so and now I can," said Naruto.

Kasumi clapped their hands together in praise wanting something since she is assistant teacher.

"Really would you do that, the academy was thinking out how to make cuts so that they can help on practical on things they can use instead of relying of the same things. Having different weapons, books, and teaching ninjutsu. It would really help Iruka-sensei wanted to see if they can cut down on such a thing," said Kasumi.

"Really if he wanted to do that for so long I will see what I can do I will see you guys later then," said Naruto.

He seals lit up on his body and they saw his knives attached to his body. Naruto's combat knife on his attached to near his left foot, while his kukri and Bowie attached to his back in holsters. He walked out of the apartment and the girls wonder how he did that with that with seals.

Time skip

He walked along towards the academy and knocked on Iruka's door to see he was teaching class. He saw a kunai seeing Iruka having trouble with his class. He walked in and exudes a small burst of wind stopping them and letting them look over to see Naruto.

"Its boss what are you doing here I thought you were on a mission," said Konohamaru.

"Well I came here to pay a visit to my old sensei a visit and to see how to change the academy standards to keep you guys from being bored what do you guys," said Naruto.

He heard a group of children cheering, while Iruka smile at him and let the class mingle and talk around. Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru running up to him and let a handshake.

"Well what types of things of what's going to change in the academy," said Moegi.

"Good question I wanted the classes to be more practical instead of staying inside to do books all of the time. Survival training or camping you would say for instance would be one. Having books are more visible things than just words. Having practice weapons and better training equipment along with skills outside of shinobi force and inside to see where you fit. Since there are starting a medical corps for combat medic Nin just in case some don't pass since it's not their calling. Also teaching skills with people that outside the mainstream three and you vote on one to see what to do and Iruka-sensei will tell me how much he needs so I continue something's to do today," said Naruto.

"So you heard from Kasumi-chan then, they would always love to listen and do as she asks for some reason. It's actually a small fund of ten thousand to do things properly since parents pay enough to get them in. I'm glad to see you made it back I heard you were on review for taking a mission that was A-rank than a C-rank," said Iruka.

All the children's eye's lit up and the room of hearing him going on A-rank mission already. He handed Iruka the proper amount he asked for and turned his head and smiled.

"Well since I have time I will time you how and went with the mission for them. I think I can teach them importance of something called critical thing along the lines don't slack of not learning things for you. Anyways I will watch them for a while you put the money up," said Naruto.

"Thanks I gave Kasumi the break off for a while so I wouldn't slack in teaching, while I'm on missions. I will be back in hour so teach anything not destructive like pranks on people," said Iruka.

"Well I beg to differ it teaches to basic principles for traps for any shinobi to use. By preparing properly they can catch the enemy in one while they are being pursued or catch an enemy for ambush. Think outside the box Iruka-sensei if you see where they stand such things. The test should be different to see the potential, talents, and knowledge on things rather than requirements. Who agrees with me that what I see is true," said Naruto?

All the children were happy to hear the things Naruto said because they are going through the same thing he did. Iruka patted him on his head and smiled at him before leaving.

"It seems like you came a long way since you left already and as you grew up in my class. I will be back later and please make sure not to teach them things that hurt other teachers so soon," said Iruka.

Naruto nodded to them and he began tell his story about his Mission to Wave Country as Iruka left the class room.

Time skip

Now that's done I might as well see what Leon-san what's with me so badly. He walked into his shop to see him painting the picture of Daimyo and his wife putting the final touches on the painting. He turned to him and gave him a hug as he sat him down in seat he came back with a wrapped piece of cloth.

"Well the other day I go chewed out by my sister by letting you go to Wave on a dangerous mission like that. Other than that she saw how good your investment went to my shop as soon as people heard you were endorsing me they were quite interested it seems like you leave a good impression. Also the fact I checked the armor and clothes for improvements apparently a big buzz saw sword cuts through like butter. Also I got that defense contract for a good price and the Hokage loved my improvements. Everything is looking up and that for a fact I made that gunblade for its experimental phase so take good care of it and let me see it later on. I made sure it can do all its functions so see my sister for me," said Leon.

He was nervous as he gave him a holster made of leather and gunblade was folded into the sheath. He pushed him out before he got the chance to say anything wondering if she was really mad at him and Leon for doing something reckless he went down the street into the shinobi district and he saw Sasuke and his team shopping for things until he noticed Sai running up to him.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see you I was wondering if you had a discount card for calligraphy shop since it doesn't give discounts for ninja's said Sai.

"It seems like you use a lot of ink like me, why won't they give you a discount like me," said Naruto.

"Well they didn't take well on what I said they are scamming me to buy some much for ink and brushes. They really didn't take it well on what they had to say on the matter," said Sai.

"Sai you do realize the price of ink has dropped ever since the bridge that connects Wave country has opened why do you still need my card such a thing," said Naruto.

"Well they said insulted their daughter or something like that," said Sai.

Really if I do this please don't use books to solve or figure out such things. Actually you should talk to your teammates about socialization skills or groups to fit in better. So tell its form me and give the discount for you because I'm writing why this happened for your sake," said Naruto.

He took a quick of paper and placed ink on it detailing Sai's problem for the owner and handed his discount card away to him.

"Thanks it will be only a couple of minutes where you would you are to give this back," said Sai.

"I will be at Nagi-san's store so please give it to me back to me when you're done," said Naruto.

He ran off and then he walked into the store to see Kakashi reading a book, while Sakura and Sasuke shopping in the store.

"Well well it's been a while seeing your teammate Sai not getting help buying ink from a store was a hassle. I thought you would help at all to get through his troubles," said Naruto.

"I thought you were gone and why do you bother us Naruto it isn't your business to say why we are here," said Sakura.

"Well it is my business because I help renovate the store with my money and help out help out here. So you can't say if it's not my business, besides if you're looking on a deal why don't you buy the special kits that Nagi-san makes herself. One for assault another for recon since you have a hard time choosing things you get a collection of stuff and save money like that then buying something in bulk. It promotes business by selling more than one you know," said Naruto.

"Good fact to know when you're trying to save money you two despite your differences he is telling you the truth. I bought several from the store myself, by the way don't they sell anything like rare finds I heard Nagi-san does that for people looking for stuff," said Kakashi.

"What is she doing now and what do you what so badly," said Naruto?

She came out the back with an orange book with plastic covers over it and Kakashi looked at with bright eye. He took out his money to buy and pocketed it very quickly he saw Sakura and Sasuke buying two special kits. Sai came in carrying supplies and handed his card to him he saw them leave the store and then he got hugged by Nagi.

"I can't believe you're back safe and sound, lending my brother money and he letting him go on that mission was wrong of him. He is doing well which I have to admit that he is doing well I just scare him to do better than squander away your money. So you wonder why I asked you to come today," said Nagi.

"It something new you find on your little trades over the time I bet," said Naruto.

"Well that and other things I got something from a trade with man from Sunagakure and he had a training exercise on wind related techniques to make sharp sickles of winds. Also I see my brother Leon tries to outdo on making his stuff. I have another surprise for you it belonged to the war about your heritage I saw your memory orb thing. Apparently such concepts you were making they already had in tow I think it's someone trying to give some knowledge of your people. It's a weird Samurai helmet of some sort and it has some sort of visor. The visor cracked and burnt of course the orb stuck in the top of the head for some reason," said Nagi.

"Apparently it wants us to relieve its last moments, but the fact it's all burnt in cracked it's no usable anymore for knowledge sakes. It has a white color meaning like his last moments were only recorded. The constant damage it suffered must have meant it went through a lot. What else you got here for me since it's been a while," said Naruto.

"Well it's sad to say all that information is lost it really can help you out with your sealing oh well. I have one more thing for it's really amazing too it's something it's unique it a scroll that appeared before the villages were formed it's a rare find and I know land of Iron will pay money for it, except the fact I don't know what it is I can't open and I asked every ninja to try it. It seems like it needs something to open at all," said Nagi.

Naruto looked on it and then pressed his blood on it and formed ram sealed and slammed it down. He looked at it and saw something was strange about it. He summoned blue destiny and he stabbed it using Chakra through the blade.

"Well every method is out the book and it may be a trick so decided to destroy it just in case it's a trap Nagi-san.

Then they noticed a weird symbol on the ground it lit up and everything in the room around them. A cherry blossom tree blossoming in the room and a dog running up to him he turned around to see a huge samurai behind along with Nagi. The illusion dissipated and him standing in silence (you get a cookie if your name, but don't whisper it). He was wearing color combination of orange, red and purple which Naruto like and he was samurai with wakizashi on his hip

"You called I head your calling through the blade many have tried to wield or prove me wrong and only know death and dare whisper my name Yojimbo," said Yojimbo.

"The legendary samurai Yojimbo that was master less ronin I thought you died years ago," said Nagi.

"I did, but met a woman from a land where whirlpools in my travels and asked do I wanted to be imprinted. I thought it was a joke and to see me standing here today inside a ninja village how ironic. Many figured out my scroll and ask me to be there summon some fight and I kill them and other don't do as I want for them," said Yojimbo.

"So you're saying there is some test to this or something," said Naruto.

"No it's not it's my services I see you have some strength yet does it have merit to it," said Yojimbo

"A price eh, you're asking him to pay for letting him summon you," said Nagi.

"Off course I want your name first before we negotiate on a deal," said Yojimbo.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," said Naruto.

"The descendant of the woman, fate smiling on me I wonder if you can make a world I can live in than suspended animation all the time," said Yojimbo.

"I can make alternate realities like my training field it depends on the price and skill you can deliver because I want other people to summon you too," said Naruto.

"A bold one eh make an offer than and see where this goes and why do you need you need my skills," said Yojimbo.

"Since you're good at protecting or killing people I want your help to destroy the strongest enemies not as employer or a boss. More of friend that lets you out and explore the world when you want to. Asking for a price on protecting people is irrelevant life is precious just putting a price is meaningless unless it's yours," said Naruto.

"Fine I want the new world to live in and two hundred thousand upfront in cash only," said Yojimbo.

"He drives a hard bargain no wonder why people want to renegade on the deals so much," said Nagi.

"Well I don't have the cash on me right now can we do this or would like to be returned to the land of Iron," said Naruto.

"I rather deal since you're more likely to listen to me Samurai begging to learn my dark slayer style back then and even now they will ask. I will not go into my world until I get a new one to accommodate me," said Yojimbo.

"Fine fine I will open my training field with the dojo for you and your dog friend and anchor you there besides how much for the scrolls and the helmet Nagi-san," said Naruto.

"Well I want a good ten thousand this time for all of it since Yojimbo is rare and yet difficult," said Nagi.

Naruto took out his money and paid her as she put in her cash register. Naruto picked his items and walked outside the shop with Yojimbo and his dog and tow. He was looking around intrigued by all of this as his dog ran around.

"It's been over hundred years I believe for we formed Villages like the hidden in leaves. They are five major countries and smaller one surrounding others," said Naruto.

"It's been a while every use to travel and not stay in places for so long and people who do have shops to accommodate you. Its unique seeing mostly samurai's is getting replaced was going to happen no matter what. Only a country remains carrying on somewhat is okay by me, it's the fact that if they learned to manipulate chakra, use seals to protect them from such things they would be more. Everyone had ceramic or iron armor for protecting along with special weaves. I never had a master and I learned some ninjutsu for the sake of not getting caught off guard from ninjutsu attacks. I believe the woman I can remember other than her last name said seals are just good as ninjustu. Monks and priestess used it why not samurai said increasing your physical aspects or creating seals that increase the speed of your drawing your sword. They were samurai that asked Uzumaki's to make jutsu negating armor is there such a thing out there," said Yojimbo.

"Well I know I fought a rogue samurai form Iron country name Ukon. He had chakra negating armor and the land of snow negates jutsus form being why you are asking though," said Naruto.

'You didn't hear the third concept then good for you then to met me then. Along the whole concepts were talked about samurai being replaced one day the last concept was the best I would say. I think your holding something like that. To produce armor that augments and uses technology along with seals behind it. It produces kinetic barriers to block jutsu for some time and drop letting it charge again. Making your breath in places where you can't go and carry as many weapons as you can. Many were skeptical on the idea because it was not active all the time discontinued it before it got off the ground. Very expensive it was worth more than I was asking you even today it's skeptical since it not got off the ground to be an elite warrior when numbers are few was the concept. Everyone was thinking numbers just numbers using people for theirs means. It revolved on the best materials and minds out there to make it possible it was millions of ryou to make one. They said you can make armies with that number. Guessing that your country is destroyed you wanted some history I believe," said Yojimbo.

"Well I hardly know anything except for the fact they were famous for seals and that's it. Nothing about the seals family, people, and culture except the fact Konoha are allies at one time," said Naruto.

Joe and Ryu were walking up to Naruto and saw the giant samurai walking towards.

"Hello Naruto I see you have summoned a samurai one I believe," said Ryu.

"Quite perceptive dragon lineage clan I remember the one that person I couldn't back then was your ancestor tough for the first ninja no pushover though. Kurenai the red ninja she was beautiful and dangerous. Tenchu pretty mad for the fact I didn't care they were shinobi I was ronin I don't go hunting in the dark such people unless ladies of course. I believe there might be a scroll on her imprinting her as well somewhere in the world," said Yojimbo.

"Yojimbo it's hard to believe you are somewhat in this world still," said Joe.

"I know I look good for my age besides that something is weird about this child he has the money to buy for asking price and building me a new world it's too be true," said Yojimbo.

"He actually has done making a dojo I trained in years ago would accommodate you though. It seems like you found the infamous Yojimbo scroll over the years he killed fifty famous people because they didn't a simple request as pay Naruto. He doesn't work all of the time like a dog, but you managed him to come with you," said Ryu.

"Yes I would get to be around your world traveling and doing things like I was years ago," said Yojimbo.

"You do realize even if you have a human body that they are diseases now that prevent you from having sex with just anybody it may kill you to," said Joe.

"Damn what has happened to make that happen all of a sudden," said Yojimbo.

"Well it's to constant effects of people screwing around with animals and having multiple sex partners with people without cleaning themselves. I bet you contributed to the factor, but people are tested by hospitals and others are quarantined for the safety. Besides that Naruto we have someone that will have her company run tests on you," said Joe.

He saw a woman walking up to them wearing a white sundress with a red ribbon tied around her waist. She had straw hat on and sandals on she walked up to show her with blonde hair that had white tie. She looked down at Naruto with aqua blue eyes and smiled.

"It's good to see you finally Naruto-kun my name Douglas, Helena, but you call me Helena if you want. I own a company called DOATEC it goes into things about fighting between the studies of warriors. Learning he past about them and it supplies medical equipment across the elemental countries. It often deals with archeology, architecture, art, and several things to see how diverse other countries across the lands. I was called here to help with a development to medical training facility for medic corp. for the Konoha it's never heard in any other country. So I was given the contract to help out and heard of someone making a generous amount of money was none than you. Seeing that such Hyper lethal Vectors are hard to come by let alone seek out our company is rarity let alone the last Uzumaki's here is rare treat. I had to see for myself what you look like for me than some profile you see in a document. Also it seems the legendary Yojimbo summon is rare to find let alone getting him to follow you is hard. Several people died just even talking to him because he doesn't you like or forcing him to do something. He passed so many hands to get here selling him to people promising them he can protect them," said Helena.

Naruto turned his head around and looked to see him shrug and Naruto shrugged also too. As he readjusted the helmet in his hands Ryu saw it.

"Naruto what are you holding in your hands," said Ryu.

"Oh that is appears to be from my origin country like the chakra shield apparently it belonged to an armor of some sort," said Naruto.

"I heard this belonged to another vector in whirlpool form my grandfather when it fell he said he was a faceless one like a grim reaper before it fell. He perished taking as stand to protect his people no matter what giving hope to people that have scattered their might be other Uzumaki's out there you know because they was a list of people already left the country before it fell," said Helena.

"What I thought I was the last one," said Naruto?  
"Nope you're not the last one out there for sure just one of the few that's left in this big world," said Helena.

'Damn I knew your people lived long, but to see you're not the last thinks is hope even if it's bleak," said Yojimbo.

A/N stats for you all to see like promised

**Stats Breakdown by Story**

**Story **

**Words **

**Chaps **

**Reviews **

**Hits **

**C2s **

**Favs **

**Alerts **

What it means to be a shinobi

60,947

12

8

3,541

1

11

9


	14. Only Ideal

A/N no reviews at all it makes me sad, oh well it's me again with a new chapter and yeah it finally fixed the site. I really need some input on what you guys think it's driving me nuts also should I move into the crossover section under Ninja Gaiden or Dead or Alive sections please tell me. Chapter 12 will come, but someone has to review to let me update with some acknowledgement I stayed up late at night making these stories, while doing my homework in college. I gave my dedication to this story, but next chapter will be explained at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please see the bottom and review on your thoughts.

Chapter 11

Only Ideal

Naruto was walking along with Helena, Ryu, Joe, and Yojimbo walking in tow looking at the sight heading towards his apartment.

"What kind of test are you going to do with me," said Naruto?

"Well we have many tests, but I will give the first one we can do since our equipment and researchers on coming at the end of the week. A psychological evaluation is first though to see your morals and ideas stand. Then we start testing for things such formulating plans, reflexes, response time, perception. We only test skills outside the shinobi standard since its documented well on your abilities in the ninja arts. Yet you're the only one were going o evaluate that uses seals though so this would be unique one of the test so far. Can you show me a little of your seals to where you stand," said Helena.

Naruto stand still in the middle and glyphs on his body lit up and light surrounded and it died down around him to show he is wearing a vest and black pants now. He had his knives and sword along with his gunblade on him and she clapped her hands in praise.

"I thought you weren't going to do that and know you show me a seal to change clothes on the fly. Oh god Naruto you achieved every woman's dream," said Joe.

"Magnificent how did you that," said Helena.

"I drew seals along my body to do that and summon it by will like a summoning and reversing summon conditions to make it happen," said Naruto.

Helena pouted and Ryu walked up to him at ear level to tell him something.

"I know when you lie to us Naruto, but it's the right decision everyone will hound for such a thing. Besides it's a partial truth isn't it's a seal you made that works with your forehead and will to change on imagination and what's already been selected before hand," said Ryu.

"Correct I only use when I selected a few before hand and the seal is basically not my forehead only I use it for me feet down to make it work properly," said Naruto.

"By the way I heard about this seal based art from Joe-san it's like watching a short movie clip he said. I would really like to see them if you give me a chance I would like to commission one in my museum," said Helena.

"I only make them about people I knew and for friends and I keep them for myself really Helena-san," said Naruto.

"It's ok okay to call me Helena-Onee-san, but please It's the first type of new art that someone made in years. Can you at least make one that's not relevant for your collection then," said Helena.

She hugged him from behind and looked at him giving a pleading look and a pout on her face. Joe shook his head along with Ryu and Yojimbo at the sight Naruto already gave in.

"It's no wonder how his psyche test is going to be unique he is too nice for his own good," said Joe.

"It seems like we have to attend to other matters Naruto we have to talk about mission me and Tou-san are talking about. Also were talking to Sarutobi about Yojimbo here to see what's the decision if he should say or not," said Ryu.

"Don't I get a say in this and he is going to summon he needs to pay the price," said Yojimbo.

"You do realize you're just an imprint of your former self and you don't really have to say in this at all. Your considered extremely rare you came before the shinobi countries even formed. Iron country leader would like to see you himself also because you may know the origins of six path sage at the end of the endless war," said Ryu.

"That guy I do remember him his talks about peace were just a dream that can only last so long. If you take away free will it stops everything even love and the talk about war. Yet he thought learning how to wield chakra to use ninjutsu. Yet Fuuin was the first not ninjutsu only fools thinks ninjutsu's gives power," said Yojimbo.

"Exactly you talk about the original shinobi and the first clans are extremely rare yet you don't see the importance that we know nothing of our true past," said Joe.

"Don't worry your clan was there at the time and I said your first head carried a dragon inside him. Ryuujin ah that man can fight the six path sage along with others, yet they thought about bigger things. Thinking about women having rights and not taking advantage of others along with Uzumaki clan many had a jealous streak about the success your clans were getting. Resulting in clan wars and between each other for power," said Yojimbo.

"Damn you're old if you know all about that they said you were legend to samurai. It happen so many years now it's more than a good myth and you are basically the last thing that knows at least something.

"I just remember something about the man I forgot a lot, but something angered me in the end. One day I will remember all about it all," said Yojimbo.

"It's due to the fact the power of seals that lasted are fading and the time you get didn't summon I think the imprint was to get your talents, abilities, and personality. Yet it destroyed your memory because you're an imprint and they wanted full control of you. It's the fact you remember it's due to the fact through your fighting you can remember small bits here and there," said Naruto.

"That's why I remember so, but because your blood is of that woman I remember through your blood a fragment at least," said Yojimbo.

"Sugoi over time you might remember small fragments' about your life over time," said Helena.

"Not everything is guaranteed unlike most out there, animals not human it's a little more complex he might not remember anything so easily. It's like amnesia that's a little permanent I think someone purposely lose your memories of your past. Apparently everyone sought you out to learn secrets of the pasts and to not make a repeat they took it away just in case," said Naruto.

"It seems better I'm like his I might of known something other than my sword art that's even more dangerous," said Yojimbo.

"Well he is with you Naruto and please be sure he doesn't flip out about changes in the world," said Joe.

"Well you have nothing to worry I will go back into my original scroll and modify it there for me," said Yojimbo.

He dissipated into smoke leaving everyone for a while they made it to the condo.

Time skip

Helena and Naruto walked into the apartment to see it had some rearranging were done. To see his art along the living room and the hallway was one when he kept in his study room mostly. Helena staring in awe and she saw one of Genji in his old age helping a younger Naruto in his shop.

They walked further to see Haku was sitting down showing the three some medical training. The two walked into the room as Naruto went upstairs with advance wind training scroll, helmet, and Yojimbo's scroll. He waved hello to them and went upstairs to let the girls talk to each other.

"Marvelous art and place who owns this place it's really constructed so well. Oh sorry I was taking in the sight m name is Helena Douglas I'm going o help test Naruto. It seems you're a combat medic I heard about, we actually got the funds to have the school to build already. One contributor paid for the whole thing did you know that," said Helena.

"Hello Helena-san it's good to meet you too I'm Haku and this place is owned by Naruto. Also I thought no one was going to support the idea of giving out 50,000 ryou for the facility and training courses," said Haku.

'Fifty thousand, that's a lot someone must be very generous of a person," said Momiji.

"Well the money for academy was posted so new supplies and teaching schedules will be introduced and Naruto paid for it all like he said," said Kasumi.

"You do realize many thought it was too much to pay for it, but he paid it for it all," said Ayane.

"What do you mean he paid for it," said Helena.

"I'm sorry to say Naruto is the one paid for it all to happen silly. I'm the Hokage's assistant and the council said they were not going to pay for an idea that Tsunade had years ago. So when he heard about the idea that the hospital wanted someone to help pay for it he went to the council meeting place and the Hokage and Daimyo signed off on it happily. That's why everything is moving your way," said Ayane.

"Really I didn't think a ninja will be entrepreneur let him being this young I thought he was orphan," said Helena.

"Correct, but ever since Joe-san met him and gave him ten thousand for his birthday at six he was taught to invest it. So he did and he owns a spa, bank, and condos'. Along for the fact he helped finance a ramen stand, Nagi-san, Leon-san's shop, and the academy. The hospital he was bound to do, but the first he did when he got enough was to help the orphanage with donations time to time," said Ayane.

"What so how much does he really have then if you knew all that," said Momiji.

"Did you know that health and wellbeing are big industries o be under due to the occupation of many people. Off course it was going to sky rocket choosing things that are needed too many," said Haku.

"At that rate he might be up a young millionaire to me, he doesn't have enough to just waste and he just invest. Seeing I own a multi-billionaire company that goes across countries boarders with no problem. I realized from what you're saying that most of its charity, but it generates money if you didn't know at all. The more you increase a village's popularity the more people come to spend money. People across the lands come to the Spa resort for its quality and care. That's why he doesn't run it because the many people coming too and revisiting it personally. Renovating shops increases revenue and people to come to it and art is another outlet to have commission along with renting out spaces. It's also carries a promissory note to pay back with insert over time they don't get a free donation for business, but to pay it off when they can at their own rate not like a loan shark is good for them. By the way I thought he will be coming down here to talk again to us," said Helena.

"Well it's because he is making another painting and it's about you most likely," said Kasumi.

"The room he lives in is quite plain and he doesn't decorate at all he just usually works on sealing and doing art. Odd he does art and doesn't decorate his room at all," said Momiji.

"An artist needs no distractions when creating something's; it pushes his attention to detail away. Besides what are you girls doing here on spare time," said Helena?

"I'm teaching them so medical training and teaching Kasumi some water techniques for spare time. I wonder why their sensei doesn't train you guys at all," said Haku.

"It's because training someone teaching them is infallible, he teaches important lessons and things you want to learn. He wants us to ask questions and do personal training. Lately he is doing a lot A-rank and S-rank missions despite other jounins being on the force. A lot of them are facing quite a lot of opposition they even got Joe-san to come into the force do some missions for them. I also heard Hayate Nii-san hasn't got a true break lately," said Ayane.

"Really I thought they should of let them have rest to do something like that between missions what are the other Jounins sensei's doing when their out on missions," said Kasumi.

"Well some have off days and then train their teams were the least trained team out of the force really a lot are jealous actually of that fact. It's the fact were thrust into situations so fast said were the best team available to do such a good job despite the fact were doing some solo missions are selves," said Ayane.

"That's weird I really thought nothing of it all and it was normal," said Momiji.

They heard a knock at the door and Kasumi went to go see it. She opened it up to Hayate waiting their and she hugged him and smiled back. He saw Ayane ran up to him and hugged her also. He whistled as he came in and saw the place himself.

"It's good to see you two lovely sisters are okay and living in this place, he has to be loaded himself. It's good to see where given a break I think we pulled up the slack of at least one fourth of the force. Ryu and Joe will be here soon on why this happening, but I will give it to you now.

As they walked into the living room Kasumi went to go prepare snacks and Hayate laid his swords on side on the couch.

We have been overtaxed due to a decision that Ryu made when he picked Naruto as the last option to the team. Not his fault at all, but the council didn't like the choice he made. So the council is made of clan heads so many were all neutral saying it's not the matter. So we got shafted for a while since many were not going because not the missions were hard, just because they were told or redirected to another job. Since Naruto done A-rank without anyone one's permission it made a new check on mission statements so it balanced it so to say. By the way where is he I thought he would be out and about," said Hayate.

They heard the door closed to see Ryu and Joe coming in and Ryu went upstairs.

"Up stairs probably being busy with seals again, it's been a thing he going back and forth consistently to do himself quite dedicated, but now it's training for all of you to pick up the slack and yes Haku you will be joining too," said Joe.

Minutes later to see Naruto being mad handed by Ryu and carried a portrait in hand. He threw Naruto on the couch and handed it to Helena. It showed her in an opera house singing, yet it had no music at all to go with it. She pouted and thought that would be great to have.

"Well we having a meeting and later Naruto you can add seals to add sounds to your paintings later. I have been away lately and it's already explained by Hayate already. Since you don't have a sensei I agreed taking you in and help train you. I have been easy on you all, but now that stops for now, except Naruto it's going to be even difficult for you," said Ryu.

"Why do I get forced to things harder than them," said Naruto?

"Easy you take much more punishment than the others here and you can't say no at all now. If it doesn't help the team it's not going to be allowed for a while. Despite your personal training you're all behind with the exception of you Naruto. The seals you created are about to be introduced properly into battle soon I know for a fact. So this is going to help everyone as a whole Naruto turn over every weapon and sealed idea to me for effective use a team. Everyone has been neglected to the fact your weapons grow by the day," said Ryu.

"Why so many restrictions to Naruto about his sealing and increase to our training I thought we were above him in ninja training anyways," said Ayane.

"That is correct, but I don't want you all to rely on each other it creates gaps and weakness that exposes. I heard and seen how your fights go and I will give a breakdown on how it goes. Haku's fight's, by Naruto's little memory orb are fast strikes using kekkai genkai suing senbon and precise attacks. It lacks penetration and last the long run and a fight is this correct," said Ryu.

Besides the fact it only works in a circular and it won't last a whole fight it drains energy the fastest. I wasn't train on how the fight progresses over time," said Haku.

"Ayane has moves that clouds the field in fire and has moves for stealth like approaches. The downside this fire moves gives off your position and you don't last a full close up fight. Kasumi has great close quarters combat, but the fact remains long range combat will tear you apart. Momiji is more balanced due to me having a hand on her so there is no downside unless planning correctly. Naruto has high ninjustu and Fuuin talent, along the fact he is using kenjutsu and taijutsu. The downside he has no genjutsu talent at all to dispel even the simplest. Tomorrow I'm teaching a jutsu and each of your elements that will be the hardest thing for you to master. It's also vital I help in your weak areas to improve your talents as Shinobi," said Ryu.

"Man Ryu your really cracking down on them aren't you eh I think you should make some constricts their use in chakra," said Hayate.

"Naruto has a seal that increases his power and I already made a seal that restricts certain levels of you chakra. Most won't understand his notes just by looking at the lines, but he makes good notes on it," said Ryu.

"I thought you guys didn't understand a lick about what I was doing already," said Naruto.

"Well if they didn't think outside the box no one will understand it, besides that your spoke of amplifier seal and we just reversed and applied some constraints to make it work. We made using gravity seals as the base instead of using real weights thanks to you Naruto. We manage to combined the two and restrict you twenty percent of your chakra. Since you're the artist here you will make what they want to place on their bodies and make removable ink when chakra is embedded for the fact," said Joe.

"Also look into revenue's for sealed based genjutsu if you can since that is allowed," said Ryu.

"What about constructs sealing such as Yojimbo," said Naruto?

"If you can make them do I a slow pace though on the side Naruto. Besides training ground three is open and helped open new revenue to our training. Also those chakra storage seals I want done by tomorrow Naruto, to incorporate into the seals were about to place on you guys. Bringing Haku into the equation made it possible for the team to have standby and attack formation.

"Two teams me and Haku are Chunin," said Momiji.

"Correct we are moving on to team phase and which we can mismatch others due to their weak points. There six of us in total we can make a team of two making three teams or team of three making two teams. Such as: Haku will go with Kasumi to cover each us, Momiji and me, Ayane and Naruto as the last group. Any questions you need to ask me before we move on, but one paper knowing your outbreaks," said Ryu.

Naruto unfolded his scroll and pulled out ink and brush, as the other did so. He looked to Helena to see the painting was set on the wall for now.

"It's ok I always wondered what type of meeting ninja's always have for such a thing. It's a shame Naruto can't incorporate music and sounds to his paintings I will let him hold onto it for now. I leaving so see you guys later on the test for Naruto at the end of week," said Helena.

She walked on out the condo waving bye and to see everyone done with some of their problems. He pointed to Momiji first since it was the least of his problems as he was handing him a piece of paper.

"Asking how hard the physical portion of the training eh, it's going to be a good twenty-five mile run to start off along with taijutsu practices on your weaknesses to start you off.

He got a paper from Haku next and read some of the concern's she had.

Kasumi's problem with killing people is noted, but only if they deserve it or mission declares killing in cold blood is not allowed Haku. Also no Naruto is working with you, Naruto will cut off limbs or punish somehow if they did wrong.

Kasumi had handed her paper along with Ayane's piece of paper he saw the group was telling them their favorite symbol and was working overtime on his seals.

Ok your question that the fact may kill people that can't defend themselves will be squashed since she is a Chunin. We didn't join this profession to not do such things I would say if it's for the greater good. Letting a person go has repercussions and that person may hurt others use good decisions when you make them. Ayane's problem about you Naruto is the fact you wear orange most of time you go places and yes he isn't going to wear such a thing on stealth or scouting mission. Yet if it's full fire fight he has the decisions to level the place. Also the teams are also paired in elements: like Kasumi knows water and lightning jutsu along with Haku's ice, water, and wind. Momiji has fire and I use most the elements myself. Ayane and Naruto have fire and wind so it can spread and do more damage. Now I see you're done with seals my father suggested and altered appearance," said Ryu.

"Yep, the seals they asked for: Kasumi has a dolphin, Ayane a butterfly, Haku a snowflake, Momiji wanted a phoenix, and I made a fox for me," said Naruto.

Naruto handed his piece of paper to Ryu to see his concern were like a list he shook his head.

"Seriously I forgot you can write so fast and legible, yes you can continue, but first your seals need to help the team after were done with some basic training on it along with some jutsu. Also no orange during missions that Ayane does like recon or scouting despite the fact she wears purple. She wears it at night it's ok and she wears other colors or use camouflage jutsu unlike your cloak it's allowed for the mission unless it's vital I need you working on stealth too. I will talk to you later about your concern's, but Hayate wants to stay I believe to catch up with his sisters," said Ryu.

"Of course, but do you have room for me in the house," said Hayate.

"Well I thought they were just four rooms on ground level and I never went upstairs at all," said Momiji.

"Well there is more room since its two floors, but I have three more rooms for guests and one room for them to have their things like personal hobbies to live in for a while. Unlike everyone else he isn't staying that long after two days," said Naruto.

"What is this about me calling you short stuff eh," said Hayate.

"Yes and the fact I know you tend to eat a lot without paying at all. Pay rent to live here you knows the rules quite clearly Hayate-san," said Naruto.

Naruto smiled as Hayate got upset because they weren't paying for rent at all.

"Wait I heard you didn't let them pay rent at all let alone food I heard you were loaded so why worry, said Hayate.

"It's quite simple my house my rules that's a known fact besides you just barged in here thinking you can have a room. I know for a fact Joe-san has extra rooms at his house, but he probably invites Nagi-san over not letting you in," said Naruto.

Hayate looked back over to see Joe chuckle and turned around with Ryu.

'You guys are cruel I thought we are friends, but your dad inviting a woman over is uncalled for. I thought she had her own place to live in," said Hayate.

"True ever since someone lit their house on fire years ago she asked me and Ryu. Some hate related thing so she had her own room, of course you don't bills and eat food Hayate. Naruto is correct also the fact you don't wear proper clothes when you wake up sets off bells with men and him. My house my rules so follow them if you want to stay," said Joe.

He looked at them with upset face and saw everyone laughing at him as if it were a joke just said.

"Very funny you guys," said Hayate.

"Don't worry we will take you in soon as some issues are done," said Joe.

A/N chapter ended and I want tell you know are some things you can voice for jutsu I have some already down, but I would like to hear your thoughts and nothing's stupid if it's really good I will put in and give credit for the idea. So please review for this story and tell should I move the story despite the low hits in the other sections. Kazama the shell bullet out! 


	15. New Type of Training

**A/N It was a set up for a two lovable Kunoichi's this chapter for you all and thanks for someone doing something like getting me a story alert at least someone wants to read my story ****Ektor234**** for giving a story alert. I wanted some feedback last chapter on how I'm going and getting nothing so please review for men and look back last chapter to see my questions. Next are the girls getting their turn and Point of few unlike Naruto getting for a while? So enjoy the chapter and please review for me! ^_^**

Chapter 12

New Type of Training

Naruto woke up to the sound of Hayate snoring and he looked up to see his clock was five o'clock. He just wished he work on seals silencing sound early if he knew. He looked up to see Ryu coming through the door and sat in his chair getting ready to chat.

"Well I woke them all up already and I want to tell you what we are going to work on today. I know about that wind style scroll for making sharp blades of winds. It will be the base for the jutsu I will teach you art of the wind blades and do some wind related training and some genjustu with you. Bring all your useable weapons and be ready for good run too. See you at training ground three since it's exactly twenty-five miles so get there quick too," said Ryu.

"Bring even experimental weapons too I haven't even got around to even making them properly I made one just for Kasumi's sake," said Naruto.

"What it is that you making for her," said Ryu?

"Well since I was making chakra related weapons with elements like I heard Rajin no Ken that Nidaime had," said Naruto.

"Naruto it's not even in your element making a sword of such a caliber that is solid. I know you want to help and it can help pacify such an enemy in intangible form. It's dangerous its origin it's infused with lightning, either it's the real thing or chakra infused. It had no guard and hilt at all making it have no counter balance. Relying on weapons can even be the downfall of many people so bring it along if it's useable," said Ryu.

Ryu left the room and Naruto leaped out his bed and he looked towards his feet. He looked on and he saw white pants and shirt sat there. He had red vest along with gloves, and red brown shoes, he sighed as he saw the clothes were laid out by Joe. He hastily put on his clothes, sword, three favorite knife, and hidden accessories. He sprinted out the door ready to tackle Ryu's training.

Time skip

He was the one to reach the field first and he looked to it was dark outside still and sun rise up barely. It reflected off a small like lake giving an orange glow hearing the crickets gave a Zen like feeling of the field.

"It's so refreshing I haven't seen something like this nature o just relaxes other the ocean," said Naruto.

Ryu sat up and the tree and jumped next to Naruto that was on the ground. He saw the four girls coming and tow tired and they looked around the scene in awe.

"I got this place to be training field since it's never been used often, but by second Hokage though. So everyone in here and it lets me see your physical condition on how I need to train everyone later. First if you know your element there are scrolls I want you to learn. Find them tied to the tree with a piece of paper keeping it sealed until I release it. I will show them to you in its basic form and not the advance the version of it. I taught Momiji art of crimson lotus it, but I would like you start your training exercises, while I talk to them.

Momiji nodded and put her weapon straight into the ground and she started to stretch.

Now the four moves I want you to learn are each your element, Water barrier for Kasumi, Ayane the Ninpou: Hajin Shinzan;"Ninja Art: Supreme Deity Quaking Mountain), Haku and the art of ice storm. Naruto first things first we will start with your genjutsu training and refining your chakra before we do any exercise involving jutsu," said Ryu.

"Why is that," said Naruto?

"I evaluated and talked to Haku on top of that you waste too much energy too quick and most times often making some of the easiest techniques fail unless you use seals too suppresses it. In missions they are sensor type of shinobi seeing if you can lower it or suppress it fully it can throw off their estimates. After I teach them the proper way with the jutsu I will teach you how to recognize them we might not get far so we will do the lessons slowly until you get them. Naruto I want you to sit by the water's edge for me, while I go over the jutsu for them.

Naruto shrugged and walked to water's surface with a pout on his face. He turned to them and told them to open their scrolls.

All right to do the techniques you need more chakra and yes there will be no way to get out of the physical exercises and taijutsu training. I know you don't like building muscle up so I had to change the exercises like I did with Momiji and along a special diet," said Ryu.

"Special diet on top with strenuous exercises how does Naruto not do that," said Ayane.

"It's because he spends three days training with me physically and taking a special diet too. Many of you didn't want to learn the old ways shinobi use to do without chakra. He is learning steadily and trying to minimize using his chakra for simple task shinobi use chakra to do. Naruto is also learning more sword form and weapon usage on top of making new weapons Ayane. Unless you want to train with us for whole three days like Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for no breaks and no food until the exercises are done.

They shook their heads and sighed as they looked towards Ryu's again.

It's good to training, but the fact you will drop dead in the half the day is something I don't promote. Teaching him zankensouki in his fights go a long way that's why he won against Zabuza. Relying on the same skills is not advisable any combat where you meet the opponent. I'm going to increase agility, dexterity, and constitution before teaching the jutsu's personally just like Naruto. What did Hayate say as a joke, get ready to burn some muscle," said Ryu.

(A/N if you figure out the quote came from you get a cookie from the last line.)

Time skip

The four girls were lying on the ground dead tire from spar with Ryu only using his hands and them using everything.

"It reminds me we have to work on teamwork too and now to see Naruto was done with tree leave exercise and spotting genjutsu's I personally set up.

They girls lay on the ground and he saw Naruto meditating he sat down to see the leaf spinning on his forehead still. He saw a baby fox playing around trying to catch a dragonfly. He sat down beside him to see the minor genjutsu he placed on the environment was dispelled the genjustu.

Ok I see you done the basics now with genjutsu do realize that you need to practice and create your own technique with seal helping or not. By the way do you know your vulpine friend wanted to play with you," said Ryu.

Naruto looked down to see a cute little baby fox stopped chasing the dragonfly and curled into his lap. He smiled and petted him and it licked his finger gently and Ryu taking note of it acting weird.

"Hey little guy it's nice to meet you where's your momma," said Naruto.

The little fox ran away when Ryu tried to pick him up and sighed as I ran back to the forest.

"Apparently it's still wild after all, so let's get you started on the wind jutsu I know you can do off the bat. By letting you know that wind is a rare element in all the countries so let's get you started on the exercise it has a different practice to master it completely making wind into sharp blades in air is harder than blowing it around. Wind country makes you cut into a rock cutting it cleanly in one cut. Leaf exercises on requires you to cut a leaf in half. Second step in wind country it cut into rock face splitting I all the way through let alone a split a waterfall like I did. So let's work on the first exercise then talk about principle of combat that is rarely talked about after the exercise," said Ryu.

"By the way is there a faster way of doing this exercise," said Naruto.

"Yes there are two way's mastering the ultimate guidance attack is another way or using Kage bushin to speed it up note that it will drain you even on the first step and then I will teach you the art of the winds blades first step you might get on the first day you need to practice it to get it," said Ryu.

Naruto got up and made twenty clones and hey all grabbed leaves to start the exercise. Ryu smirked to see someone enthusiastic in their training.

Time skip

The two were sparing in taijutsu and Naruto was trying to perform the wind blades. Ryu performed a genjustu distorting his eye sight. He changed it up and slammed his hands together releasing an explosion of wind around him and he saw Ryu coming through he charged his hands blazing with fire. A wave chakra surrounds him and he clicked his fingers and he got hit by the full brunt of Ryu's palm on fire. He slid back as heavy a rock and pressed threw him to the side. Ryu wondering why he did that and he saw clone hitting him with a windblast from the smoke, he quickly used the ultimate guidance attack and grabbed the clones hand and pointed towards Naruto sending him flying in the air and he saw him performing the wind blades in the air to see three blades of air coming at him. Ryu launched three fireballs at it casing to explode with fireballs. He saw a hail of kunai come down at him and he back hand and using wind knocking all of them away. He saw him land on the ground with his bowie knife out and Ryu looked at him. He put his hand out to stop and he put the bowie knife up. Ryu clapped in praise for Naruto as he walked up and placed his hand on his head.

"Despite the problem of releasing it faster and creating it faster I would say you did it perfectly. A fight with Zabuza changed your tactics a little differently you didn't use your sword this time. Practicing the technique in combat is better concept than just doing it. It seems like I tire them out still with all the physical training they need to get use to it. By the way since you haven't had any ramen and a while so let's get some ramen for you and play out a spa trip for them. I decided we need to gradually build up since they spend most of their time in lap of luxury," said Ryu.

Naruto made four Kage bushin and they took off on them, while Naruto took his knife and generated wind around and cut into the rock a little.

"It's going to take time to summon on will doesn't it," said Naruto.

"Of course doing that much for a first time is commendable also let's get something to eat," said Ryu.

The two walked off and the clones took them to the condo to rest properly. He made one clone to head to the spa to make reservations for them all even Hayate.

Time skip

Ryu and Naruto got to Ichiraku and saw ramen shop swarm with customers. It's revamped looked look like the dango shop to accommodate the others. Teuchi was happy to see Naruto and Ryu and he had two free seats open he got them to sit down.

"Well Naruto it's good to see you again business is booming and I made a new one called sushi special having shark, yellow tail, and salmon. It has rice instead of noodles to give authentic sushi taste on top of some seaweed in it since your sensei loves sushi," said Teuchi.

"I will take the sushi and you Naruto," said Ryu.

"I want the Uzumaki special," said Naruto.

Ryu looked at the description it was double the size of the regular order and it contained pork, chicken, beef along with pepper, and some vegetables. Naruto took out his wallet and paid for Ryu's bowl and paid extra wanting an extra bowl to go. He looked around to see Naruto's little investment and he did well to advertisement. He saw Sarutobi coming into the shop and waving high as he sat down his order for a miso ramen.

"Well it's good to see you two using the training field after so long how has training gone so far," said Sarutobi.

"Well I found out something interesting that Ayane wanted to know the other day," said Sarutobi.

"What matter are you speaking off Hokage-sama," said Ryu?

"She didn't tell you at all it's about Raidou he has been sighted in the Kusagakure no Sato," said Sarutobi.

"Why would he be there all of reasons," said Ryu?

"Well I heard he likes to learn jutsu I'm correct he probably was looking for Obito Uchiha's body he still had the Sharigan, but it's unusable unless you have great medical knowledge. He doesn't know the exact spot, but Kakashi does," said Sarutobi.

"This is just great revenge problem and I had enough problems with just Naruto playing hero," said Ryu.

Naruto stopped eating and looked at the two with annoyed looked on his face.

"At least I saved country and bridge name after me hero, besides I knew you were not going to leave the country if you were fourteen still," said Naruto.

"Correct I would have not left the country at all I did bang up job in the land of darkness after all. It seems everyone I get has some sort of problem if Kasumi does here about this she will go to avenge her clan and go rogue. If I send you Naruto, Momiji, or Haku to do the task it will create a gap in the team. What would you do Sarutobi since your team broken up due to unique circumstances," said Ryu?

"I would have to say this is different and a family matter sending them both along with Hayate seems like a better bet. I would have to say the brother will tell the clan and yet they want get their chance at all," said Sarutobi.

"I would send them both alone so they can settle the differences together and create more of a Harmony. Sending Hayate with them they will tell the whole clan, how about someone makes this a mission only they can do," said Naruto.

"A brilliant idea coming from that crazy head, Sarutobi would you mine making this a mission for them let's say to retrieve Obito, Uchiha's remains so no one can use it for evil purposes," said Ryu.

"You know I have to talk to Kakashi about this because this was his friend and all and he will insist that his team take the mission," said Sarutobi.

"Well it may be a problem to refer to him we will have to work around this somehow. I heard he found out a way to copy jutsu's somehow without it. Going on there with just jutsu will get here killed I will wait to tell her. He needs an accurate place to search and it will take months to look in that country," said Ryu.

"Why not use seals to help her battle or counter the effect he copies jutsu. I know if he can't see related jutsu with the naked eye," said Naruto.

"True I want to know how he is able to copy moves like an Uchiha, it seems impossible unless something was imbued into him. Apparently I have to step it up with training, Naruto help make a seal weapons for Ayane such as chakra blades for them when you can," said Ryu.

"Ok when I find the perfect weapons, I will make them with Leon-san's san shop since he is teaching me to craft on the side," said Naruto.

"Naruto you have some weird hobbies maybe I should come with you and see your daily activities for a week because you need a life outside work related to hobbies," said Ryu.

"He can help me to do some d-rank's if he wants something to do like teaching I heard Iruka wanted someone to teach along with Kasumi about the importance of seals in class," said Sarutobi.

"I will decline for now I have a lot thing's to do before I teach someone something. I need my lecture my Iruka-sensei on the importance of not blowing your hand of or turn into a giant him. No they will be like me and try outrageous like turning into a girl all the way without using transformation jutsu," said Naruto.

"My goodness please doesn't tell me you think such things Naruto I think I need to step up the exam for your head," said Ryu.

"No it's for the fact for espionage or changing people for missions or protective custody or something. Really it's your father thought of it since no one looks the opposite sex if they had a visual," said Naruto.

"How far on you on it," said Ryu?

"Well I developed a henge jutsu to beat perverts without and haven't use it a lot since I was a kid I can take the big version of me process and change it if I wanted to. Maybe I should turn Hayate into a woman while he is asleep. Kasumi and Ayane always wanted to know if they had a sister," said Naruto.

Naruto smirk while the two chuckled in their seats.

"This I got to see since you made reservations to go tomorrow," said Ryu.


	16. Gender has two sides and one line

A/N Yeah I feel like a beast and thanks to Scione I wanted to add more depth with two characters, yet I managed to add to add Lemon scene to add fan service with female Hayate I wanted to touch the psyche talk a little for you. Knowing how sexes have dominance side or gays like the same sex its part of the psyche. SO what happened if he was a she it would want things that didn't think was possible. A man has some thoughts on women somehow and women have some men vice-versa and use this theory to the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and props out to Scione for making me move this chapter it had over 347 hits and two reviews all thanks to you. Next chapter is for you Scione look at the bottom to see what it is just for you and saying thanks now enjoy…

Omake chapter

Gender has two sides and one line that was crossed

It was a five thirty in the morning next day and the girls heard a scream from upstairs sounding like a woman. Momiji, Ayane, Haku, and Kasumi ran up stairs and saw Naruto sleeping with a smile on his face. They ran into Hayate's room to see a woman with long red brown hair like Kasumi and brown eyes. Her lithe body her breasts were D-cup and jiggled under the sheets and she was wearing boxers that showed of her legs. She grabbed a big shirt and looked at the girls with a scared face looking at them. Ayane ran up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt and looked at her in the eyes.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in Hayate Nii-san's room. Answer me or I will throw you out without clothes," said Ayane.

Kasumi checked the bathroom to see if her brother was in there and sighed she shook her head giving them the answer they were looking for.

"Hayate Nii-san isn't here at all in his room he must of left," said Kasumi.

"It's ok it's me Hayate your big brother," said Hayate.

"What the last time I check we had a brother not a big sister," said Ayane.

Haku checked her body to see faint lines on her body and check it over and she pricked her blood. She checked the type blood to see it was same as Hayate's profile. Momiji checked the lines going over the body and disappeared as soon she got up. They looked at each other and noticed Naruto's work was at hand.

"Well she is telling the truth its Hayate all right even the blood type matched," said Haku.

"Naruto used his seals and turned you into a girl when you're asleep," said Momiji.

Kasumi and Ayane were happy having stars in their eyes, while Hayate was truly distressed thinking how to turn back knowing Naruto experimental seal works. They heard a knock at the door to see Joe and Ryu chuckle and Hayate turning red, flustered in embarrassment.

"I don't need you two making jokes and get out I know you put him up to it Ryu," said Hayate.

They left the room to go see Naruto to see he was just waking up from Hayate's constant screaming in the room. Ryu decided to see what side effects the seal produces.

"Well your handy work is nice like you said is there anything you didn't tell about this seal," said Ryu.

"Over time he will act more and more womanly and he will forget things he was about his male side. Apparently every person has a main dominance due to their sexual orientation. I just used the other side and awaken such as Hayate was a male I awoke the female version of him. He turns into the girl he would have been I'm surprised that he looks really good. Oh each time he does something like a girl he will start looking at men and probably call you cute watch out," said Naruto.

"Setting him up on a Spa resort reservation will be torture on him," said Ryu.

The three men chuckle and Naruto went to get ready for the day.

Over in Hayate's room they had a dilemma almost one.

"This great we have to experience what it's like to have Onee-chan," said Kasumi.

"Plus we have Spa reservation today so we can watch after you today," said Ayane.

"You girls don't see the problems of it I can stay like this forever since Naruto-kun is a nut with seals," said Hayate.

They skipped over it without knowing he used Kun affectionately.

"We have a Spa reservation at seven and Ryu-sensei will be joining along with us Hayate-san," said Momiji.

Hayate was twirling her nervously with her finger and she heard Ryu's name she got out bed and did a twirl to her closet pulling out clothes and throwing them to the bed.

"What I'm going wear Ryu's going to be there," said Hayate.

It kicked in for everyone he was acting like a girl and thought Naruto was cruel for giving this fate on a fellow man. Hayate slapped her forehead and frustration and sulked.

"Onee-chan, are you okay," said Kasumi?

"I'm not okay I don't need to impress Ryu were best buds for years. I just have to fight this by the way Kasumi and Ayane can you help me get ready for me," said Hayate.

The two agreed, while Momiji and Haku walked out the room to head of Naruto. He was still in bed getting his sleep and they walked up to his bed. He looked up and they saw angry look on their faces.

"Why did you do that to Hayate and change him back," said the two girls!

"Well I'm sorry to say that it's out my hands until he does a list of objectives to dispel the technique. A point where his male side takes over and wins turning him back, but the more womanly actions he will stay like that forever," said Naruto!

"You're lying there has to be some way to turn them back you gotten tall and big Naruto. Find a way like you did when you dispel it," said Haku.

"Well I told you the way it's something the real Hayate wouldn't do if he is pervert and touch his body he gives in and loses. Unlike me I had built up excesses amount of chakra I needed to exude over time. It's a battle over the mind since Ryu-sensei liked the idea," said Naruto.

"So Ryu-sensei put you up this it's only fair you do yourself and him at the same time.

Ryu was sitting in a chair and chuckling and Joe just smirks because they didn't realize something.

"Let alone Hayate needed to learn a lesson not to crush a woman's heart and not leave women for another because they looked good. He likes to womanize and parents and sisters didn't know about it all," said Ryu.

"Really I didn't notice it all," said Momiji.

"Really he hit Helena-chan the other day and Ayame at the ramen shop too. Both of you are fifteen, but this stuff other women and older women see. The jutsu only works when the male side of Hayate realizes his errors he turns back just like that," said Joe.

Ayane and Kasumi walked into the room hearing that and grew sad.

"You mean Hayate Onee-chan will disappear that quickly," said Kasumi.

"If he continues like that, but it revamped to do that when the original use hand signs to dispel knowing him he won't do a thing.

Meanwhile in Hayate's bathroom a bath was taking place. He had a towel wrapped around her head looking at the ceiling.

I can't have my body be dirty for not taking a bath for two day's let alone smell me when they give a massage. I wonder if he will be in the mix math knowing he wouldn't be scared to do so. It's been years he hasn't notice my advancements, but today I will make him notice. Ryu the way you looked like when we had a last hot spring dip your body was…

She touched her breast and gently massaged it moaning softly and she reached down to her vagina. She rubbed her body slowly moaning softly and her nipples getting harder. She moaned out Ryu's name blushing madly looking like a tomato.

Ryu sneezed and thought to himself who is thinking about him meanwhile Hayate was touching her trying to get a release. She switched hands touching her other breast and then she felt a release rush through her body she shuddered in embarrassment.

"Today is the day I got to tell, I can't live with myself maybe I should tell Ayane and Kasumi about this.

Time skip

Hayate was dressed wearing white pants and blue open kimono top with fishnet. She was using bandages as a bra and her breast jiggled slightly. Hayate's hair was tied into a ponytail she giggled while her sisters clasped their hands happily. She turned and hugged the two making them giggle to as she rubbed their heads affectionately.

Thanks you two for helping me your two best little sisters' I could ever ask for. Now I can get Ryu to finally notice me now after all those spars and time together I hope he shares time in the mix bath," said Hayate.

The two choked and blushed brightly the woman side of Hayate wanting to confess to someone like there sensei.

"How long had you have these feelings for Ryu-sensei," said Ayane?

"I had when I first met him we were six and grew a little more until ten. When we went on our first scouting mission I could have lost my life and he saved me. Of course I like him and always to prove I'm just as good as him let alone hold my own. By the way do you two have a crush on someone when I'm not around at all? She gave a playful smile and grabbed the two before they could react to see their faces were burning brightly having a red tomato face feeling. Its ok you two I will talk to one on one if you feel comfortable just talking in or times you have wet dreams let alone touching yourself at night," said Hayate.

She dragged Ayane into the bathroom knowing she would be the hard one to deal and sat her on the toilet seat with cover down. She looked at her and sat down on tub side waiting, she saw Ayane's face flustered and giving stubborn look she always give in.

"I shouldn't think an Onee-chan should support this type of course," said Ayane.

"Of course everyone older sibling cares for the younger especially you're the one wanting undying love and care in those romance novels you read in the bath tub," said Hayate.

"It's just romance novels and it's only fantasy Hayate Onee-chan," said Ayane.

"Only the lovable Naruto only describes some of things you want in those books you love. It's the fact that when you were alone that he held before I came the other day to rain on your parade. Telling he would do anything to make you happy and keep you safe," said Hayate.

"How do you know about that," said Ayane?

She smirked even bigger and to let Ayane know she slipped up now.

"Oh older sibling knows even how to drag it out of them too. I have you dream about him in your sleep and you feel wet between your legs," said Hayate.

"Quit embarrassing me already Onee-chan yes I do dream about what normal girl doesn't. I just want him to know I'm a real kunoichi unlike the others around me and not mock me," said Ayane.

"He wouldn't mock in and what you believe let alone me and your sister. I know your heart has been hurt before Ayane, but not feeling these things are normal isn't healthy at all. If you like him so much tell how you feel because seeing other girls walking into his life trying to take him or start some Harem to restore the Uzumaki clan," said Hayate.

"What do you want me to say Onee-chan," said Ayane!

"It's not what I want to say and want you really want to deny yourself of what you want to be. He gives you every opportunity to be yourself being a normal girl. Shinobi thinks Naruto strange for being even kind to the enemy and having feelings let alone he doesn't care how they feel. We need to build up you self confidence and buying these note cute clothes will do no more. We're going to buy some toys for personal use and I need to talk to you about safe sex," said Hayate.

Twenty minutes later…

Ayane came out the bathroom all red even her skin was red and Hayate pulled Kasumi into the bathroom next. For next session of personal torture to commence with Kasumi next as she sat her on the toilet seat to see Hayate happy as she on the tub side.

"Hayate Onee-chan I really do like boy, yet our parents are trying to go for arranged marriage and I said I didn't want any suitors at all," said Kasumi.

"I know suitors never are the person you're looking for they are really jerks or people that are uncaring off you, go on," said Hayate.

"I just don't want to be princess at all I liked someone else ever liked me and treat as a person. It was the funniest time I ever had with someone other than family or some boy I was asked to meet. When I met Naruto-kun he was the bright and cheerful and no one holding him down like parents. When I told him I didn't like with they were doing he after I got the rabbit ears he told just run away like rabbit and live with him actually so he wouldn't be alone. That's when you came and picked me up I pretended to be happy and lie to you. When we were told were a third teammate that was male I thought they were going to help pair them with me without a choice. Until I heard Ryu-sensei picked despite the protests of the village and to figure out it was him it made me happy," said Kasumi.

"Now you want to pay him back for at least giving you a normal life at least at your own pace. What do you want to be the most Kasumi that you want right now," said Hayate.

"I just want to be normal and I don't want to be someone's doll that they will never love. I want to be loved how he likes me for being me and him he never judges me at all. He is so strong, yet so kind he doesn't kill because of how easy is it. I heard his academy school teachers had no problems, but his classmates did. He never let anything get him down and I just want to share the same things he feels," said Kasumi.

She was bright red in the face and Hayate was confused to see the sisters have complete reverse roles and such things. She patted her head and smiled at her; she looked up to her Hayate smile and smiled back.

"Well we need to do things that make you more of a normal girl so Ayane and you are going along with us to shop for stuff today after the spa treatment," said Hayate.

"Well what type of shopping," said Kasumi?

She smirked widely as Kasumi asked innocent question turning no so innocent.

"It's womanly shopping and training for today and you can' say no," said Hayate.

Time skip

The group of seven people wearing ninja gear despite not wearing regular clothes, they were greeted by a young woman around Ryu and Hayate's age with long flowing brown hair wearing a white kimono with socks and wooden sandals. She manipulated water from the air and danced around it and Haku noticing it was a bloodline from Mist. Naruto ran up to young woman and hugged her and swung her around making her giggling as he placed her down. She bowed to them to give a professional feeling and shook Ryu's hand which made Hayate sulk a little.

"So these are your friends Naruto-kun it's nice to meet you Terada, Ayase and I'm from Mist country like your friend Haku-chan. Well I will tell you it will be the best care with deluxe suite, starting to facials, pedicures, to massages also mud masks. If you don't want the services all together please tell the masseur or masseuse. Unlike many of the public ones it's owned by Naruto-kun here and we have clients everywhere that come all over we even had Helena Douglas just yesterday come in to use our services," said Ayase.

Naruto chuckled as they were sent in they had separate sides for each gender sending Naruto and Ryu one way and the girls the other way.

"I thought this was a mix style spa," said Hayate?

"Well it's for proper procedures so one client can't sexually assault another person we also have trained staff in martial arts and screen for things for things to prevent such a thing. Also there are cameras in area's that don't reveal you privacy on to monitor their performance. Also you will be covered up not reveling anything personally also seals that Naruto-kun made to tell if there are laying so no problems with such a thing popping ever since it first popped up at least seven years when my mother Serenity ran the facility. She runs it, but I help greet, while Naruto helps invest and get supplies. Also you will all get complementary gift baskets fill with products on the way out I hope you enjoy your stay with us at Cloud paradise," said Ayase.

As they were led into the room that stand in awe because the standards of any hot spring or regular spa didn't even meets it glamour let alone reality as the door closes.

Time skip

The girls got out latter around four o'clock, while Ryu and Naruto was on some matter.

"Ok it's time to go shopping like I promised you all," said Hayate.

"Whose money are you using anyway," said Haku?

"It's not anyone's no more it belong to a fake organization selling bad equipment for ninja's and I liberated a good portion of the money and handed the rest to Sarutobi. He didn't mind at all as long I kept a smaller amount than I gave back," said Hayate.

"I don't think it's right and impure," said Momiji.

"You're saying that because you're a shrine maiden Momiji, no we aren't going to buy some giants plastic dicks for we are going to vibrators since you haven't had your first time at all. Also this was stuff aloud to stop acts from going outside the marriage at now point so no wining even from all of you this is for you know. So were going to drop off he baskets at the condo and head shopping, the clothing stores will close in about two hours and then we had off to the red light district for you guys," said Hayate.

"Don't you care about you spending your own money Onee-chan," said Kasumi.

"Why should I deposit a good bit and this I set out for you guys so quit trying to back out of it. I wonder where those two went anyway," said Hayate.

Meanwhile at Leon's shop…

Naruto, Helena, Ryu, and Joe were in the class room with other people showing off their art. They were doing their own art for the mere enjoyment of it. Naruto stand in front of the class unveiled his own painting showing Helena in opera setting and a person at the piano was him the song playing in the distance was life is a like a boat (bleach version by Rei Fu). Letting the scene play and Leon was amazed to see him add music to his art everyone was clapping in praise.

"Well it's it was made for Helena Onee-chan, but I was making something on the side for fun with your help Leon-san. A giant statute of metal that showed like a giant warrior with horns on the top of the head its color was yellow, black, silver, and metal color. I plan on making this guy animate with seals and become a summon to be in battle as union and a partner I plan on making more of something I plan to do in the future," said Naruto.

Everyone was marveled at the size of thing and Ryu looked at too quote.

"It would be good if you can build one that can fly on your spare because I looking for a dragon one," said Ryu.

"Two question how big and how fast you want it to be," said Naruto.

Time skip

As time went by and was eight and Ryu along with Naruto noticed the girls were acting weird and Kasumi and Ayane acting worried.

"What's wrong you two something went wrong," said Ryu.

"Hayate Onee-chan is sick and went to sleep all of sudden," said Kasumi.

"You two do realize that the seal just wore off and the morning he will think it's all a dream. I said he was supposed to learn a lesson it was about women feel when they are blown off and ignored. Hayate forcing and wanting things to happen badly on the spur of the moment are a bad trait. He learned it already that quickly so everything you said or did it's just a subconscious dream to him I promise when he wakes up tomorrow," said Naruto.

All the girls in the room were relieved their secrets are safe unless she comes back to torture them again.

"Well I kind of like Hayate like that it was different pace than normal him. Apparently the woman side had some crush on me the whole time she was here," said Ryu.

Naruto already made it up the stairs to get ready for his new art project.

"You knew Ryu-sensei," said the girls!

"I knew when she screamed at us to get out just because she said get didn't she hated that. Besides if Naruto grows up from some of his kid like innocent qualities he will see things a different light," said Ryu.

"I don't want him to change like Hayate Nii-san or you guys," said Kasumi!

"True that's what's growing up is about like you girls did in the red light district don't think I know. The seals that were placed for training also tracks you besides it are not my matter after all. Naruto hasn't gotten any talks by anyone so that means he hasn't hit puberty yet," said Ryu.

"I thought him already his puberty already Ryu-sensei," said Ayane!

"No normal boy would not to stop thinking of bringing girls home is normal without no tricks or accidental perversion. He had not a lot of social interaction and when it happens, he is a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. He will distance himself from you and not know what to do soon so watch out I will see you guys later tomorrow I'm training with Naruto for a full day want to join in. They shook their heads no and he shook his pointing one finger up. Tomorrow I want to train you guys instead and no buts' at all. I want to improve your physical condition to increase your chakra amounts tell Naruto he if off for the whole three days," said Ryu.

The mentally cried inside knowing he refused their way to get out of this brutal training.

Next morning the girls woke up to the sound Hayate singing and saw him cooking breakfast.

"Ohayo girls I will have breakfast done in thirty, by the way everyone enjoyed their Spa treatments I know I did," said Hayate.

They were all shocked to see him remember yesterday's events. To see they all had a blush on their faces.

"You remember everything from yesterday," said Haku.

"Yeah I went with Ryu and Naruto and we met Ayase-chan and her mother Serenity they gave our massages for us. Though I had a funny dream I was with you girls the whole day and Kasumi was bold and you Ayane was quite timid for some reason weird," said Hayate.

The girls smiled in relief and sat down thinking Naruto made the good choice and doing that. Hayate was acting more like responsible person now. Naruto slept in his bed smiling to himself and noticed something was weird as he checked his body to see it was the baby fox form the other day. Sleeping and cuddle up to him out of nowhere he thought and then he looked down to see that his pants were tightening for some reason as he tried to push down and thought to scream and didn't it must be payback for messing with Hayate's gender.

"Kami I hate karma why did this had to happen now of all things and why won't it go down," said Naruto.

A/N Due to Scione reviewing and making two reviews this one is for you bud a whole chapter of just for you to enjoy. Ayane and Naruto chapter only it may have other characters, yet no one like Ryu, Hayate, Momiji, Kasumi, and Haku will appear and it will have fluff and romance scene. It's called "I want to be loved" that's all for now I hope you review for me and you Scione and it may come earlier than expected Kazama the shell bullet out!


	17. I want to be loved

A/N Hey it's me Kazama again and I have a chapter up for my friend Scione it's mostly about Ayane and Naruto for him. Nothing heavy like the other Omake chapter I posted before. Narufan I give props for giving me a review for a chapter 15. I'm going to cut this short and get to the story. So there is no note for me next chapter so the next chapter is called "Adversity". I hope you enjoy the chapter and please Review for me.

Omake chapter

I want to be loved

Ayane woke up in the morning she was wearing a black night gown that her older sibling bought the days ago. She yawned and jumped out of her bed to start up the shower for her day. She decided to look around and she saw note on the desk written by Kasumi. Knowing first hand she would have pink piece of paper behind. She looked at it closely to see what it said:

Ohayo Ayane-chan if you reading this Hayate Nii-san got his own place finally, Haku and Momiji are a mission supporting a team of Chunin and I'm at teaching at the school so it leaves you Naruto and you alone at home. I hope to see you late in the evening since I'm teaching the children night time survival training.

See you soon,

Kasumi

She placed it down and went out of her bedroom and went upstairs to see Naruto sleeping in bed still. Her stomach grumble and she walked over to the bed to wake him up to make him cook breakfast.

"Come on you know I don't know how to cook Naruto. I will burn the place down since I don't know anything about cooking," said Ayane.

She kept pushing him and tried pulling of the covers and yanks her down into the bed. She fell on top of him to see he was smiling and she felt something hard hit against her leg. She blushed madly remembering her big brother's female side said men get something called morning wood that it was natural. She shifted and she couldn't get up and to see his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt his hot breath going against her face. To see him so content she unconsciously snuggles up to him a little. She saw his blue eyes open and he beamed down smiling at her causing her to making her body red that she was in a nightgown still.

"Hey silly I heard you the first time this is the first time you actually in my room ever since you came here," said Naruto.

She stopped blushing and looked around to see the desk contain journal and notes. Ayane saw a drawer where he kept he clothes, his art work across the room also seeing Naruto space time storage room doors. She looked up to his ceiling was blue and had clouds passing by and smiled.

"I like your room it's really you even your bed is softer than mine too," said Ayane.

"True I use seals to make it softer, but you said you didn't know how to cook at all," said Naruto.

"I never had a chance to cook in all my life, yet Kasumi had the chance to do so," said Ayane.

She pouted as he gripped around little more causing her to blush again he gave his trademark smile to make her inside melt.

"Well she probably was forced to learn because they want to marry her off, but today you're going to learn how to cook from the master itself. Besides everyone loves my cooking and my new inventions how about it Ayane-chan. We will start with chicken tenders and make homemade waffles to get started cooking," said Naruto.

"Really you would teach me how to cook even though I'm bad at it," said Ayane.

"No one is bad at cooking it's only if they were taught or practiced properly with the right information anyone can cook. Besides it's only five thirty and seems to me your not eating right again. So how about this you and I have a day together believe you want to do anything you want to feel Ayane-hime," said Naruto.

She blushed and he kissed her forehead causing her to stutter slightly.

"Anything for a whole day just the two of us," said Ayane.

He shook his head and held her tightly around the waist and pulled the covers over her.

"Really anything you want also let's stay in bed until six, by the way you look cute in that Ayane-chan.

She blushed lightly and decided to fall asleep in the soft bed for awhile blushing. That he could be so nice, yet strong for some reason was beyond the training she was taught in the Dark sect of Hajin Mon.

Time skip

Naruto was out of bed wearing a white t-shirt and orange pants. Ayane was wearing one of Naruto's black t-shirts that cover her night gown, it expose her shoulders and went past to her thigh in length. Naruto was laying out everything for the breakfast to be prepared he washed his hands and showed her how to do it.

"Ok since I'm teaching you I already have a list of steps of how to do it and the ingredients out. So I will go first and show you how to do it and it will be your food and you will do mine," said Naruto.

"You do realize I can't cook worth a flip and no nothing in the kitchen," said Ayane.

She heard a cloud of smoke appear and to reveal a clone and started to work. The real Naruto pulled her to the counter to teach along with watching her personally. Step by step showing and telling how to do he had a surprise for her when she finishes.

Time skip

They were done eating and Naruto sat on the couch and he pulled a box that had purple wrapping to it and black ribbon to it he saw she was reading he threw on her lap causing a shock to through her. She picked up a box and looked at it oddly.

"It's a gift silly from me to you it's to help in training it's only the first today it's made by me too," said Naruto.

She blushed at the thought at getting gifts from Naruto for no reason at all. She opened the box up and see saw two kodachi's with black sheath and purple tassels tied to the hilt she saw the gleam it made. She focused her charka it made purple aura of charka wrapped the blade, then she noticed a symbol on the sword glowing and it made fire for a bit and died down.

"These are chakra blades, but I remember they don't use any elemental nature you made this yourself," said Ayane.

"Of course I did besides it was you putting your own nature into the sword yourself. I consulted with Muramasa-san and thinks I'm some seals smith as a joke. Though he liked my work saying it's one of kind. Besides you always said you wanted to work on taijutsu and you needed a weapon sturdier than that big kunai anyway. So are we going to train for a while with some kata's with a sword I learned from a Joe-san when I was young he taught me a style of fencing using duel weapons in combat called Makashi, rather than attack randomly it focus on sweeps and not being disarmament. It encouraged precision and efficiency over power, using jabs, parries and light cuts rather than slashes, blocks and chops. Also you need to have good footwork, using it to maintain a proper distance from the opponent during defense and when moving in for an attack," said Naruto.

"Why would you teach something that you would never use yourself," said Ayane.

"Because I like to say having both hands on the sword has a stronger chance of breaking such a guard. Since its contention style it's something you can do with ease, let on its good for people that don't have real sword training to learn such a thing. So were going to learn the flows of style and then you parry me with my blade," said Naruto.

"Don't you think we should use bokkens' instead of swords," said Ayane?

"No I won't use my sword I will use Kaze no Yaiba to block your blows to do it. Besides it good practice using the real weapon and get the feeling of it. Bokken are good, but they don't teach you the proper movements to it so let's take this slow and start to incorporate into your style over time. This something you will need to practice overtime to do it properly so let's start with all the stances and then you can choose to do anything you want," said Naruto.

"Can you help me create a jutsu too, I heard Momiji said you like to collect such things as that," said Ayane.

Naruto ran up stairs and he walked over to his storage room and looked over for his jutsu creation scrolls. He brought down the scroll and picked up blue destiny as he walked back down the stairs. He smiled as he laid it out on the couch for her and lifted his sword up.

"Ok I have it, but I already have an idea on what you should do first. Make an attack where you generate combustion like Ryu-sensei. He ignites the air using his mind as a guide it will be perfect attempt of using it to cloud your face. Since I can use wind jutsu I will teach you about the air and how you can use it to your advantage too even though its fire mastery at its best," said Naruto.

She nodded and brought her two kodachi's and he took one of his knives out to simulate the kata.

Time skip

Ayane was sitting in the room and there were candle's sat across the table. She was focusing her matter on light using her body heat as medium was hard. She pouted and thought how her sensei can do it so easily and she saw Naruto was practicing his art.

She walked over to see Naruto sketching something on his notepad was a series of combat stances and flows of Ayane practicing her new style on paper. He animated so easily and wonders how he can do it so easily.

"By the way how do you use seals like that in art so easily," said Ayane?

"Well since you asked how about we go into town and head to my art class headed by Leon then," said Naruto.

"I thought you could teach me seals that you practice so much and teach me to amplify me using fire manipulation training," said Ayane.

"I tired that and it's dangerous you could destroy the whole condo like I destroyed a whole field with wind. Besides your just getting impatient it takes time despite me using cutting wind techniques I really haven't mastered it yet. One day I'm going to hover around on the ground and don't use gravity seals by the way Kodachi's already have such an effect to amplify it. By the way you want to get out of this condo," said Naruto.

"I want to visit the book store and go to your art club with you then hit the movies I heard a new film came out," said Ayane.

"What came out in theaters that you want to see so much," said Naruto.

She blushed lightly and shook her head at him and looked at him.

"You promise to do anything with the day with me and it's what I pick and you will like it too," said Ayane.

Naruto was hoping an awesome fighting movie, while Ayane was thinking about a romance film just came out with her favorite series of her novels.

"Ok whatever you say I will wear something not orange for you today and no weapons ok," said Naruto.

She smiled and pumped her fist for victory she went upstairs to get her new outfit the other day.

She went upstairs for couple minutes and she laid out black tank top with a white strip along with a white miniskirt, and white boots that had black soles to it. She pulled out her undergarments and went to shower again.

This is my first date ever I hope I don't screw up at all even though he said we can do anything today. It might be fine he might think I'm weird to bring him to a romance movie based off my book. Last chance, were the girls tells the person she loves before he goes off to war. He may think I'm weird; I have to stop thinking that I might as well get ready.

Meanwhile…

Naruto walked up to his room to open his dreaded closet where he reserves his none orange clothes at. He looked up to see a closet filled with clothes, he saw one was standing out the most to him was the one he wears normally first. He saw clothes Tenten got him for his birthday last year since he gave her that combat anbu vest he modified for her. It was Chinese top that was black and had gold edges along and straight black pants. He grabbed a pair of black sandals out the closet he quickly and replaced laid it out on the bed to take a bath.

Time skip

Naruto was standing outside the apartment placing his frog wallet in pocket, he saw Ayane coming outside carrying a purple bag and sporting her purple headband. She saw Naruto staring at her in her new outfit and lightly blushes at him.

"I haven't seen that what you're wearing at all I see you have closet full untouched clothes. By the way is it ok to head to your art club today," said Ayane.

"They don't mine guest's at all maybe someone would ask you to pose for their painting if we get. Also yes I have a closet full of clothes that have no orange in it. It's depressing though if you want anything from its ok with me. Also let's go to the bookstore you were talking about a book. I made one myself using my seals for fun and its stores. It's selling really well I can by your book on top it to show you," said Naruto.

Naruto jumped off the side of the condo and he felt Ayane hold around his neck he clicked his hands for his gravity seal to work. He pushed off towards the shopping district towards the bookstore. He felt he breasts touching his back and he they both blushed.

"You do realize I wear a miniskirt and I can't just jump of the building. Can you carry me in your arms please for the day if we are jumping rooftops like a princess for me," said Ayane.

He pushed off and flipped Ayane in the front of his body carrying her bridal style.

"Can I show you a jutsu I working on it's a variation of Shunshin jutsu it doesn't have a name for it. Its uses the opponents natural speed to cover a distance or moving high speeds in my case," said Naruto.

She nodded her head and his foot touched the ground with his seals on, he phased out of sight and anbu personal looked at amazement.

A few minutes later…

Naruto stopped in front of the store scaring people in shock he placed her on the ground. They walked both into the store and Naruto saw a familiar sight in the store was team seven's sensei and Tenten's sensei there too knowing that this will be a sensei. Ayane was shocked stiff seeing Gai and his bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. Along with the fact he wore a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers. Wardrobe clash and failure along with bad hair in her opinion, Naruto dragged her in by the hand into the romance section like she wanted. He went into the fantasy section to grab the book he was talking about. She saw Kakashi making her way over to her and waved high towards her and Gai came over give his good guy pose.

"Ohayo Ayane-chan it's good to see you again in the store it gives me someone to talk to. Besides you love romance novels you getting the new book called Last chance, there is a new book in here that's fantasy it's called Kingdom Hearts. It's really amazing someone who do it with seals apparently it's the writers/ creator's book you should look into," said Kakashi.

"Hello Ayane-chan you must be Ryu's student me and him know each other too. It's great to see you being youthful in the pursuit looking for romance," said Gai.

"By the way did you come with someone today Ayane-chan," said Kakashi.

She blushed knowing that Kakashi was observant as always she picked her book with blush on her face.

"Yeah I came with Naruto-kun he said I should see the book he created. Since we never spent time alone like this ever since we were children he said it can just us two for today," Ayane.

Kakashi put his hand to his chin, while Gai ranted on about his challenge and turned towards her.

"I don't see why Kakashi challenges me to my match, but I want to ask you a question why do you let Kakashi off the hook making excuses for him when he comes to a meeting late when your there," said Gai.

"It's because every needs time for themselves he graduated at five and promoted to Chunin at six years old. Turning jounin at twelve I believe. He hasn't had any real rest on top of his team and since people like Kakashi can get combat fatigue symptoms are fatigue, slower reaction times, indecision, disconnection from one's surroundings, and inability to prioritize. Unlike you haven't had a hard life like his and Hokage knows it. If you please leave from him alone it's his day and I will the Hokage he never gets rest because you pester every chance you get," said Ayane.

Gai sulked in defeat and walked out mumbling in defeat and Kakashi patted her on the head giving his unique smile.

"So you two are on a date huh I know he doesn't know it all eh. Ah young love why do you like him is it because he treats you like a princess," said Kakashi.

She blushed even more and pushed her head down, even though she never talked to her sensei about this. They actually spend a lot of time talking to each other when office hours or at the bookstore.

"Yeah he treats me so nicely and yet he is so strong I don't know why he doesn't mind such a thing it shows weakness in a shinobi eyes. I never had this much caring and trust before eve my brother and sister. He lets us stay as his condo for free and pay for our things, we told him not too and we pay for our stuff. He helps find us a job that we enjoy it's very difficult to talk to people I truly know without blowing up or judging except sensei," said Ayane.

"It's because he had no one that took care of him for a while when he was younger. He really cares for the people that treat him kindly like you do. It seems that you like him too because he doesn't judge you at all and never berates you at all. Everyone girl wants to be loved in cared for and loved. It's the fact he was treated with great disdain often making friends that had no affiliation to the village. He sees the same thing in you so he won't let you be alone like he did. If you guys were on my team I wouldn't have so much a problem at all. You understand that I come late for other reasons so it's really ok with you. I have this bad problem with Sakura and coming too you for advice is refreshing so it's natural to just to have this back and forth conversation," said Kakashi.

"It's ok many of the young girls in the academy never had such a thing to know difference to a crush or love. If she doesn't improve she will bring the team down and the others around them. Kakashi-sensei you believe in teamwork yet they don't put their differences aside like I do since my sister is team leader," said Ayane.

"Really I know you have problems with your family already, but do you know they spot Raidou they think he is trying to go after Obito's body. Didn't Ryu tell you at all about this situation I do want to retrieve his body, but others out there may try to attack us and take his body for themselves," said Kakashi.

She looked up at him and saw concern and anger in her eyes and he looked down at her.

"They didn't tell me at all because they didn't think I would be strong or they wanted to do it themselves," said Ayane.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder making her clam down and he had a sadden look on her face.

"Neither they want to make sure no one is danger at all, it's your aggressive nature that puts you in risk. He has somehow able to copy moves without it and you have a bad history with him. It's the fact if he shows up one day they want you to be prepared to fight him not with anger with justice in your heart. It's the fact they don't tell you because they care for you it's a known fact he want send you to a dangerous situation without being prepared," said Kakashi.

She sighed and remembered Naruto teaching her with her new two chakra blade Kodachi's.

"True Naruto made me two chakra blades Kodachi's for me and to practice with him. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusion apparently he is looking out for me," said Ayane.

"See it's not the time to tell you until you're ready anyway, by the way does Naruto make new seals every chance he gets he has that class still on teaching seals is there some short manual he got to speed it up," said Kakashi.

She giggled and hugged Kakashi and he patted her head and chuckle and pulled away.

"Nope that silly nut has a short manual inside his head somewhere, if I know if he has one I would be learning somehow to do it myself," said Ayane.

Naruto walked up with his Kingdom hearts book in hand and gave his foxy smile.

"I do have one, but it's still complicated because your thinking like its ninjutsu all of the time it's more abstract and capable of doing multiple things. Like making storage scroll for chakra to help people form Chakra exhaustion or able to fight more. Some of the seals don't use chakra and use stamina making more options to fight in battle needing some time to recover from the effect. By the way this is the book I was talking about. I made it using my seals to tell the story and make the voices and sounds myself," said Naruto.

"You made the book I knew you probably had a hand in it I bought one myself I'm on the part where he falls in the," said Kakashi.

"Don't tell she is going to read it herself so let's ring up your books than we can go to my art class and then the movies," said Naruto.

She handed the books to let Naruto ring him up himself and patted her on her head.

"So you're going to tell him your feelings today and give him a kiss in the movies or at the end of the day. Either way if he doesn't if he likes other girls you may regret it not telling him. It turns to sorrow and heartbreak like my friend on my team. So tell him soon as your ready and fast just in case so it won't turn into regret ok Ayane-chan," said Kakashi.

She nodded in blush and thought about the meeting he was suppose to have one today about the performance of teams. Already an excuse in mind he prepared, helping someone with love advice.

Time skip

It was late in the evening and Naruto coming back from a restaurant she stopped him at the door. He turned around to see her blush and she fiddled with her skirt.

"Naruto can I ask you about something it's about us," said Ayane.

"Go ahead Ayane-chan I'm all ears," said Naruto.

He gave his foxy smile causing her to make her blush turn deeper shade of red. She grabbed his hands and pulled closer looking at him in the eyes.

"Naruto have you ever felt loved before," said Ayane.

He twisted his head cutely thinking to himself causing her to giggle a little. He always looked cute with that little quirk thinking to him about questions that he wanted to answer.

"No I haven't been treated with love, but kindness and compassion," said Naruto.

"Well you said you would do anything to make me happy," said Ayane.

"Of course," said Naruto.

"Well the truth is I'm happy because you're near me and you treat me so kindly. It's the fact I fell in love in with you because you make me feel this way. Even if you love someone else I want you to kiss me right here and now," said Ayane.

She pulled closer and wrapped her hands around her waist and Naruto was turning crimson red blush madly this was a confession he heard about.

"Right here and now," said Naruto.

She smirked at him and her blush dying down, she caught in her trap.

"If you won't do it I will prove it you.

Ayane stand on her tip toes and wrapped he arms his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. She closed her eyes, while he was shock and decided to go into it too. They pulled away and two gasped for breath and she hugged him closer.

Of course I'm the impulse Kunoichi and I get what I want. Thank you for accepting my feelings and taking me on this date today it was wonderful. I hope we hit the spa just the two of us for another day ok Naruto-kun," said Ayane.

She walked inside with a smile on her face getting a victory and notch under her belt. It left Naruto in quiet form and blushing leaning his self on the rail. Naruto's heart was running at hundred miles per hour as he clasped it in having sharp pain running through it.

"Ayane-chan just confessing to me I never felt this way before at all maybe I should talk to Joe-san about this when I can. I don't know how to explain I'm happy yet I'm trembling nervously for some reason," said Naruto.

In distance Kakashi was smiling as he read his book and he saw that he was two hours late to his meeting.

"Ah young love I'm glad to see she got out and to see she is more confident than before. It seems like I get to come in late tomorrow too," said Kakashi.

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves towards his meeting at his leisurely pace.

Time skip

Kakashi was walking through the door and he saw the room full of disgruntle jounin except Ryu who was meditating.

"Sorry I was late I was helping someone with some love advice and I wanted to see how it goes," said Kakashi.

"What type of lame excuse is that you don't even have a girlfriend Kakashi," said Anko.

"Well I can't tell you he person's name, but Gai me them just today," said Kakashi.

They turned to look towards Gai for the answer and him scratching his head looking for an answer.

"I really don't remember at all who he is talking too," said Gai.

Jounins' sighed; Kakashi gave a real legitimate truth to his story as he sat down by Ryu to see he had opened his eyes.

"So how did I work out for Ayane-chan giving your advice a test," said Ryu?

"You know everything already, but you have a hard time relating to them because of circumstances. Not wanting to offend them or embarrass them in such a manner eh Ryu," said Kakashi.

"True I can't relate to them in anyway except Momiji and she asked you meaning she was still insecure of herself. It's hard trying to control teenagers in the hormones despite the fact I'm eighteen still," said Ryu.

"True your different Ryu, but maybe they should interact more with people to get over such things. I just wish I can solve my problems with my team and Sakura," said Kakashi.

Sarutobi smirked to see that the two together and laid the paper down on the desk.

"Today it has come to my attention that the students the jounin senseis' have are socially awkward or present bad behaviors that are dangerous and not fitted in the field. The competitions you all have we will mix a genin or two in the team to improve teamwork in the future in the field. Any objections to this will be noted, but if you agree if will be a raise in your pay by 1.5 and you choose the one you want to experiment on your team," said Sarutobi.

Every Jounin-sensei raised their hand except Ryu who sat there.

"I have no problem with my team at all and all the problems have worked out. I will go along with for your sake Sarutobi," said Ryu.

"It's adjourned then and the meeting tomorrow will be only senseis for teams' tomorrow morning. First come, first serve for your picks this will get you motivated to get here Kakashi," said Sarutobi.

"There goes my plan for sleeping in tomorrow oh well I have dibs Ayane-chan first," said Kakashi.

"She is more suited for my team Kakashi you know that, why not Naruto since he was mostly assault before he got picked," said Kurenai.

"My my it's another challenge to get some picks on someone team," said Asuma.


	18. Adversity

A/N yeah new chapter and a little more explaining on what happened early in the story and more insight to characters that are rarely introduced in the story they deserve some more insight and my opinion some great characters get just a show or a glimpse to show off . So if there is anyone you want to showcase as a minor character in the series please say so. So many characters that need development and I thought maybe I should include them time to time. Next chapter is called "H.L.V. in the making" this next chapter will tell why is Genji important to the story so please read, review, and enjoy my new chapter to what it means to be a shinobi….

Chapter 13

Adversity

Naruto woke up in the unusual setting and set up shop staying at Joe-san house due to new circumstances from yesterday. He sat up in his futon to see Joe drinking a cup of coffee and Ryu tinkering with Naruto weapon. He was messing with the hidden blade and checking out his gun blade. He rolled out of bed and got up on his feet.

"Glad to see your awake and come to me yesterday Naruto it's pretty new to you eh," said Joe.

"Thanks' Joe-san for letting me stay here let alone talking to me. I'm sure there is a reason why you're both here today and I'm somewhat involved," said Naruto.

"That's correct today were implementing a plan for jounin senseis' to broaden the horizons of others and to help promote teamwork. For the fact we were asked to keep one full time student if possible to help others," said Ryu.

"Cooperation type of study because the teams are mentally unbalanced," said Naruto.

Ryu chuckled and flicked the blades back in for the hidden blade.

"If we were normal we wouldn't be shinobi at all, besides this will help identify problems mentally and training wise for senseis. Meaning anyone I get I can reprimand their sensei for not doing right or do enough like Kakashi-sempai for a fact," said Ryu.

"By the way you had this meeting already who got who and what did you get out of it," said Joe.

"True Ayane was sent to Kurenai-san team to be placed and Kasumi to Kakashi to replace them. I managed to take on harder cases such two kunoichi that want train properly," said Ryu.

"Not those two I already have a headache trying to deal with two Sakura and Ino," said Naruto.

"That's only one of them I got my hands on Tenten and Sakura for a matter and fact. The fact you should start hiding your weapons Naruto since I already did that ahead of time. It's the fact Sakura has no drive and Tenten has problems of not be taken seriously so get dressed and we will meet them soon," said Ryu.

Naruto got up and see a swirl of chakra surround him and he was dressed in the clothes Leon gave to him to fight in Wave country. Ryu threw his hidden blades to him and he put them on his wrists. He tied his three knives to his person, he placed blue destiny to his left hip. He attached his chakra shield to his left arm and placed his gunblade folded up inside a scroll for safety reasons.

"I always forget you can do that with so easily it makes me wish I had that my mornings wouldn't be so rough," said Joe.

"I know it's great, but where is the meeting place taking place this morning in our house and the guest room at seven. We will serve breakfast there in the matter if anyone didn't eat at all. So if you want your favorite breakfast you can help cook with me," said Ryu.

Naruto nodded his head and followed Ryu downstairs to make breakfast.

Time skip

Naruto was looking outside, taking in the view of the courtyard with his hood over his head. He turned to see the girl he knew with brown hair and buns. She was sporting her favorite pink shirt and green pants wearing her white combat vest on top of shirt smiling to herself as she entered.

"Hey Naru-chan it's good to see you again you changed a lot from the last time we met," said Tenten.

"Ohayo Ten-chan it's good to see you again yeah I been it's a while. I see that vest I gave you kept you safe from a lot of dangers it seems it's taken a beating from battle. Let me see so I can renew it and repair what color you want it in now," said Naruto.

"I want in red now and thanks for doing this I had it rough since my team always like to practice close up most of the time," said Tenten

She walked up to him taking the vest off and handing it to him, he took out a scroll he rolled it down. He took out an ink pen and wrote a seal detailing and saying damage report. He took the scroll and laid it down it seals went on to the paper and he looked at it with shock.

"I wrote a seal to detail the damage it makes to improve, but using explosive kunai's up close was one thing I did not expect to take Ten-chan you abuse my work so badly. It says it's been mended due to the cuts from swords and kunai's too. Next time if it's badly damage see me or drop it off so I can repair it maybe I should just make more than one for you just in case," said Naruto.

The seals were altering and the anbu vest turned red and all the damage was buffered off like it was new. He handed the vest to her, while he looked at the scroll. He felt his cheek felt something soft and he blushed as he saw Tenten come off his face.

"Thank you for this birthday gift Naru-chan and thanks for fixing it so easily. By the way you have any new weapons for me to use or make recently," said Tenten.

He thought to himself and then he heard the door again to see Sakura again and her red outfit and biker shorts. She walked in looked at the two and didn't notice Naruto underneath the hood.

"So this is Ryu-sensei's house it's so big and cool, hey I know you your Tenten top kunoichi of last year's class and who is this guy," said Sakura.

"It's good to see you again Sakura it's me Naruto and I'm his student if you're asking," said Naruto.

He pulled down his hood for her to see, and then he saw Ryu in his black suit walking in the room with a huge tray of food. Sakura and Tenten blushing seeing his suit.

"**My goodness this is Kakashi-sensei's Kouhai I can see almost everything with it on," said Sakura.**

"**It's Ryu-sensei, it's good to see him again this is what a real body suit should look like it," said Tenten.**

He placed the food on the table and sat down with them and turned towards with his hand letting them eat.

"If you don't know who I am, I'm Hayabusa, Ryu and I'm in charge of you two for a while. There will be no special treatment on this team and one on one training is brutal with me if you want ask Naruto about a good bit of it. We train on supplementary things like not using chakra to perform tasks such as running on walls. I chose you two for the fact one is trying to take it seriously and the other is not taking seriously enough. Unlike my sempai he has tendency to be late and I'm not. Ask any questions on what you feel nothing is stupid question and not knowing it's not a penalty for not knowing," said Ryu.

"You made breakfast for us, but I don't need any on I'm on a diet," said Sakura.

"Well you say that, but it doesn't really help you lose weight anyway. For a fact if you eat you want burn up calories and eat properly they will be no dieting on this team for appeal. I eat properly everyday and look at me I'm fine. Kakashi-sempai has been quite lax with you so I'm going to push you today. Tenten they are no weapons today you will fight taijutsu today for training purposes. I will not lie to you I will not be easy on you it's something that is dangerous still. Sakura this is not a civilian game and you haven't killed before unlike probably like the three of us. That's why I took the imitative to enroll you into the medical corps to make yourself useful," said Ryu.

She looked a little disappointed, while Tenten had starts in her eyes clasping her hands.

"What type of training are we going to do together by the way," said Tenten?

"I will train Sakura on more physical aspects, but I will teach you how to use taijutsu along with tonfas' since you love weapons. Plus analyze the effectiveness of your tactics with a simulation exercise," said Ryu.

"What if exercise using words," said Sakura?

"No Naruto has made a seal that uses your mind and makes virtual field with the simulations on scenarios we made. It helps with critical thinking and making good decisions why don't you both try against the one Naruto made about him you will be facing him in the simulation," said Ryu.

"How about we eat first before we thrust them into it I will set up since I was eating, while you were talking to them.

Ten minutes later…

Naruto seals went around the two as they sat meditative stances and pulled out a scroll flicking a kunai on exercise under his name.

"Ok this exercise is about facing me in urban environment o bring me down it has basic skills and it will vary so enjoy," said Naruto.

They fell into trance like and they woke up in the streets of Konoha. Tenten pulled out a kunai's and shuriken. Sakura was looking around and pulled a kunai out just in case. They heard Ryu's voice saying the simulation it started. The heard a smoke bomb going around them and Sakura felt something cut her down and fear she screamed seeing Naruto in his hood. Tenten turned and threw her kunai and shuriken. He rolled forward to dodge it and then knocked her over she tried pulling out another weapon she got cut down too. Ryu's voice saying the simulation; to report their performance in the simulation exercise, Tenten and Sakura felt like they failed badly.

Instead of trying to use tactics and wait for your opponent use the environment to your advantage. Using conventional tactics will get you killed in battle try using new thoughts and plans to try later

They woke up to see Naruto had a timer of one minute on the clock and looked to Ryu.

"Well it you see it's not easy as it seems it was made as a basic battle tactics you can't hit what you can't see. This is why I'm giving you training in other than your main strengths you get too lax in the skill set you already have. Running my first exercise on there is even more brutal than Naruto. Do you see where this is going now you two, so Sakura you will have to eat and train properly and you Tenten more close range weapon and training? Naruto are training in genjutsu like I said," said Ryu.

They shook their heads and Naruto had a scroll of genjustu seals on it showing it to Ryu.

Meanwhile Ayane's was team eight

She was wearing her purple and read kimono that had red bow tied to her with the two Kodachi's on both sides to pull out. She had purple leggings and purple boots with red on the soles. She walked towards the Hyuuga compound she walked traversed the courtyard without being detected she saw Hinata, Kurenai, and Shino sitting on a bench. They almost didn't notice until she made her presence known to them.

"You do realize that the side of the compound on the hill side is quite exposed despite the fact I know you can see three hundred and sixty degrees.

"It's good to see you Ayane and thank you for coming today I'm Yuhi, Kurenai we met briefly this team primarily tracking and locating team. I wonder what does your team specialize in any way to see where we stand with you," said Kurenai.

"I do have talents in scouting, tracking, and some assassinations training unlike Naruto since he was around Genji the assailant. He has been getting me some training in the arts, but the team is mostly solo time to time," said Ayane.

"Assassination training Naruto-kun teaching you such a thing," said Hinata.

"Well if hadn't heard of Genji from your texts book since he was a missing Nin that clearly on the S-rank performance. He helped ended the second war and he not known in the history books because he was behind the scenes. Naruto-kun was taken care of him and he received some training from him so he passing on me some of it," said Ayane.

"My father and grandfather said he was even asked to do missions despite he was forced into retirement due to combat fatigue. He was some vector of some sort tracking and locating targets and then kills them with efficiency. He wouldn't teach how he did such let alone the methods," said Shino.

"The creator of the hidden blade, I met him once and when they asked him to teach my team he said no. He said we weren't tools of war for the need of killing and spilling the blood of others like beasts. Apparently he didn't want people to turn out like him and burn themselves out. Danzo-san was pushing in his arts to be practiced yet he would never do it despite the consequences or rewards that come with it. Weird he will teach a kid he doesn't know at all, so we will run some exercises to see where we are with you," said Kurenai.

Kasumi side was team seven

She was wearing black shinobi gi and gold obi she wore her armguards and shin guards. She had a new tanto on her back from Naruto and breakfast and lunch already prepared for her day she came a little late and Sai practicing his own ink art and Sasuke sat there watching in the tree playing with the leaves swirling.

"Hey you girl why are not socializing with us like Sakura does," said Sasuke.

"My name is Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin clan, I'm not some girl and I don't what you mean about talking to you like Sakura does," said Kasumi.

"What he means why not you trying to ogle or date him, Sasuke always got it from the academy and he is thinking this is weird," said Sai.

She put her finger to her chin and giggled at the thought he was thinking she should think he was handsome and appealing.

"Nope you're not really handsome and attractive at all, not like Naruto-kun of course. Unlike you: he nice, caring, warm, and bright, he never treats me and my friends wrong," said Kasumi.

"I would say she is right he did clear up the matter at the calligraphy shop for me and got me a discount. He is also in my art class with me making wonderful art I wonder how did you and him ever become rivals," said Sai.

"It's because I didn't beat him in taijutsu to become the rookie of the year. Apparently he doesn't use a real fighting style and being trained by this person name Joe Hayabusa. He really doesn't have any skill at all and he just plays around," said Sasuke.

He saw Kakashi walking up to them reading his book and his other in his pants pocket.

"The fact that he goes on solo mission and he beats in taijutsu fights isn't the only thing you don't like about Naruto Sasuke. Sorry I'm late I thought I was supposed to go to condo and pick up Kasumi-chan. It safe to say this a week like project to assess if we can fix problems of teamwork and efficiency," said Kakashi.

Kasumi picked up a bento box that was wrapped he can fill a container with liquid.

"It's for lunch I heard Ryu-sensei said miso soup with eggplant so I thought you would come earlier if I had some food," said Kasumi.

He game his trade mark smile and placed in his pouch and looked at her.

"Thank you for the lunch and of course I would come on time if you're giving so much dedication to make breakfast and lunch for the week. By the way what was your team function with Ryu Kasumi-chan," said Kakashi.

Sasuke couldn't believe he made the effort of coming on time with a promise and thought this girl was too nice for her own good.

"I was team leader for the team of operations, I was told to plan tactically and use my teammates like weapons. Despite that I really don't treat like that it just a saying Kakashi-sensei, on a mission he told me to not even fight and give commands and I support them. I have a problem just hurting people for no reason even if they can't fight no more so they put me there as leader. I would think Naruto would be a better leader than I he made up simulation seals exercise for us to practice. He gave it to me a good will just in case I need it," said Kasumi.

"Oh I see why Ayane-chan have some dislikes about you and Naruto at first," said Kakashi.

"You met my sister personally," said Kasumi.

"Yeah we meet at the book store often talking to each about life and problems. She gives me breaks when I don't feel I have to go to meetings or come late since she is the Hokage's aid. So let's take a different approach now and see you can lead Sai and Sasuke through this week," said Kakashi.

"What why are you giving leadership to some pacifist that doesn't like hurting and killing the enemy," said Sasuke.

"It's because you are so brash and you be mandate leader out of now where I want to see how you react to others command. Besides were shinobi and we making judgment calls we don't strike down defenseless or kill in hate Sasuke. It's a problem you can't make me people do it your way I will lead people hurt or dead continuing that way. I bet Naruto didn't complain yet he accepted the fact that Ryu's call was right to choose," said Kakashi.

"Well he didn't even complain at all he even support, since we have to more members we decided to split up and a group of two since Momiji and Haku don't really have a true team," said Kasumi.

"It's settled than she will be team leader; it's only a week Sasuke she is with us. Besides this is an assessment on what we can do in the future. The people placed on their team give reviews on the sensei and teammates performance by the way so let's get some training done," said Kakashi.

Time skip

Twelve o'clock with Team Ryu

Tenten and was practicing her sword fighting with Naruto, he kicked the front of her thigh down and grab her sword arm twisting and punched her in the gut sending her back. He held both swords in hands and threw it back to her. Sakura was doing some of Ryu's easy basic training, she fell flat to the ground and pull on a syringe out on her.

"Sakura this is easy stuff I learned from Naruto when you're at the academy. I will give you a shot of adrenaline to get you off the ground. I want to finish the exercise so we can go all to lunch we don't leave when it's not complete. Let alone we don't leave others until we are all done as a team," said Ryu.

Sakura pushed herself on her knees panting heavily and she finished the rest of the pushups. Ryu picked her off the ground placing her on his back causing her to blush bright red.

"Tenten how do you get pass this easily the physical part I mean," said Sakura.

Tenten placed her sword up in a scroll and Naruto placed his sword back on his sheath.

"Well my sensei is a training nut; Ryu-sensei is reasonable he actually gives helpful tips and tells you what they are for. Naruto seems to fight really well, but I want to see how he fights against his Ryu-sensei," said Tenten.

"Well we don't train heavily and fight each other uses are space time training field when it rains so we don't destroy it like the other one. In the week you may see us fight probably weapon and collaboration with genjutsu so I can recognize it better. Since training is over for today I will pay for dumpling and dango store since Sakura likes Anko dumpling and you sesame dumplings," said Naruto.

Tenten pumped her fist and Sakura let out a sigh, Ryu placed her on the ground she pouted.

"No ramen at all something has gone wrong with you and no orange today this is weird," said Sakura.

"Oh that we have a diet plan and Joe-san takes my clothes out the closet usually he Nagi-san and him buy clothes. Leon-san made this for me and I like it's really comfortable too," said Naruto.

"Why don't you get a suit like Ryu-sensei since you're master and protégé apparently," said Tenten?

"Naruto having a suit like mine, it would be not needed knowing you rely on your seals and armor I would say your seals would provide better defenses than what I'm wearing," said Ryu.

"How about I make you another one with some of my previous seals just for you, maybe your headband you wear would have..," said Naruto.

He hit Naruto on top of his head and Naruto stopped ranting causing Sakura and Tenten to wonder why he did that.

"Well you see he has these crazy ideas and he can hurt himself with sooner or later. Thank you Naruto if you can give me another I would appreciate no matter what it did. You three are free for the day I expect everyone here at seven o'clock for training on our field," said Ryu.

"Not at six o'clock or five o'clock at all to train," said Sakura.

"Of course Naruto and I would wake up early, yet you need to rest properly and eat essential foods to recover out of bed. So no taking diets at all or sleep late, were going to take trips to see other avenues for your ninja training. Since you're not much of fighter at close up it could be support or defensive roles. We are heading to the hospital to get you evaluated and Naruto is taking series of test tomorrow that he won't have training at all tomorrow. Unless you want to practice weapons Tenten such as a pair of tonfa and some basic sword training," said Ryu.

Tenten had stars in her eyes and clasped her hands and Sakura looking at her weird again because her weapon fetish she heard of when she was in the academy. Naruto laugh and he pointed at her head and gave her a pair of black pair of tonfa to her.

"It's good to see you again Ten-chan and this a present for me to you. I made them in art class and reinforced them along with seals so you will need no maintenance at all for you," said Naruto.

She took them from Naruto and hugged him and Naruto had a box and threw them to Sakura.

She opened the box to see gloves, shin guards, medical pouch, first aid kit, and black boots that had sandals with open at the soles and toes.

"You got stuff and I don't like you at all," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I don't hate I dislike things, but don't hate. Whether or not you hate or dislike doesn't mean I have to be the same to you at all. Since you're not taking it serious enough in this profession it will kill you, I want to save many lives rather than take them. What was done is a thing of the past I'm just worried that your feelings cloud your judgment," said Naruto.

She was confused the Naruto she was loud and obnoxious, yet he is speaking like an old man.

"It means that this boy you crush doesn't really care for your well being at all. He hasn't really helped you at all when it came to training hasn't he," said Ryu.

"No he usually trains alone and does thing for himself and he doesn't help what does this have to do with anything," said Sakura.

"What we mean you're setting yourself up for heartbreak a person that doesn't spend time, get to know you, let alone acknowledge you is a bad sign. Sasuke has a taken a road you can't follow at all. You can only hope he can stay on the path you think, whether you believe or not he doesn't care about anything other than vengeance," said Ryu.

"Why would he care about that he has his whole life ahead," said Sakura.

"Sakura you may not know this at all I saw my clan members and villagers get killed for some stupid sword. I avenged them and brought justice yet it didn't achieve anything at all. He saw his clan gets massacred at such a young age it's affected his whole being. Wanting to bring kill the person responsible his big brother Itachi, he has serious problems mentally you just don't see. Kakashi-sempai was not there to train you or Sai at all, just to make sure he keeps his promise to his friend. He was also sent there to help his growth as a ninja because he has the Sharigan too. He focuses only him doesn't he and he want bother unless it's something you can all learn," said Ryu.

"So you mean were just throwing away for to appease someone on some council I can't believe that," said Sakura.

Ryu handed a piece of paper with writings on to her detailing the councils' plan on it.

"I have reports that they wanted me to take him and train him personally and I chose Naruto instead. They were disgruntled, but I kept the original plan I had going, I won't support vengeance and any form at all. This is wakeup call and be serious with this it's not meant to hurt yet free you," said Ryu.

Tenten was already gone running to the shop, Ryu and Naruto walked along together leaving Sakura behind and hearing her crying.

"Ryu-sensei why did you have to tell her that and let alone show her that," said Naruto.

"Naruto when a lie is covered up it hurts even worse as you grow you understand ignorance. It was a wakeup call she didn't get at all. This will step Kakashi-sempai's game since she knows the truth he can't slack again on their training and she will break away from that childish crush. I want as teacher to you all not develop you into men and women of tomorrow. Shinobi don't have to follow the rules they set out to cut off your emotions, that's what a monster is Naruto. Everything they teach you is a lie; it's until you meet it's your decision to make and no one else's. Like the fact you fought Zabuza and they reprimanded you was wrong the council and daimyo wouldn't even lift a finger at all. Until they realized that Wave country had things to barter and exchange. Really you made the right call if that kept up they would die of starvation and no people means more free reign. Nice job by the way they trying to give a bingo book status by the way Naruto," said Ryu.

"What name did they give me I hope it's good," said Naruto?

"Well they call you something and look in the future bingo books for your name you will see," said Ryu.

Meanwhile with Team Kurenai

The group was resting at the compound and to see Ayane was walking around, while Shino was taking a break on his knee and Hinata sitting on her knees with her legs to the side. Kurenai looked in surprise she ran a tough regiment and she was standing still, Ryu must be doing some tough training exercises. Hanabi was watching from the walkway and Ayane came to sit next to her.

"Well, well your Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, it seems like you dislike your sister with that face," said Ayane.

"Well she is weak and that's why father don't train her no more, saying that that means you have a sister too," said Hanabi.

"That's right a big sister and a big brother, whether you hate her it's because your family and she won't strike you down. My sister is all kind like that, but no weak at all she is strong and doubts herself," said Ayane.

"Yet you don't hate she must be pathetic to you clan," said Hanabi.

"Thinking superiority of the blood you're quite wrong you see I'm not some prize too and it took my first friend ever to make me see that. I'm a product of rape and her cousin at the same time too. Yet my friend Naruto-kun grew up alone and no one cared for him, he is strong and yet he is so kind it's scary a person like him exists. He kills so effortlessly yet he wants to protect us and other he cares about so badly," said Ayane.

"A baby of rape," said Hanabi.

"It's something complicated all together for you to understand, yet it's not hard no more to talk about it all thanks to him. I let my anger go of it and redirected to righteous anger, he is what I call a zealot when he jumps into battle," said Ayane.

"I heard that name before he visits classes time to time, and he donated money to the classes giving new equipment," said Hanabi.

"That's him Mr. Nice Guy, and my sister is the red head girl that teaches classes there at school," said Ayane.

"You mean Kasumi-sensei she is really strong she fights teaches and beats them too. She even beat at taijutsu too and she often teaches are class next to other class she assists Iruka-sensei.

"We'll see there don't judge until you know the person, you called her weak and pathetic yet you respect and adore her. There are more things in life trying to get respect of father that doesn't care for and cares for one. I never needed at all to be who I am so this is to us little sisters ok. If she can't stand up for herself and want she wants don't talk to her. You want to be friends with me Hanabi and I will visit you myself," said Ayane.

"Will you bring me a stuff teddy bear when you come," said Hanabi.

"What kind my do you want there are more bears than a brown bear you know," said Ayane.

"I want them all then," said Hanabi.

"Ok I'm going to ask your father about taking in town with me. It does will be just the two of us and by the way Hiashi-san if you don't have to hide yourself at all," said Ayane.

Hanabi was shocked and she saw a father in a white kimono and a stern look on it as most of the time, yet it was some impression of being impressed.

"Impressive for someone so young Hokage's aide and yet so capable hearing the fact that you're not pure blood of your clan it's quite weird. Naruto I believe was picking by Ryu the super ninja on your team, many made claims that he shouldn't yet I supported his cause. That boy was mentally unstable and he said he was to pick anyone he so choose. Recently he was reprimanded for no reason due to the fact he continued a on a mission to A-rank threat and bringing someone form that mission back. Completing it by himself is unheard of you and you young lady completed just a solo mission to eliminate an ex daimyo support making it look like an accident. Kasumi finished one the other day saving P.O.W. from the third shinobi war. On top Momiji and Haku are effective members of the Chunin force and reinforcing the new medical corps for shinobi's and the academy. Ryu completing several A-S ranks by himself showed he is truly a capable person along with Joe too," said Hiashi.

"You keeping tabs on our performance unlike the others out there," said Ayane.

"Yes and some others it wouldn't be a problem to take Hanabi in town at all for the week it seems at all. I will give you some money so you go into town today, but come back by six for dinner," said Hiashi.

"You support things like training and no fooling around, but so easily turn by hearing us," said Ayane.

"Sharp even if you can't read my expression, I will give Hanabi a break since she needs it. The fact she I seen Naruto many times for myself, Joe is one of my dear friends that supported after my brother's death. Now Hanabi go get clean up, while I talk to her.

Hanabi got up and left to go get ready and he sat down in Hanabi's place.

It's same opinion we both have Ayane-chan, it's not the potential or talent it's the drive to succeed. Seeing you're taking your responsibilities and striving to be better. It's hard for someone to say they were a child of rape even to its victim and children of it," said Hiashi.

"I know parents don't hate their children, but the quirks and problems that go with it. Of my sister lacks drive, but the fact I won't tell her is that I love her. It's because of that blond nut making me go soft on people and talk about my feelings all of a sudden," said Ayane.

"I trust my friend's son lives with four girls in a condo is hectic as it is," said Hiashi.

"Friend's son what are you talking about you know his parent'," said Ayane?

"Of course it's a secret and it's not up to me to say it, but Joe instead since he was tasked with it. Seeing Naruto bringing the Uzumaki name in seals back to its reputation are a feat itself you must be very smitten to my daughters crush to change. Love changes people when you don't know it and I saw in your facial with byakugan," said Hiashi.

She blushed slightly trying to hide was futile, while he chuckled at her and patted her head.

"So if I like doesn't make me weak like other people or I'm not normal," said Ayane.

"Not at all Ayane, it seems like he is a kind person like your words say about him are true. He is becoming like that man Genji another Hyper Lethal Vector. They talk about somehow taking him off the team and place him on higher assignments as weapon I protest along with others saying he might turn out like Genji condition it stops them. You should watch out for people that look like anbu that carry tip-less tanto and don't carry swords," said Hiashi.

"You mean root even if their secretive and all it's not from me I noticed people trying to enter the condo by breaking in and the seals stop them. He does not realize if Naruto gets his hands on the seals they use to prevent interrogation all hell will break loose. I think even Naruto notices and don't care at all. Haku and Momiji noticed the other day and Kasumi was saying something is going on that school. Why are they looking at us and what for we have nothing special," said Ayane?

"They want to benefit the village no matter the cost it's dangerous game their playing. Naruto knows seals that can benefit the village, yet he doesn't share them at all on top of weapons and gear. It's also rumored he has training scroll of Genji himself, the man Danzo praised that man he was true secrecy he never let anyone know what he had to offer the village. Always wanting him to train people despite being retired and to teach a team, Genji was a smart man and he knew he would use them for assassination teams," said Hiashi.

"Why did Genji pick Naruto then he isn't truly subtle like me in scouting and recon," said Ayane.

"True, Genji thought was an assassin hitting in broad daylight is hard to get away with that unlike most use the cover of night. He prayed for an answer and he got Naruto he noticed his potential and drive. Once these test are confirmed we and if he is one it will show how they pop up out of nowhere. What they really want is to make the best killers' yet the fact that everyone of them had feelings and free will unlike his root. It's something you can't make and the more you hang out and train with him you will pick up things from him," said Hiashi.

Ayane saw Kurenai waving her back over as she pondered on the idea picking up traits like being happy and free or training wise.

Kasumi point of view

She was fighting Sasuke and Sai with her tanto; she clashed her blade with Sai's tanto. She jumped and handstand on his shoulders and flipped over. She pushed off his back leaping away from and saw Sasuke with two kunai in hand. She threw a smoke bomb form he pouch stopping him in his tracks. She came behind him and giving a karate chop to his neck knocking him out almost cold. She heard the timer go off and Kakashi looking at the two and sighed.

"Well you see how this goes into teamwork you two you were supposed to take at the same, yet she separated you by getting to one side. Great choice of tactics Kasumi you can go home now I need to talk these two for a while," said Kakashi.

She skipped along happily putting her tanto up and carrying her bento with her towards the apartment. She got halfway through to the town she pulled out tanto knocking several kunai's away. She looked up to see anbu personal looking at her, a swirl of cherry blossoms leaves surrounded him. He was cut down by her tanto by the back and he fell out of the tree dead. His body lit on fire and turned to ashes blow in the wind.

"It's that anbu personal that is watching us for some reason, I have to be careful know. I'm really sorry for what I did, but attacking a shinobi of your villager is an offense punishable by death. I hope you find peace in the afterlife," said Kasumi.

She disappeared causing cheery blossoms blow in the wind there was figure in the shadow looking down at the body and recovering his tanto which didn't burn.

My goodness so young and so skilled that's how you take down an enemy, but not with that pointless babble about peace in the afterlife. I need to find the seals in the house and study if they can be useful for the village it can help gain an edge over our enemies. That boy Naruto, Uzumaki is holding back only basics to the shinobi force. Maybe I can convince Sai to get in the condo as invited person since the failed attempts due to the seals to get in. Genji secrets needed to be shared along with seals for the benefit for Konoha. Shikaku gave us nothing about his weapon and it was vague and not detailed. I called for the reprimand procedure and I get nothing, remember be a shadow and be vigilant my Ne (root).


	19. HLV in the making

A/N Like I promised a new chapter and this is about my OC and plus story line editions tying into the manga for you. Thanks Scione for review, but I had a problem with my story traffic so please review since it's the only thing I can confirm to see even if people are reading I mean it it's two days without stats it's causing quite an epidemic again about site maintain problems. I hope you enjoy and then I will have chapter with part Omake with it for a special if I get five reviews a special chapter will be dedicated at my hundred thousand words will come up on that expect a longer chapter than this ok. Now read, enjoy, and review my new chapter of what it means to be a shinobi… wait I forgot the new chapter's name "Connections" if it's a joint chapter if not it's called Old Vendetta's never die" I hope to see five reviews see you later Kazama out!

Chapter 14

H.L.V. in the making

Naruto woke up in the morning and he heard the rain pouring down he looked at the clock to see it was four o'clock in the morning. He looked at the calendar and sighed to himself he look at the white lilies he grew on his patio as he got out of his bed.

It's been four years since your death Shinkyo, Genji it's all thanks to you I have a new life and friends I'm making. Whether or not the memory orb to record my thoughts and dreams come out of nowhere from me, they're wrong you said it came from another Uzumaki named Mito. Saying you made one just to recollect your younger days. Giving to me I wonder you knew I was special the moment you saw me. You never were sad or disappointed at your son Leon at all for the path he chose. It was the fact you were really worried that he won't have enough money or to live properly unlike his big sister. Now that I think of it maybe I should play it to see what you left me all this while.

He grabbed an orb that was orange and he pressed chakra into and it played it showed an image of younger Genji dressed in the same clothes as he did and at his old age.

Well Naruto this is more of a will and advice for you to grow up as a man since I couldn't talk to my son. As you know I'm dead if you're seeing this and I couldn't just leave the world not knowing that I loved you like a son to me. It was like the sun coming into my dark life since I couldn't talk to my children properly. I couldn't let my knowledge of jutsu and skills just die. The fact that I truly know how vectors are made in the war there were three hundred of us and all, but except me lived through it. What makes a hyper lethal vector: Reflexes, higher thought, unorthodox methods, high morals, drive, duty, and a sense of justice? Many claimed that they were one, but we laid waste to the enemies that stand before us and didn't leave any in our wake.

"Being a vector doesn't mean you have to smart or skilled at being a good killer. That's for coward I never believe in such rules, little did you know I helped people and gather information for my assassinations. Silly isn't it there is no science to make one truly, but the drive one possesses to do things and extraordinary things. I saw others I knew were trained to be like me and failed miserably to their deaths. There are many ways to kill vectors', but there is something I need share with you and possibly help save your life. A technique called eagle vision; I got this idea by Hyuuga main branch way back. It's a technique that lets you see the person intent if there an ally or not. Let alone it picks up important things people touch and follow targets. Be forewarning such foresight lets you be blind to the surroundings like combat. That's the only technique you will get from me Naruto-kun, but there is something I left like natural skills and training scrolls for you along with my knives plus if you get my hidden blade working my son knew how to make another one for him. I was always proud of him for making his own decision, so be good and protect the people you care and love. Watch out for my daughter and son for me, while I'm gone hopefully my grandchildren too my future Hokage. One more thing before me before this recording I used my legendary skills to and acquired something of one of your parents. I found a picture of your mother and her dairy along with the history of your people this was meant to be a birthday gift for. Don't cry for me ok, the last four years of my life were truly the best I had. Giving my stuff to you is my blessing and go into world taking out the wicked that hurts other I'm proud to meet you Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf may the will of fire be with you.

The recording stopped and puff of smoke flew around it to show a dairy, book, scroll, and an album containing red headed girl growing up as a girl. He cried to himself and smiled as he put down the album and looked quietly at his orb.

"You always believed in me no matter what and yet you watched out for me. Knowing I had questions about my parents you risked it any way to give me this. Arigatou Genji-san I will live to be an example, maybe I should wear something nice to your grave. Maybe that second version of your clothes would be nice with the cape today.

Time skip

Naruto was dressed with his weapon on him; he walked with a bouquet of white lilies and incense for his grave. He made it to a marble stone that had weeds growing and leaves around his grave. The picture he took when he was younger had it framed within the gravestone. He did a Kaze no Yaiba cutting into the cracks of the ground destroying the weed and use a small wind jutsu blow the leaves away. He put the candles and incense down and lit them along with putting the bouquet on his grave. He sat down and praying over his grave, he felt someone was behind him and he turned to see a man with bandages on his eye and his right arm in his sleeve having a cane. He quickly activated his eagle vision and he had a purple aura and he frowned.

"I'm guessing you're not here to see an old friend you're here to see me," said Naruto.

"Ah so young and skilled already using the eagle vision I seen before. Yes I knew the man and he was a legend to us shinobi not dying by combat of all things. Yet he didn't have techniques like other shinobi and that one jutsu is his own I have to inquire something boy. Did he make you into a train killing machine when he had you," said the old man.

"Well I will say I'm not a boy and your old foolish man thinking that I was made into some killing machine. People like my sensei and Genji were born into this not made into killing instruments of death for a purpose of others. We are here to help protect the free wills of others; we work in the darkness to serve the light. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto of the hidden leaf village and I appreciate nothing you say Oji-san. If you bother me or my friends you will get what's coming to you so leave me alone," said Naruto.

His eye became sterner looking at him; Naruto looked up at him stoic and had a look of intent on his face.

"That's a threat boy my name Danzō Shimura, you best remember that. Hiding such things to help benefit the village and your seals are revolutionary yet you don't share it with others," said Danzō.

"It's because of people like you that my origin country is destroyed. Using it for the sake of destroying others rather than help others. I don't care who you are and it won't matter if you're dead. A man like you is blind, old, and feeble. To throw peoples' lives away like tools for to secure the village is just a cover," said Naruto.

"Apparently you don't see the point here shinobi are tools, yet you show these feelings that get in your way of helping the villages and giving your life to it," said Danzō.

"Plus the fact you didn't see Zabuza and his moments when he died, we are not tools and the fact you couldn't get anywhere in the village with these ideals is a sense to how senile you got. Zabuza wanted to rebel to protect the people and he regretted his life as a shinobi thinking if he done it my way the people would of respected him. I will not give up anything you think I'm blind, but your men tried to break into my condo," said Naruto.

He unlocked his hidden blade and walked forward he saw ten shinobi surround him. He saw them all carried tantos'. He saw Danzō back up and look up at him he pulled out his blade. He walked off and the men pulled out there tantos' for battle.

Play sons of war at this point look in profile for the music

"You think you can beat me your just cannon fodder to me," said Naruto.

He threw down his smoke bomb clouding their vision and he activated the eagle vision. He flicked his blade around using wind nature to cut through them without leaving blood everywhere.

He ran through looking for with it on he noticed he was traveling on roof tops to the council meeting hall. He saw a note on the ground saying:

If you got this impressive, but the people you care for are in dangers two at the academy, one at the medical corps. new building, dancing class, and the Hokage's assistant area. You can't save them all form dying, but you're welcome to try. Eagle vision of yours is young and it hasn't seen every emotion out there let alone it only works when you stay still. It only works in your not hurt at all too perfectly use the ability. Which I hit you with senbon with poison in it, Uzumaki and don't think of assassinating me I'm the most trusted member on the council

He crumbled it up and made several shadow clones to go out and find the targets and some cleaning the bodies by getting rid of the bodies.

"Great some defense nut jot running around trying to make give up things that are precious to me that means I will be late to my doctors appointment. First I should go show old man these bodies and tell him of Danzō for his first objective, hit the school, dancing classes, and medical corps. I have a set time when everyone goes to work. Killing them in broad daylight like this is like cruel fate and irony. Genji would of proud of me he helped kill people from beyond the grave," said Naruto.

Time skip the Hokage's office

Ayane was coming to work to see the Hokage; she felt someone was following her. She turned to see anbu was in the room, knowing what Hiashi said about anbu she couldn't do a thing about it. She was go see Hanabi at the academy today after finishing some work. A flash bang went out and one pulled out tanto towards her. She saw a white blur jump on it as it flashed, she closed her eyes then she opened them to see he was dead and the secretary was screaming along with clients in the room. Anbu was scrambling looking for the person and sending out a red alert. Getting reports over the village about several people ending up dead by some white cloaked assassin running around killing anbu personal causing a village shutdown due to the fact it looked like anbu personal killing them. She sighed and walked into Hokage's room sighing more work for her. She saw the Hokage looking at a new report in hands and smiled waving towards her.

"Your quite cheerful for a lockdown on the village, which I was hoping to get my work down and have a day with Hanabi-chan," said Ayane.

"Well it seems like I got a report from Naruto several anbu personal attacking him and plotted to have you your sister and friends hurt. It's already avoided by now, but I have to have a talk with Danzō about his operations. I managed to get a decoded seal of the one operative and he is being interrogated right now. It reminds of the days Genji running around with anbu killing spies in broad daylight scaring the people out of their wits. The council made me places him in the field more because of that. He was visiting his grave paying his respects when this happen. I'm going today and paying my respects so no work today Ayane your free to go. Naruto is already made it in time to his appointment for DOATECH for evaluation. Many people are scared and taking the children out of the academy so everyone is free for the day. I can't count this an official mission and he doesn't take any pay at all, but your pay is here. It's in the envelope on my desk for you for your hard work so enjoy yourself today," said Sarutobi.

She grabbed the envelope and smiled to see it was more than rewarding of having her own stuff. She ran out the door and Sarutobi sat back in his new chair Naruto got him. It was a rolling chair and had nice padding. Seals lined it to vibrate gently and heat his back as he sat drinking his tea.

"Ah I love this chair Naruto gave for me for my birthday, killing people in broad daylight sacred a lot of people and children. It's really another one of days my old friend, it seems like he won't try that again at all. Killing fourteen and keep one to for me for questioning. I need to talk to that boy he needs to be more subtle in his actions. Maybe I should, put a recommendation for high profile assassinations in the future. Also the fact the new Mizukage wants to meet him and talk to about Zabuza's blade personally and to commend on a meeting in Kirikagure. That boy has a busy life meeting new people and to be young again. Know I must pay my respects to Genji, Nagi and Leon will be there also. I will tell them what happened it will be a funny story to tell them he found a person running around like him today still.

Time skip

Ayane made it to the academy to see a young Hanabi sitting alone next to Kasumi making her giggle. Handing Hanabi giant homemade polar bear to her, which she hugged Kasumi and the bear? She smiled and saw Ayane coming and ran hug her legs, Ayane picked her and walked towards Kasumi who giggled at her sister seeing she had a soft spot for Hanabi.

"Have you heard why the closed down the school for the whole week," said Kasumi?

"Well its hyper lethal vector teammate running in white like the next assailant on his death day. Killing fourteen radical anbu trying to kill us, yet he did all of it in broad daylight anbu is in a frenzy trying to figure how can get without being detected. He scared the village straight and everyone is going to pay respects to him today for his service. Thinking it would appease his spirit to rest in peace went right there in the morning," said Ayane.

"He really killed fourteen people today to protect you guys, I thought he wasn't tough at all. He doesn't act like some elite killer we just had a lesson on Genji just today about him," said Hanabi.

"By the way Hanabi hasn't met Naruto personally at all, maybe we should take her around town with us. Like we use to play together when were younger, but Hanabi gets choose where to go instead," said Kasumi.

"I want to go to the dance classes I heard about so much," said Hanabi.

"Fine we know the teacher too, then we go to the condo to let her relax. You can meet Naruto there and see who he is. He may look nice and innocent until you see him in combat," said Ayane.

"What does he do for a living anyways besides being a shinobi," said Hanabi.

"Well he owns condo, spa resort, owns a bank, and finances people and gain money and discounts. He has a lot of free time he like gardening too along with calligraphy. He likes making art and helping people if he can," said Ayane.

"I heard about your sensei what does he do for a living," said Hanabi.

"He owns a curio shop on Main Street; he likes fishing as his hobby. They are weird and unique, yet so strong that at the hospital right now. We will meet Haku-chan the one with the kekkai genkai so of like yours except she wields ice and Momiji the dance teacher," said Kasumi.

"You make them feel like old men how old are they," said Hanabi.

They laughed and they hugged Hanabi causing her to blush from the two sisters and carried her off to the dance class.

Time skip

At the Hospital Naruto was waking up after their tests he did for Helena, she saw her smiling and Ryu standing over him with his arms crossed.

"Great job Naruto-kun I understand it takes more than science to understand it, but that orb cleared up things to add to my initial find and study. You're free to go and we gave you physical too we will have more results by next week compiling other reports for my findings for you all and a thank you gift at your condo for you besides your sensei heard something's about you today," said Helena.

She left the room to go to her private study; Ryu hit his head softly and chuckle as he sat down.

"You do realize you caused quite a stir it's covered up properly; Anbu couldn't find the person killing fourteen people today. One stabbed in throat violently, beheaded, and another got stabbed so many times dying from blood loss. They think it was the return of Genji and everyone is going to his gravestone to give respects so he won't rise out of his grave. I know you did it and it sent everyone person in field home on top of sending the students home. By the way you need to get home you have a young guest there," said Ryu.

"Hmm what about Danzō," said Naruto.

"It wasn't enough evidence he committed suicide way before you had a hand on him he took a cyanide pill. Apparently he won't do it again since he is under investigation and the fact he is under watch now for such a stunt. He doesn't try that with me or my Tou-san at all meaning it was a test to him. Go home and get some rest there will be no training until we figure out some more things, until I will contact you also no missions are employed. The stir caused quite a shock to the people and Hokage is trying to reassure the people. On top of that since you have Zabuza's sword we will go meet the Mizukage in person. I asked the rest would they like to go, they were scared to go and Haku was adamant on not going back. So it's going to be me, you, and tou-san for the trip," said Ryu.

"Meeting the Mizukage in person, what type of honor do I get to meet him," said Naruto.

"You're not aware they want to meet the person defeating on top it's not a he it's a she. This is more of diplomatic mission than some fights were accustomed so dress good when we get the chance to go," said Ryu.

Ryu had a swirl of leaves making him disappear to upcoming meeting and Naruto a gust of wind surrounded him and dust picked and blew out the nearby heading towards him condo.

Naruto open the door to his condo and his sense of smell was assaulted with chocolate chip cookies. He activated the eagle vision he saw Kasumi in the kitchen with a young girl, the rest were in the living room do some of their hobbies. Haku was holding up a bunny, Momiji was cleaning her naginata, and Ayane was reading her books. He walked quietly passed ad they didn't notice it was him and headed into the kitchen to see they were making homemade chocolate chip cookies he saw her cupping them into balls with Kasumi. She turned and shock which made Hanabi turn to see Naruto with Genji assassin clothes look (Enzio's look). He chuckled at the two and patted her on the head.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun it's good to see you in a while, this Hyuuga, Hanabi she is from the academy and made friends with us," said Kasumi.

Hanabi bowed and he took his hand pushed it back up and smiles at her.

"Nonsense you don't have to bow to me at all I'm not that special it should be the other way around and welcome to my home your welcome to come and stay as you please. I placed a seal on you to allow you back in forth since you were allowed in by Kasumi-chan and Ayane-chan," said Naruto.

Naruto bowed and a glyph appeared on her hand saying welcomed guest and she awed wondering how he did that. He saw her activate the byakugan to see what it is in seals and then deactivated.

"Thank you for having me here, I love your art so much it fills so alive when I look at even with my kekkai genkai. The extremely nice killer they said and it is true," said Hanabi.

He looked towards Kasumi who chuckled nervously and look back at Hanabi he sat down next to her.

"I don't hurt innocent people like you Hanabi, I protect them hurting bad people is a given because they don't care. You're Hinata's sister eh I heard about your problem it's the same as those two, but it's not the fact she is weak you know. It takes more restraint to hold back than use it, because you hurt others around you with your actions. Knowing her she would act like to not hurt because your family, not because of the blood in you. The connections and ties that your mother would have wanted," said Naruto.

Hanabi and Kasumi giggle as Naruto turned his head and he pulled out a scroll. He pulled out his sketch book and he started to draw fast making a rough sketch of the scene in the room with Hanabi.

"He sounds like an old man like you said Kasumi-sensei, by the way what are he doing right now," said Hanabi.

"Well he makes art portraits using seals an animate them like the others you seen in the house. He always makes them for friends, enemies, and people he knows. So he probably making one about us making cookies," said Hanabi.

He showed the rough sketch of her Kasumi looking in a cook book; Hanabi was making balls of dough and placed it on the pan. A teddy bear was sitting in the chair and had a tea plate and cup in front it. Hanabi looked at in awe and he handed her the sketch pad. She flipped at it seeing beautiful scenes and people.

"I love art next to gardening and my seals, I decided to do you too since your there and that makes me your friend too," said Naruto.

"Are you really that nice and strong like they said your chakra so bright when I saw it for a second? What makes you so strong to point they know it too," said Hanabi.

"Well I protect others silly it's even harder than protecting myself. That's why I'm different than most because they are so many people taken advantage. I don't care who most people as long as they have a good cause, good heart, and does right. So I heard you like teddy bears so much so I brought you panda bear for you," said Naruto.

"Where is it," said Hanabi?

He pulled his hand behind and then pulled it back in front to show her that the black and white teddy bears in hand. He handed it to her and she hugged it and she sat down in the chair so it won't get dirty. She came back and hugged Naruto and thanked him, while Kasumi blush and secretly whispered.

"He is so good around kids; he likes almost a big brother or father around them. Maybe this is sort of a way to regain his childhood. She saw Haku come in with her white bunny Yuki and giggle as she walked towards Kasumi.

"I forgot it's no ordinary bear no more I need to sync it with you; this one can walk and follow you around at your command. It's part of my construct training and I will sync up your chakra to him," said Naruto.

He made a ram seal and pressed against her stomach causing her to giggle she saw the bear move slightly.

"Ok I will name him Tai, Tai get up," said Hanabi.

The bear stand right up obeying her command she led the bear to the living room to show Ayane.

"Oh running around killing people today, I actually had to run autopsies on the bodies. They have Konoha drugs and techniques in the ones that are dead. They cancel: missions, academy, and certain tasks in suspended anbu activities too. Saying the ghost of Genji is running around killing people in day time cause such a scare. A person running around as anbu and you look like them running around I'm surprised to see they haven't figured it out," said Haku.

"Really someone running around looking me it must me a fashion statement I'm making with Leon-san. By the way it was all at the same time I believe I made it to the hospital," said Naruto.

Momiji came in looked at him and pouted carrying her Naginata in the kitchen. Pointing at the bear doing a little dance in the room, and Naruto saw Hanabi showing her doll to Ayane.

"You make dolls that follow you I never even have a doll and I asked if they danced at all and no. You're crushing my dreams and making them a reality, how do you come up with this stuff," said Momiji.

Naruto was busy putting his sketch on a canvas to paint and looked at her calmly.

"Easy I just listen to people of their dreams and problems on top of my combat relative thinking. I even augmented your weapons, what next alter people bodies to whatever they want. It's more genetic issue and I have to stop because I have no real knowledge. Besides collectable dolls are for show not for dancing. Anything else you would like to know say it now of forever hold your piece," said Naruto.

"Do you have Genji's training scroll," said Kasumi?

"Yes I have that on top of that I have: jutsu creation scrolls, my sealing, elemental manipulation, and multiple scrolls I get from Nagi-san. I collect a lot of things I hold interest over the years it's natural I help out children time to time for fun. I do support the orphanages time to time if you want to know also helped fixed it up," said Naruto.

Hanabi came back dragging Ayane into room smiling; she looked to see his painting was already done. He let her look at it to see she was baking cookies with Kasumi giving off the sounds and smell of chocolate chip.

"You're going to keep it with the others, I wish I can stay here longer though," said Hanabi.

Naruto placed his hand on his chin and patted her on the head.

"How about you girls have a sleep over and invite everyone you want I will be at Joe-san's place. I might get a personal mission from the Hokage about my little stunt today," said Naruto.

"A sleep over really you would allow it," said Kasumi.

"Yes and I will pay for food too if you want, but there are a total at least nine rooms," said Naruto.

They heard a knock at the door and Naruto got out of his chair he looked out the eye whole to see Anbu. He opened the door to see Sarutobi was there with his pipe in his mouth.

"Naruto I need you to talk to you for a while it's not that you are in trouble. I really need your assistance with a task today.

He raised his hand and anbu dispersed around the area as Naruto sat on the ground to listen to him.

As you aware that stunt you did was sanctioned Danzo really has a problem with me being the Hokage. The stuff you know is quite dangerous I'm well aware of it and I let you keep because it's safe and secure here. It reminded most of old colleagues reminded of Genji today it made a panic. I have a special mission to send a message to send for you since the people on the council are my teammates Homura and Koharu. There is a person of Genji's pass came up today and he needs to be eliminated before he finds you because you have Genji's dairy detailing him as making a rebel faction in our force years ago in the second great shinobi war. He wants you dead and he showed today to see his grave," said Sarutobi.

"Me dead I haven't met this man and he wants me dead because I have some diary or journal of a man's word," said Naruto.

"Remember he said there were three hundred of them thirty of them went with him. He eventually killed them off later, but he was decommissioned due to combat fatigue. He needs to be eliminated because he committed several war crimes he led lightning forces to kill the second Hokage my sensei in combat for sacrificing himself to save me and the team. He made me the Hokage that day and I need this done. He was the one training another set of vectors to kill him, this came up during your little incident. I want you to head to lightning to send a message we won't allow there underhanded tricks for kidnapping our people. If you want more incentive than that they wanted your mother for her special chakra.

Naruto snapped at him and had his jaw open looking at him.

He was the main reason why Genji remained bitter until you showed up. His name is Kenji his brother he started the attack on Uzushiogakure during the second Great Shinobi War. It's something for you to find out before and then the secondary objective is to save his Julia his only daughter and her little girl Faye. Because Helena of DOATECH is suppose to give information in her national report on how you are made. With that knowledge Kumogakure will make a force of them with his help. He has gone mad and he caused a lot of deaths and this something I can't let go. Due to diplomatic statements in Kumogakure you will have a cover with Leon as his apprentice your skills are already noted. This off the books and this is one thing I can't live with on top of my other failure. Can you do this for me and for Genji he doesn't want this at all," said Sarutobi.

Naruto shook his head and wondered to himself he had a brother.

"Why didn't he say he had a brother to me let alone to his children," said Naruto?

"Because it's his half brother his father was a drunk and rapped a Kumogakure citizen. He was not proud of his father at all for such acts. He went up to meet the mother to see she was on the outskirts since wasn't accepted in Kumogakure. They patched up relationship between and found out he was in the force. She didn't know that he was for the enemy at all, he was the one that helped breached our defenses and your mothers land," said Sarutobi.

"When do I leave," said Naruto?

"You leave tomorrow with Leon this is a family trip and Leon has been up to the country to visit her. No headband and no identifying features for Konoha, this will give you a pay of the S-rank. Also you might get the artifacts from other dying countries since he was noted to be a collector. Since your art is one of a kind that will be your ticket to get in to his estate with Leon," said Sarutobi.

He saw Naruto drooling a little and noticed the boy's enthusiasm as a collector and he pumped his fists.

"So off the books means I have to tell them I'm taking a trip eh," said Naruto.

"You can tell them or more like they heard about it already," said Sarutobi.

He saw a group of heads looking out the door overhearing the conversation about them. Naruto got up and turned towards walking in.

"I will see you later old man I will handle this for Genji's sake then. Besides they already have that sleepover they wanted. An old vendetta to solve and end I will see him tomorrow too," said Naruto.

"Also I want you to Hiashi tomorrow about an incident for him he needs to be handling with the upmost care," said Sarutobi.

Hanabi looked confused why her father would be interested in such a thing. They closed the door and look at Naruto walking up to his room.

"Stop what was that all about," said Momiji.

"It's something pretty deep even for me, you see Genji had a half brother that destroyed my mother's country and betrayed Konoha. He can't be labeled since we have no actual proof that he did it accept someone's word and his dairy. I'm going there as inspired artist with Leon-san to carry it out. This is for my mother and Uzushiogakure more importantly like the fact Ryu and the Mugen Tenshin clan. I'm sorry though I wanted you stand up and fight what you believe in, like Raidou was spotted I wanted you to be strong and fight this together so your clan won't get in it. I never thought you guys were weak at all I worry about you guys you know. I asked Oji-san to let you do it when you're ready and prepared. I think you two are ready, but there is something that allows him to copy techniques. I found out he simulated them using a drug that increases perception I heard about from Helena-san. He took too much of it and know its permanent effect and I have a box full of sealed kunai's that have a special disrupter for chakra for at least thirty seconds there are only six and prototypes. After your sleepover this mission will only for you since I paid for it myself. I hope you do well it takes place in grass country, he will given a spot where a body will not be, but only you two good luck.

"He sounds so sad," said Momiji.

"It's something off his past and this affected him because he could have a family other than his mother out there if it wasn't for this man. A lot of lives would have been saved, but you guys have a chance to fight Raidou now," said Haku.

Ayane tighten her fists, while Kasumi put her hand over her heart. Hanabi had a worried look seeing all of them have saddened look on their face. She hugged Ayane, which made her smile and pick Hanabi rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry we scared you, but we conquer this we will be free from our past, but Naruto he still doesn't get to be free from his he still has a lot of questions need to be answered. He just wants a few answers why this happened though. So let's plan for the sleep over we won't get the mission soon anytime until Ryu-sensei gives the go ok Hanabi-chan," said Ayane.

It made her smile and hugged her tighter with her stuff toy in hand.

"Is it ok to call you Ayane-Onee chan," said Hanabi.

She giggle and hugged her back caused Kasumi and the others to giggle.

"Of course Hanabi-chan you call me that," said Ayane.


	20. Old Vendetta's never die

A/N I decided to follow through and make this chapter skipping class today and thanks to Scione for reviewing. If anyone figured out how to see their story traffic it would be appreciated, but I wish to see reviews to see I have people still reading at least even its anonymous it will accept it anyway since I don't block. By the way since I didn't get five review next couple of chapter are Omake's to take a break and thanks to your readers and reviewers I broke the 100,000 words so please review for me. Next chapter for you all is Omake called "Girls day out" for you all and thanks Scione for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the new chapter people Kazama out!

Chapter 15

Old Vendetta's never die

Kasumi woke up in the morning and she noticed it was too quiet and small noises outside of her door. She was wearing her pink tank top and blue pajama bottoms. She looked at her clock to see it was three o'clock in the morning. She saw Naruto dressed with white dress shirt, black jacket, black pants and boots. He turned around towards carrying a prepped carry sling backpack with him he saw Kasumi looking worried.

"You're not going to say goodbye to any of us," said Kasumi.

"Nope, because goodbye is final I will see you later sound better to me. The road to Kumogakure is long at least a good three days walk since I'm traveling with Leon-san. What's on your mind Kasumi normally you wouldn't question me if it involves people getting hurt," said Naruto.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hands and looked up at his blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun you actually scare all of us you on how you act and react it's not normal at all. How do you so effortlessly killing people and hurting people with no pause. It's not the fact I'm just scared it's the fact it's true of what Ryu-sensei said about… well the fact you're like him. Can you at least promise me this will you come safe for me," said Kasumi.

Her breath touched his face and it smelled like mint and she moved into a hug causing him to blush.

"I promise I will come back safe and sound, for you Kasumi-chan so you don't have worry. It's not just for me you know it's for other people too," said Naruto.

She smiled and he smiled back for her as he hugged her back.

"Thanks for promising you're going to most militaristic country ever, but I never had to chance to properly thank you for letting me lead a normal life. I seen marriage proposals come into the mailbox, but you denied the entire letters saying if you want to marry her you have to prove yourself. Not by money, status, and wealth as a shinobi and more importantly a woman she doesn't have to listen to any of your words or your complaints of suitors. Since you never cared at all to make a family let alone be to be a daughter to you, I will stop you no matter the cost. You sent that letter to my father and mother tired of their letters, they were furious and Hayate Oni-chan just laughed it off," said Kasumi.

"Off course you always wanted to live your life and I'm helping you get a chance at one," said Naruto.

She reached up and her lips were almost there to his lips and she blush like red like a tomato. He blushed too and noticed she was holding her arms around his neck on his tip toes.

"Always wanted to be a normal girl and meeting all these people and guys I found the most extraordinary one here. When I met I couldn't get you out my head at all, I always wanted to tell you, but I'm afraid. Naruto-kun can you tell how you feel about me even if you don't like me back just tell me the truth," said Kasumi.

"Of course I like it's…," said Naruto.

She leaned pushing her lips on his and he fell into and felt her lips were not on fire like Ayane's it was a soft velvet feel to it. The kiss ended and she placed her head under his chin holding each other.

**Oh great I really have problems know I kissed both of them, what do they see in me so much. I just hope Hayate won't figure this out. **

He looked down to see her face to see she was smiling in content and looked up at him.

"You know I caught the Ayane and you kissing the other day, I thought it was sweet you cheering us up you know," said Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan what do you see in me, don't you think this is weird," said Naruto.

"Nope I heard from female version of Oni-chan boy's dream of these scenarios'. Besides even if you do love other girls it doesn't change the feelings I have for you. Besides you are noble person Naruto-kun you never take advantage of you. I just like you for being you and I thought you liked to rebuild your clan one day I wouldn't think of any man to be my kobito except you Naruto-kun," said Kasumi.

"Why would do that I just haven't even thought about such things I'm too young for…," said Naruto.

She placed her hand to his mouth and giggle as she kissed his cheek, it caused him to blush crimson red.

"This is for me and for making me happy I wouldn't mind sharing we are sisters," said Kasumi.

She giggled and pushed off and she waved bye going off to bed blushing, Naruto was shocked and couldn't even say a thing.

My goodness I thought Kasumi-chan was the sweet and innocent one. I should tell Leon-san about this instead since he is a neutral party in all of this.

Time skip

He met Leon outside the gate carrying a huge bag, which Naruto sighed since he was the assistant. He gave Leon his carry sling backpack since its lighter.

"Good to see you make it Naruto you were a little late, but we arrived at the same time what took you so long," said Leon.

Naruto blushed and Leon looked at him smirking at him as he raised his glasses on his face.

"Well it's complicated and I haven't told anyone so you would be the first," said Naruto.

"Girl troubles eh your at the age were you started to think more and more about them you become slightly perverse or a huge pervert. It seems like the sisters are getting under your skin my sister head a running bet to see if you will make the move or not. I bet not and I'm getting my money from her soon as I get back on our trip," said Leon.

"You betted behind my back that else is on this," said Leon.

"Sarutobi, Ryu, Joe, Hayate, Ayase, Helena, Teuchi, Ayame, and Kasumi parents, it was something that my sister said you had all the qualities you want in a man kind of thing. It's really going to bigger on that list you know the way you act is like a magnet for women of certain kinds," said Leon.

"That many people I know you are forgetful sometimes if they know about Iruka knows since he goes to the ramen shop too and meet with me. Besides why don't they mind with this you guys are supposed to be the adults in the situation," said Naruto.

You're wrong Naruto having that headband means you're an adult legally you can drink, but it's not encouraged since the public sees you as minors. It's the fact my sisters loves conquers all type of stuff, maybe you should speak to a women about I'm not knowledgeable myself on such a subject about women and their feelings. Though you should count yourself lucky I heard it's hard to get sisters," said Leon.

Naruto storm off ahead several feet and hearing rant why are most of the grown people in his life are off. Leon chuckled and pulled out a book to read on the way it was a kingdom hearts book.

Time skips three days later…

The two were travelling on a caravan with a group in tow he sat next to Leon who was reading the book with great interest.

"Well this book you created is a work of art maybe next you can put in a film adaptation so all the countries can see it. I know you sales in books have gone up what are you going to make next," said Leon.

"I'm going to make something a little more adult tastes out there it will be at about Kurenai the red ninja. I was talking to Yojimbo about her the other day. I actually found her dairy in an auction house the other day. It was rare find and to find that she wasn't naturally in a ninja clan at all to begin with. She saw her father brutally executed and she was hanged with iron string she survived barely and got adopted into one. I even got a picture of her and then some weird scroll of it like Yojimbo's," said Naruto.

"You mean like a fake body like Yojimbo's or the real thing," said Leon.

"Apparently the real thing it's more detailed unlike his and its looks to be the final product, apparently since my home land and origin was experimenting of doing stasis of some sort to keep their ninja's longer. Despite the fact it remanded lost for all this time weird. It's like it shows up just for me and the age stops at seventeen in the dairy for some reason. By the way how long until we are there and what will be expected," said Naruto.

"Five more minutes and the checking procedure checks everything even your clothes. They screen everything except people with goods or businesses are quite lenient. I was commissioned to make a painting for the Raikage himself. I declined to go see the Mizukage since I heard of their reputation of the country. I heard you are going there instead since you beat down Zabuza, I will send word of you being the artist," said Leon.

The caravan reached the top of the hill and Naruto put on his white cloak. He turned his cloaks ability on and Leon panicked almost until he felt his hand.

"Something's wrong I turned on my eagle vision I saw horde of them already hostile. I need to be covert and I will slide in with the caravan I will already have carry sling pack.

A swarm of anbu came down stopping the caravan pulling everyone to the side. Anbu captain asking where is the assassin that was out for Kenji. Naruto secretly put a seal on the captain to listen on them. He got under the carriage after they checked the undercarriage. They were screening everyone without any authority. He pressed two fingers over his over his ear to listen to the captain.

Damn we had Intel that assassin was here for Shinkyo, Kenji apparently dressed like Genji the assailant I have to step up procedure and assumed he has already infiltrated the village. The Raikage is looking for to these top notch vectors.

Sir I heard that the one coming is one himself how we fight one that is one.

"Shut up rookie its obvious limit his actions and overwhelm with numbers, we can capture this one for better results.

What happens if he is like the super ninja I heard about he destroyed a whole force, ninja squads, and freak monsters?

If he is like that we are in trouble, but it's apparent he is only after a target otherwise he would killed us by now. Raikage sir we have to step it up to max security to leave no chances.

What he got into the village despite the caravan Kenji informant told us he would be here. I want all forces to catch if he can't be eliminating him.

The rookie got on the radio to the Raikage and the captain knew this would be bad.

Sir what happens if he does kill Kenji and get always its just hypothetical thought?

It will not come to that if it does capture or kill so we can study him. I'm having a meeting with him in my office at twelve until then he will be in protective custody over and out.

Damn rookie shut your mouth next time if we fell we can't prove who would organize this. It could have Konoha stamp over this and he is our top priority. Every team out in the field came back for this day. He gets by his has to be Genji's apprentice and this must be for the byakugan attempt.

Naruto cut the transmission and thought to himself on his objectives.

I can't this village for more than a day I have to strike now Leon will get his relatives out. I need to recover Hizashi's body if possible. My own objective is to find collectable items from his estate. I knew they broadcasted that a little too loud for my taste I even heard it by ear. Think I'm so regular assassin wrong he is not going to reveal your real position. His estate is in lock down and I have to get in somehow. I'm looking for the research facility and map of the village for old man. This will be a long day and I think hat meeting will not take place as I think it is.

Time skip

Naruto sat on top of the Raikage building and began to rappel down the building where a sleek white version of Ryu's suit and the cloaking kicked in. He had his gun blade on his hips and hidden blades on him. He slid down to Raikage building to his window peering into and to see the Raikage.

I mapped the place using Kage bushin giving general information, but the streets were crowded with people. I bought this map from this thieve for two thousand ryou, quite surprised and then I told him if he tells he would be imprisoned for giving out secrets. That shut him up, and I recovered Hizashi's body from medical autopsy samples. He listened to his radio to see what Leon says.

"Ok foxy-kun there is a problem with the air conditioner vents not venting properly so getting in them is suicide because the fact they collect heat since it's so cold. For you would be easy also he paid me for painting too. I got Julia and her daughter Faye out so no worries I got you kunai on my person. By the way Julia wants to speak to you about the meeting you're taking place," said Leon.

He heard a woman voice come on the radio.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun it's good to hear your voice I heard your very kind to by cousins. The meeting has sensors that detect chakra and it's a ploy also he is in his estate. The real meeting takes place at six o'clock there it a shift just between the patrols between 5:50 and 6:00 this night. Also there is some weird armor from your home country hopefully you can get it to work. It crushed all of the users and he keeps it for show. It way's a ton, the helmet can help put in on your body since it's heavy," said Julia

"Thanks I got seal tags on high military points and I have one in the boiler room just in case," said Naruto.

"Be safe and come home after your done, my father he wants to make killers that kill for no reason. The first set were young teenagers that went rogue and couldn't be controlled killed a lot of people and the Raikage was impressed how ordinary teenagers took out shinobi easily. He wants to train ninja properly," said Julia.

He activated eagle vision and peered into the room and he saw several people looking around. He had a headband like Ryu's that had a telescope head piece, night vision visor as the whole head band that had seal, and a camera in it.

"Raikage-sama I sense a foreign chakra around here"

"Where is he," said Raikage?

Naruto poked his gun blade down and he sprayed senbon everywhere and his camera recording it. He shot the sensor full of senbon dropping him and then rappel down the side of the building deactivating eagle vision. He made a ram seal and the building caught fire along with the several explosions went throughout the village. He looked around to see shinobi mobilizing out through a buildings reacting to the fire and explosions. He saw the estate was hidden under a rock face. As he rappelled down the burning building, he whistled to himself as his cloak disengages he jumped off the building and activated his gravity seal landing perfectly. He looked around and transformed into the sensor he shot and ran towards his destination.

Time skip

He walked straight into the compound in cheer which caught the shinobi's attention.

We caught the assassin before he did anymore damage he wants everyone on the relive to help stop the fires and return to their posts if they were assign as usual.

He heard everyone sigh and they ran off towards their posts, he saw a dark color guy rapping badly so badly with a team of two girls and one boy. He had sunglasses and eight swords looking like the Raikage.

Hurry it up it's not some rap tryout for rejects with no talent there are people that need help.

"Don't worry Killer Bee have the message he goes with the flow, I can't make one for situation something seems wrong.

"That's unusual sensei you usually just rap, but listen here this team Samui we don't like you disrespecting our sensei he is the Raikage's brother," said Samui.

He looked at the trio and looked like it can kill at them, which caught them by surprise.

"My name is Karui and your under arrest assassin and you under arrest Omoi let's act," said Karui!

Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb and special bomb pull and pulled out a pepper spray bomb Leon made for him. He threw at them and rolled into the house. It caused there face to burn up as he rolled. He dropped the jutsu and shot his senbon into the necks incapacitating them. He ran into building activating his eagle vision teams of shinobi in the building. He made a shadow clone and he told it to knock out the power for good. He found the collectors room he saw a suit of armor and the helmet the other day. He saw Tobiramu Senju armor and the room. He sighed as he saw Uzumaki history books a table, fourth Hokage's cape and kunai, and a statue of Mito Uzumaki. He smiled seeing this treasure trove of items he made more Kage bushin to secure it. He sees Kurenai the red ninja's tetsunga (iron string) and dagger along with a crimson red kimono robes.

This man is going to die, die, and die it's mine and I'm taking it.

The power went out and he flicked down his headband activating the night vision. He jumped up and opens the vent on the wall and slide in. It was extremely hot, knowing that there is a safe room needing air.

Moments later he activated his and pulled his headband up... He pulled out the kukri knife he took out his smoke bomb. He laid it down on the vent; he used small wind blast knocking it out and smoke fill the room and he jumped down and rolled behind the man and put the blade to his throat.

"My brother trained you real well, what's your name," said Kenji.

The smoke died down and he saw he looked just like him and chuckle.

"He didn't train in me at all Kenji-san he believed like other believed in you. Seeing your mother crying after letting you be born and then exile must have been hard. It's ok I'm here to put you to sleep unlike your brother he dying gently in his sleep knowing he wasn't going to get killed by the enemy and last words," said Naruto.

"Death to Konoha death before Honor you Konoha assassin long live Kumogakure," said Kenji.

The lights flicked on and he saw a whole team of shinobi come in holding swords and he saw Raikage come in.

"Drop your weapon and release him and we will capture and give some mercy too you. I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone making explosions that fire to die down and getting in despite the security. We need to know how you did get in her assassin stop now and this won't get ugly," said the Raikage.

He took the knife and plunged into his neck and ripped the blood vessels. It caused a gasp and Kenji falling in the ground. He looked at the Raikage and chuckle at him

"Catch me your mistaken I'm the one who always will escape. Besides I wasn't here to kill indiscriminate I'm not letting a whole army of vector's pop up to hurt people. Sorry I got to jet, but I'm in a hurry I need to get home," said Naruto.

He made a ram team and he saw chains coming around his body and reversed summon his self.

Raikage cussing out his troops and looked at Kenji's body on the ground as Killer bee and a blond hair woman with a ponytail showed up.

"Damn it how the hell he get away and how did he get this far," said Raikage.

"Bro chill out you don't need to have them I heard they can go rouge you know with no abandonment that bends reality and truth," said Bee.

"Shut it Bee, Nii, Yugito here and the Hyuuga body is gone too out of the frozen body sector," said Yugito.

"Damn it has Konoha all over this in no proof at all to support it may look like we want to provoke a war," said Raikage.

"Bro chill he got what's coming to him, but did he leave notes for you to review," said Bee.

"No he didn't since he relied on us to protect him from extradition. He would have decreased the number in the field and increase our shinobi force potential. That one was trained by his half brother apparently and sees how far he succeeds. I want a situation report on the damages and clean up this mess and take everything of value," said Raikage.

"That would be a problem he stormed this place in five minutes and every valuable thing in here is already gone. We got hit by a pro he succeeded and got a map of our village and we tracked him down. He was paid in fake money it had seals and revealed slip of regular paper. It was a total amount of two thousand ryou he said. It burned right in our hands destroying the proof. Also the armory was hit two on top of the medical facilities supplies. Everything is gone in and we scrambling to get supplies," said Yugito.

The Raikage smashed the nearby wall and the rest of the troops backed off to go their duty.

"Bro is made as a bull, this person caught us with our pants down right Neko," said Bee.

"Of course he is mad we were the most secure village in all the elemental countries and now we made fools somehow. I suspect a seals user with this much talent breezed by us since we know he did it remotely. I wish I can shake his hand and know his name he got a traitors death he reaped what you sow," said Yugito.

Meanwhile…

Naruto popped up next to Leon scaring him almost as he was guiding the horses down the mountain. He turned to see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a nurse outfit and girl wearing a gold kimono and teal obi that had the same look as her mother.

"It's been done I done some extra things, but are you guys alright," said Naruto.

"Kami, you caused explosions, and alarms to go off mobilizing the whole Kumogakure force. What else did you do up there that made them mad Naruto," said Leon.

"Well since they knew I was coming I was allowed to grab quite a lot of things. Stole the armory and medical supplies was a good start after getting that map. Get some loved one's body back, collected a horde of rare stuff along with some low rank lightning jutsus' and killed him in front of the Raikage. How are they by the way," said Naruto?  
"Well considering her father was a mad man using people to an ends. He grew made use prisoners of wars o even children for his research. She hated and she was nurse treated their wounds and one told of them of what they are doing. Faye was a next research approach saying it might be inherited the family. He did a lot of terrible things and never regretted it all. He did make a lot of lee way though. We will get back to Konoha in a day since it's downhill so rest and I will let you take over when we get there," said Leon.

"By the way nice inventions I used every one of them on my little excursion wake me when you need me," said Naruto.

"Glad to know it worked for I will wake you up later," said Leon.

Time skip

Leon brought them to the gates; Faye was poking at Naruto along with Julia. He woke up slightly to see them smiling at him.

"So this is Naruto-kun it's good to see you in person my name is Julia and this is my daughter Faye. Thank you for stopping him he was going to use her as an experiment too," said Julia.

"He is so cute mother will you be my boyfriend," said Faye.

She bopped her daughter on the head and Leon chuckled, he saw Nagi waiting at the gate. He saw Ryu, Joe, Nagi, Hayate, and the rest of the girls at the gate. He jumped off the carriage and landed in front of him. Ryu looked at the suit in question seeing this is what probably Naruto said he was going to make for him one day.

"Nice suit it's has some extra functions than yours eh right Naruto," said Hayate.

"I rather talk about my success I did what you asked and I brought some extra stuff home," said Naruto.

"Such as," said Joe?

"Weapons and medical supplies on top of some lightning jutsus' I managed to grab there," said Naruto.

"That's all you grabbed I thought you would take his collection if you got the chance," said Sarutobi.

"This off the books and this is my stuff," said Naruto.

"I knew it he took the whole collection and he knows it's part of history not willing to give it up," said Ryu.

"Well I heard the second Hokage's sword was stolen because in a museum I believe. Also he said I can keep it no matter what it is," said Naruto.

"I did say that let's give the remains to Hyuuga clans for a proper burial. Also anbu will take the supplies of your hands. We are going to hear new form Kumogakure about this tomorrow for sure," said Sarutobi.

Naruto handed three scrolls to him and walked off towards the group to see Nagi conversing with the relatives. Joe picked up Naruto and placed them on his back.

"Ok you guys I think you guys deserve a good break whether my son think it or not. A good week off from training and missions, what do you say about this Sarutobi," said Joe.

"Off course they all earned it they outperformed the other teams and they can have a good two weeks of instead for your hard work all of you including you Ryu so no missions. Have fun you all earned it and also getting paid for your extra circular assignment from my personal funds," said Sarutobi.

"Personal funds," said Hayate?

"Yes I offered him an S-rank pay for doing it when I asked others and refused doing saying Naruto deserves to do it," said Sarutobi.

"How much do the ranks pay out Ayane," said Kasumi?

Sarutobi walked off towards the tower with scrolls in hand.

"D-ranks pay out pay between 5,000 and 50,000, C-rank pay out 30,000 and 100,000, B-ranks pay out 80,000 and 200,000, A-rank pays out between 150,000 and 1,000,000, and S-rank pays out 1,000,000 or higher depends on how valuable it is. Seeing that he completed A-rank and unregistered S-rank he made at least two million on the spot on top of the millions with his collectable things in his collection. No wonder why you're a bleeding heart of generosity," said Ayane.

"By the way did you have your sleep over yet," said Naruto.

"Nope we haven't yet," said Haku.

"Good then you change it to girl's day out I will pay for your way back to spa with your friends. Now Joe-san can we go home I'm tired my head feels dizzy for some reason," said Naruto.

He fell asleep again and Joe carried him again he looked at Ryu and Hayate as the girls were making plans for the day out together.

"It's happening even when he took a neural suppressant, Ryu if he is thinking so fast you know what happened with you we had o use gravity seals until we figured DOATECH helped you out I didn't so fast," said Joe.

Haku walked up to him concerned and looked at him and then at Naruto.

"Why use those they slow down perception and reaction going to the brain," said Haku?

"Because to a point where he will perceive things faster than his body can react and he is over thinking things too much his body won't react at time he wants too. It will degrade his skills and get hurt the rare chance he doesn't he will get migraines that means a second round of testing. It can be cured, but these are symptoms that happen with Ryu and Genji. It was a big report back then several mental problems and Tsunade helped healed. Fortunately we found Tsunade before we met Helena afterwards. They are trying to make a drug that recreates the effect of it to help kids with autism and mentally impaired children to cure them of it," said Joe.

"You mean to cure the children out there that need it," said Kasumi.

"Yes everyone knew that Tsunade caught later and did the best she can with the ones who lived with it. Genji got hit with a high intensity lighting jutsu to get cured of it. Apparently it attributed to him being retired later on he had to quit because he was going to experience migraines that would kill him. When he met Helena she said it's possible if she catches a in the earlier stages, I'm taking Naruto there right now," said Joe.


	21. Change for the future

Sorry for not updating soon I decided to work on something different and make a flashback Omake to the chapter. I decided to make an Omake about the boys' side and girls' side having a writer's block is hard. I need reviews to see what this party should have with girls for fun since I never been to a girl's sleepover let alone a sister. So reviews will be nice and if I get some good ideas' in the review it will come faster. I will tell you Yuugao and Anko are joining the party for fun on top Moegi being there. A special chapter about Ryu and the others like I promised early so if you know who will be there good for you read my story. I hope enjoy the chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews and see you later Kazama out!

Chapter 15

Change for the future

Naruto woke up in he stared up the bright lights he covered his eyes and looked around to see sterile white environment. His most hated place since the food was terrible, hoping his budget will be implemented to get them better food. He saw Haku sitting there in white nurse outfit and cap, and Helena wearing surgeon were around him. He looked up to see the Helena, Ryu, Joe, his teams basically were here. He used eagle vision since he couldn't move at all and he started to look around. His eyes were rapidly moving and getting dizzy he heard beeping noise going off on the machine and surgeons trying to put him asleep. He struggled and got one hand free only to get a needle in his throat by Haku. He closed his eyes to see Haku was worried and he fell asleep again.

Helena and the others saw it happen in the observation and looked down with them.

"With increase neural activity he was bound to wake up we found something quite interesting looking a little further than that this chemical he is producing also promotes strength in muscles too making a person react faster. The down side to such a thing if the person perception and the ability to understand it properly, we don't have a name for it yet Joe-san. It can help improve a disabled child or mentally challenged kid easily the thought that Ryu produce this at one time raises alarms," said Helena.

"Meaning that the shinobi forces will make use of it or any thug or samurai will try to use it. Blocking blows before they come or able to see seals properly," said Joe.

"You can that with the drug it would even dangerous even letting people know that it can be producing in quantities," said Kasumi.

"It's dangerous and it's not leaving the hospital apparently it's will destroy your nervous system if it's ok. If it's already damaged it repairs, if I release this drug everyone can get their hands on it. We have to monitor it ourselves, but knowing my father partner Donovan want to sell it to the highest bidder. The whole thing about Kenji's Hyper Lethal vector army can be a bunch a thugs. I'm aborting all uses of it and suppress his neural systems," said Helena.

"Great a double edge sword that can't help anyone at all, it's like a switch that comes on when they need it," said Momiji.

"Exactly when his life is truly endangered or something urgent that triggers it happens time to time. So let him rest up we been going into body far too long now," said Helena.

"What about the drug that helps people can't you monitor it," said Ayane.

"No even a word gets out about it in the company of such a thing exists, we will be hearing it for years. The only way you get something like this is through another way is by unorthodox ways. I heard Naruto-kun uses seals to augment himself and it has the same principal. He helps several children with the problem and it's safer to that way. So remember he does noting mind strenuous or reflex orientated tasks. It will take a whole day for him to heal up and move around," said Helena.

Joe shook Helena's hand and the grouped thanked her.

Time skip

Joe carrying Naruto home and he noticed several packages on the walkway with the group. Ryu walked up to see the shipping label and turned towards him.

"Oh the instruments Naruto ordered he order guitar, drums, piano, and ocarina for fun. He bought them from Helena's company I will move in for him. Go on inside I got this by myself as he picked up the heavy piano by himself.

Kasumi opened the door and Haku noted something about Ryu's strength.

"You lifted a three hundred pound piano by yourself no wonder why she doesn't want it come out at all," said Haku.

Ryu shrugged and walked through the door with it as the girls pick up the items Joe has already set him in his bed and walked down stairs.

"Ok he set in bed already so I'm leaving right in your care for now so plan for your party," said Joe.

He left and they almost forgot about it they saw Ryu got all the stuff already in and unpackaged. He sat on the couch and sat Indian style as the girls grabbed their things. They heard a knock on the door and Ayane got up and went to the door. Hanabi came in hugging Ayane, and he noticed the girl's demeanor changing from the angry to more compassionate side.

"Ayane Onee-chan it's good to see you again," said Hanabi.

"Came over here without an escort at all getting a lot bolder I see, by the way you haven't seen our sensei yet. He is here today, while Naruto-kun rest up from being at the hospital," said Ayane.

She was carrying the same stuff panda bear called Tai with her along with a backpack with her. She carried her along in and to see him in his black suit and his headband integrated at the waist using clips like his shin and arm guards. The dragon sword in his lap and his green eyes looking at the Hanabi calmly

"Well your Hanabi it's nice to meet you my name is Hayabusa, Ryu. So this is the young girls you were talking about and normally she would have an escort I believe. It has to be your doing bringing her here to stay a couple of nights I believe," said Ryu.

"He already knows by just looking Onee-chan I wanted to stay here because I'm a welcome guest," said Hanabi.

"True you wouldn't of has gotten passed by the seals barriers, your already inviting people over here today it seems," said Ryu.

"Well we planned ahead and you guys showed up today and Naruto resting in bed our party can go on. I invited people we knew: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Ayame, Helena, Hinata, and Kurenai, to keep the party more civilized and fun. Besides we have the movies set up and multiple things to do already," said Momiji.

"Plus the junk food going down your stomach's knowing that you can cook know Ayane that it will have nice home comfort foods," said Ryu.

"What I didn't tell anyone about that at all and how did you figure that out," said Ayane.

"I didn't I assumed and you confirmed for me," said Ryu.

She turns light shade of pink in embarrassment as her sensei outsmarted her.

"Ayane Onee-chan, are we going marron glaces today," said Hanabi?

"Of course we are making everyone's favorite food, today and Ryu-sensei I don't believe you are invited," said Ayane.

"True can stop Naruto from getting up and not doing things I'm keeping watch besides. I know Naruto keeps movies up in his storage room where you can get in at all unless you know the seals. Sorry to burst your bubble knowing that I'm interrupting your sleepover, I will be upstairs watching over him since my father is going to dinner tonight meeting Leon, Julia, Faye, and Nagi there. He couldn't watch him at all, but I will move out the house when he has some rest. By the way what type of movie you guys want," said Ryu.

"I want the one about Yojimbo," said Momiji.

He knew this would be a shouting match and raised his hands up stopping them.

"Well how about you all make a vote on the movies you want to watch or get a sneak peak of Naruto's self made film," said Ryu.

"Self made film," said Hanabi?

"That's right remember he wanted to make movies for fun, he use his seals and talents to make it. I believe he threw three out Kingdom hearts, Kurenai the red ninja, and something called Splinter Cell for fun," said Ryu.

"Will it be alright to see them before they come out," said Kasumi.

"Of course he wants people to see his work and criticize it. He wants to see if it's correct for audiences though," said Ryu.

"He made Kingdom Hearts I love that book all my friends read, but it says it doesn't tell the whole story until they see the film to it. Can I get his autograph for my book Ayane-Onee chan," said Hanabi.

"Well when he wakes up of course he gets it, but take a nap for me so you can stay up late," said Ayane.

"I don't want to sleep early, I had to go to sleep for memorial service for my uncle the other day," said Hanabi.

"Well ok, but don't say I warn you at all," said Ayane.

"By the way Ryu-san can I speak to Naruto- kun to see if he is ok," said Hanabi.

He smiled at her and picked at her up going upstairs, while the others prepare for their party

Meanwhile upstairs

Ryu was carrying Hanabi and she saw all the art and items around the room, she looked up to see clouds passing on the ceiling. He placed her down with her stuff tou Tai; until she ran into a giant metal statue she thought until it eyes glowed. He saw Naruto leaning up in his bed to see he was wearing a blue yukata drawing again. He looked to see the two and pointed over to the desks having the video projector and films. Hanabi ran over and jumped into the bed. It was softer than hers at home and noted seals ran across it to. She crawled up to him and she saw the same giant statue with flowing motions of swinging a giant double blade sword. He patted on the head and tickles her stomach causing her to giggle her saying stop and finally let go.

"Naruto-kun can I have your room your bed is the softest one compared to the others in the house plus you have these clouds on the ceiling," said Hanabi.

"Of course silly you can use my room I just need to pack up something's anyway. So I need to talk Joe-san and you about something anyway when we get to your house. Plus I got this portable workbench Leon and Muramasa helped me on," said Naruto.

Ryu put up his hand to see his tactical carry sling packed already with his stuff and the statue dispelled knowing it was finally a summon.

"Well save it for later we need to get going and we need to get out before their party begins. If you need to talk I know here is not the perfect place," said Ryu.

He picked up Hanabi from his bed and slipped on wooden sandals as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He tried to spike up his hair like to normally do and it wouldn't do it at all.

"Don't tell me Helena Onee-chan did my hair like this again it makes me look like a bishonen again," said Naruto.

Hanabi was messing with his hair noting how soft it was and took her hair to see it wasn't soft as his.

"How did you get it so soft like that," said Hanabi?

Ryu chuckled as he pulled down the top part of his mask to reveal his ponytail and undid it to reveal long flowing hair. She played with his and awe as he pulled down his entire mask.

"Well it's the fact that we use natural herbs and remedies for our hair. Since you're staying in his room it will be here in the bathroom for you to use. By the way don't you have something for Hanabi for her for the sleepover," said Ryu.

Naruto went under his bed, and pulled out a box wrapped in purple wrapping. He handed it to her it to her and she opened to reveal a lavender kimono with yellow obi that had they had the Hyuuga symbol with yellow oval with Hyuuga symbol in purple. She sat there in awe, and noticed something else in the box there was a box that had two hair pins that had lavendar wildflowers for her. She hugged him, which caused him to smile as he patted her head.

"Glad you like it, I heard from Ayane-chan you don't go out much and since you took the dance class the other day. You wanted kimono of your own so I made the hairpins and kimono, since I had time Hanabi-chan," said Naruto.

She then pulled out a Kingdom Hearts book with a smile, and then opened the book cover for. He took a ink pen and made a seal, it made a Sora, appear holding her hand and her teddy bear Tai in her other hand. Writing that to one my of my true fan thank you for believing and praising my work, Naruto Uzumaki, she was taken back to see Naruto at desk writing the book to finish it off.

"When I sign the books I make each cover have Sora holding the person's hand if it's a girl pr a boy holding an arm over his shoulder. Seeing you wanted me to sign it for it's being shipped around the elemental countries finally with the movie release of it. I have the copy of the movie for myself and you can guys can watch since it comes out tomorrow. By the way Ryu-sensei thanks for bringing in my musical instruments for me. Also I wanted to make your story into my art so that your clan can watch one day will it be alright with you," said Naruto.

"Yeah you can do that except when you get some genjutsu under your belt we will talk about," said Ryu.

"Well I did create one and I was plan on showing it to you myself today," said Naruto.

"You wanted to spare to see if it works in battle eh, you know you should be resting for now. Also they are going to have their party so let's get going now," said Ryu.

Naruto walked down stairs with Ryu carrying Hanabi and Naruto carrying the film projector and taps and screen.

They walked down stairs to see them, they saw the girls had the couches rearranged and several trays were out. Naruto set down the projector and Ryu placed the screen for him to save time. The smell of food was in the air and he saw the four working in the kitchen on food for their guests. The three came in to say hello to the four and to see several drinks and foods being made.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see your awake already you heal really fast. Going out to Joe-san's house already we will make sure there are snacks for you when you come back," said Haku.

"Well the movie are all set up for you girls' so have fun, while I'm gone I won't be back for a while since we have audience with someone important. I will be training with Joe-san since Ryu-sensei needs a break, we plan going on a trip for something soon," said Naruto.

"So we have the whole house for the whole time," said Momiji.

"True you have reign, but please remove my seal art from the wall whenever Sai comes over. He had the same markings that root had on their tongue. I noticed it since he asked me about a discount card one day," said Naruto.

"Sai-kun too, I didn't see it at all when I talked to him," said Kasumi.

"Well he is socially impaired and hard to communicate with, he had the same markings as one did. No doubt to my seals and Genji's technique, I will have them in my seal storage, but I don't trust him to give a pass to go in this place. So when you do come, please hide sensitive material you have. Keep the art for me then, I will have my silent guardian protect my room for me," said Naruto.

"You mean that giant statue that I saw it looked mysterious and majestic, what does it does," said Hanabi?

"It's a secret besides we should make it to Joe-san house," said Naruto.

A swirl of leaves blown out the open window, then a flare of chakra surrounded Naruto's feet. He phased out of existence and Hanabi activated her byakugan to see where they went and deactivated it and looked towards Ayane.

"Ayane-Onee chan there gone that was fast I didn't see them at all. I thought Naruto-kun couldn't use chakra at all," said Hanabi.

"True he shouldn't use it from what Helena-san told us, but he recovers really faster than other people he will be find. I just got word there will be more people showing up for the party so will you help make some sweets with me Hanabi-chan," said Ayane.

She nodded her head and looked over to the ingredients she had on the table. She saw a note on Ayane's back and looked at it.

"It's from Naruto-kun he said you trying to make dango; he has a recipe that had breaded ice cream dango in his cookbook. That he gave to you when he teaching you how to cook," said Hanabi.

"Awesome I never heard of ice cream dango before Anko-san will love it," said Momiji.

Time skip

Joe's house

At midnight the Ryu and Naruto were sitting on the rooftop of his father's house looking at the full moon. Knowing Joe was out Naruto decided was out and made homemade ice cream for the occasion. Making sea salt ice cream for fun as they sat on the roof he looked towards Ryu.

"Ryu-sensei have you thought why this happening to me and why am I changing so much," said Naruto.

"It's because you're hitting puberty Naruto and you're though a phase were you think about the sex is natural. It's unnerving because you have these thoughts for the first time I know. What girls truly see you are looking at a warm sun drenched with warm and brightness? It's the fact you praise them and care for them makes attracted to you. I have the same problems myself time to time, but this is step into life. Telling my Tou-san of this he would only want to embarrass you or put you on the spot. Truthfully it's something in your heart that what people see you, the fact you changed Ayane from hating others and taught her to love. Kasumi has learned to accept not everyone is deemed worthy to be saved. Haku learned to finally live as a person and to be herself. Momiji has decided to step it up and become a leader and caring person. She became a great squad leader in some chunin's eyes already. The fact that Genji was so bitter to everyone you changed him also and me too it's more to life than a job. I didn't tell you why I picked you Naruto," said Ryu.

"What do you mean I was easy to work with and your Tou-san knew me," said Naruto?

"That's what I told you, but there was something in you that others didn't have. Drive, hope, and luck were the factors in deciding you, but it was the fact you can change people and be yourself. Apparently you can open up people's hearts and see others for who they are. Weird I say that as a shinobi you're suppose to see the truth under the deception and the heart it the hardest to decipher. Sasuke was too arrogant and put his revenge first and the others were reliant on their clans so much. The fact I really picked you remind me of a friend I had when fourteen, not by appearance, but the same thing as her heart. I never told anyone of this and you will be the first. Kureha was a friend that I liked she died. Momiji never told you that you remind her of her big sister. She always saw the real me and she never saw a bleak day in her life. It was hard for everyone to let go of her death so I trained Momiji so it wouldn't happen again. Apparently the fact that your heart is in a good way despite the way you grew up along with the profession," said Ryu.

"I thought it will be more to that Ryu-sensei since you said girls are complicated creatures," said Naruto.

"I was getting to that list: They look for guys who are cute, funny, good looking, and smart and can make us laugh and feel good about ourselves. Confidence, ability to take care of them, physical attraction, honest, respectful, and have things in common, it truly varies from girl to girl Naruto. It is never easy at all to know everything about this unless you can read minds. The things I listed have some of the factors why they like you so much. Ayane wanted to be treated and appreciated and cared for as women. Kasumi wanted to be normal girl that wanted to be free. Naruto you're pretty much set yourself up with that yourself, no one to avoid your just making the list of girls add. Plus changing who you are will worry them so it's a, lose-lose situation Naruto. Apparently Hayate doesn't know about his sisters' crushes at all, but apparently your turning heads now. I thought you wanted to be seen and respected fro who you are," said Ryu.

"What do you mean by that," said Naruto?

"You didn't know at all apparently you're not aware of it. The girls around your age staring at you and noticing you more, like Momiji doesn't call you her Kouhai no more. Haku seems cheerful and caring she offered to help operate on you. Tenten loves how you make weapons and treat her with respect. Most of your first crush Sakura has changed her opinion in you. Hinata Hyuuga stalking you when you don't know it at times, truly you have an epidemic at hand Naruto. Along with me I'm getting letters from several women, at times. It's going to get worse from here on and after if you keep acting this way. Maybe we should talk to my tou-san after all about our problems when morning comes ok he might have more insight why this is happening," said Ryu.


End file.
